Eres mío
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Una historia de misterio que envolvera a Terry, llevandolo a través de sueños y realidades confusas, explorando sus miedos, sus esperanzas para terminar abriendole una nueva puerta al amor...
1. Con el misterio de la noche

**Eres mio…**

**I Parte**

**Con el misterio de la noche, la luna guardará el secreto.**

Oscuridad… oscuridad era lo que casi siempre reinaba en este lugar, encierro, soledad, miedos y esperanzas, sentimientos propios o ajenos, que revotaban en las paredes, intentando abrirse pasó para llegar hasta los corazones y las almas de alguien más. Que irónico que justo en este lugar lo hubiese encontrado a él… un sitio tan parecido a su alma, al alma de ambos, aunque la de ella tuviese muchas mas tinieblas, mucho mas dolor, mucho mas odio, mas frialdad… seguía siendo su alma… incluso después de todos estos años de vagar errante por la tierra buscándolo, buscando a ese que le diese sentido a su vida una vez mas, que despertase el corazón cubierto por esa escarcha flemática, en la cual se había escudado desde aquella maldita noche, esa trágica noche en la cual su mundo entero cambio, su corazón se transformo, se congelo… pero en su interior un volcán crecía y crecía, reventado, haciendo erupción y cobrándoles todo el sufrimiento a aquellos que le arrebataron la vida, llenándose las manos de sangre, manchando su alma, condenándose… y sin embargo, el odio, el dolor, la soledad y la oscuridad no se fueron… tampoco lo hizo el amor, lo seguía amando, con todo lo que llevaba dentro, con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada latido de su corazón, con todo el aliento que la llenaba… lo amaba.

- Buenos días… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Se había sumido en sus pensamientos de tal modo que no lo sintió llegar, eso jamás le sucedía… al menos no desde hacia mucho. Se volvió muy despacio para descubrir tras ella a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, quizás menos, pero la poca luz en este lugar no le dejaba verlo con claridad, esbozo una ligera sonrisa acercándose a él y le extendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto, Pandora… Gallagher – Se presento y no supo que la había impulsado a hacerlo con su nombre real – He venido por el anuncio de prensa – Agrego mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el anciano tenia treinta ocho años exactamente, era norteamericano… de clase humilde y era un buen hombre; todo eso pudo adivinarlo con solo tocar su mano y mirar en sus ojos, que eran de un azul claro.

- Por supuesto señorita Gallagher, por favor venga conmigo… la llevare hasta la oficina del señor Hathaway – Le indico, mientras le cedía el paso mostrando una amable sonrisa.

El auto rojo ultimo modelo se desplazaba por las calles de Nueva York a velocidad considerable, como siempre solía hacer, tal vez porque este era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales se sentía libre, estos y cuando se montaba sobre el escenario y se metía en la piel de alguien mas, toda su vida había anhelado eso, ser alguien mas… alguien distinto a quien era, liberarse de la condena que le había tocado llevar desde mucho antes de nacer, fruto de un amor fracasado, parecía estar irremediablemente obligado a tener la misma suerte, a ser un fracasado en el amor, a no ser jamás parte de alguien, a ser el aire y la luz para alguien, ser el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón de alguien… así como nadie lo seria del suyo, debía aceptarlo y dejar ir de una buena vez este sentimiento que aun lo mantenía atado a un pasado que no tenia cabida, ni sentido en su futuro. El inmenso cartel sobre el edificio atrapo su atención, su rostro resaltaba en el mismo… pero, no era el suyo… pertenecía a otro, a ese otro que fue, al que era noche tras noche, pero al que no podía aferrarse para siempre y no llenaba los espacios vacíos de su alma, ni de su corazón – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerro los ojos deteniéndose un instante frente a la puerta principal, un pensamiento intento apoderase de su cabeza pero lo desecho de inmediato, moviéndola de un lado a otro, abrió los ojos y puso el auto en marcha de nuevo; un minuto después se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia Stamford, la que se había vuelto su hogar desde que llego a este país.

- …Básicamente ese será el trabajo que deberá cumplir en este lugar señorita Gallagher, como vera no es mucho, pero tampoco es fácil… algunos actores son bastante exigentes, son caprichosos y malhumorados; pero también son buenas personas, son generosos y comprensivos, puedo que todo esto le suele algo absurdo viniendo de las mismas personas, pero todo depende del estado de animo que presenten en ciertos momentos – Hablaba el hombre mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Hathaway… los actores no son las únicas personas volubles en este mundo – Expuso ella mostrando media sonrisa y su mirada tenia un brillo especial que se podía apreciar a través de los anteojos que usaba.

- Cierto, bueno si no tiene ningún problema con ello o con el salario, el trabajo es suyo – Menciono manteniéndole la mirada, era como si no pudiese escapar de esos ojos que no mostraban un color especifico, lucían oscuros en ocasiones y claros en otras, según la luz que los tocase, produciendo cierto embrujo en quien los miraba directamente.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que me ofrece señor Hathaway, le agradezco la oportunidad que me brinda e intentare no defraudarlo…- Fue interrumpida por un suave golpe en la puerta.

Ella sintió de inmediato que la atmosfera cambiaba, el aire se volvía más denso y su corazón hizo más rápidos sus latidos, podía sentirlo, aun a través de las paredes, podía sentirlo, sabia que era él, que estaba tras esa puerta, su cuerpo tembló como años atrás, como cuando…

- Adelante – Ordeno el hombre posando su mirada en la puerta.

- Buenos días Robert – Se dejo escuchar la voz fuerte, grave y con ese indiscutible acento ingles que lo caracterizaba, mientras entraba a la oficina.

- Hablando de actores complicados… - Susurro el caballero por lo bajo para la chica y después en voz alta agrego – Buenos días Terruce, pasa por favor… precisamente te estaba esperando, tengo algunos puntos que discutir contigo pero antes, déjame presentarte a la señorita Gallagher – Indico colocándose de pie y haciendo un ademan hacia la chica.

Ella apenas logro moverse para mirar a los ojos del actor, a esos ojos que recordaba perfectamente, incluso después de ciento noventa y dos años, las piedras preciosas que más había amado en su vida, su mas grande tesoro, el sentido de sus días, de su vida… y los cuales vio quedarse sin luz una fría noche de noviembre, tuvo que contener un jadeo cargado de dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo… tantos años… tanto dolor, tanto odio, tanta oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ella, lanzándola a un abismo, al mismísimo infierno, por haberlos perdido y ahora… ahora, él estaba aquí de nuevo… esta frente a ella, mirándola.

Él se quedo observándola un instante, incapaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos oscuros de aquella mujer que brillaban con una luz especial, a simple vista se notaba normal, tez blanca… bueno en realidad pálida, aunque se podía adivinar que debió tener uno mas saludable años atrás, pero le hacia falta sol para poder lucirlo con esplendor, cabello largo, espeso, sedoso y negro que se encontraba recogido detrás de su nuca en un moño zonzamente, rasgos finos y hermoso… la verdad era que había en ella una belleza que por algún motivo no le gustaba enseñar o al menos eso le pareció a él, a lo mejor le complacía su estilo antiguado.

- Encantado señorita, Terruce Grandchester – Indico ofreciéndole la mano a la chica, quien se había quedado congelada mirándolo – De seguro una fans mas – Pensó con media sonrisa, mas que de alegría de resignación.

- Pandora Gallagher… - Esbozo colocándose de pie para recibir la mano.

En el mismo instante en el cual la tomó, sintió una enorme fuerza recorrer su cuerpo, la sangre volvía a cantar llena de vida por sus venas, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, sus ojos tenia ese brillo que otrora enamoro a muchos hombres, que fue quizás su mayor virtud y su mayor desgracia también, todo su cuerpo vibro de emoción y certeza… era él… era él… su Arthur, su lord Arthur Vicent Gallagher, su amando, su esposo.

Terry pudo notar la turbación en la chica, pero solo unos segundos antes que él también fue presa de un cumulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que no lograba comprender, una infinita tristeza, un profundo dolor y unas enormes ganas de llorar lo asaltaron… esto era parecido… parecido a la desolación que cubrió su mundo cuando Candy se alejó aquella noche de noviembre en medio de una tormenta de nieve, pero había algo mas… era como si desde el fondo de su ser una luz comenzara a abrirse paso, un nuevo sentimiento despertaba en él… solo que no sabia como definirlo.

- Pandora… como la primera mujer del mundo… - Susurro perdiéndose en el enigmático todo de sus ojos, que parecía cambiar de color según la luz que los tocase.

- Según los griegos y su mitología… - Le dijo, su voz apenas un murmullo y su corazón se lleno aun más de vida, mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa y después de tantos años sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez mas… él la estaba regresando a la vida.

Él la recordaba… muy dentro de su mente ella seguía allí, vivía aun en su corazón… "Pandora, la primera mujer en el mundo… la creada para mi, la primera para mi… la dueña de mis risas y mis llantos, de mis temores y mis certezas, de mi esperanza… tienes la esperanza dentro de esta ánfora" – Decía mientras acariciaba con suavidad el vientre que apenas se notaba, el que llevaba a su hijo, para después besarla con una ternura que no había conocido antes y que no volvió a sentir jamás.

- Los… los dejo, es mejor que comience de una vez con mis tareas señor Hathaway – Pronuncio y su voz era distinta, ronca, como si estuviese siendo oprimida por algo.

- Bueno… no es necesario que lo hago hoy mismo… puede ir a su casa y empezar mañana… - Decía cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

- Deseo… hacerlo desde hoy señor, me sentiré mejor si me tomo el tiempo para conocer los gustos de cada actor, desde este instante… si me permite – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto, como desee señorita Gallagher… le pediré a Martin que le indique por donde empezar – Menciono haciéndole un ademan para invitarla a salir.

- Gracias – Esbozo ella y se aventuro a mirar a Terry una vez mas – Un placer conocerlo señor Grandchester… le veré después para recibir sus indicaciones, con su permiso – Agrego perdiéndose en esos ojos de azul intenso que la miraban con interés.

- Igualmente señorita Gallagher… nos vemos mas tarde – Menciono el chico, un tanto distraído por el remolino que llevaba en su interior.

Ella asintió en silencio y salió de lugar acompañada por Robert, mientras Terry se quedo en el despacho del director de la compañía, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido, aunque era evidente que nada de esto tenia explicación, era como si… como si no fuese la primera vez que veía a esa joven, bueno tal vez era así… a lo mejor la había visto en algunas de las funciones, sin embargo esta explicación no lo convencía del todo y menos lo dejaba satisfecho, un par de minutos después Robert regresaba.

- Bien… empecemos con lo que tenia para decirte, toma asiento por favor – Menciono desconcertado al ver que Terruce aun seguía de pie y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿De donde conoces a esta chica? – Pregunto sin preámbulos, desorientando un poco más al hombre frente a él.

- ¿Conocerla?… bueno, no la conozco, llego aquí por el anuncio que colocamos en el periódico solicitando a una vestuarista, me entrego su hoja de vida, ha trabajado en compañías de Los Ángeles, San Francisco, Chicago, todos sus cartas de referencias son emitidas por personas confiables… además me gusto su actitud, se nota centrada, reservada… ¿Algún problema con ella? – Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- No… no, ninguno… solo que no sé, me resulto familiar, tal vez la haya visto en alguna función o como dices en algunos de los teatros donde nos hemos presentado en las giras… no le des importancia ¿De que deseabas hablarme? – Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Durante el día Terry no puso quitarse de encima la sensación de estar siendo observado, era como si un par de ojos se encontrasen clavados a su figura y seguían cada paso, cada movimiento, pero cuando buscaba entre las sombras del teatro, en los palcos, en los pasillos, los encontraba completamente vacíos, podía parecer estúpido, pero en una ocasión cuando se tendió sobre el escenario y cerró los ojos para hacer ejercicios de respiración… podía jurar que sintió como si alguien rozase su rostro, fue un toque tan sutil, que no podía asegurar que hubiese sucedido, pero el temblor que le recorrió toda la columna le indicaba que había sido real. No volvió a ver en todo el día a la nueva asistente de vestuario, era como si se hubiese esfumado o tal vez no le había gustado el trabajo y se había largado, bueno no le extrañaba… ese trabajo era el peor que podía existir, sobre todo si se topaba con una Karen Klaise histérica porque la presan no se había desvivido por su actuación como esperaba.

Sin embargo antes de abandonar el edificio para regresar a su apartamento, ya que esa noche no tendrían función, pudo ver a la chica saliendo tras él, se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa amable y esta se la regreso, pero sus ojos se notaban fríos, sin vida, distantes… sin un rastro de calidez, tal vez ya había tenido la oportunidad de ser el blanco de los desaires de sus compañeros, no es que él fuese uno pan de Dios… pero al menos no se regodeaba en humillar a los trabajadores como hacían los demás.

A diferencia de las mayorías de las noches que no tenía función, en las cuales se la pasaba sentado frente a la ventana observando el ir y venir de transeúntes y autos, al llegar a su departamento se metió en la bañera y ya en esta un extraño sopor empezó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, algo bastante peculiar, se dijo y se encamino hasta su habitación, quiso probar si verdaderamente el insomnio lo había abandonado, fue justo así, esta vez no le costó en lo absoluto conciliar el sueño, solo basto con que colocase la cabeza sobre las almohadas para que un manto pesado se volcase sobre él alejándolo del mundo real y sumiéndolo en uno efímero, brumoso… oscuro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció a causa de un extraño escalofrió que lo recorrió completo, comenzó a moverse entre las delgadas sabanas blancas de algodón que lo cubrían, su cabello en ligero desorden se encontraba esparcido sobre las almohadas, mientras él giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, inquieto y sudoroso, moviendo sus labios, produciendo murmullos que no lograban tener sentido, de pronto la temperatura bajo drásticamente dentro de la habitación, el gran ventanal a un extremo de su cama se abrió provocando un sordo crujido de cristales, pero ni siquiera eso logro sacarlo de sus sueños.

La luz de la luna reflejo una figura en el piso de la habitación, sentada en el marco de la ventana se encontraba la hermosa silueta de una mujer, vestida nada mas con una ligera manta negra que contrastaba espléndidamente con el tono blanco de su piel, sus cabellos negros como la noche, largos y sedosos, que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, llegando casi a la cintura, su mirada era triste, se veía ausente de brillo y vida, era como si en lugar de ojos las cuenca estuviesen vacías… y si estos eran la ventanas del alma, el alma de esta mujer, era oscura, muerta, inclemente, lejana, de otro tiempo, de otro espacio. El ambiente de la habitación se hizo mas pesado y frio cuando ella se coloco de pie y muy despacio comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde el cuerpo del chico aun mantenía una lucha férrea, por liberarse de esa mortaja que el sueño había tejido en torno a él.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… - Susurro posando una mano en la frente perlada de sudor de Terry – No te hare daño, no dejare que nadie te haga daño nunca mas… estoy contigo una vez mas y ya nada podrá separarnos, ni el cielo ni el infierno te alejara de mi, te lo prometo amado mio… aun si tengo que desatar toda la desgracia de este mundo, aun sin tengo que regresar de donde salí… lo hare, si con ello puedo tenerte a mi lado lo hare… eres mio, siempre lo has sido – Su voz era hipnotízante y poco a poco el chico comenzó a calmarse, dejo de luchar contra eso que lo estaba asfixiando y se relajo completamente, su respiración retomo su normalidad, así como los latidos de su corazón y las manos de ella que comenzaron a acariciarlo, le brindaron a su cuerpo una maravillosa sensación de calidez que lo colmo por entero.

Ella lo observo durante horas, recorriendo su rostro, cada rasgo en este que, era exactamente igual, la suavidad de sus labios, de sus parpados que guardaban los preciosos zafiros, su prominente mandíbula, sus mejillas, sus pómulos, su barbilla, sus orejas… cada detalle de su rostro fue sometido al mas exhaustivo reconocimiento, mientras él tan tranquilo como una estatua, parecía ser la mas hermosa de las esfinges hechas en el mejor de los mármoles, como aquellas que mantuvo en los altares que le había construido en cada mansión que poseía alrededor del mundo, sin embargo, ninguna lograba alcanzar la perfección y la belleza que sus manos recorrían en este momento. Casi dos siglos después volvía a llorar, lloraba de felicidad, de emoción, de amor… este llanto no era como aquel que derramo la ultima vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, cuando pudo admirar su hermoso rostro de esta manera, ahora él respiraba, el aliento que salía de sus labios, la llenaba de vida… estuvo tantos años perdida, saboreando su dolor, consumiendo en este, dejando que la llenase de odio… el odio que la hizo fuerte, que la mantuvo en pie durante todos estos años, cobrando con sus propias manos la vida de todos aquellos que llevaban la sangre de los asesinos de Arthur, sin piedad, ni compasión… sin remordimientos, había asesinado a familias enteras, había incendiado castillos, mansiones, arruinado y enloquecido a cada uno de los miserables y desgraciados que tuviesen la mala fortuna de llevar el apellido Mahler y se cruzasen en su camino…

- Noche… Luna… ustedes escucharon sus gritos, vieron derramar sus lagrimas, mezclarse con su sangre, vieron sus entrañas y sus miembros desparramados por campos, por ríos, lagos y colinas, vieron sus cuerpos despedazados volar por los aires… fueron testigos de mi furia… ustedes lo vieron todo – Decía recordando, como se había convertido en una asesina implacable, en una desalmada… - La verdad ya no tenia alma que arriesgar en el infierno, ya había estado en este, desde que lo perdió a él su vida se había transformado totalmente, pues junto a Arthur, también se había ido el hijo de ambos, las manos de los Mahler se los habían llevado a ambos – Sumida en sus pensamientos sentía como la sangre en sus venas se transformaba de nuevo y su corazón poco a poco se cubría de escarcha… de hielo.

- Pero también vieron mi sufrimiento… vieron mi dolor, mi angustia, mi soledad y mi impotencia… ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara al ver que me lo habían arrebatado todo? ¿Dónde estaba el Dios al que le había rezado desde niña? ¿Por qué dejo que los demonios se apoderaran de todo lo bueno que había en mí? ¡Resignación! Me gritaba las viejas cobardes de la villa… ahora están en manos de Dios… ¡Mentira, todo era mentira! Ellos estaban en una fosa común, sin siquiera haber sido enterrados de una manera digna… y yo desgarrada en cuerpo y alma, vagaba por caminos de piedra y tierra, en medio de casas hechas escombros y cenizas, cubierta con arrapos, con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo, después de haber estado por meses en ese calabozo oscuro y frio donde casi muero, torturada para confesar algo que ni siquiera sabia, culpada de delitos que jamás cometí, humillada por la ambición de otros… a mi me lo arrebataron todo, después de tenerlo todo ¡Y Dios jamás llego! No escucho mi llanto, no escucho mis ruegos, no consoló mis penas, ni alivio mi dolor… ¡Me abandono noche! ¡Se olvido de mi luna!... Y solo él vino hasta mi… solo él… fue quien me ofreció una salida, quien puso en mis manos el poder para hacer justicia, para liberar mi odio y hacerles pagar a los culpables… entonces se volvió mi Dios, mi señor… fue él quien me libero – Susurro al tiempo que sus ojos se hacían insondables.

Él comenzó a moverse una vez mas, inquieto y el sudor perlaba de nuevo su cuerpo, su pecho subía y baja con rapidez mostrando su respiración acelerada, mientras sus manos crispadas se sujetaban con fuerza de las sabanas y su voz, un ronco murmullo intentaba esbozar algo, tembló y eso capto la atención de ella quien se había perdido en la imagen de la luna llena que se podía apreciar a través del gran ventanal. Se volvió de inmediato para intentar tranquilizarlo, no quería que sus demonios lo asustaran, no quería que él pudiese sentir la maldad que fluía por sus venas, esa que la había envenenado después que los separaron y la había condenado a una eternidad de rencores y venganzas. Sin poder resistirse a lo que sentía, se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en los labios del joven, apenas un roce.

- Deje de ser a quien amabas Arthur… me convertí en un monstruo, necesita detener el dolor que me consumía, que me asfixiaba, por favor no me rechaces, no me odies… no te imaginas todo lo que pase desde que te perdí – Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla para morir justo sobre el pecho del chico, sobre su corazón – Nada llenaba el vacío, ni el dolor, ni siquiera haberlos asesinado… - Dejo libre un jadeo cargado de dolor mientras mas lagrimas llenaban sus ojos - Nada Arthur, en eso se transformo mi vida, en nada… mi cielo se volvió grises, mis noches eran eternas, mis días eran eternos… todo mi mundo paso de ser una brillante mañana de primavera a una desolada y aterradora noche de invierno, perdió sus colores, todo fue gris y frio… - Hundió el rostro entre las sabanas a un costado del cuerpo de Terry, llorando amargamente, temblando a causa de los sollozos – Quería liberarme, quería sacar todo esto de mi pecho… solo quería terminar con todo, pero fui una cobarde… no tuve el valor para quitarme la vida Arthur, no pude… y estoy tan cansada… estoy tan cansada amor mio – Confeso sin lograr mirarlo, su llanto estaba tan lleno de dolor, puedo sentir como él temblaba de nuevo y había dejado libre un sollozo, pero permanecía dormido, ella lo busco con la mirada – Perdóname… perdóname por no haberme ido tras de ti, perdóname por favor… por favor amor mio – Susurro tomando el rostro del chico entre sus y una vez mas posaba sus labios sobre los de él, buscando un alivio al dolor que sentía.

Terry sintió su cuerpo temblar con fuerza, para inmediatamente después relajarse, quedar como en un estado de paz absoluta, pero al mismo tiempo esto hizo que la pesada presa que mantenía el sueño sobre él se desvaneciese, muy despacio abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su vista, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que alguien lo besaba, una mujer… no podía moverse, sabia que estaba despierto… podía jurar que estaba despierto, pero no lograba moverse, solo conseguía sentir como ella paseaba sus labios por encima de los suyos en un toque tan delicado, que apenas parecía real, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, abrió sus labios y el sabor que percibió fue tan extraordinario… que sintió elevarse poco a poco, cerró los ojos y movió su mano para sujetar la de la mujer que descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo.

Ella reacciono de inmediato alejándose del contacto, se separo de él con tal rapidez, volviéndose un halo de luz, brillante y etéreo. Terry se pregunto si había sido solo una visión, pues sus ojos la perdieron en segundos, sin embargo podía percibir que una extraña presencia se mantenía en el lugar, el aire estaba tan frio y denso, la busco con la mirada e intento colocarse de pie pero no pudo, respiro profundamente para calmarse pensando que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos fue para encontrarla en un rincón, asombrada, desconcertada y temerosa, escondida entre las penumbras de la habitación, observándolo fijamente, como un animal herido y acorralado cuya mirada suplicaba… solo que sus ojos… sus ojos no podían distinguirse, era de un negro cerrado como las noches sin luna, abarcando un espacio infinito y hermoso en ese rostro que parecía estar hecho de porcelana, sus labios… sus labios era delicados y rojos, resaltando como lo haría una rosa en medio de la nieve; sin embargo esa belleza no parecía ser natural, había algo extraño en ella.

- ¿Quién eres...? – Pregunto con la voz ronca más por las emociones que llevaba dentro del pecho que por haber estado dormido, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, intento colocarse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba tan pesado, como si estuviese hecho de plomo, al tiempo que sentía que la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a helarse y su respiración se tornaba difícil… ¿Miedo? Era miedo lo que lo embargaba… en realidad era terror… estaba aterrado.

Ella se quedo en silencio, inmóvil como una estatua, sin siquiera respirar, solo lo observaba y el temor no se alejaba de su expresión, tampoco lo hacia de la de él, una vez mas Terry intento salir de la cama pero no podía hacerlo, algo lo mantenía atado a esta, algo con lo cual le era imposible luchar, su corazón que ya latía frenéticamente, triplico sus pulsaciones ante el miedo que la imagen de esa mujer le producía, él jamás había creído en cosas sobrenaturales incluso se había burlado un montón de veces de aquellas personas que si lo hacían, los consideraba cobardes y estúpidos… pero en este momento sentía que fue quien fuese esa mujer que estaba dentro de su habitación no podía ser humana, su instinto se lo gritaba, así como le gritaba que saliese de allí inmediatamente, que gritara, que forcejeara contra eso que lo mantenía preso… sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y trago en seco para pasarlas, esto era absurdo… ¿Por qué pensar que era algo sobrenatural? Podía ser alguna fanática que soborno al conserje del edificio… intento engañarse, pero no era tan fácil… las sensaciones que lo recorrían se lo dejaban muy claro. Sin embargo él no era de los que se dejaba amedrentar por nadie… reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, hablo de nuevo.

- Te he preguntado quien eres… - Menciono intentando que su voz no mostrase el temor que lo invadía, pero no obtuvo mas respuesta que el silencio de antes, su mandíbula se tenso y sus ojos se llenaron del brillo de la ira - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! - Pregunto entre gritos a la figura impasible en el rincón, que no dejaba de mirarlo, provocando que su cuerpo fuese victimas de intensos escalofríos, una capa de sudor comenzó a cubrirlo y su garganta a cerrarse.

- Mi nombre ahora no tiene importancia… no ha llegado el momento para que debas pronunciarlo – Al fin contesto, su voz suave y calmada, era tan hermosa y peligrosa como el canto de las sirenas. Se acercó a él muy lentamente, pero una sombra la cubría, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana no alcanzaba iluminar su rostro.

- ¡Aléjate, no te acerques! - Exclamo el chico y por primera vez en su vida estaba verdaderamente aterrado, intento salir de su cama pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, la desesperación comenzó a ser palpable y grito una vez más - ¡Largarte! ¡Llamare a la policía, no te me acerques! ¡Maldición, maldición! - Exclamaba retorciéndose con poderío para salir de ese lugar y corre… alejarse de allí, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, sus músculos se encontraban rígidos como piedras, su respiración cada vez se hacia mas dificultosa y las lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarlo, mientras un sudor frio cubría su cuerpo.

- No te hare daño… jamás podría lastimarte, solo deseos que vuelvas a dormir – Susurro cerniéndose sobre él, mientras la suave manta que la cubría se movía de un lado a otro con el suave vaivén de la brisa que entraba por el ventanal abierto, pegándose a su figura.

- ¡No, no! ¡Déjame en paz! – Grito y su voz ya no podía ocultar el miedo, sintió como un denso vaho comenzaba a envolverlo, intentando luchar por liberarse de esas ataduras invisibles una vez mas, pero de pronto se sintió muy cansado, sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro, que caería en un abismo y ya no sabría mas de si… todo esto se hacían más fuerte a medida que ella avanzaba.

- No debes temer a quien te ama… a quien le perteneces… tranquilo – Esbozo acariciando con suavidad el rostro de él.

- No me toque… déjame… no… no… - Mencionaba el chico intentando parecer determinante, pero sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, su voz se convirtió en un murmullo y una vez mas cayo en un profundo sueño.

Ella lo beso en la frente, susurrando una hermosa canción en un idioma extraño, la respiración acompasada del chico le hizo saber que se hallaba profundamente dormido, continuo con la canción un par de horas mas, mientras sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Terry se mantenían atento a cualquier cambio, no quería perturbarlo, él no debió verla… no debió haber despertado, tenia que borrar de su mente lo ocurrido, así que comenzó a susurrarle al oído, una especie de ritual, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, justo sobre su corazón, le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo miro una vez mas y después de eso salió del lugar tal cual había llegado, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, que empezaba a alejarse dispersada por las rayos del sol que salía en el horizonte.

**Continuara… **


	2. Por la noche entre tus sueños

**Eres mío…**

**Parte II  
Por la noche entre tus sueños, robare tus pensamientos…**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Terry abrió los ojos se sentía realmente extraño, su cuerpo presa de una leve tensión casi dolorosa, sentía sus músculos rígidos, sus ojos pesados y la garganta seca, sumamente seca, se llevo la mano a la frente para evaluar su temperatura pensando que podían ser los síntomas de un resfriado, pero para su sorpresa esta se encontraba fría… inusualmente fría, aunque tenia una constante y molesta punzada, intento levantarse y un mareo se lo impido haciendo que se lanzara una vez mas a la cama, cerró los ojos y una serie de imágenes borrosas llegaron hasta su cabeza, eran como un sueño que no recordaba muy bien, confuso y extraño.

- Lo que me faltaba… pesadillas, como si no viviese día a día en una – Susurro y dejo libre un suspiro pesado y lento.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando llego hasta la compañía de teatro, como era costumbre los tramoyeros iban de un lugar a otro preparando las escenografías, ajustando las luces, el telón, haciendo un ruido que le resulto infernal pues aun le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansado, no se molesto en entrar a saludar a Robert, si su aspecto lucia igual a como lo vio esta mañana cuando se miro en el espejo, este seguramente le mencionaría algo al respecto y lo ultimo que deseaba era hablar, así que paso de largo hasta su camerino; giro la perilla y abrió la puerta de par en par, deteniéndose en seco bajo el umbral cuando vio la figura de una mujer de espaldas a él, dentro del mismo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto molesto, encaminándose al interior.

- Disculpe… señor Grandchester – Respondió la chica volviéndose mostrándose apenada, sin levantar la mirada – Solo estaba organizando sus cosas para la función de esta noche… - Explicaba cuando él la detuvo.

- Señorita… - Se interrumpió al no recordar el apellido de esta.

- Gallagher – Indico ella alejándose de donde estaba, dispuesta a salir.

- Señorita Gallagher, no tiene que disculparse… usted solo hace su trabajo, pero por lo general prefiero que pidan mi autorización para entrar a mi camerino y mas en mi ausencia, sin importar quien sea… incluso al mismo Robert… - Indicaba cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Solo intento hacer mi trabajo bien señor, no puedo darme el lujo de ser despedida… necesito estar aquí, lamento haberlo molestado, no volverá a suceder ahora con su permiso me retiro – Menciono para salir pero antes de hacerlo, sintió que la mano de él se cerraba en su antebrazo impidiéndole salir y de inmediato su cuerpo se estremeció ante la ola de recuerdos que llegaron hasta ella y la turbaron.

- Espere… - Dijo Terry sujetándola, pero no pudo continuar, su voz se perdió al momento de sentir que algo lo golpeaba con fuerza, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

Ella retiro el brazo con rapidez del agarre del chico, con tal facilidad que pareció que fuese él quien la liberaba, aunque no se había movido un milímetro, estaba seguro de ello, su mano no se abrió ni un segundo, pero ella estaba libre y a unos pasos de él. Lo miro por primera vez a los ojos y estos eran cristalinos, brillantes, hermosos… pero llenos de miedo.

- Debo continuar, con su permiso – Susurro y salió del lugar con rapidez.

Terry se quedo parado en medio de su camerino, de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse sus pies clavados, no pudo moverse, solo se quedo observando la puerta, con una extraña sensación que no lograba descifrar, sus ojos viajaron hasta la mano con la cual la había sujetado y sintió una extraña corriente recorrerla, la abrió y la cerro en un par de ocasiones para liberarse de esta, dio resultado pero sin embargo la opresión que tenia en el pecho no disminuyo.

Durante el día, mientras ensayaba sus líneas apreció la misma sensación del día anterior, esa de estar siendo vigilado, pero al igual que ayer no lograba ver a nadie cerca de donde se encontraba, decidió subir hasta la azotea para relajarse un poco y alejar esa estúpida sensación de zozobra y paranoia que lo colmaba sin razón aparente. Sus pensamientos buscaron de inmediato la imagen de aquella que lo llenaba de paz, que lo hacia feliz aun en la distancia… la que su corazón mantenía dentro, aferrada a su alma – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras en sus labios afloro una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto una voz que lo hizo sobre saltarse.

Abrió los ojos molesto por haber sido sacado de sus ensoñaciones, buscando a quien se atrevía a entrometerse en sus pensamientos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a poco pasos vio a la nueva chica de vestuario, observándolo con sumo interés.

- ¿Quién es quien? – Respondió con otra pregunta, mostrando cierta tensión por la intromisión de la chica, quiso responder que no era de su incumbencia, pero no estaba bien mostrarse grosero, quizás estaba buscando ser amable.

- La chica por quien sonríes – Contesto acercándose muy despacio a él, pero se detuvo a cierta distancia, no podía dejar que la tocara de nuevo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y desvió la mirada hacia la bahía de Hudson, no quería hablar con nadie y quizás esta actitud le dejara en claro a ella que no era bienvenida y terminaba por marcharse, pero cuando volvió sus ojos para buscarla sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de ella lucían oscuros, frio y lejanos, un escalofrió lo recorrió entero.

- Te hizo daño… - Susurro, pero él logro escucharla y también como su voz sonaba distinta.

- ¡No! Y no es tu problema… quiero estar solo – Menciono lleno de rabia, por lo rápido con que ella llego hasta esa conclusión.

- Nunca debió hacerlo – Esbozo y salió del lugar con paso decidido, antes que él pudiese decir algo mas para detenerla.

Terry se quedo mirándola desconcertado, esa actitud le resulto completamente distinta a la de la chica de esta mañana, toda tímida y retraída, quiso ponerse de pie y seguirla pero algo en su interior le sugirió que no lo hiciera, que no le diese importancia, sin embargo eso no alejo de él esta extraña sensación de temor que lo invadía, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de suceder, solo que no sabia qué.

Esa noche durante la función las cosas no mejoraron, aunque se esmeraba por dedicar toda su concentración a su actuación, la sensación de sentirse observado y perseguido no lo abandono, en mas de una ocasión sus ojos buscaban entre los asistentes algo que le resultase extraño, siempre terminaba recriminándose por ello, era absurdo buscar lo que ni siquiera se sabia existía, sin embargo cuando la obra termino y regresaron al escenario para agradecer al publico, sus ojos se pasearon una vez mas por el lugar sin poder evitarlo, pero esta vez encontraron algo distinto, sentada en uno de los palcos principales se hallaba una hermosa y elegante mujer que lo miraba fijamente, con tal intensidad que lo hizo sentirse intimidado, ella no sonreía, pero su mirada tenia un brillo especial, cierta calidez que él podía sentir envolviéndolo, su piel era blanca, sus cabellos oscuros, sus labios rojos como el granate… sintió un estremecimiento apoderarse de su cuerpo, una especie de presentimiento, como si ya la hubiese visto antes, solo que no recordaba, además que una especie de sombras oscura la cubría parcialmente impidiéndole detallarla… su atención fue atraída por otras damas en el publico cuando gritaron su nombre, desvió las miradas a esta unos segundos agradeciendo con una sonrisa, inmediatamente después sus ojos volaron al palco de aquella mujer que lo atraía con una poderosa fuerza, pero ella ya no estaba y por peculiar que esto pudiese parecer el palco se encontraba igual de iluminado que el resto…

- Terry… ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto Robert en un susurro a su lado al ver el estado del chico.

- ¿Eh? No, no Robert… solo, me distraje un momento… - Contesto observando a su amigo unos segundos, antes de llevar su mirada de nuevo al palco, dejo libre un suspiro para controlar la ansiedad que lo había invadido y dando gracias una vez al publico, salió del lugar.

Cuando llego a su departamento era pasada la medianoche, abrió la puerta con movimientos mecánicos, lanzo su gabardina a un lado con desgano y se encamino a su habitación, al entrar en esta todo cambio, su respiración se torno irregular, afanosa, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal, anunciándole la presencia de algo o alguien dentro de este, que no podía ver a causa de la penumbra que reinaba en el mismo, pero cuya energía y proximidad se sentía, incluso en la obscuridad; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza produciendo un sonido que parecía ir en aumento y estaba seguro se podía escuchar retumbando perfectamente contra las paredes como un eco sordo, respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse, se estaba comportando de manera estúpida y cobarde. Concentrándose en la tarea de desvestirse se encamino hasta el baño, encendió la luz de este observando su reflejo en el espejo, lucia demacrado, perturbado y sobre todo cansado, dejo libre un suspiro esquivando sus ojos de la imagen, pero algo le hizo levantar la vista y tuvo que sostenerse para no caer al piso cuando sus ojos captaron una sombra difusa dentro de la habitación que se había atravesado en el ventanal, mostrándose perfectamente, libero un jadeo mezcla sorpresa y terror, se volvió rápidamente para comprobar lo que sus ojos habían visto, pero solo hallo la estancia completamente vacía, sin embargo la sensación de no estar solo se había hecho casi palpable, se encamino con rapidez hasta el gran ventanal cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas; no recordó haberlas dejado así, pero tampoco tenia la certeza de haberlas cerrado, por lo que le dio poca importancia a eso, abrió una de las hojas de cristal para mirar afuera, la sombra pudo ser cualquier cosa, un búho, un gato…

Sus cabellos fueron removidos por la fuerte corriente de aire que entro al lugar, así como la ligera camisa blanca que llevaba, de nuevo ese desagradable escalofrió lo recorría, paseo su mirada por el lugar, pero todo se encontraba en aparente calma, todo en silencio a excepción del rumor del viento. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se exigía esta vez, dejar de lado ese maldito miedo y los delirio de persecución; aseguro la ventana y no olvido correr también las cortinas, mientras caminaba hacia el baño pudo notar que algo había cambiado, el ambiente era distinto, menos denso, incluso podía decir que se había vuelto cálido. Minutos después se encontraba acostado en su cama con los ojos puestos en el techo, no podía ver nada entre las sombras que envolvían su habitación, sin embargo mantenía los ojos abierto… quizás a la espera de algo.

La verdad era que Terry no estaba del todo equivocado sobre la presencia de alguien dentro de su departamento, para cuando llego a este ya Pandora se hallaba allí, aprovechando la ausencia del chico se paseo por el mismo con total libertad, sus poderes le permitían entrar y salir a su antojo, pero cuando él se encontraba cerca de ella no podía manejarse con total libertad, era como si su presencia la hiciese vulnerable… tanto así que logro percibirla con solo entrar al lugar, tal vez era, ese lazo que los había mantenido unidos desde otras vidas. Se vio obligada a salir en cuanto sintió como el miedo y la angustia se instalaban en él… no quería inquietarlo, no era ese su objetivo, solo lo quería de vuelta, que la esencia de Arthur sobresaliese y poder tenerlo a su lado una vez mas… sabia que debía hacer las cosas con calma, debía tener paciencia, pero descubrir que había una mujer en su vida, una a la cual parecía seguir amando la hicieron llenarse de rabia y dolor… se desespero, no lo pudo evitar, aun después de todos estos años ella tenia un alma, una que sufría y era atormentada por la idea de perderlo, pero no dejaría que eso sucediera, no ahora que lo había encontrado.

Decidió alejarse y dejarlo descansar esa noche, debía analizar lo que había descubierto en esas cartas que él mantenía escondidas, observándolo una vez mas a través de cristal de la ventana por unos segundos, se repitió que debía ser paciente, él estaba allí… solo debía encontrar la manera de tenerlo de nuevo, por su voluntad, no usaría sus poderes con Arthur. Cerró los ojos y se giro para impulsarse en el aire y terminar desvaneciéndose en las penumbras de la noche.

Llego hasta el lugar que ocupaba a las afueras de la ciudad, una antigua casona que había sido de algún desdichado al cual había seducido para obtenerla, se quito la gruesa capa que llevaba puesta lanzándola a un rincón del lugar, chasqueo sus dedos en dirección a al chimenea y los leños en estas comenzaron a arder de inmediato, lo hacia mas por costumbre que por necesidad, ya no sentía frio, su vista tampoco requería de la luz de las llamas para ver. Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos captaron una figura apostada en un sillón en un rincón alejado del salón, completamente inmóvil.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Pregunto en casi un susurro pero su voz era amenazante.

- Jamás te he perdido de vista – Contesto la voz grave de un hombre, mostrando en su tono cierto sarcasmo – Conozco cada uno de tus movimientos Pandora – Agrego sonriendo.

Ella le dio la espalda sin mencionar una palabra, pero su mirada era muy elocuente, brillaba cargada de rabia, se giro encaminándose hasta su habitación, pero antes que pudiese desaparecer por el largo pasillo, el caballero en la oscuridad hablo de nuevo.

- Entonces piensas que has encontrado a tu gran amor… la verdad me sorprende que después de todo este tiempo hayas mantenido la esperanza – Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Fui recompensada – Expresó volviéndose a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos, ellos no habían vuelto a sonreír, lo hacia mas para retarlo.

- Si, así lo crees… pero si me dejas mostrarte mi visión del panorama, te darás cuenta que tu situación es preocupante mi querida Pandora… ese hombre que crees la rencarnación de tu difunto adorado y valeroso esposo, no es mas que un chiquillo con un pasado tan desgraciado, como seguramente lo será su futuro… un actor con ínfulas de ídolo… bueno, aunque viéndolo bien, Arthur era igual de arrogante… - Decía cuando la vio acercarse y prefirió callar.

- No hables de él… no vueltas a poner en tu maldita boca su nombre – Siseo mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que el ambiente en torno a ellos casi se helara.

- En ocasiones abusas de mi buena voluntad Pandora… has pensado que tal vez pueda terminar cansándome y enviarte a un lugar del cual no podrás salir jamás, reviviendo una y otras vez el sufrimiento que viviste años atrás – Susurro, pero su voz era fría y dura.

- Sabes que no te tengo miedo Hazazel, que ya nada puede causarme dolor… - Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera ver a ese pobre desgraciado terminar igual que tu amado esposo? – Inquirió levantando una ceja, para después mostrar una sonrisa cuando vio el miedo reflejado en las pupilas de ella. - ¿Ves Pandora? Todos… todos le tememos a algo en esta vida – Agrego colocándose de pie para tomar su sombrero y su bastón.

- ¿A que le temes tú? – Inquirió ella en un susurro deteniéndolo.

- Eso… jamás te lo diré mi niña, ya te he enseñado demasiado, solo pase para hacerte saber que te estoy vigilando Pandora, si deseas seguir jugando a la pequeña chica indefensa que espera ser rescatada por su amado príncipe, es tu problema… pero ten en cuenta que todo tiene su final y este jueguito también, entre mas te acerques a aquello que eras antes de tener los dones que tienes ahora, mas te debilitaras, tu fortaleza esta en tu odio, en tu sed de venganza… sin eso no eres nada ¡Recuérdalo! – Sentencio y salió del lugar dejándola sola.

Ella se volvió y fijo su mirada en las llamas que se desprendía con fuerza de los leños en la chimenea, sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho, unas ganas de llorar que hacia mucho no la aquejaban, era como si todo el dolor y la tristeza se le vieran de golpe, se envolvió con los brazos y un sollozo escapo de su garganta.

- Mi odio… mi sed de venganza… ya no tengo nada de eso, ya no deseo tenerlo… estoy cansada ¿A quien debo seguir asesinando? ¿Acaso no he pagado ya el precio de haberte entregado mi alma? – Pregunto en susurros y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No entiendo por qué sigues escuchándolo – Menciono una cálida voz tras ella.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamo sobresaltándose – Gardiel… ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto alarmada mirando a la puerta por donde había salido el hombre vestido de negro.

- Demonio el que acaba de dejar tu morada – Indicó con molestia – Y no, no me he vuelto loco… sabia que él vendría, no te pierde pisada, eres su mas preciada posesión Pandora… debía advertirte para que fueses precavida, pero temo que he llegado tarde, ya se entero de lo de Terruce Grandchester… debemos cuidar del chico – Agrego acercándose a ella.

- Sabes que es peligroso, si Hazazel se entera de lo que he estado haciendo… todo se vendría abajo y no quiero ni pensar lo que nos haría, no temo por mi sino por ti… por el joven no te preocupes, sabe que no puede tocarlo, de hacerlo me perdería a mi completamente y no creo que desee que eso ocurra – Aseguro, mientras se acercaba a las ventanas y dibujaba unas figuras invisibles en estas.

- No debes temer por mi Pandora… yo soy mucho mas fuerte que el miserable de Hazazel, si no he acabado con él es porque debemos mantener en secreto nuestro pacto, una vez que hayas conseguido lo que deseamos no habrá necesidad que ninguno de los dos nos manchemos las manos con esa escoria… - Menciono acercándose a la chimenea – Pandora… esto no servirá de nada si dejas que el odio vuelva a apoderarse de tu corazón ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Pregunto con sus ojos puestos en las llamas.

- No has dejado de repetírmelo a diario ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – Contesto con ironía.

- Esta tarde estuviste a punto de hacerlo… esa chica, la que ocupa el corazón de actor… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No le he hecho nada… ni siquiera la conozco – Se defendió.

- No… pero lo pensaste, pude sentir tu odio Pandora, incluso pude ver lo que veías y no era nada agradable, eso puede lanzar por tierra todos tus esfuerzos… - Esbozaba cuando ella una vez mas lo detuvo.

- Ella no debió lastimarlo – Sentencio y la rabia era palpable en su voz.

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que ocurrió entre ellos? Tú no eres Dios para juzgar a las personas y menos sin conocer sus historias, calma esa ansia de venganza que te corre por las venas – Indicó con voz autoritaria mirándola a los ojos.

- No… no lo soy, no soy tu Dios… yo soy mi propio Dios… tomo la justicia en mi mano cuando me plazca sin tener que esperar la gracias divina… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¡Y ya deja de renegar de tu padre! – Grito el hombre mirándola con rabia y haciendo que se sobresaltara, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos para calmarse.

- Me pides que no reniegue de un padre que no acudió en mi ayuda cuando mas lo necesite… que me abandono a merced de aquellos que me lo quitaron todo en su nombre… ¡Que no reniegue de ese padre que impasible vio como me despojaban de todo lo bueno que tenia! – Exclamo llena de dolor y odio, las lágrimas estaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

- No fuiste la única que sufrió Pandora, muchos mas lo hicieron… muchos perdieron a sus familias, sus casas, sus fortunas, corrieron con tu misma suerte y sin embargo no hicieron lo que hiciste tú, comprendo que te sintieras agobiada por el dolor, por la impotencia y la soledad pero… - Decía acercándose a ella para colocarle una mano en el hombro.

- ¡No deseo tu lastima Gardiel! – Indico alejándose de este y dejando la mano extendida en el aire, dándole la espalda – Tú jamás podrás comprenderme porque no perdiste lo que yo perdí… apenas tenia veintiún años cuando me destrozaron la vida y todo por la maldita ambición, no se conformaron con los que Arthur les ofrecía, ellos lo querían todo… tuve suerte de no ser ultrajada como muchas de las pobres desgraciadas que encerraron conmigo, supongo que temían que si recibía un solo maltrato mas podía terminar muriendo y nos les convenía, aun mi tío estaba en la corona y tenia mucho poder –Esbozo con amargura, secándose las lagrimas con fuerza innecesaria.

- No ganas nada con seguir alimentando ese rencor… solo darle mas poder a Hazazel sobre ti, te dice que eso es lo que te mantiene fuerte, viva, joven y hermosa, es todo un engaño y lo sabes… el único beneficiado en todo esto es él, se alimenta de tu furia y tu sed de venganza… ¿Acaso no estas cansada ya Pandora? – Pregunto con un tono lento y triste.

- Dices que puedes ver mi alma… dime tú como me siento Gardiel, he vagado por el mundo por casi dos siglos, siguiendo a todo aquel que lleve en sus venas las sangre de quienes se robaron la mía, imponiendo mi propia justicia… derramando mi odio sobre ellos – Contesto y su voz era un murmullo en la noche, un lamento.

- Tienes salvación… aun la tienes, aun existe amor y bondad dentro de ti, te duele lastimar a los demás, tu salvación esta aquí dentro… - Menciono parándose ante ella y colocando un mano sobre su pecho, mientras la miraba a los ojos – Pude sentirla, especialmente cuando estuviste anoche en el departamento de ese joven… - Esbozaba y una vez mas ella lo detenía.

- No quiero que estés cerca cuando lo veo, te lo pedí – Espeto alejándose de él, molesta.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta que vea cuando eres buena Pandora? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Porque no… porque en esos momentos soy vulnerable y… no quiero serlo, no quiero serlo nunca más – Menciono con un hilo de voz esquivando la mirada del rubio – Seguiré ayudándote, pero no esperes mucho de mi… no puedo cambiar lo que soy, menos puedo regresar a ser quien era, lo sabes bien – Indico observando los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo a través del ventanal.

- ¿Cómo harás para hacer que nazca el amor en ese chico entonces? Sé que no deseas utilizar tus poderes sobre él… pero si le dejas ver quien eres realmente dudo que pueda llegar a amarte – Susurro con tristeza, pues sabia que eso la lastimaba.

- Lo sé… no es necesario que lo digas y me hagas sentir mas miserable de lo que ya soy, he cometido tantos errores Gardiel… tantos… - Dijo y un suspiro pesado se escapo de su pecho – Él es mi única salvación… si existe alguna para mi es ese chico, solo necesito que la esencia de Arthur que duerme en él se despierte, solo eso… sé que esta allí, puedo percibirla y me salvara, Arthur borrara todo el odio – Agrego mostrando un hermoso brillo que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Te estas metiendo en terrenos peligrosos Pandora ¿Has pensado acaso en lo que puedes ofrecerle? ¿Lo que puede sentir él cuando vea todo esto? Cuando sepa la verdad… - El caballero intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, mostrándole el lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¡Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado contigo maldita sea! Ya encontrare la manera de controlar todo eso… yo lo quiero ¡Lo quiero entiendes! Y lo tendré Gardiel… ¡Te juro que lo tendré! – Grito con una mezcla de miedo y furia - ¡Mantente alejado de él, no interfieras en esto! ¡No es asunto tuyo! Y déjame en paz de una buena vez… antes que me harte y mande todo al demonio – Esbozo y su tono era amenazante.

- No me hables así Pandora… muéstrame respeto ¡Ya he sido muy condescendiente contigo! No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, no lo hagas porque puedes terminar lamentándolo – Expuso en el mismo tono de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Bien, pues hazlo de una vez! No soporto una amenaza mas, si de tu parte ni de Hazazel, me tienes obstinada los dos… ambos peleándome como si fuese un maldito juguete, les parezco caprichosa e intransigente ¡Se aguantan! Si no ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… ¡Vamos aquí estoy! – Grito con sus ojos fijos en él, destellando ira.

Él se la quedo mirando inmóvil, tenso como la cuerda de un violín pero sin moverse un solo milímetro, sintiendo el aire vibrar entre ambos, ella al ver que él no hacia nada, lanzo un grito de frustración que mas era un alarido, giro una vez con asombrosa rapidez y desapareció ante los ojos azules que la observaban sin mostrar sentimiento alguno; pero se cerraron sintiéndose derrotados en cuanto se apreció solo en ese lugar. – Si no fuese por lo mucho que me importas ya me hubiese marchado de tu lado, dejándote a tu suerte una vez mas… pero no puedo hacerlo… ¡Dios ayúdame a encontrar la voluntad para hacer lo correcto! – Rogo en pensamientos, abrió sus ojos clavándolos en el fuego dejándose envolver por el brillo de este.

Ella salió volando del lugar, envuelta en nubes densas y oscuras que anunciaban una gigantesca tormenta, casi tan grande como la que azotaba su alma en ese momento, todas esas sensaciones que la colmaban nuevamente la desconcertaban y la llenaban de temor, justo como confesara minutos antes, no quería ser vulnerable de nuevo, ya había sufrido demasiado, todo los días vivía un constante martirio como para verse de nuevo en ese pasado donde la vida la golpeaba a su antojo y ella tenia que permanecer tendida en el suelo dispuesta a recibir un golpe tras otro. La noche aun era joven y ella no deseaba volver a la mansión, no quería ver a Gardiel, ni sufrir sus constantes cuestionamientos… él estaba comenzando a cansarla y si no lo dejaba era porque había sido el único ser que se había interesado realmente por lo que sentía, se había vuelto una especie de amigo y confidente; lo aparto de su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de ese chico llego hasta ella, se había prometido no importunarlo… pero no podía mantenerse alejada de él, lo necesitaba.

El viento azotaba con fuerzas los cristales del gran ventanal ubicado en la habitación de Terruce, las cortinas inmóviles mantenían alejadas del joven las resplandecientes luces de los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo a minutos, para luego retumbar con gran estruendo a las afueras del edificio, sin embargo eso no lograba sacar al chico del profundo sueño donde se hallaba, envuelto por unas acogedora calidez que lo hacia sentirse cómodo y protegido.

Mientras al pocos pasos de su cama y sentada en el sofá favorito del castaño, se encontraba Pandora observándolo, era su quietud, su calmada y la adoración con la cual lo miraban lo que hacia que él durmiese plácidamente, él le bridaba a ella una paz infinita y la chica se la devolvía de igual manera, esta vez opto por no acercarse, solo lo admiraba mientras dormía, sin embargo su cuerpo era victima de ciertos estímulos debido a esta cercanía. Aquellos recuerdos de años atrás cuando fue una mujer amada y deseada se hicieron presentes, provocando que suaves olas de calor le recorrieran el cuerpo, que este se relajara y una sensual sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de luz.

- Me encantaba verte sonreír… ver como se te iluminaba la mirada, el amor y la devoción que mostraban tus ojos cuando me despertabas en las mañanas entre besos y caricias… tu sonrisa era como la de un niño… un niño travieso en ocasiones – Susurraba y a medida que los recuerdos llegaban a ella las emociones se hacían mas palpables – Ese niño travieso que se convertía en segundos en un hombre apasionado y tempestuoso que me azotaba con toda la lujuria que pudiese imaginar… el deseo hacia estragos en mi cada vez que me seducías, sabias como hacer que te deseara con locura, solo tú… solo tú tenias el poder para poner mis mundo al revés, solo tú me llevabas tan alto y me dejabas sumergida en un mar de placer que no tenia limites… - Se coloco de pie atraída por la figura del hombre entre las sabanas.

- Nunca… ningún otro hombre me ha tocado como lo hiciste tú, siempre he sido tuya amor mio… solo tuya Arthur – Susurraba en el oído del castaño, mientras su mano se paseaba en un toque casi imperceptible por el torso del chico, que por fortuna se hallaba libre de prendas… apreciando el calor, la suavidad y al mismo tiempo la fortalezas de sus músculos bajo la bronceada piel… esa piel que tantas veces recorrió con sus labios.

Llevada por esas sensaciones que la cubrían se elevo por los aires, levitando lentamente hasta dejar su cuerpo suspendido por encima del de él, sin llegar a rozarlo siquiera, pero con la cercanía suficiente para beber el aliento que brotaba de los labios de Terry; su cabellos oscuro caía a ambos lados de su rostro como una espesa y hermosa cortina de terciopelo, mientras la manta que cubría su cuerpo se deslizaba emulando su cabellera, extendiéndose cuan larga era sobre las sabanas que cubrían el tibio cuerpo masculino.

- Cuanto adoro tu calor… - Expreso extasiada en esta intimidad de la cual gozaba, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embriagar por el perfume que desprendían los poros de la piel de él.

Su cuerpo le pedía más y esa cedió a ese deseo, apoyando su figura casi etérea sobre el cuerpo solido de Terry, podía sentir el dulce palpitar de su corazón estrellarse contra sus senos, los músculos tensos por la fuerza y al mismo tiempo, relajados por el sueño… solo le basto un simple toque en los labios del chico para perderse completamente. Sus ansias la rebasaron, no pudo contralar sus impulso y tomó la boca de él en un beso profundo e intenso, volcando en este toda la necesidad y el deseo reprimido por años; los labios de él se abrieron voluntariamente para recibir el asalto al cual ella lo sometía, sin querer ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Pandora solo bebía de esa boca que fue su fuente de vida casi dos siglos atrás, sin importarle nada mas se entrego también a la satisfacción de tenerlo.

En un espacio en medio del sueño y la realidad, Terry podía sentir como su cuerpo era barrido por decenas de sensaciones extraordinariamente placenteras, su instinto masculino despertaba a esos estímulos externos que recibía, el suave roce de un cuerpo femenino apostado sobre el suyo, calentaba la sangre que corría con mas fuerza dentro de sus venas, la dulce tibieza de una lengua que se movía en torno a la suya, provocaba una avasalladora pasión que inundaba sus sentidos, los suaves labios que presionaban y succionaban con un excitante movimiento, lo impulsaban a entregarse a esto que llenaba su pecho de emoción… estaba soñando… si, podía jurar que estaba soñando, tenia que estar soñando, y solo existía una mujer que podía estremecer su cuerpo y su alma de esta manera, solo una… la misma con la cual había soñado por tanto tiempo, incluso después de haberla visto volverse un imposible.

- Candy… mi adorada Candy… - Susurro entre besos, elevando sus manos para acariciarla.

Pandora sintió su corazón cubrirse de hielo en segundos, el calor que la envolvía desapareció ante la ola de frio que la recorrió entera, sus ojos se abrieron clavándose en el rostro de él que mostraba las huellas del placer y el deseo, olvidando su temor de haberlo despertado como ocurrió la noche anterior, ahora solo sentía una ira incontrolable… unos deseos enormes de sacar ese nombre que aun vibraba en el aire de sus pensamientos, de no haberlo escuchado jamás; sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el corazón comenzó a latirle con tal lentitud que casi dolía, intento incorporarse pero algo la mantuvo pegada al cuerpo del joven, busco con sus ojos y apenas se percataba que él estaba tocándola, sus manos la tenían sujetada de los brazos apostados a cada lado, una fuerte prensa que no podía romper… eso era imposible, él no podía tener la fuerza para atarla de esta manera, respiro profundamente para calmarse y lo único que logro fue que un sollozo se escapase de sus labios.

- No llores… no lo hagas… prometo no dejarte nunca mas – Susurro el chico entre sueños.

Eso solo provoco que un nuevo tumulto de emociones estremecieran a Pandora, ella cerro los ojos para controlar la ola de lagrimas que inundaron estos, temblando ante el esfuerzo de mantener el dique que contenía dentro de su cuerpo todo el dolor que sentía, una vez mas intento alejarse de él, pero la debilidad que la dominaba era demasiado poderosa, se dejo caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de Terry, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico y comenzó a sollozar en este, mientras temblaba como una hoja.

- Yo cuidare de ti… no estarás sola nunca mas Candy… te lo prometo mi amor… te lo prometo, no llores – Susurraba acariciando con suavidad el espeso cabello negro.

- Duerme… - Esbozo ella en un hilo de voz, luchando por permanecer calmada.

Minutos después Terry se encontraba profundamente dormido una vez mas y ella lo observaba parada junto al ventanal, el sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, abrumada aun por las sensaciones que la recorrían, mientras ese nombre que se le clavaba en el corazón como un puñal y se repetía en su cabeza como una letanía, torturándola.

**Continuara… **


	3. Con el fuego de mi piel, tatuaré

**Eres mío…**

**Parte III**

**Con el fuego de mi piel, tatuare tu corazón…**

**Y ya no querrás a otra mujer, que no sea yo.**

El cielo de Nueva York se mostraba gris y cargado, amenazando con dejar caer un diluvio igual al de la noche anterior, aun las calles se encontraban cubiertas por humedad, los arboles y los edificios también lucían oscuros producto de esta, mientras breves y fuertes ráfagas de viento creaban remolinos, con las hojas caídas de los arboles en Central Park.

Esta seria una noche mas igual a las anteriores – Pensó Terry mientras estacionada su auto junto al edificio de la compañía de teatro.

Bajo de este y se encamino con paso lento hacia el interior, mientras recorría el pasillo con la cabeza baja, pudo sentir como esa sombra que lo acompañaba desde hacia ya varios días se posaba de nuevo sobre él, era como si la llevase consigo a donde quiera que iba, pero a momentos se hacia mas tangible. Se volvió para mirar sobre su hombro, pues una figura tras él capto su atención, se volvió rápidamente para encararla pero toda la adrenalina que corría por sus venas se esfumo al ver que era la nueva chica de vestuario, esta lucia… diferente, se notaba triste y disipada.

- Buenas tardes – La saludo el chico intentando ser amable.

- Buenas tardes señor – Contesto ella con la voz ronca y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para alejarse con pasos rápidos.

- ¡Espere Pandora! – Exclamo él y casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarla - ¿Le sucede algo? – Inquirió con la respiración agitada, parándose ante ella y obstaculizándole el paso. La chica negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios, pero sus ojos se notaban cargados de un brillo extraño. Él se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para continuar, nunca había sido bueno consolando - ¿Alguno de los actores fue grosero con usted? – Intento una vez mas, mientras la miraba.

- No señor Grandchester… todo esta bien, por favor continúe con su camino, seguramente debe ensayar para la función de esta noche – Respondió esquivando la mirada de él.

- ¿De donde es Pandora? Su acento es… es extraño, me resulta conocido pero no termino por identificarlo – Menciono obviando la sugerencia de ella.

- De Inglaterra… del norte, pero hace mucho que deje ese lugar, ahora si me permite tengo cosas que hacer – Contesto y se disponía a marcharse cuando una vez mas Terry la detuvo.

- Yo crecí en Inglaterra… estuve en esta hasta poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, nunca viaje al norte, quizás por eso su acento no me resulta familiar, disculpe que lo mencione, pero habla usted como los personajes de nuestras obras, como si viniese de otro siglo – Acoto en tono divertido para mejor el humor de la chica, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba verla así. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos habían cambiado su mirada era mas cálida, con una luz que los hacia lucir hermoso… completamente distintos.

- Me gusta Shakespeare – Susurro con una voz tan dulce y tibia como la miel.

- Romeo seguramente es su favorito – Menciono él con media sonrisa.

- No… mi favorito es Hamlet, logra hacer justicia a su ser querido, hace que los culpables pagan por sus crímenes – Esbozo desviando la mirada una vez mas.

- Creo que es la primera mujer a la que le escucho decir que prefiere a Hamlet, a Romeo – Dijo con una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

- Soy una mujer bastante distinta a las demás señor Grandchester… debo retirarme ha llegado la hora de irme a casa, suerte con la función, que descanse – Pronuncio para despedirse y en su voz no había un rastro de calidez, era como si las palabras saliese de sus labios en un acto mecánico, incluso ella se veía rígida…

- Gracias… ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto mirándola, la chica asintió en silencio, él repitió el movimiento de ella y dejo ver una sonrisa – Que tenga buena noche Pandora, hasta mañana – Se despido con un ademan, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella.

Una mujer distinta a las demás – Las palabras de ella se repitieron en el pensamiento del castaño - ¡Vaya que lo es! Nunca había visto a una mujer como ella… es bastante extraña, casi no habla, sus ojos con tan ratos, es hermosa… si es muy hermosa, pero parece estar empeñada en ocultarlo… ¿Del norte de Inglaterra? Seguramente será algún pueblo de esos aislados del mundo moderno que aun conservan esas viejas costumbres que ella posee – Pensó viéndola alejarse, percatándose un minuto después que el ambiente se había hecho mas ligero.

Cerró los ojos luchando por olvidar todas esas sensaciones que lo recorrían y terminarían por volverlo loco, dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino hasta su camerino, cuando entro a este fue recibido por un dulce olor a orquídeas, canela, azahares, manzana… una extraña y exótica mezcla de aromas dulces y cítricos combinados perfectamente, que le inundaron los sentidos y lo relajaron por completo; pensó en la chica nueva, seguramente había sido ella… se encamino hacia el espejo y su semblante lucia mucho mejor que el día anterior, al menos no había tenido pesadillas, por el contrario había tenido un sueño muy agradable y mucho mas real que los vividos en el pasado, su cuerpo al despertar dio muestra de ello, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, bajo la mirada y esta capto el brillo de un pequeño broche… algo parecido a un escudo familiar, lo tomó entre sus dedos descubriendo que estaba elaborado en plata… aunque era muy brillante, tal vez platino… tres hermosos rubíes, tres zafiros y un gran diamante, custodiaban la cabeza de un león que lo miraba amenazante.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral cuando su pulgar se poso sobre la figura tallada en la plata, parecía ser muy valioso… las piedras preciosas eran reales, esto no era parte de la utilería, no había usado nada parecido… ¿Seria de ella? – Se pregunto en pensamientos al tiempo que sus ojos lo detallaban, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

"Es tuyo" – Escucho estas palabras cerca de su oído, como un suave siseo que le helo la sangre, se volvió para mirar en un movimiento espontaneo, pero se hallaba solo.

- ¡Por supuesto que estas solo Terry! No seas ridículo – Se recrimino en voz alta, poso su mirada de nuevo en el prendedor, su vista comenzó a nublarse… sentía los ojos pensados, como si tuviese mucho sueño… demasiado sueño.

De pronto una imagen llego hasta su cabeza, el emblema resaltaba en medio de un enorme portón de hierro forjado, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver un inmenso castillo de piedra enclavado en lo alto de una colina, era hermoso e imponente, con altas torres que finalizaban en almenas, vigilantes que resultaban intimidantes desde la distancia, pero que por extraño que pudiera parecer, todo esto le resultaba familiar, indiscutiblemente era Europa, su mirada se paseo por los valles alrededor, el paisaje estaba lleno de esplendor, verde y colmado de vida, el cielo de un azul claro y el sol brillando con fuerza en lo alto, un extraño sentimiento lo recorrió, como si se encontrase en casa, sus ojos buscaron de nuevo el castillo, vio que en una de las torres de este hondeaba un gran estandarte de un azul intenso y brillante, mostrando el mismo distintivo: la cabeza de león.

Su vista recorrió el lugar y consiguió a ver a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos oscuros y largos, piel nívea, pero sonrosada tal vez por encontrarse expuesta al sol, vestida de un blanco virginal que la hacia lucir como un ángel, ella jugaba entre las flores con un niño… este tendría unos cuatro años… quizás menos, en un instante ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, la sonrisa desapareció y el brillo en aquellas pupilas de un azul bellísimo como el topacio, despareció devorado por un gran dolor.

- Recuerda tus promesas… prometiste amarme siempre… prometiste que serias mío por la eternidad, debes cumplirlo… ¡Debes cumplirlo! – Le grito mientras lloraba con amargura.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron del trance en el cual había caído, Terry tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de la mesa del tocador para no caer al piso al sentir como sus rodillas se habían doblado, sus nudillos blancos y sus manos adoloridas le indicaban que llevaba rato aferrado a esta, mientras el extraño broche se encontraba sobre la madera pulida.

- Lo tenia en mis manos… yo… lo tenia… - Susurro negando con la cabeza mientras lo observaba con creciente desconcierto, un escalofrió lo recorrió un par de segundos, como si una corriente de aire frio hubiese entrado al lugar, pero la única ventana en este se encontraba cerrada y las cortinas se mantenían inmóviles.

- Señor Grandchester… - Lo llamo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Un momento! – Grito respirando profundamente para calmarse, su imagen en el espejo reflejaba cuan perturbado se encontraba, pálido, sudoroso, con la respiración fatigada, se llevo las manos al rostro frotándolo repetidas veces, como para despertar de un sueño, luego las dejo ir hasta el cabello y respiro de nuevo cerrando los ojos, después de eso miro una vez mas su cara en el espejo, tenia la imagen de un loco.

- Buenas noches señor Grandchester disculpe que lo moleste… - Decía Martin observando temeroso al chico al ver el semblante que tenía. - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Pregunto.

- Si… si Martin estoy bien… ¿Qué se le ofrecía? – Inquirió el joven aun desconcertado.

- Es su novia… la señorita Marlowe, llego hace unos minutos y me pidió que le dijera que deseaba esperar a la que comenzara la función aquí en su camerino señor… sé que no le gusta que lo molesten ante de una presentación pero… - Se quedo callado al ver la mirada fría y dura del chico, evidentemente se había molestado.

- Susana… - Siseo con rabia, dejo libre un suspiro - ¿Acaso no sabe que la función empieza dentro de dos horas? ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? – Inquirió mas para él mismo.

- Señor… la función empieza en cuarenta minutos… - Decía cuando Terry lo interrumpió.

- A menos que la hayan adelantado y no me informaran de ello… - Mencionaba el chico volviéndose al reloj colgado en la pared dentro de su camerino y se detuvo en seco, con asombro vio que el reloj marcaba las siente y veinte de la noche… pero si él acababa de llegar y cuando lo hizo… llego a la compañía a las cinco y media, estaba seguro, el día estaba nublado pero… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del caballero.

- Usted llego hace dos horas al teatro, al menos eso me dijo Pandora cuando me la encontré hace un momento en el pasillo… la vi salir de su camerino y le pregunte por usted pensando que no había llegado aun, pero ella me dijo que se encontraba aquí y que estaba descansando… que no lo molestara… - El hombre se quedo en silencio observando al chico sumido en pensamientos, como si estuviese recordando, mientras en su cabeza otras ideas revoloteaban y no tenían nada que ver con las que rondaban en la del actor, era claro que la nueva empleada había pasado esas dos horas junto al castaño… ¿Haciendo que? Pues solo ellos lo sabrán… sonriendo en su interior al ver la agilidad que tenia el chico para hacer conquistas y además tener muy buen gusto, pues aunque la muchacha se vestía como una anciana, poseía una belleza innegable – Cavilaba Martin con los ojos brillantes de picardía.

- ¿Pandora? – Pregunto Terry en un susurro, mucho mas desconcertado que minutos atrás.

- Si señor, ella… acababa de salir por esta puerta cuando yo venia por el pasillo, me dijo lo que le he mencionado, seguí su sugerencia… pues seguramente usted estaba… cansado, así que regrese pero la señorita Marlowe insistió en ser anunciada y pues, no me quedo mas remedio que molestarlo – Explico observando la turbación en el semblante del chico - Ahora entendía menos, si él estaba en la habitación cuando salió la chica ¿Por qué actuaba como si no lo supiera? – Se pregunto el hombre en pensamientos, se concentro en lo que había ido a hacer y continuo - ¿Qué le digo señor? – Inquirió con voz pausada.

- ¿Qué le dice a quien? – Pregunto Terry molesto y completamente perdido.

- A su novia, señor… ¿La hago seguir o le digo que espere en el vestíbulo? – Inquirió sin entender la actitud del joven, siempre había sido extraño, pero hoy lo estaba mucho más.

- Que se quede en el vestíbulo hasta que empiecen a pasar a la sala y que se quede allí hasta que envié por ella, tengo que prepararme para la función – Contesto y cerró la puerta prácticamente en las narices del tramoyero.

Este se quedo mirando la hoja de madera unos segundos, después dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino hasta el vestíbulo, armándose de paciencia para enfrentar a la insoportable señorita Marlowe, había que ver como cambiaban las personas, aquella niña dulce y jovial, se había convertido en toda una arpía, desdeñosa y malhumorada… pensar que tenia al hombre que amaba a su lado, no quería ni imaginar si no lo tuviese… - Los pensamientos de Martin fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la señorita en cuestión.

- Martin… llévame con Terruce – Ordeno sin siquiera ser cortes.

- Lo siento señorita pero el señor Grandchester, desea que espere en el vestíbulo hasta que pueda pasar a la sala, yo me encargare de llevarla… - Decía cuando la chica lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir hasta su camerino? – Pregunto al tiempo que el brillo de la sospecha iluminaba sus ojos azules.

- Se esta preparando para la función… al parecer estaba algo cansado y se quedo dormido, se ha despertado cuando llame a su puerta – Respondió el hombre intentando parecer casual.

- Bien… - Esbozo Susana con rabia, pero sus pensamientos llevaban otro rumbo - ¿Qué te esta ocurriendo Terry? Cada día estas mas distante de mi… se supone que este tiempo juntos nos acercaría, que me habías dado la oportunidad de alcanzar tu amor… pero siento que cada vez te alejas mas y mas ¿Piensas acaso en ella todavía? ¿Es eso Terry? ¿La sigues amando? – Se cuestionaba en pensamientos, mientras era conducida por Martin hasta los palcos.

Después que cerró la puerta se encamino hasta el tocador de nuevo, sus ojos se clavaron en el prendedor sobre este, que desprendía un brillo hipnótico, él no estaba loco, había llegado al teatro hacia unos minutos apenas y esa mujer nunca estuvo en su camerino, al menos no junto a él, la había encontrado en el pasillo… incluso se había mostrado amable al verla cabizbaja, la vio marcharse ¡¿Qué demonios era todo esto?! ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?! – Se pregunto caminando de un lugar a otro, mientras entrelazaba las manos en su nuca y cerraba los ojos para calmarse, respiro profundamente para estabilizar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

– No me quede dormido, yo entre y camine hasta el tocador… cuando tuve esa maldita visión… solo eso… no estaba dormido ¡Por Dios yo estaba aquí de pie! – Menciono acercándose al lugar y sus ojos captaron nuevamente el broche, armándose de valor lo tomó entre sus dedos, mirándolo mas de cerca por un par de segundos, sintió que le quemaba los dedos, trago en seco y lo guardo en una de las gavetas del tocador, se observo de nuevo al espejo.

- Si esto es tuyo, tendrás explicarme que demonios hacia en mi camerino – Dijo en voz alta y un sentimiento crecía dentro de él… era rabia – Todo esto esta pasando desde que llegaste a este lugar Pandora Gallagher, yo no creo en fantasmas, tú no eres uno… eres de carne y hueso, te juro que tendrás que explicarme todo esto – Sentencio con la mirada enfurecida.

Esa noche la actuación de Terruce no fue mucho mejor que la anterior, aunque al final el publico lo ovaciono de pie, no podía concentrarse, él no dejo de buscar entre los palcos a la misteriosa mujer de noche anterior, no podía permitir que esto lo siguiera perturbando, todo era una locura, pero si seguía alimentado las ideas que giraban en su cabeza todo seria peor, debía calmarse, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control se concentro en su trabajo, para dar lo mejor de si. Como era de esperarse Susana se colgó de él en cuanto la función termino, obligándolo a compartir con ella un par de horas, por fortuna Robert y su mujer se quedaron a charlar… hubiese sido insoportable quedarse a solas con su novia, mientras su cabeza estaba ocupada con cientos de cosa que intentaba comprender, seguramente esta lo notaria y lo acribillaría a preguntas… preguntas para las cuales no tenia respuestas… pero se aseguro a si mismo, que encontraría pronto, muy pronto.

Después de haber pasado horas escuchado conversaciones, atravesando una larga distancia y visitado un montón de lugares, al fin había llegado a donde deseaba desde la noche anterior; su mirada recorría el humilde apartamento ubicado en el centro de uno de los barrios de clase media de Chicago, no le fue nada difícil entrar a este, aunque la muy mojigata tuviese un montón de imágenes religiosas por cada rincón, que no eran mas que baratijas, esas mismas que años atrás ella observaba con devoción y respeto, pero que ahora solo le causaban molestia y desprecio, envuelta en ese velo que impedían que otros la viesen entro sigilosamente, buscando algún indicio que le asegurase que no se equivocaba de persona, no podía imaginar a un hombre como Arthur interesado en una muchacha de barrio como esta, era huérfana… por supuesto no como ella, a la chica sus padres la abandonaron, los suyos murieron y eso hacia una gran diferencia, no tenia porque sentir empatía.

Aprovechando la ausencia de la dueña de la casa rebusco en el armario y se topo con la prueba que necesitaba, varias cartas escritas por Terruce Grandchester, a simple vista eran cartas de amistad, no habían plasmados en estas sentimientos cargados de amor o pasión… no eran profundos, no como esos que su esposo le dedicase a ella en las contadas ocasiones que le escribió antes de pedirle matrimonio dos meses después de conocerse en aquella fiesta. Solo en una, él mencionaba la palabra novia… esto era algo demasiado simple para considerarlo amor, sin embargo algunas frases sueltas transmitían un inmenso cariño y esperanzas, sus palabras guardaban mucha esperanza. – Escucho la llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta principal, sus manos se movieron con esas asombrosa rapidez que poseía dejándolo todo cual estaba y se aposto en un rincón del lugar, invisible al ojo humano.

- Muchas gracias señora Betty, mañana temprano le devuelvo el plato… me ha salvado la noche, que descanse – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Candy despidiéndose de alguien - ¡Oh Dios que hambre tengo! Me salve que preparar la cena… con lo cansada que me encuentro esto me cae de maravilla, además huele delicioso – Agrego la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Dejo caer su bolso sobre la mesa y coloco el plato donde se podía apreciar un jugoso trozo de lasaña junto a este, se quito el abrió y lo coloco en el espaldar de la silla, se disponía a tomar asiento con una gran sonrisa, frotándose las manos, cuando sintió una corriente de aire envolverla provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente, instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal para comprobar que estuviese cerrado, efectivamente hacia era.

- Seguramente esa corriente se coló cuando abrí la puerta… el clima cada vez esta mas loco, ojala y no llueva tan fuerte como anoche – Esbozo de manera distraída, tomando los cubierto para comenzar a comer.

Desde un rincón del lugar Pandora la observaba con detenimiento y comprobó que ella también pudo sentir su presencia, claro no como lo hizo Terruce, pero ese sentimiento de alegría que la embargaba cuando llego fue reduciendo poco a poco; sus ojos recorrían la diminuta figura sentada junto a la mesa, su cabello rubio, rizado y abundante se encontraba sujeto en una coleta poco elaborada, seguramente descuidada por las horas de trabajo, ya había logrado averiguar que era enfermera, donde trabajaba, donde se había criado… sabia que fue adoptada por una poderosa familia de la ciudad, pero que renuncio a esta para poder hacer su vida libremente. Ella se acercó muy despacio hasta la mesa manteniendo su forma incorpórea y se sentó junto en frente, desde este ángulo la podía apreciar mejor, tenia unos llamativos y lindos ojos verdes, un verde poco común, como el de las esmeraldas… su perfil si bien no era aquel del ideal de belleza, tenia cierta gracia, sus manos daban muestran de su labor diaria, era bastante sencilla… pero poseía una calidez que atraía como un imán, tal vez eso vio Terruce en ella, quizás allí era donde estaban cifradas todas sus esperanzas, en formar una vida completamente distinta a la que había llevado junto a esta mujer…

- Has sufrido tanto amado… desde niño, solo querías un poco de cariño, solo eso… se lo pedias en las cartas a ella, pero te lo negó… se alejó de ti dejándote destrozado – Pensaba observando a la rubia que se había puesto un poco rígida, sus movimientos antes naturales ahora parecían forzados, la vio llevarse una mano al crucifijo que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello y dejo ver media sonrisa – Ni siquiera las paredes de una iglesia evitaron que le hiciera justicia a quienes ame niña, dudo que esa simple imagen lo haga, no ganas nada con aferrarte a esta… si lo lastimaste con plena consciencia de ello, si te burlaste de sus sentimientos, ten por seguro que de esta noche no pasa que te vayas directo al infierno… pero antes conocerás lo que es que te arranquen el corazón de un tajo – Sentencio y se coloco de pie alejándose para dejarla al menos comer en paz… quizás esta fuese su ultima cena.

Se paseo por todo el lugar mirando las fotografías, los tontos adornos, quizás recuerdos de algún viaje, el diploma que la certificaba como enfermera, intentando calmar la impaciencia que la recorría por conocer la historia de ese amor imposible, se había prometido actuar de manera justa y para poder impartir su juicio con conocimiento de causa y no tener que ser sometida a la insufrible tortura de Gardiel reprochándole el haber sido impulsiva. Sintió como la chica se ponía de pie, recogía la mesa, para después tomar sus cosas y encaminarse hacia el interior de su habitación, decidió seguirla.

Candy sentía que algo pesado se hallaba en la casa, era una presencia que la llenaba de temor y aunque años atrás creyó haberse enfrentado a situaciones que provocasen el miedo en ella, nunca como en esta ocasión, el aire a su alrededor era denso y frio, con un extraño aroma a flores, no era desagradable… pero tampoco era conocido para ella; intentando alejar de su cuerpo esa sensación de estar siendo perseguida, se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Fue hasta el baño abrió la llave y espero a que el agua tuviese la temperatura adecuada, se despojo de su ropa y a quedar desnuda una vez mas ese frio que la erizo por completo la envolvía.

- Seguramente va a llover esta noche, por eso la humedad en el aire… - Susurro a modo de explicación mientras se quitaba la coleta.

- Si… esta noche lloverá, incluso puede arder… ¿Seria una lastima verdad? Que este lugar tan bonito y acogedor quede hecho escombros y cenizas – Pensó la pelinegra mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta para observar a su rival – Un cuerpo bonito… como el de muchas otras, pero jamás como el mio – Agrego en tono despectivo y un brillo perverso destello en sus ojos al ver que Candy comenzaba a relajarse gracias al agua caliente, soplo hacia la regadera provocando que la temperatura de esta bajara drásticamente.

- ¡Jesús! – Exclamo la rubia al ser bañada por el agua helada y se replegó contra la pared mostrando una respiración afanosa, mientras sus ojos desorbitados miraban a todos lados.

- No querida… él no esta aquí y dudo mucho que venga… nunca aparece – Cavilo con burla mientras sonreía feliz por su pequeña demostración.

La vio armarse de valor una vez mas y regresar a la ducha comprobando primero que el agua estuviese caliente, sin embargo se podía apreciar el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su corazón tenia ese latido ensordecedor y molesto que siempre mostraban sus victimas cuando la sentía cerca, salió de allí para no tener que soportarlo, la verdad era una estúpida miedosa, esto ni siquiera empezaba y ya ella estaba aterrada.

Después de una hora Candy se hallaba en su cama, envuelta por gruesas cobijas, mientras afuera la tormenta descargaba toda su furia, los rayos iluminaban su habitación a minutos y luego retumbaban con fuerza estremeciéndolo todo a su alrededor, pero era su alma la que mas sufría, su corazón latía desbocado y sus pensamientos no dejaba ir las oraciones que aprendiera desde niña en el Hogar de Ponny, cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que la luz de un relámpago rasgaba el cielo, para sumirse en la tortuosa espera del rugido que azotaba los cristales del gran ventanal. Mientras Pandora tarareaba una suave melodía, imperceptible para el oído de la chica por supuesto, sentada en un cómodo sillón desde donde podía observar como la tormenta se apoderaba de las calles, dejo libre un suspiro volviéndose para mirar a Candy que temblaba como una hoja.

- Bueno, ya tuve suficiente de tus estremecimientos de chiquilla cobarde, debemos empezar, no tengo siglos para perder contigo… solo espero por tu bien que la oportunidad que te doy gracias a Gardiel, sea de provecho para ti, sino a lo que menos debes temer esta noche será a relámpagos… - Se coloco de pie y con paso seguro se acercaba cuando la vio incorporarse.

- Ya sé que si estuvieses aquí te estarías burlando de mi por ser una cobarde, pero odio las tormentas… creo que la única que logre soportar fue aquella en Escocia – Esbozo la chica con voz trémula, al tiempo que buscaba algo en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, extrajo un pequeño portarretrato dejando ver una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron – Tú alejabas de mi todos los miedos Terry… a tu lado me sentía protegida, te extraño tanto… jamás dejare de hacerlo, no sé si aun me recuerdes, pero yo no te he olvidado, cambiaste mi vida Terry, de seguro ni siquiera lo notaste… y si lo hiciste nunca me lo dejaste ver… mi mocoso engreído, mi rebelde… mi… no, no ya no eres mio… debo alejar esa idea de mi cabeza ¡Deja de estar soñando con imposibles Candy! – Se reprocho cerrando los ojos y dejando libre un suspiro – Mejor acompáñame… solo por esta vez, es que… no sé, tengo miedo, es como si hubiese algo cerca de mi esta noche, cuida de mi así como yo cuido de ti Terry… por favor – Pidió en un susurro y se llevo la mano a la mejilla para limpiar una lagrima.

Pandora la observaba completamente desconcertada, no entendía o quizás no deseaba entender lo que las palabras y la actitud de la chica dejaron ver, cerró los ojos respirando para contralar los latidos de su corazón y centrar sus pensamientos, no podía dejarse confundir… si bien, debía reconocer que algo en ella impedía que la odiase, como se supone debería haber hecho nada mas con verla, eso no borraba el que fuese un obstáculo entre el actor y ella, además de haberle causado sufrimiento, solo por eso merecía ser castigada, solo por haber hecho brotar lagrimas de sus preciosos ojos zafiros. Espero hasta que Candy se recostara de nuevo y una vez envuelta entre las sabanas, notándola mas calmada, abrazada al portarretrato que guardaba la imagen del castaño recortada de un periódico, comenzó a susurra las palabras del ritual que necesitaría esa noche, su voz era apenas un murmullo dentro del silencio de la habitación, pero lograron en pocos minutos el efecto deseado, la rubia había caído en un profundo sueño; ella se hizo visible junto a la cama de esta y con lentitud llevo su mano hasta el pecho de Candy, por encima de su corazón.

- Deseo que esta noche me muestres tus miedos, tus esperanzas, tus alegrías, quiero saber quien es el dueño de tus deseos y tu amor, si existe uno… quiero que abras tu alma para mi y que pueda leer en ella como si fuese un libro, tu piel será la mía, tus ojos los míos… sentiré lo que sientes con la misma fuerza que lo haces, esta noche solo seré yo la que viva lo que has vivido Candice White… – Esbozo con los ojos cerrados, después de eso su cuerpo se elevo por los aires lentamente, colocándose en posición horizontal y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que su figura etérea se fundiese en la de la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Pandora viajo dentro de la mente de Candy, hasta el punto mas lejano de su vida, desde esa primera vez que sus ojos vieron la luz, el primero llanto que broto de su pecho anunciando al mundo que estaba viva, sus años en el orfelinato, los pasados después con la familia Leagan, lo miserable que fue ese tiempo junto a aquellas personas crueles, después su tiempo como una Andley, la perdida de aquel muchacho que se había convertido en su primera ilusión, la pena que la cubrió en ese entonces siendo apenas una niña… al fin logro llegar al punto que deseaba, el encuentro con Terruce Grandchester; enfocando toda su atención en este tiempo se hundió aun mas dentro de la esencia de la rubia, casi hasta el punto de no poder decir donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra, ahora eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, vivió cada episodio con la intensidad que lo hiciera Candy. El nacimiento de una amistad que dio paso al amor sin siquiera saberlo, las discusiones y las reconciliaciones, la trampa, la despedida, el dolor de la ausencia, de la perdida… sus deseos de un rencuentro que resulto frustrado, el amor que crecía a pesar de la distancia, la complicidad, las ilusiones… la separación. Para cuando la pelinegra termino de ahondar en el pasado de la chica sus emociones eran un remolino que giraba y giraba sin control.

Salió de cuerpo de Candy y se dejo caer sentada en la alfombra junto a la cama, cada vez que hacia algo así sus fuerza disminuían, se requería de mucha concentración… claro esta y también de no hacerlo tan seguido, cosa que ella no había cumplido, pues nada mas el día anterior se había metido en el cuerpo de Terry para sembrar aquel recuerdo en su memoria, por supuesto lo manipulo a su beneficio, pues jamás le grito a Arthur que cumpliera sus promesas, nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo. Su atención fue atraída por el llanto amargo que envolvía a la chica, esta se estremecía a causa de los sollozos, mientras sus manos se aferraban al portarretrato sobre su regazo, Pandora se estiro un poco y coloco una mano sobre la frente perlada en sudor.

- Deja ir tus recuerdos… no son tu aquí, ni tu ahora… no le des el poder de seguir torturándote, déjalos ir, libera tu alma – Susurro para sacarla del trance en el cual se encontraba aun, después de revivir de golpe todo un pasado lleno de dolor y tristeza.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la mesa de noche, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y controlar sus emociones, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, esta chica había pasado de ser la victimaria a la victima… todo el sufrimiento vivido, las perdidas y aun así… aun así tener ese optimismo ante la vida, la hicieron sentirse miserable y malagradecida, era cierto que sus historias distanciaban mucho la una de la otra, que ella no había tenido carencias en su niñez, pero la rubia tampoco había vivido todo el horror que le toco pasar a ella, el encierro, la soledad, el dolor… ella no solo había perdido el amor de Arthur también había perdido a su pequeño Brandon, su bebé, su hermoso príncipe… la prueba mas hermosa y pura que la vida le había dado para certificar su amor. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presente, ahora era ella quien lloraba amargamente, quien hecha un ovillo en el suelo se lamentaba una vez mas al recordar, en este momento su dolor se había fundido con el de Candy y lloraba por las dos, aun la pena de la chica vibraba dentro de su alma…

- Tus padres pudieron ahorrarte tanto dolor y humillaciones, pequeña ¿Cómo pudieron tener corazón para abandonarte? ¿Cómo puede alguien que haya llevado en su vientre una vida hacer algo semejante? – Preguntaba observándola descansar un poco mas calmada – No existe nada en ti que inspire mi odio… tú también lo amas, lo amas quizás tanto como yo… pero… yo no quiero resignarme a no tenerlo, no puedo hacer lo que tú has hecho, no se lo dejare a ella, porque no lo merece… ¡No lo merece! – Se coloco de pie sin dejar de mirarla y se disponía a salir de la habitación, complacida con lo descubierto.

Una idea cruzo su cabeza un instante antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió con pasos lentos hasta el lecho donde la rubia aun batallaba contra sus recuerdos y sollozaba a momentos – Te agradezco lo que hiciste por él… pero no puedo dejártelo… - Pensó y se llevo una mano hasta cintura del vestido que llevaba, de entre los pliegues de este saco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra, extrajo de la misma un largo alfiler coronado por un precioso rubí que destello en la oscuridad de la habitación y lo acerco a ella tomándole la muñera para exponer las venas - Sin embargo deseo recompensarte, pondré ante ti a los desgraciados que te abandonaron a tu suerte cuando eras apenas una bebé, veamos quienes eran tus padres – Susurro clavando suavemente el alfiler en la nívea piel de la chica, que dejo libre un gemido ante el dolor del pinchazo, una gota de sangre broto de esta y ella la tomó con rapidez impregnándola en el rubí, para después llevarla hasta la palma de su mano, apretó con fuerza la piedra cerrando los ojos y concentrándose; su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y jadeo salió de sus labios, al reconocer la esencia del linaje.

- ¡Eres una Mahler!... ¡Llevas en tus venas la sangre de esos malditos! – Exclamo con furia, clavando su mirada oscura y brillante como brasas ardientes, mientras el odio transfigura su rostro y corazón se lanzaba en una carrera desbocada que amenazaba con destrozarlo todo.

**Continuara… **


	4. A veces veo tu rostro y pareciera que

**Eres mío…**

**Parte IV**

**A veces veo tu rostro y pareciera que las estrellas pierden su lugar.**

Pandora sentía como ese intenso fuego que provocaba el odio se apoderaba de su interior, sus manos temblaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos no lograban despegarse de la figura de la chica tendida en la cama, no podía creerlo, podía asegurar que no quedaba un solo miembro de esa miserable familia caminando en este mundo, ella se había encargado de desaparecerlos a todos… ¿Cómo podía llevar ella la sangre uno de los asesinos de su familia? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos totalmente desconcertada.

- Yo pensaba que ya no tenía motivos para odiarte niña… pero acabas de dármelos, si lo que le hiciste en el pasado a ese joven no te condeno, tu sangre si lo hace… - Esbozo levantando la mano donde tenia el largo alfiler para atacarla, pero algo la sujeto con fuerza evitando que llegase a tocar la blanca y tersa piel de Candy.

- ¡No lo hagas Pandora! No puedes hacerlo – Menciono Gardiel mirándola a los ojos, mientras cerraba su mano en la muñeca de la mujer.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! Esto no es tu problema – Exclamo con furia soltándose de un tirón - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué demonios me seguiste? Te dije que te mantuvieses alejado de esto – Expresó destilando ira por los poros, mirándolo con creciente odio.

- Te pedí que no vinieses a Chicago y es lo primero que haces en cuando doy la espalda – Contesto sin mostrarse intimidado por la rabia de ella, pudo ver que la joven tenia un sueño intranquilo y que podía despertar en cualquier momento, era mejor alejar a Pandora de ese lugar de inmediato, antes que no lograse contralarla, la tomó del brazo una vez mas - ¡Ven, salgamos de aquí! – Le ordeno mirándola.

- ¡No voy a ningún lado! – Se soltó con fuerza, empujándolo.

- Tenemos que hablar… Terruce Grandchester esta comenzado a sospechar de ti y si llegas a tocarla él sabrá que fuiste tú – Apelo a la debilidad que representaba el actor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió desconcertada pero sin dejar la molestia.

- Ven conmigo y te diré lo que sé – Esbozo sin titubear.

- Aun no he terminado en este lugar… - Decía ella cuando Gardiel la tomo por los hombros.

- Te dije que vengas conmigo ¡Ahora! – Ordeno en un tono de voz que no admitía negativas.

Ella lo miro a los ojos sintiendo que las llamas de la ira la envolvían, él no era quien para hablarle o tratarla de esa manera, solo porque tenían un pacto no podía creerse su maldito dueño, se desvaneció de entre las manos del rubio y con un enorme estruendo salió del lugar por el ventanal, haciendo añicos los cristales de este. Gardiel dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió de inmediato hacia Candy quien había despertado y observaba aterrorizada la escena, por suerte no podía verlo a él, se acercó a la chica que sollozaba con fuerza presa de un ataque de nervios, coloco un par de dedos en la frente fría y sudorosa, mientras susurraba una oración, un minuto después el cuerpo de la rubia caía pesadamente sobre la cama, sumida en un profundo sueño. Él elevo una mano haciendo como si recogiese algo y un segundo después los cristales de la ventana estaban intactos, termino por desaparecer dejando el lugar como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada, se dispuso a buscar a Pandora, no fue difícil hallarla, su furia hacia que la tormenta fuese mas fuerte justo en este lugar.

- ¡Aléjate de mi, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así! – Grito llena de rabia mientras lo miraba de forma amenazante, en medio de la lluvia.

- Intenta calmarte Pandora… todo lo que hago es por tu bien, no querías escuchar ¿Cómo pretendías que te hiciera entrar en razón? – Inquirió mostrándose impasible.

- ¡Pues no deseo ser racional! Lo único que quiero es calmar esta ira que me consume por dentro… ¡Así que salga de mi camino ahora mismo! – Le exigió con la mirada ardiendo.

- No lo hare… y tampoco dejare que cometas una estupidez mas ¿Acaso no lo ves? Esa chica puede ser tu única oportunidad de salvarte, si le perdonas la vida a un descendiente de tus enemigos tu culpa será menor… - Explicaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Pues prefiero condenarme para toda la eternidad a dejar a un maldito Mahler vivo… ellos me lo quitaron todo a mí ¿Por qué tendría que ser piadosa? – Pregunto mirándolo con rabia.

- ¿Fue ella acaso? ¿Fue Candice White la que asesino a tu marido y a tu hijo? – Contesto con otra interrogante, molesto por la actitud desmedida de la chica.

- Jure que no habría en este mundo, uno de ellos que no pagase por lo que me hicieron – Sentencio como si solo eso bastara para que él comprendiese.

- Esa chica no es culpable de lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo Pandora, ni siquiera sabe que por sus venas corre la sangre de tus enemigos… ¿Recuerdas a Vicent Mahler? – Pregunto en una posición más conciliatoria.

- Por supuesto, que lo recuerdo era un miserable sádico, al cual disfrute mucho desmembrando – Contesto con suficiencia, sin comprender.

- La madre de Candice no corrió con la misma suerte de aquella chica que salvaste en ese callejón donde encontraste a Vicent… - Susurro con pesar desviando la mirada de la dama.

Pandora se quedo congelada ante la revelación que acababa de hacerle Gardiel, esa chica había sido producto de una violación… - Movió ligeramente su cabeza negando para aclarar sus pensamientos y sin poder evitarlo, viejos recuerdos llegaron hasta ella. - De nuevo el horror que vivió en aquel calabozo la golpeaba, todas las chicas de la campiña donde vivía habían sido abusadas, inocentes y sencillas campesinas cuyo único pecado había sido ser mujeres y no contar con el titulo de duquesa que ella poseía, muchas de ellas ultrajadas hasta llevarlas a la muerte, saciando los viles apetitos de aquellos desgraciados a quienes no les importaban el llanto, los gritos, la desesperación… parecían disfrutar haciéndolas sufrir, encontrando el placer cuando las convertían en piltrafas – Se llevo las manos a los oídos intentando aplacar aquellos gritos que retumbaban en su cabeza como si estuviese escuchándolos en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Malditos, malditos… eran unos malditos! – Gritaba llena de dolor ante los recuerdos.

- Era apenas una chiquilla, tenia dieciséis años cuando ese hombre abuso de ella dejándola embarazada, trabajaba como criada en su casa, era huérfana por lo que no tuvo quien la defendiese de ese monstruo, este al enterarse del embarazo la lanzo a la calle… la pobre chica sobrevivió gracias a la caridad de algunas personas que se apiadaron de ella, pero su estado de salud era precario, en ningún momento durante su embarazo o después renegó de la criatura, la amaba sin importarle la manera en la cual fue concebida… pero el destino la obligo a separarse de la pequeña, descubrió que tenia tuberculosis y en esas condiciones no se podía hacer cargo de su hija, así que decidió llevarla hasta ese orfelinato en las montañas de Illinois… supuso que seria el mejor lugar para criar a su hija, jamás busco al padre, seguramente por miedo a que le hiciera algo a ella o a la pequeña… un mes después de haber dejado a Candice murió, quizás fue el dolor de verse separada de su hija, mas que la enfermedad que la aquejaba, se sacrifico por el bienestar de su pequeña - Gardiel le relato todo aquello que sabia.

- Sabias que era una Mahler y me lo ocultaste – Susurro Pandora con la mirada perdida.

- Te pedí que no vinieses a este lugar, quería evitarte todo esto… pero como siempre nunca haces lo que te pido, te encanta llevarme la contraria y poner en el filo de una navaja todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora… Pandora debes comprender que si hago todo esto es porque deseo tu bien – Menciono acercándose a ella – Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice… pero estabas fuera de tus cabales y temí por el bienestar de esa joven… también lo hice por ti, sé lo importante que es para ti acercarte a ese hombre y si cometías un error ibas a terminar pagándolo muy caro – Agrego colocándose frente a ella y llevando una mano hasta la mejilla para acariciarla con suavidad, intentando darle un poco de calor en medio de esa lluvia torrencial que los envolvía a ambos. (Fanart)

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué hago qué? – Contesto con una pregunta tensándose de inmediato.

- Cuidar de mí… intentar salvarme una y otras vez ¿Por qué lo haces Gardiel? – Pregunto clavando su mirada en las pupilas azules, impidiéndole que escapase.

- Porque es mi deber Pandora… me fue encomendada una misión y debo… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió alejándose de él.

- Basta de mentiras Gardiel… sabes que no creo nada de lo que dices, ni siquiera creo en ese Dios del cual hablas… deje de creer en él con cada día que pase encerrada en ese calabozo, muriendo lentamente entre esas paredes… torturada por los recuerdos… – Esbozo dándole la espalda – Yo soy una persona llena de odios y rencores, tengo mis manos manchadas por la sangre de tantas personas que… que tampoco creo en esa salvación que me prometes, no puedo cambiar Gardiel, me he convertido en eso que acabas de ver en aquella habitación, en una asesina cruel y despiadada, ya nada me conmueve... incluso he comenzado a temer que ni siquiera el amor que aun guarda mi corazón sea suficiente para mantenerme en pie… estoy tan cansada… tanto – Agrego dejándose caer sentada en el frio piso de la azotea mientras la lluvia la bañaba, mientras su pecho se abría una vez mas.

- Lo hago porque sé que detrás de toda este odio y amargura aun esta aquella chica maravillosa que encantaba a todo el mundo con su sonrisa, aquella de mirada clara y brillante… Pandora yo… - Gardiel se hinco de rodillas tras ella y le coloco las manos sobre los hombros, intentaba explicarle lo que sentía, aunque él mismo no supiese a ciencia cierta como definirlo, todo esto iba contra su naturaleza, era un servidor de Dios… un ángel, no debía tener sentimientos, ningún tipo de sentimientos, era un guerrero, un guardián… no había cabida dentro de él para abrigar esto que crecía día a día. Dejo libre un suspiro negando con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para acallar eso que gritaba desesperado dentro de él, clamando por ser liberado.

Ella comenzó a llorar llena de dolor, su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos, se llevo las manos al rostro intentando controlar el llanto, ahogándose en ese dolor que cada vez era mas intenso, ya no entendía nada, no sabia nada... solo quería olvidar, liberarse de todo esto, sentía que mas que nunca necesitaba a Arthur a su lado, necesita de su fortaleza, de su consuelo, de su amor… lo necesitaba. Gardiel la rodeo con sus brazos para brindarle un poco de alivio a la pena que la aquejaba, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, deseando ser a ese que sus pensamientos invocaban, ser la razón de vivir de Pandora… ya no podía seguir negándose lo que sentía, estaba enamorado de esta mujer, la amaba con cada espacio de su ser, aun conociendo la maldad que vivía dentro de ella, el pasado, las muertes… conocía lo peor de Pandora y con todo eso la amaba, porque mas allá de eso, esta seguía estando aquella pequeña que conoció hace mas de dos siglos atrás… la recordó perfectamente.

Una mañana de primavera cuando apenas tenia quince años, tendida entre las flores silvestres que crecían en el campo, mas hermosas que todos los Ángeles juntos, mas inocente y pura, un alma maravillosa que lo cautivo en este entonces y que lo enamoro… ella le demostró que era eso que los humanos llamaban amor, solo que él no era y jamás seria el suyo – Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando la sintió calmarse, se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla, él se tenso al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

- Sé lo que sientes por mi – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos – Eres demasiado transparente para poder ocultarlo Gardiel… pero yo… - Intento decir cuando él la callo, llevo un par de dedos a sus labios, estos temblaban, todo él temblaba.

- No lo digas… no digas nada Pandora… olvida… no es posible, ambos lo sabemos… lo único que deseo es salvarte, por favor permíteme hacerlo… déjame recuperar todo lo bueno que hay en ti, si tan solo pudieras verte como te veo yo… si vieras la luz que llevas dentro del pecho – Susurro perdido en los ojos topacios de ella, justo ahora lucían su color original, limpios y claros, cargados de dolor, pero eran los ojos de aquella chica que él conoció, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de ella y llevo su frente hasta dejarlas pegadas, cerrando los ojos – No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento dentro Pandora… no puedo esbozar algo que para mi esta prohibido… no me pidas que lo haga… ya duele demasiado… demasiado – Esbozo y en un segundo desapareció de allí dejándola sola.

Pandora se sintió desolada, fría, vacía, pero sobre todo confundida, había llegado a esta conclusión hacia ya algún tiempo, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a concretar la idea en su cabeza, era imposible que Gardiel estuviese enamorado de ella, él era un ángel, todo lo contrario a ella que era una condenada, no había posibilidades para que algo como esto ocurriese, pero había pasado… él la amaba y ahora que lo sabia sufría… no quería hacerle daño, Gardiel no se merecía esto, había sido tan bueno y condescendiente con ella – Pensaba mirando la oscuridad que la rodeaba – Él había sacrificado tanto por su salvación, estaba en sus manos devolverle parte de todo lo que su amigo le había dado – Con esta convicción se coloco de pie y salió de ese lugar, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a menguar.

El sol mostraba sus primeros rayos con timidez, iluminando la habitación de Candy, la chica aun permanecía profundamente dormida, mientras Pandora la observaba de pie en un rincón de la misma, había pasado horas contemplándola, sorprendiéndose al notar que ese odio que la domino todas las veces anteriores con los otros Mahler que se habían cruzado en su camino, con la chica parecía no tener efecto, incluso podía decir que le había tomado cierto afecto al conocer su historia, ella también había sido victima de aquel desgraciado.

La rubia abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces ante el choque de la luz que entraba por el ventanal, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y con una punzada bastante intensa, se movió para incorporarse pero una abrumadora debilidad la hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, intentando ordenar algunas imágenes confusa que llenaban su cabeza, pero todo estaba demasiado borroso, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo apreciando la brillante luz del sol que se encontraba en lo alto, dejo ver una sonrisa y se estiro cuan larga era en la cama, su mano tropezó la fotografía de Terry, la tomó sentándose en la cama.

- Buenos días – Susurro con una gran sonrisa y en un acto espontaneo deposito un beso en la imagen, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacia.

Pandora observo la escena y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa también se dibujo en sus labios, al tiempo que pensaba – Es imposible no amarlo… lo sé bien pequeña, no te imaginas cuan afortunada fuiste al tenerlo - Después de eso se alejó para que Candy no pudiese sentir su presencia, aunque su animo estaba bastante relajado, su poder vibraba aun en el ambiente.

Horas después la chica caminaba por las calles de Chicago saludando con una gran sonrisa a todo aquel que se topaba con ella, se notaba feliz y relajada, Pandora la seguía a cierta distancia comprobando que el rito que hiciese cuando regreso de la azotea hubiese hecho efecto en ella, ante todos la rubia se notaba feliz y segura de si misma, pero la pelinegra descubrió que tenia un insoportable espíritu de mártir, que se había sacrificado una incontable cantidad de veces por el bienestar de los demás, dejando el suyo relegado en un rincón, evidentemente esto lo había heredado de la madre, pero hay herencias que no siempre son buenas y esta era una de ellas.

Como una fiera enjaulada se paseaba de un lugar a otro de su camerino, su paciencia se encontraba al limite, había llegado a la compañía desde muy temprano, la noche anterior apenas había logrado dormir, mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a esa visión que había tenido, descubriendo un montón de cosas que lo inquietaron aun mas, la mujer que le reclamo en esta tenia mucha semejanza con Pandora, su cabello, su color de piel, sus ojos… claro esta, todo se veía mas vivo en ella, se notaba feliz y lozana; sabia que era un imposible, que se estaba adentrando a terrenos peligrosos y desconocidos, por no mencionar que si alguien se llegaba a dar cuenta de lo que lo aquejaba lo tildarían de loco… pero debía saber la verdad, tenia que hacerlo – Pensaba cuando un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse en seco, clavo su mirada de inmediato en esta y trato de calmarse.

- Adelante – Esbozo con naturalidad, preparándose para confrontar a la chica.

- Buenos días señor Grandchester – Lo saludo Martin con una sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días Martin ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Inquirió desconcertado y molesto.

- No señor… en realidad he venido a preparar su vestuario y ver si necesitaba mi ayuda en algo mas – Contesto el hombre mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué te encargaras tú de ello? ¿Dónde esta Pandora? – Pregunto evidenciando su enojo.

- Ella… ella se reporto enferma señor, al parecer es un resfriado… algo muy habitual dado el clima que ha hecho los últimos días – Respondió el hombre desconcertado por la reacción del chico, viendo como este se alejaba llevándose las manos al cabello, opto por centrarse en su trabajo – Bueno señor Grandchester… me llevare sus cosas ¿No desea nada mas? – Inquirió.

- No… no Martin, gracias – Dijo Terry mostrándose pensativo, pero antes que el caballero lograse salir lo detuvo – No espere Martin… ¿Por casualidad usted sabe donde vive Pandora, conoce su dirección? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lamentablemente no la sé señor… y la verdad, dudo que alguien la sepa, la muchacha es bastante reservada, apenas si habla con los demás trabajadores, incluso su trato con los actores es estrictamente profesional… la mayoría carecemos totalmente de información sobre ella, no sabemos donde vive, de donde viene, si tiene familia… - Comentaba el hombre – Pero de algo si puede estar seguro es una excelente trabajadora, incluso la señorita Klaise que es tan exigente, se siente complacida con su desempeño… - Acoto observando al castaño.

- Entiendo… gracias por la información Martin, no necesito nada más, puede retirarse – Menciono Terry aun más confundido que minutos atrás.

Camino hasta el tocador, abrió la gaveta y tomó el broche una vez mas observándolo con detenimiento, esperando que algo como lo ocurrido el día anterior se repitiese, aunque temblando ante la sola idea de revivirlo, no entendía lo que pasaba y eso lo torturaba mas que exponerse a este tipo de situaciones supernaturales, se esforzó brotando el prendedor, incluso cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero nada sucedió, todo continuo de manera normal.

- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Por Dios Terry se sensato! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – Se reprocho en voz alta para llenarse de seguridad y controlar la ansiedad que lo mortificaba, lanzo el broche en la gaveta cerrándola de un golpe.

Camino hasta el diván que tenia en el lugar para descansar, se tendió en este haciendo unos ejercicios de respiración para alejar la tensión que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, tomando el libreto en sus manos para repasarlo y concentrarse en su trabajo, que debido a todo esto no estaba saliendo muy bien que se diga.

Durante el día descubrió un montón de cualidades de la chica, era generosa, alegre, picara y muy inteligente, aunque odiaba estudiar, le recordó tanto a quien fuese ella antes que la desgracia llegase a su vida, muy a pesar de la forma en que la criaron, siempre busco la manera de ser libre y acercarse a los menos afortunados, siempre fue amable con quienes la rodeaban, fue para Arthur una amiga y su amante también, la mejor cómplice de su hijo, su compañera de juegos y aventuras… tuvo una vida maravillosa, puede jurar que la mejor de todas, mientras duro – Sumida en sus pensamientos caminaba por las calles siguiendo a Candy de regreso a su departamento - Se había prometido intentar alejar de su corazón todo el odio que la invadía al recordar el pasado, debía hacerlo por Gardiel, se lo debía a él… aun si nada de esto la llevaba a conseguir el perdón que él decía encontraría al limpiar sus pecados, eso era lo que menos le importaba, la verdad desde hacia mucho había dejado de importarle lo que le pasara a su alma una vez tuviese que enfrentarse al temido juicio de Dios.

Esa noche regreso a Nueva York, después de superar una de la pruebas mas difíciles a las cuales se había enfrentado, había dejado por primera vez desde que su venganza comenzó a una Mahler con vida, sabia que esto había sido un acto de fortaleza y piedad que tiempo atrás no hubiese siquiera concebido… quizás si le hubiese dado la misma oportunidad que le dio a esta chica, a todos aquellos que había asesinado por su sed de hacer justicia con sus propias manos, a lo mejor estas no estuviesen tan manchadas de sangre. – Cavilaba entrando a la solitaria mansión que ocupaba, despojándose de la larga capa y encendiendo la chimenea.

- ¿Haciendo turismo querida? – Escucho una voz a su espalda que la hizo detenerse.

- Hazazel… se te ha vuelto una costumbre entrar en mi casa sin ser invitado o al menos tener la delicadeza de anunciarte antes – Esbozo ella volviéndose a mirarlo.

- No creo que necesite de lo uno o de lo otro, total todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi… no sé porque te empeñas en olvidar algo tan importante para ti… algo casi vital – Menciono moviendo la copa con brandy que tenia en las manos y aspirando el dulce aroma de este.

- Quizás porque no es tan vital como piensas… - Dijo con naturalidad.

- Oh, Pandora… Pandora, te complace tanto irritarme, lastima que casi nunca lo logres, eres como una pequeña niña que aun juega a ser Dios… - Susurro con sarcasmo y le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida – Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías en Chicago? – Inquirió mirándola.

- No es tu asunto… yo puedo ir a donde me plazca sin tener que darte explicaciones – Contesto, con la mirada fría.

- ¿Estabas visitando a tu rival? ¿La joven que es dueña del amor de tu caprichoso espejismo de Arthur? – Pregunto una vez mas obviando la hostilidad de la chica.

- Si viniste a hacerme un interrogatorio, estas perdiendo tu tiempo… sabes que no te diré nada, así que por favor salga de mi casa, deseo estar sola – Indico dándole la espalda.

- Bien sigue con tus estupideces… solo me interesa una cosa ¿Encontraste al Mahler que vive en esa ciudad?- Pregunto mirándola con detenimiento, apreciando como ella se tensaba - ¿Sabias que había un Mahler en esa ciudad Pandora? – Inquirió una vez más.

- Si… - Respondió sin agregar nada mas.

- Perfecto, me alegra saber que al menos no estas desperdiciando todo tu tiempo en tonterías sentimentales… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No la mate – Su voz fue solo un murmullo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Inquirió clavando sus ojos en ella.

- Dije: No la mate… no le hice nada, era una pobre chica que no tenia culpa de llevar en sus venas las sangre de esos desgraciados – Contesto con naturalidad armándose de valor.

- Permíteme comprender… tú encuentras a una Mahler y no cobras venganza ¿Es eso lo que debo entender?- Pregunto una vez mas con desconcierto y rabia.

- Exactamente eso y ahora por favor déjame sola… - Pronunciaba cuando él la detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué te esta pasando Pandora?! – Le grito al tiempo que se colocaba frente a ella y le bloqueaba el paso, mirándola furioso.

- Déjame en paz Hazazel… estoy cansada de todo esto, solo quiero que termine – Contesto.

- ¿Deseas que termine? ¡Pues bien, regresa a Chicago y acaba con esa mujer! – Ordeno.

- No lo hare… no seguiré asesinando a personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que me ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, esto se acabó – Menciono con determinación.

- Todo esto es por él ¿No es así? ¿Piensas que no descargar tu ira ahora te hará mejor de lo que eres? ¿Qué no cobrar venganza hará que te redimas y seas digna del amor de ese chico? ¡Eres una estúpida Pandora! Una completa estúpida… sabes que solo hay una manera de tenerlo y es usando tus poderes, él ama a otra mujer y tú no podrás cambiar eso… eres hermosa, eres deseable; pero si continuas en el papel de la insulsa vestuarista que adoptaste no lograras absolutamente nada… y si no mantienes el poder que te di, haciendo lo que debes hacer, entonces comienza a despedirte de todo esto… - Esta vez ella lo detuvo.

- No me importa, ya nada me importa… si se tiene que acabar, bien que termine de una vez, no voy a seguir formando parte de tu juego morboso y perverso, me canse Hazazel, he dicho que esto se acaba y se acaba – Se planto ante él sin el menor temor.

- Estás completamente equivocada, tú me perteneces y no puedes decir ser termino y ya… esto no es un juego del cual puedas escapar Pandora, lo sabias muy bien cuando decidiste tomar parte en el, debes quedarte a mi lado para siempre y hacer lo que te digo – La amenazo tomándola por los brazos para hacerla reaccionar.

- Yo soy tu peor miedo… - Esbozo ella ahogada en las pupilas oscuras del demonio, él se tenso pero no la soltó – Lo soy… tu peor miedo es perderme… ¿Lo es Hazazel? – Inquirió solo para confirmar lo que acababa de descubrir al ver la angustia en él.

- ¡Deja de usar tus malditos poderes conmigo! – Exclamo sin poder ocultar el terror en sus palabras y en sus ojos – Vas a hacer lo que te diga y no se habla mas… si no lo haces quien terminara pagando será Terruce Grandchester, no me obligues a herirte donde mas te duele Pandora, no me hagas demostrarte cuan despiadado puedo ser – Menciono con rabia.

Ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo contra la pared, volando con rapidez al lugar donde cayó y tomándolo por el cuello lo elevo hasta colocarlo contra el techo, la furia que había surgido en ella ante la sola mención de Hazazel la hicieron una criatura salvaje y desconocida, incluso para el caballero de las tinieblas. Este la miraba asombrado, pero se recupero rápidamente aprovechando esta actitud de su discípula para recordarle quien era.

- ¡Bien, déjalo salir! Demuestra todo ese odio que llevas dentro… acepta que eres lo que eres… ¡Vamos Pandora! – Le grito con una gran sonrisa – La maldad siempre ha estado en ti, desde que naciste la llevas contigo, yo solo te abrí la puerta para que saliera, no puedes cambiar lo que eres, no puedes hacerlo… eres una asesina ¡Una asesina! – Grito una vez más.

- No te atrevas a tocarlo porque entonces si sabrás en lo que me has convertido… - Le advirtió mientras sus ojos lo miraban con intensidad, completamente negros y opacos, vacíos, su sola voz le hubiese helado la sangre a cualquiera.

Se esfumo en un segundo dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre el piso, salió volando con rapidez entras las nubes de esa noche que estaba completamente despejada, debía estar cerca de él, debía protegerlo. Mientras en la mansión Hazazel se acomodaba el saco arrugado, apagaba la chimenea y salía del lugar en completa calma, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero el miedo corría por sus venas, Pandora lo tenia atado de manos, había encontrado su lado vulnerable, era ella… lo que mas temía era perderla y sabia que si se le acercaba a aquel imberbe, ella no dudaría un segundo en hacerle pagar por ello, aun acosta de su propia existencia, se le estaba escapando de las manos, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a alejarse, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar que esto terminara, él la necesitaba y debía tenerla.

Ella llego hasta el apartamento de Terry y se quedo allí vigilante, envuelta entre las sombras a la espera de cualquier detalle que le revelase la presencia de Hazazel o algún otro demonio de esos que le servían a él, sabia que tenia el poder para defender al joven, podía enfrentar al mismo demonio que poseía su alma, pero sin embargo el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo no la dejaba en paz, se movía como una fiera cuidando celosamente lo que era suyo, tallando en los cristales símbolos que le permitiesen tener alejados a cada ser que pudiese llegar hasta aquí para hacerle daño a Terruce, no podía perderlo… no soportaría perderlo a él también, pues mas allá de cualquier infierno que le pudiese esperar, estaba el ser consciente que una vez mas… Arthur caía en manos de sus enemigos, que seria la causante de su muerte nuevamente, no soportaría algo así, ni estando en el cielo o en el infierno. Paso toda la noche contemplándolo, alerta, en un estado de tensión que no había vivido antes, o quizás si, solo esa noche cuando ocurrió todo, esa noche que cambio su vida para siempre; se arrodillo junto a la cama del joven, temblando y llorando a momento, ella le había traído la desgracia, debía librarlo de esto, debía hacerlo… tenia que salvarlo.

Cuando el sol salió se mantuvo en el lugar, de manera incorpórea, sabia que él podía sentirla, intentaba controlar su angustia pero era poco lo que lograba hacer, sin embargo no lo abandono un instante, incluso mientras viajaba en el auto hacia la compañía de teatro ella se mantuvo a su lado. Una vez que llego a esta atravesó la puerta con él… lo siguió hasta su camerino y después de asegurar este con un montón de sellos y símbolos, se dispuso a dejarlo descansar, si seguía manteniéndolo bajo su presencia podría terminar volviéndolo loco.

Terry sentía que todo a su alrededor era denso y pesado, aunque había dormido profundamente desde que despertó, no lograba alejar esa sensación de tensión que le embargaba el cuerpo, esa de sentirse vigilado, quería gritar que lo dejaran en paz, pero sabia que eso era algo estúpido, la paranoia estaba haciendo de las suyas y si no se controlaba todo seria mucho peor, debía hablar con aquella mujer y esclarecer el panorama, obtener respuestas lógicas a todo esto; decidió que no podía seguir esperando, así que salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrarla y encararla. Contando con mas suerte de la que pudiese imaginar sintió una especie de alivio cuando sus ojos captaron la delgada figura de la chica en el pasillo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y pudo notar algo extraño, se veía turbada, atribulada por algo… incluso pudo descubrir temor en su mirada, se acercó con paso seguro, pero al ver que ella se alejaba sin decir una palabra, corrió y la atrapo tomándola por la cintura. Groso error para ambos, pero sobre todo para él, su cuerpo fue golpeado por una enorme fuerza y hasta su mente llegaron una serie de imágenes borrosas y ambiguas, recuerdos recientes y otras visiones totalmente lejanas, unas que no eran suyas, su corazón se lanzo en una carrera frenética y un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, sintió como ella intento alejarse pero él se lo impidió, la giro para verla a los ojos, ambos estaban jadeantes, temblorosos, llenos de cientos de emociones que no lograban comprender… al menos no el castaño, pero no la dejaría escapar.

- ¿Quién eres? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo un miedo enorme alojarse en su estomago, formando un nudo doloroso y un sudor frio le perlaba la frente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lucho por liberarse una vez mas, pero Terry reacciono mas rápido, la pego contra la pared de madera tras la chica, sujetándola por las muñecas al tiempo que ejercía presión con sus antebrazos sobre los de ella, dejándola completamente atrapada, aproximo su rostro a centímetros, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaba, tanto que podía sentir el roce de los senos de ella contra su pecho duro y tenso, sus respiraciones eran afanosas, sus miradas oscuras, olas de calor comenzaban a azotar sus cuerpos que se veían atraídos como si fuesen dos imanes.

- ¿Terry? – Inquirió una voz cerca de ellos, que los saco del estado en el cual se encontraban.

Ambos se volvieron de inmediato para ver quien era, pero no lograron alejarse, no hasta que la mirada desorbitada de la chica les indicase lo íntimo de encuentro que mantenían, al fin Pandora salió del trance y cuando fijo bien su mirada en la mujer un nombre de inmediato vino a su mente: Susana Marlowe.

**Continuara… **


	5. La ilusión, nunca se convirtió en algo

**Parte V**

**La ilusión nunca se convirtió en algo real…**

**Llegas un poco tarde, ya estoy destrozada.**

Susana no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sintió su corazón detenerse y después caer en un abismo, dejando un gran dolor instalado en ese lugar donde este debía estar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y todo su cuerpo tembló; no podía creer que se toparía con una imagen como esta… sencillamente era imposible ¿Cómo podía Terry hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos sin lograr aparta sus ojos de la pareja.

Terry se alejó de Pandora, soltándola con suavidad, desvió la mirada de Susana y la poso de nuevo en ella, justo ahora se notaba distinta, el miedo que hasta hace un minuto parecía invadirla se había esfumado, su mirada aterrada ahora estaba cargada de odio, de desprecio y se encontraba clavada en la diminuta figura de la rubia, era como si se hubiese olvidado de él.

- Pandora – Susurro para captar su atención, esta se volvió a mirarlo y allí esta de nuevo esa turbación que podía apreciar minutos antes, verdaderamente esta mujer lo iba a volver loco ¿Qué demonios ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si fuese dos personas completamente distintas? – Cuestiono en pensamientos mientras la observaba con detalle.

- ¡Podrían al menos respetar que estoy presente! – Grito Susana histeria al ver el intercambio de miradas que ambos tenían.

Pandora se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos antes claros ahora se notaban más oscuros, así como sus cabellos y sus labios, incluso se podía decir que la chica pálida y desgarbada se transforma en otra. De pronto la ex actriz sintió como si comenzara a faltarle el aire, su corazón se lanzo a latir frenéticamente, un escalofrió la recorrió completa y una espantosa sensación como de estar siendo herida con cientos de alfileres cubrió su cuerpo, con el poco oxigeno que tenia logro lanzar un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Susana cálmate por favor! – Le grito Terry acercándose hasta ella con rapidez, pero sin percatarse de lo que realmente le sucedió, pensó que era solo un berrinche de la chica.

De inmediato la pelinegra la soltó, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas liberar al castaño de una vez por todas de la absorbente presencia de la manipuladora consumada que tenia ante sus ojos, no era el momento… debía esperar, se relajo y viendo una posibilidad de escapar en este momento comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡¿Quieres que me calme ante lo que acabo de ver?! ¡Por Dios Terry! Si supieras cuando me duele esto… ¡¿Por qué lo haces, acaso yo ni te he dado todo, no me he desvivido por ti?! – Pregunto en medio de un llanto amargo.

- Estas confundiendo las cosas Susana… lo que viste no es lo que parece, la señorita Gallagher es… - Decía volviéndose para mirarla y al ver que ella se alejaba dejo a Susana y camino con rapidez hasta ella, sin llegar a tocarla le susurro en el oído – No te vas a escapar, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme… - Ella lo detuvo sin volverse a mirarlo.

- Su novia lo espera… vaya antes que comience a gritar como loca de nuevo – Indico en el mismo tono de él, sabia que Susana no podía hablar, le tenia la garganta cerrada, dejo ver media sonrisa que Terry no pudo descubrir.

- Necesito hablar contigo… no puede ser ahora, pero tiene que ser hoy y no se te ocurra desaparecer, te juro que encontrare la forma de dar contigo ¡Mírame! – Le exigió, aunque su voz era baja, ella podía sentir la amenaza y la rabia en la misma, se volvió observándolo por encima del hombro, él le tomó una mano y le entrego el broche - ¡Esto es tuyo, no lo quiero cerca de mí! ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, los de él estaban oscuros por la ira.

- Su novia – Susurro una vez mas y esta vez su voz era fría y dura, tanto como la de él.

Los ojos de ella habían cambiado una vez mas, un hermoso tono topacio pero con un extraño brillo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del castaño, él quería alejarse pero no podía, era como si ella lo tuviese atado a ese lugar, no conseguía escapar de esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba, su corazón latía con rapidez y respirar se le hacia difícil. Pandora sentía su cuerpo tenso, la sola cercanía de… de este joven hacia que la sangre corriese mas de prisa, que su corazón latiese lleno de vida, ese que se había convertido en un bloque de hielo, ahora sencillamente golpeaba una y otra vez dentro de su pecho, su mirada abandono la de él y sin poder evitarlo se poso en sus labios ¡No debió hacerlo! Toda la concentración se vino abajo, su cuerpo tembló y sus rodillas flaquearon, solo fueron segundos pero él también pudo sentirlo, intento sujetarla pero ella no se lo permitió, se alejó con rapidez de él, demasiada diría Terry, quien vio esto con asombro, el esfuerzo que hacia Susana a su espalda lo distrajo.

- Terry… - Susurro la rubia una vez que quedo libre de eso que la ahogaba.

El castaño se volvió para mirarla y esta lucia tan pálida como un papel, sus labios estaban morados y sus ojos completamente desorbitados, intento levantar la mano pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente, Terry se sorprendió al ver el estado de ella, soltó a la pelinegra y se encaminaba hasta la rubia cuando la vio desplomarse pesadamente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Maldición, Susana! – Exclamo el chico corriendo hasta esta que yacía en el suelo completamente pálida, entrando en pánico lo primero que hizo fue tomarla en brazos y revisar su pulso – Susana reacciona… ¡Por Dios no hagas esto! ¡Susana tampoco es para tanto, abre los ojos! – Mencionaba frustrado pensando que ella fingía para captar su atención.

- Esta desmayada, será mejor que la lleve a su camerino – Esbozo Pandora desde donde se encontraba, sin un rastro de emoción en la voz.

Terry se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron, solo segundos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se alejase del lugar con pasos rápidos, dejándolo allí con Susana inconsciente entre sus brazos, dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos sintiendo cansado, después levanto a la chica y se fue hacia el camerino con ella, la dejo en este y salió para buscar a un medico que la atendiese.

Susana duro inconsciente cerca de dos horas, según el doctor que la vio, la muchacha había presentado una especie de alergia a algo, quizás una comida, esto la intoxico y fue lo que produjo esa sensación de asfixia que mostro y que la hizo perder el conocimiento, que no era nada de cuidado, solo necesitaba reposo y estaría perfecta de nuevo. Por supuesto esta aprovecho su estado para hacer sentir a Terry culpable como siempre hacia y obligarlo a permanecer junto a ella todo el día, le explico casi seis veces y con diferentes palabras que la escena que vio en el pasillo no significaba nada, que solo intentaba aclarar algo con la nueva chica de vestuario, la paciencia de castaño estaba a su limite y Susana lo supo cuando lo vio encerrarse en el baño lanzando la puerta, cambio toda su estrategia y se mostro de nuevo sumisa ante este, dando por olvidado el episodio él chico la llevo hasta su casa, donde además tuvo que aguantar los reclamos de la madre de esta, ya estaba harto de esta situación, sentía que si no hacia algo pronto terminaría asesinándolas a ambas; eso pensaba en sus momentos de rabia, pero sabia que jamás seria capaz de hacerles daño, no se lo haría a ningún ser humano, por muy molesto o presionado que estuviese, él no era un asesino y tampoco poseía ese grado de maldad que se necesitaba para arrebatar una vida.

Esa noche no tendrían función para su fortuna, pues no se sentía ni física ni emocionalmente bien para subir sobre un escenario y dar lo mejor de si, como siempre se exigía, ya había empezado a fallar y eso quizás era una de las cosas que lo tenían tan irritado, se acomodó la gabardina, la bufanda, la gorra y camino hasta su auto, el aire estaba bastante frio, todo el día había pasado de esa manera, envuelto en un frio sepulcral; sabia que tenia que hablar con Pandora Gallagher pero quizás a estas horas no estuviese en el teatro y no sabia donde encontrarla, por suerte la madre de Susana fue un poco mas racional que la rubia y no lo forzó a dormir esa noche en la casa como pretendía su prometida, alegando que quizás podía sufrir otra ataque y que no había quien la llevase a un hospital si esto sucedía ¡Por Dios si hasta un chofer había contratado él para que estuviese allí las veinticuatro horas en caso de una emergencia! Definitivamente Susana ya no tenía limites… si esto era ahora de novia no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba una vez que estuviesen casado, jamás pensó que le tocaría vivir la misma suerte de su padre… tanto que lo critico por haber abandonado el amor y haberse condenado a una vida tan miserable… la misma vida que seguramente él tendrá, de seguir así, este circulo vicioso donde nadie sale ganando, pues ni siquiera Susana con todas las expectativas que tiene lo hará – Pensaba mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

A su lado Pandora podía escuchar sus pensamientos claramente, la verdad no se había interesado en conocer un poco mas del pasado de este joven, solo verifico que no fuese un Mahler, reviso su árbol genealógico para ver si estaba ligado de alguna forma a la familia de su esposo, aunque Arthur fue hijo único… conocía lo básico de él, hijo de un duque ingles y una famosa actriz de teatro, que había vivido en Londres mas de la mitad de su vida… lo de su madrastra… pero ya se había encargado de ello, así que no tenia relevancia – Las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar entre los dos, la manera en como le entrego el broche la lastimo y la enfureció también, había sido grosero de su parte y además eso de exigirle… era demasiado frio y arrogante para su gusto, Arthur jamás la trato de esa manera, siempre fue un caballero, atento y gentil… tenia su carácter ¡Por Dios que lo tenia! Celoso a rabiar y posesivo como él nadie mas en este mundo, pero era un hombre maravilloso y jamás le haría un desplante tal como el que le hizo ese joven a ella… no la lastimaría de esa manera – Sumida en sus pensamientos observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Llegaron al departamento del chico, este subió las escaleras con paso lento, pesado, abrió la puerta de manera mecánica, se despojo de sus prendas acomodándolas a un lado, ella lo observaba intentando no poner mucho interés en su persona. No había tenido noticias de Gardiel ni de Hazazel y eso le preocupaba, prefería saberlos cerca, bueno en este caso no al segundo, porque de ser así las cosas se complicarían mucho, pero justo como él le había enseñado a los enemigos es mejor tenerlos cerca, poder saber que hace, vigilar cada movimiento, estar al tanto del siguiente paso que darán. Vio a Terry encaminarse hacia el baño y dejar la puerta de este abierta, ella dejo ver media sonrisa, Arthur solía hacer lo mismo… claro él lo hacia en una clara invitación para ella, pero no con la indiferencia del actor, sino con una maravillosa sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas de cuales eran sus deseos.

Ella prefirió ir hasta la ventana y comprobar que los sellos que había colocado la noche anterior estuviesen intactos, escucho el agua de la ducha cayendo y pensó en vengarse por la actitud tan grosera que había tenido el chico esta mañana, se encamino hasta el baño pero antes de entrar desistió de hacer lo mismo que le hizo a la enfermera, sin embargo movió su mano para cerrar la puerta, esta lo hizo con mas fuerza de la que ella deseaba y escucho como él exclamaba una "Maldición" se sintió satisfecha con eso y regreso al ventanal, pudo sentir que este salía del baño y abría con rabia la puerta, miraba a todos lados como buscando algo, quizás presentía que ella estaba allí, Pandora se volvió para mirarlo – Si no te cubres o regresas al baño rápido puedes terminar resfriándote, me encanta verte desnudo pero aun sigo molesta contigo… así que regresa a la ducha ¡Ahora! – Pensaba observando y como si la orden la hubiese hecho en voz alta, Terry regreso cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco, de nuevo una sonrisa afloro en sus labios - ¿Cómo podía él mover tantas sensaciones dentro de ella? ¿Cómo podía despertar sus sentimientos sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo? Creía que todas las sensaciones que poseía antes del pacto con Hazazel se habían esfumado, que habían muerto aquella noche… pero no fue así, ella de alguna manera u otra seguía viva, seguía sintiendo – Sus pensamientos volaban con total libertad, mientras su mirada se paseaba por las calles que rodeaban el edificio atenta a cualquier indicio de peligro, no podía confiarse, pudo ver sobre una de las azoteas cercanas a Gardiel y eso hizo que el corazón se le llenara de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Le pregunto al ángel en un tono tímido.

- Estoy bien Pandora – Le contesto este desde donde se encontraba, su voz como era habitual no mostraba emoción alguna – Sé lo que paso con Hazazel, no te preocupes no estas sola… yo te estoy cuidando, has hecho bien en colocar los sellos que te enseñe, no sabemos como puede actuar en estos momentos, siente que te esta perdiendo y eso lo hace letal, tengo a unos guardianes vigilándolo si intenta acercarte a ti o a Candice me lo harán saber de inmediato… ¿Cómo esta Terruce Grandchester? – Inquirió y esta vez su voz no era tan impersonal, aunque él lucho porque lo fuese.

- Soportándome… al parecer es bastante sensible a mi presencia aquí, siempre puede sentirla… no entiendo bien como lo hace – Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- Es porque no utilizas tus poderes con él, te ocultas… pero no haces nada para bloquearlo a él, por eso despertó la otra noche, tus emociones alejaban esa coraza que creo Hazazel para ti, te vuelves mas humana Pandora, mas sensible… te ha pasado lo mismo en el teatro ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Algo por el estilo… sabes que debo mantener mi fachada en ese lugar y te dije que no quiero usar mis poderes con él, de haberlo hecho ya no estaríamos en este lugar, ya lo tendría viviendo conmigo y de camino a Europa… - Expreso sin notar que esas palabras podían herir a su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión en el semblante de Gardiel ya era muy tarde – Me alegra mucho tenerte cerca… gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, aun si no obtengo lo que prometiste, no me importa, me conformo con haberte tenido de amigo Gardiel – Menciono y de nuevo sintió la presencia de Terry en la habitación.

- Cuídate mucho Pandora… y no hablo de Hazazel… hablo de ti y de lo que estas sintiendo, no te confundas, no caías en quimeras que pueden terminar hiriéndote aun mas – Esbozo y antes que ella pudiese repicar lo que le dijo desapareció.

- Quimeras que pueden terminar haciéndome mas daño… la verdad no lo creo Gardiel, ya nada puede hacerme mas daño del que recibí tiempo atrás – Susurro anclando su mirada en el sol que moría bañando con su luz naranja la habitación.

Terry se coloco un suerte de algodón blanco y un pantalón de lino crudo azul marino, su cabello aun mojado caía suelto sobre sus hombros, camino hasta la cocina, saco de los gabinete algunas cosas para preparar la cena, desde un rincón Pandora la observaba entretenida en cada uno de sus movimientos, de vez en cuando se levantaba y se paseaba por el lugar mirando a través de las ventanas, se acercaba hasta él para deleitarse con su aroma, su calor, su imagen, se perdía en ese tono azul maravilloso que poseían sus ojos y las distintas tonalidades que las luces de la habitación le daban al mismo, le encantaba la ligera capa de sudor que se alojaba en sus sienes y sobre su labio inferior, también la que se podía apreciar en ese hermoso lugar que unía su cuello con su torso… no pudo evitar la tentación y se coló entre la mesa donde cortaba las verduras y el cuerpo del castaño, con suavidad deslizo sus labios por este lugar, pudo sentir como él se tensaba y contenía el aire, ella dejo ver una sonrisa llena de picardía y subió esta vez abriendo los labios, provocando de esta manera que su cálido aliento cubriese la piel del chico, por la garganta, la mandíbula, hasta posarse cerca de su oído – Eres mio – Susurro y su voz hizo que Terry se estremeciera. (Fanart)

El chico podía sentir un sutil calor envolviéndolo, era como si de repente el aire dentro de la cocina se hubiese tornado más denso y cálido, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando junto a su oído un susurro confuso se dejo escuchar, no podía estar seguro de lo que significaba, pero si de que había sido un murmullo, una frase apenas esbozada; cerró los ojos cuando nuevas olas de calor viajaron a través de su cuerpo, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez mas rápido y su respiración acelerarse también, era como si estos estímulos que recibía lo estimulase… despertasen su cuerpo; cerro los ojos luchando por apartar de su ser todas estas sensaciones, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo si no quería terminar perdiendo un dedo… o aun peor la cabeza, dejando libre un suspiro lento tomó de nuevo el cuchillo.

Pandora sonreía ante las reacciones del castaño, había bajado hasta quedar de rodillas ante él, depositando un par de besos en el abdomen de este, acariciándole las piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos que eran gruesos y fuertes, todo en él era exactamente a como lo recordaba en Arthur, cada espacio de pie, cada musculo, sus puntos débiles era los mismos, deslizo su mano por su punto mas vulnerable y pudo sentir como Terry daba un respingo y dejaba caer el cuchillo, la sonrisa de ella se hizo mas amplia – Continuare con esto mi amor… pero cuando pueda tenerte como deseo, te entregare todo de mi y tendré todo de ti, solo debo tener paciencia, un poco de paciencia y ya no habrá nada que nos impida estar juntos – Susurro subiendo lentamente, deposito un suave beso en los labios de Terry y paso a través de él para que pudiese sentir realmente su presencia y ese calor que a ella también la invadía.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Menciono él con un jadeo ahogado y se encamino con rapidez hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y se comenzó a lanzarse agua en el rostro sin mucho cuidado, humedeciendo también sus cabellos, se llevo las manos a este y fijo sus ojos en la imagen del espejo, se notaba turbado, ansioso… excitado, si justo así lucia ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Se pregunto cerrando los ojos y apoyando las manos en el lavabo.

Minutos después se encontraba mas calmado, había cenado y ahora leía un libro, Pandora había decidido mantenerse lo mas tranquila posible para no perturbarlo, quizás lo estaba presionando demasiado, se apoyó contra la pared junto al sillón donde se encontraba él y paseaba sus ojos por las mismas líneas, estaba leyendo "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto" de Oscar Wilde, quizás deseaba proponerla para un futuro espectáculo, si era así no tendría que rogarle a nadie para que montaran la obra, podía tener por seguro que lo harían, aunque tuviese ella que comprar la compañía de teatro. Al fin lo vio colocarse de pie, dejar libre un bostezo que lo hizo lucir como un niño y se encamino hasta el baño, regreso ya con su pijama, se metió en la cama, apago todas las luces y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Pandora suspiro aliviada, al fin podría adoptar su forma natural, aunque era mucho mas cómodo y practico ser un ente etéreo, ella prefería la sensación de contundencia que la colmaba cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo, cuando la brisa rozaba su piel, cuando el sol la bañaba, incluso si lo hacia la luna, era mucho mejor que ser nada… pues así se sentía cuando su cuerpo desaparecía fundiéndose con el entorno que la rodeaba. Lucia realmente hermosa esa noche, quizás había sido el pasar todo el día junto a este joven, tal vez era sentirse un poco liberada de la mortaja con la cual la había cubierto Hazazel… no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero hoy se sentía bastante relajada y sobre todo feliz, como hacia muchísimo no se sentía, dejo libre un suspiro y se asomo a la ventana, la respiración acompasada de él era como una canción que la arrullaba, sumiéndola en un estado de paz absoluto.

Terry sentía como poco a poco el aire cambiaba dentro de la habitación, como un exquisito olor a flores lo inundaba todo, el mismo olor que sintió en su camerino pudo deducir, aferrándose a todo su auto control, mantenía su respiración totalmente relajada, igual a su cuerpo, poco le faltaba para sumergirse en un estado tal de inmovilidad, como aquellos que debían adoptar en escena cuando su personaje moría, sin embargo sus sentidos se habían agudizado, su oído y su olfato estaban mucho mas alertas; temeroso de abrir los ojos los mantuvo cerrados, no sabia lo que se encontraría, pero de algo estaba seguro, no estaba solo.

La chica regreso junto al lecho del castaño, se apoyó de rodillas a su lado, mientras con una mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente la frente de este, sintió una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndola y pensó que tal vez era el cálido aire de esta noche, no había tormenta, pero podía sentir la humedad en el mismo, esa propia del verano, se inclino un poco mas hacia él y soplando suavemente hacia su rostro lo refresco, pudo ver como él se tensaba solo segundos y volvió a mostrarse relajado después, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso, muy leve, solo un toque en los labios que no podía, ni quería negarse.

No logro reaccionar ya que todo ocurrió con demasiada rapidez, incluso para ella, aunque la verdadera razón era que no estaba preparada para lo que paso, solo sintió como las manos de él la tomaban por los brazos con fuerza, la hizo volar por el aire como si fuese una pluma y la lanzo en la cama, depositando en esta sin la mas mínima delicadeza, para después colocarse encima de ella a horcajadas, sujetando sus manos para que no escapase, inmovilizándola en medio de sus piernas, dejándola completamente a su merced como aquel depredador que ha capturado a su presa y que no la dejara libre hasta verla vencida.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin poder ocultar el temor que los recorría, incluso él quien lucia salvaje y sumamente letal, no lograba ocultar el miedo que se había adueñado de su ser, los cabellos revueltos, el torso desnudo y bañado por la luz plata de la luna, con la respiración agitada, los ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada y la boca abierta con sorpresa la mirada. Ella intento alejarse de allí, cerró los ojos luchando por desvanecerse pero no podía hacerlo, seguía congelada en el mismo lugar, prisionera de la fuerza y el desconcierto de él, con el corazón latiendo como no lo hacia desde hacia casi dos siglos, desde aquella noche cuando perdió a su familia, sentía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y estaba temblando, como una hoja que luchaba por mantenerse en la rama que era azotada por el viento, una vez mas forcejeo con él.

- ¡No! - Le advirtió Terry con la voz mas ronca de lo habitual y la mirada bañada por un extraño brillo, apretando el agarre de sus muñecas - ¿Quieres eres y que quieres? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, sin mostrar una pizca de piedad, consciente que la estaba lastimando.

Ella seguía en silencio, no sabia que decir, como responder a esas preguntas, jamás pensó que se enfrentaría a una situación como esta, se suponía que tenía todo bajo control y ahora no podía siquiera moverse, estaba acorralada y aterrada como un animal herido, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, su respiración era apenas perceptible, la estaba conteniendo, cerró los ojos buscando en su cabeza alguna manera de salir de esto, pero no encontraba nada, no recordar hechizos, palabras, nada… absolutamente nada.

- ¡Pandora! – De repente grito él haciéndola sobresaltarse - ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué es todo esto? – Lanzo un torrente de palabras y su voz era temblorosa, sus manos habían suavizado el agarre.

- Pensé que estabas dormido… no debiste verme – Susurro ella como respuesta, sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo que un nudo en su garganta la ahogaba.

- ¡Pues no lo estoy! Por si lo olvidas, soy actor… quise que lo creyeras, podía sentir que había algo extraño rondándome… desde esta mañana… - Detuvo sus palabras, asombrado por la conclusión a la cual había llegado, se alejó saliendo de un salto de la cama y pegándose contra la pared - ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Qué demonios eres? – Inquirió mientras un sudor frio cubría su cuerpo y sentía que su alma caía al piso estrellándose con fuerza, su respiración de inmediato se torno fatigosa… era pánico, un exorbitante pánico lo recorría y las lagrimas no tardaron en colmar sus ojos.

- Cálmate… no te hare daño… Terruce no te hare nada malo… por favor respira – Indico ella incorporándose, preocupada al ver la reacción del joven, no podía esperar otra lo sabia, pero debía tranquilizarlo, se coloco de pie para acercarse a él.

- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Lárgate ahora! – Comenzó a gritar con desesperación e intento salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo estaba estático en ese lugar.

- Intenta relajarte o tu corazón estallara… por favor Terruce, me voy… si lo deseas me voy, pero cálmate por favor, respira… solo respira – Menciono con evidente preocupación, manteniéndose justo donde estaba.

Terry estaba cada vez mas pálido, la capa de sudor que lo cubría se había hecho mas perceptible, su cuerpo temblaba, tenia la garganta seca y había comenzado a hiperventilar, ella lo noto por la manera en como subía y bajaba su pecho, había entrado en un estado de pánico tal que podía hacerle mal, arriesgándose a empeorarlo todo se acercó hasta él con rapidez y tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, lo miro a los ojos, un segundo después posaba sus labios sobre los de Terry y con un moviendo lento pero constante se apodero de la boca del castaño, dejando que su aliento le llenase los pulmones que estaban a punto de colapsar ante la falta de oxigeno. El chico no se podía mover, como si ella lo hubiese convertido en una estatua, solo podía dejar que lo besara, sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba, cerró los ojos y se dejo embriagar por ese embriagante elixir que la pelinegra le transmitía en cada roce de su lengua contra la suya, en medio de ese embrujo que ella tejía a su alrededor, se rindo a las caricias que Pandora le brindaba, su cuerpo libero la tensión a tal punto que sintió sus piernas flaquear, jamás se había desmayado, pero sentía como si estuviese a punto de hacerlo, su mente estaba complemente nublada.

- No temas… - Susurro ella contra los labios de Terry, pegando su frente a la de él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos para sostenerlo, cuando sintió que el cuerpo del chico, se había convertido en una masa trémula.

Ella lo llevo hasta el sillón junto al ventanal, apoyando todo el peso de Terry sobre su cuerpo, pero que para ella no significaba nada, había lanzado por los aires a hombres mucho mas corpulentos que Terry y mas altos también, lo deposito con cuidado en este, él aun seguía aturdido pero se dejaba guiar, Pandora agradeció que él colaborara, sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo una vez cuando vio lo mal que el chico se encontraba y temió perderlo, había visto a tantas personas morir de miedo, se alejó un poco para darle espacio. Terry se hundió en el sillón cerrando los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza en un desesperado intento por creer que todo esto era una pesadilla y que despertaría en unos minutos… que solo era un mal sueño; pero nada ocurrió, podía sentir la presencia de esa mujer… o lo que sea que fuese cerca de él, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón que aun mostraban la aceleración de minutos atrás, ella lo había calmado con ese beso… pero el miedo no lo había abandonado en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué eres? – Se aventuro a preguntar mientras abría los ojos muy despacio y los clavó en ella, quien se mantuvo en silencio solo mirándolo, dudaba… él podía sentirlo, así como seguramente ella sentía el miedo de él, dejo libre un suspiro tembloroso - ¿Pandora? – Inquirió y su voz mostraba la exigencia.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto ella tanteando el terreno, no podía entender porque estaba tan aterrada de contarle la verdad o quizás si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo, era como decirle a Arthur en lo que se había convertido.

- No – Contesto él con la voz estrangulada.

- Terruce… yo… - Ella intentaba decirlo, solo que se le hacia imposible, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza avergonzada – Soy… una bruja – Dijo al fin y un incomodo silencio se instalo en el lugar hasta que él hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Una bruja? ¿Me estas hablando en serio? – Pregunto una vez más y esta vez el pánico comenzaba a ser desplazado por la rabia, se sentía burlado.

- Totalmente… soy una bruja, lo he sido durante mucho tiempo… - Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- Entonces una bruja… - Susurro mirándola y sus ojos había adoptado un brillo intenso – Como las de los cuentos de hadas, supongo – Agrego con palpable sarcasmo.

- No… no como las de los cuentos – Indicó ella arrastrando las palabras.

- Ya veo… - Dijo mostrando su incredulidad, empezaba a comprender todo, ella seguramente había colocado algunas hiervas en sus tés antes de entrar a escena, había jugado con su mente y ahora se inventaba todo esto para despertar el interés en él, no era ninguna bruja ¡Solo era una maldita loca que se había obsesionado con la estrella! – Pensaba mientras la miraba.

- No me crees – Menciono ella adivinando sus pensamientos. Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente y levanto una ceja sin dejar de mirarla un segundo; Pandora cerró los ojos suprimiendo un suspiro, esto era tan propio de Arthur, la desconfianza – Bien… tendré que demostrarte entonces – Agrego mirándolo, de nuevo él se mantuvo en silencio y solo le hizo un ademan con la mano, un gesto tan arrogante.

Ella se alejó un poco de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, completamente desconcertada ante el cambio que había dado, no comprendía como después de todo lo ocurrido él estuviese tan relajado y lo mas absurdo que se mostrase tan incrédulo, pues no le quedaba mas que hacerle creer. Terry se acomodó en el sillón cruzando sus brazos en un gesto soberbio, mostrándole a esa mujer que ya había descubierto su plan y que si solo le daba esta oportunidad era para que ella misma se estrellase contra su propia mentira, se sentía demasiado molesto, engañado, estúpido; clavo su mirada de manera intimidante en ella y un segundo después todo su panorama había cambiado por completo, ella desapareció ante sus ojos, se esfumo… sencillamente estaba allí un segundo antes y ya no. Una vez mas su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera frenética, un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, reaccionando por instinto se subió como un felino sobre el sofá donde se hallaba sentado y sus ojos buscaron entre las penumbras. Ella dejo libre una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, él le había propuesto un juego sintiéndose demasiado seguro de ganar y ella le devolvió la estocada.

- No me busques, no puedes verme – Susurro cerca de su oído de manera incorpórea. Él se volvió de inmediato ignorando sus palabras, buscándola de nuevo – Terruce… no quiero asustarte, tú me pediste esto… relájate por favor – Le ordeno al ver que de nuevo él se llenaba de temor y su corazón latía con la fuerza del galope de un caballo desbocado.

- Ya tuve suficiente – Susurro sin poder esconder el miedo en su voz.

Pandora se hizo visible de nuevo, se encontraba apoyada en el enorme ventanal, mirándolo con cautela y manteniendo una distancia prudente para que él no se sintiese presionado, Terry la miraba como si fuese un extraño animal, eso le dolía pero no podía esperar menos del chico, muchos otros en su lugar hubiesen salido de este lugar lanzando alaridos y dándose contra las paredes completamente desquiciados, por lo menos él seguía encaramado sobre el sillón, ella dejo ver una sonrisa ante la actitud de él, hasta hace un momento se mostraba como todo un hombre cabal y seguro de su postura y ahora parecía un niño asustado.

- Esto es increíble… podía jurar que a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderme… pero… - Terry intentaba esbozar alguna de las cientos de ideas que revoloteaba de manera descontrolada dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo solo podía mirarla.

- He rebasado todo… - Menciono ella asintiendo ligeramente y él imito su gesto con un movimiento lento – Lo sé… lamento haberte asustado, se suponía que no debías verme… ¡Me engañaste! Fingiste estar dormido… – Lo acuso mirándolo con reproche.

- ¡Espera, aquí quien ha engañado todo el tiempo ha sido tú! – Exclamo ofendido, ella intento hablar pero no la dejo - ¿Desde cuando estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué entraste al teatro? ¿Por qué a mi casa? ¿Qué pretender con lo que sea que estés haciendo? – Le lanzo un torrente de preguntas, que interrumpió al ver que aun seguía sobre el sillón como un cobarde, se sentó de nuevo retomando su postura de hombre adulto.

- ¿Me estas sometiendo a un interrogatorio? – Pregunto divertida, definitivamente no podía entenderlo, pero le encantaba saber que el miedo empezaba a alejarse de él.

- Considérame la Inquisición esta noche… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡No te compares con esos malditos! – Le grito llena de rabia, sintiendo como si le hubiese hincado en la piel un hierro ardiente, se volvió dándole la espalda para mirar a través del ventanal, no soportaba ver de nuevo el miedo en sus ojos, respiro profundamente para calmarse, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Te hicieron daño? – Inquirió una vez más temeroso de la respuesta o de la reacción de ella.

- Me hicieron mucho mas que daño Terruce… me lo arrebataron todo – Respondió en un susurro, su voz había cambiado, era dura y fría.

- Pero… no entiendo… - Intento el castaño una vez más. Algo no encajaba en esto, la Inquisición había dejado de funcionar como tal desde hacia varios siglos… - Pensaba - Admirando la figura de la chica, que lucia tan frágil y hermosa, evidentemente mucho mas hermosa que a como la había visto antes - ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunto para tratar de comprender.

- Eso no se le pregunta a una dama – Contesto ella volviéndose para mirarlo, sintiendo mas calmada, con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos lucían apagados.

- Me dijiste que no eras una dama como la mayoría… ahora puedo ver a lo que te referías, solo deseo entender todo esto, no todos los días uno se encuentra en situaciones como esta – Indico mirándola a los ojos, no sabia porque pero el miedo se había ido, sentía que podía confiar en ella, que no le haría daño.

- Esa una historia muy larga Terruce… - Decía y se detuvo al ver que él levantaba una cena mostrando su impaciencia, ella dejo libre un suspiro, resignada se dispuso a contarle – Bien, todo sucedió en 1.728… en realidad ese fue el año que desgraciaron mi vida – Menciono con resentimiento, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ella sabia lo que estaba pensando – Tengo 213 años Terruce… nací el 15 de abril de 1.707… mi nombre es Pandora Elizabeth Townsend de Gallagher, decima duquesa de Lancaster… - Hablaba viendo el asombro del chico.

- ¡Espera un segundo! – Exclamo agobiado por las palabras de ella – Mi padre es el decimo cuarto duque de Grandchester… no recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez algo sobre un ducado en Lancaster, bueno solo que al parecer había desaparecido hacia muchos años que fue absorbido por el condado de Mánchester, pero… - Se interrumpió recordando lo poco que se había interesado por conocer de la realeza británica, sintiendo como un rayo le cayese encima - ¡Arthur Gallagher! Decimo y ultimo duque de Lancaster – Esbozo mirándola con asombro, recordaba esa historia en especial… siempre le pareció extraña la manera en como termino esa familia, no habían muchos detalles, solo que habían perecido por la peste que azoló al norte de Inglaterra en esa época, se notaban tan felices en un retrato que logro encontrar… los esposos eran muy jóvenes – La cabeza de Terry era un torbellino, luchando por recordar con exactitud aquella imagen.

- Arthur Brandon Gallagher Hawthorne, decimo duque de Lancaster… mi esposo – Menciono ella para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, dejo libre un suspiro y se acercó a él - ¿Viste alguna vez un retrato de él? – Inquirió un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

- Si… bueno, la verdad no lo recuerdo en este momento, estaba en unos documentos históricos que mi padre tenia en su biblioteca, yo era un niño en ese entonces y me encerraba en ese lugar a leer… me escondía de todos y así encontraba un escape a los maltratos de mi madrastra – Contesto sumido aun en sus recuerdos, con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu madrastra… aquella mujer miserable… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió clavando su mirada en los ojos topacios que lucían mas oscuros.

- ¿La conoces? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de venir a América… después que me entere de tu existencia, lo primero que hice fue visitar la casa de tu padre en Oxford, él no se encontraba, la verdad no me extraña yo tampoco lograría convivir bajo el mismo techo con una mujer como esa… pero ya no será un problema y pago por lo que te hizo – Respondió con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió colocándose de pie.

- Nada relevante, tu madrastra se estaba pudriendo en un manicomio al sur de Londres – Se encogió ligeramente de hombros – Ciertos sucesos alteraron sus nervios y le hicieron perder la cordura, tu padre tuvo que internarla para que no pudiese en riesgo ni la integridad de la familia, ni la suya propia – Contesto con toda la calma del mundo.

- Estaría en lo cierto si pienso que tú tuviste algo que ver en todo eso – No preguntaba solo esbozaba lo que su cabeza encerraba.

- Efectivamente… - Dijo y al ver que él cerraba los ojos y tensaba la mandíbula, se sintió molesta - ¡Terruce ella te maltrataba! Disfrutaba humillándote… puso a tus hermanos contra ti, incluso hizo que tu padre te internara en ese horrible lugar desde que era un niño… te convirtió en un ser hosco, amargado, rencoroso… - Exponía cuando él la detuvo.

- ¡Ya basta! Tú no tenías ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida… ¿Por qué demonios haces todo esto? – Pregunto mirándola con rabia y desconcierto.

Ella se quedo en silencio mirándolo, herida por su actitud, tomó entre sus manos el relicario que llevaba colgado de una cadena al cuello, sin siquiera mover sus manos para soltarla, la misma se deslizo por este, Terry no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el gesto, fue como si la cadena se hubiese abierto para abandonar su cuello y después se hubiese cerrado nuevamente, ella se lo tendió mirándolo a los ojos y estos estaban llenos de una mezcla de dolor y rabia, incluso podía jurar que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, eso lo hizo sentirse mal.

- Toma… ábrelo y descubre tú la respuesta a esa pregunta – Menciono con la voz ronca.

Terry la miro a los ojos, estaba dudoso, sentía que fuese lo que fuese, que descubría allí no seria nada bueno para él, desvió sus ojos al broche que tenia tallada en una de sus caras aquella imagen del prendedor que encontró en su camerino, era exactamente igual, incluso con las piedras preciosas, extendió su mano para recibirlo y un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando ella lo poso en su mano, él trago en seco y levanto los ojos para verla, la chica le indico con un gesto que lo abriese, el castaño respiro profundo y se armó de valor, en un movimiento rápido lo abrió… ni su cuerpo, ni su mente estaban preparados para lo que sus ojos vieron. Intento hablar pero no encontraba su voz, sus manos temblaron, en realidad todo su cuerpo lo hizo, el aire se le atasco en el pecho, sentía una y mil cosas que lo recorrían entero y no lograba definir, solo conseguía mantener sus ojos clavados en la imagen entre sus manos… Arthur Gallagher… era idéntico a él, bueno… este llevaba barba y se notaba mayor, quizás por un par de años, pero fuera de eso, era como si estuviese viendo un retrato de él, la forma de sus cejas, los ojos, podía hasta jurar que el azul era idéntico, la nariz, los labios… no tenia que seguir detallándolo, ese hombre era su viva imagen.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza para aclarar el cumulo de ideas que revoloteaban en dentro de su pecho, torturándolo y lanzándolo de un lugar a otro, respiro para intentar encontrar una idea lógica a todo esto, en medio de la maraña de ideas absurdas que lo asaltaba, pero no surgía nada, solo una idea que parecía multiplicarse y fortalecerse a cada minuto que pasaba. Abrió los ojos una vez mas y en esta ocasión se fijo en la otra imagen, esta mostraba a un niño de unos tres años… no podía decirlo con certeza… ¡El niño! – Exclamo en pensamientos temblando de nuevo y fijo su mirada en Pandora quien lo observaba en silencio.

- No soy él – Esbozo y su voz no mostro la seguridad que había deseado, cerró el broche y se lo devolvió, para después darle la espalda.

- Eso… no lo sé con certeza… ¿Me creerías si te digo que esto también esta a punto de volverme loca? – Inquirió con voz calmada, pero el miedo era evidente.

- Perfecto… entonces los dos iremos a hacerle compañía a mi madrastra en el manicomio – Susurro él con sarcasmo.

- Terruce… - Intento decir algo, pero no sabia que.

- ¿Quién es el niño en la imagen? – Pregunto, mirándola por encima del hombro.

- Nuestro… mi hijo… Brandon Noah Gallagher Townsend – Contesto mirando el relicario.

- ¿Qué fue de él?- Inquirió una vez mas.

- Murió… el mismo día que Arthur – Susurro ella y esta vez el dolor llego hasta Terry.

- ¿Por la peste? – La interrogo deduciendo eso por la historia que conocía.

- No… los asesinaron – Respondió y ahora el dolor había sido remplazado por el odio.

- Pero la historia dice que… - Decía él volviéndose para mirarla.

- Sé lo que dice la historia, lo que los maldito Mahler se inventaron para ocultar el crimen que cometieron contra mi familia… pero no fue eso lo que paso Terruce, ellos se ensañaron contra nosotros por la sed de poder y la ambición que los cegó… la verdad no me gustaría hablar de esto, es algo que he luchado por alejar de mi mente el ultimo año – Dijo con voz cansada.

- Pero yo deseo saberlo… quiero saber que sucedió – Indico mostrándose realmente interesado, no sabia porque pero verdaderamente lo estaba, esto iba mas allá de satisfacer su curiosidad, era algo mas – Necesito saberlo Pandora – Agrego mirándola a los ojos, estos también mostraban la urgencia que sentía él por conocer lo sucedido – Toma asiento por favor – Indico haciéndole un ademan hacia el sillón mientras buscaba una silla del comedor.

- No hace falta gracias… sin embargo tú si lo necesitaras… intentare ser lo mas breve y concisa posible Terruce – Señalo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Perfecto, pero en serio me gustaría que tomaras asiento, me sentiría mas cómodo – Expresó.

- Una caballero ante todo – Susurro ella mostrando una sonrisa, tomó asiento en su sillón para complacerlo, cerró los ojos un instante, buscando en su memoria, dejo libre un suspiro y empezó – Yo era una chica… normal como cualquier otra, mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente cuando apenas contaba con diez años, era hija única, toda su fortuna, propiedades y demás títulos pasaron a mi, con solo diez años fue nombrada condesa de Cumbria, mi madre tenia dos hermanas una solterona y la otra viuda, ella se encargaron de mi desde ese entonces… conocí a Arthur en una fiesta que organizaron para hacer mi presentación en sociedad, tenia dieciséis años, pero mi tía Amaranta la viuda, alego que ya era momento de hacerlo o de lo contrario terminaría como mi tía Amelia, la solterona – En este instante la chica dejo ver una sonrisa que la hizo lucir muy hermosa, relajada.

Quizás por los recuerdos de sus parientes. Terry la escuchaba con detenimiento y le devolvió el gesto como si fuese completamente natural… incluso se sentía cómodo escuchándola, él que siempre huía de este tipo de situaciones, ahora se desconocía. Ella sintió una agradable calidez ante ese intercambio y prosiguió.

- Como era de esperarse mi tía se había encargado de invitar a todos los solteros de buena posición, cuna y con credenciales suficientes, que le dieran el merito de cortejarme… la verdad yo no estaba muy convencida de querer abandonar mi casa, de casarme y formar una familia, sentía que aun era muy joven… soñaba con el amor, claro que lo hacia, lo vi en mis padres quienes se adoraban y deseaba tener algo así; esa noche el castillo se vistió de gala, todo era tan hermoso, la fiesta era maravillosa, hicieron mi anuncio y para satisfacción de mi tía fue todo un éxito, los caballeros se desvivían por hacerme sentir halagada e importante… pero… también agobiada – Menciono colocando los ojos en blanco, algo no muy propio de una señorita, eso hizo que Terry recordara a alguien y dejo ver una sonrisa, ella continuo – Apenas me dejaban respirar, contando con la complicidad de mi tía Amelia escape, salí al jardín un rato para tomar aire y… allí estaba él… - Ella se interrumpió recordando el instante.

_**Flash back **_

- Buenas noches… - Susurro la chica al caballero que se encontraba de espaldas.

- Buenas noches – Menciono él volviéndose para mirarla.

De inmediato sus miradas se anclaron la una en la otra, el azul topacio de ella brillante y lleno de vida, con el azul zafiro de él que se despertó de su acostumbrada apatía, esa que siempre lo cubría en eventos como estos, solo que ahora era distintos sus miradas dictaban otra cosa, se fundían como reconociéndose o descubriéndose. Él se acercó hasta ella para rendirle las pleitesías habituales en estos casos, le tomó la mano con suavidad y se la llevo a los labios, manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella.

- Es un honor conocerla Lady Townsend, reciba mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haberme presentado antes, Arthur Brandon Gallagher Hawthorne, duque de Lancaster a sus pies – Pronuncio con esa voz tan maravillosa, cálida y varonil que poseía.

- Encantada Lord Gallagher… - Susurro ella perdida en la belleza de ese caballero al cual jamás había visto, en su gallardía y su voz, se sintió como la seda cuando se desliza por la piel. – Acepto sus disculpas… mas si tomamos en cuenta que he estado muy solicitada esta noche, no pensaba que una presentación en sociedad pudiese ser tan absorbente – Agrego con su don natural para entablar una conversación, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Sucede con todas las señoritas, en diferentes dimensiones según el titulo y la belleza que posean claro esta, en usted ambas son relevantes, es lógico que merezca toda la atención que ha recibido – Menciono él cautivado por la belleza de la joven, mientras la seguía hasta la balaustra que limitaba el balcón.

- Supongo que es cierto lo que dice, que todas las presentaciones son iguales… pero, yo esperaba algo mas – Esbozo posando su mirada en el jardín.

- ¿Algo mas? – Pregunto intrigado por la actitud de la chica.

- Si, algo mas… esperaba un hermoso baile, nunca antes he estado en uno… y espera poder hacerlo hoy, pero contrario a ello, solo he sido seguida por un montón de caballeros que me hablan de carreras de caballos, jardinería, de las leyes que apoyan en el Parlamento, de sus fortunas, sus títulos… cosas que la verdad no me resultan muy interesantes, yo he intentado hablarles de poesía, de mis escritores favoritos, de música… de las estrellas, me gusta mucho la astrología, pienso que es un tema que a los hombres también puede interesar, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así – Expreso con el ceño fruncido en profunda reflexión.

Él la admiraba fascinado, jamás había escuchado a una mujer expresar sus gustos con tanta libertad, la mayoría siempre eran recatadas, entrenadas para decir solo aquello que un aspirante a futuro esposo le pudiese resultar agradable… la mayoría de las veces algo que los halagase a ellos, que resaltara su inteligencia, esa que en muchas ocasiones era sumamente escasa, se mantuvo en silencio admirando el hermoso perfil de la dama a su lado… era bellísima, sus ojos eran los mas hermosos que hubiese visto nunca, su sonrisa era tan natural y contagiosa, ella se volvió para mirarlo, una vez mas sus miradas se prendaba la una de la otra.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe usted… debo estar aburriéndolo con mis locas ideas – Se excuso sonrojándose, quizás mas por intensidad en la mirada del castaño, que por sus palabras.

- En lo absoluto mi lady, su conversación me resulta muy interesante y agradable, también me atraen las estrellas, muestra de ello es que no pude evitar la tentación de salir a mirarlas esta noche, lucen muy hermosa desde su castillo – Esbozo con naturalidad elevando la mirada al cielo y para después regresarla a ella mostrando una hermosa sonrisa – También me gusta la literatura y la música… aunque a veces las ocupaciones del día no me permitan dedicarles mucho tiempo a ninguna de las dos, pero podríamos llevar una conversación dejando fuera las carreras de caballos, los discursos en el Parlamento y las posiciones que ocupados y que todo el mundo ya conoce – Indico apoyándose en la balaustra y clavando su mirada en ella.

El entusiasmo en la chica se desbordo, al fin había conseguido a alguien con quien conversar esta noche, su tía Amelia, quien observaba toda escondida en un rincón, pues no debía dejarla a solas con un caballero por muy duque que este fuera, sintió que había encontrado algo mas y no se equivoco, por supuesto. Después de una hora que se les fuese como agua entre los dedos ambos fueron conscientes que debían regresar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, ella había dado un par de pasos para alejarse cuando él la detuvo.

- Lady Townsend… espere un momento – Susurro sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado.

- Si… - Menciono ella volviéndose a mirarlo, sintiendo en ese momento que sus piernas temblaba y su corazón latía como nunca antes.

- Creo que nos falta algo… ya hablamos de literatura, música y astrología… pero usted menciono además que deseaba estar en un baile – Explico él mirándola a los ojos.

- Así es… supongo que dentro de poco empezara uno, de lo contrario no entiendo porque la tía hizo venir a todos esos músicos – Contesto en tono casual.

- Ciertamente… sin embargo, me gustaría y perdone mi atrevimiento, ser quien comparta la primera pieza con usted, por supuesto si es posible – Menciono sintiéndose nervioso.

- Seria un placer lord Gallagher… le diré a mi tía… es que… es ella quien lleva… - Intentaba decir que su tía llevaba hasta una lista de los posibles esposos, pero le avergonzaba hacerlo.

- Entiendo… vaya, creo que seré de los últimos, puesto que no me presente cuando lo hicieron todos los demás, seguramente ya su tía tiene una lista interminable – Dijo con pesar.

- Podemos hacer algo al respecto, después de todo… ha sido usted con quien mas he hablado esta noche… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Eso me alentaría muchísimo… ¿Qué dice si bailamos ahora? – Inquirió con entusiasmo.

- ¿Ahora? Pero… aquí no tenemos música mi lord… - Expuso la chica.

- No la necesitamos… el cantar de agua en la fuente y el sonido de la suave brisa que se cuela entre las ramas de los arboles nos podrían servir de marco – Menciono sin dejarse vencer.

Ella dejo libre un risa nerviosa, la verdad jamás pensó que su primer baile fuese ambientado por el sonido de la brisa y el de la fuente, pero ciertamente sentía todo esto como algo mágico y especial, además que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese lord Gallagher él que compartiese su primer baile con ella, no quería a ninguno de aquellos otros caballeros.

- Esta bien – Concedió asintiendo suavemente, mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

Él mostro una radiante que ilumino sus ojos, se acercó a ella muy despacio, mirándola a los ojos mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y tomaba la mano de ella entre la suya, ambos temblaban, mas ella que él, pero era un temblor tan exquisito, sus respiraciones también se aceleraron, sus ojos se colmaron de estrellas. Arthur jamás había visto algo mas hermoso en su vida que el rostro de esta chica iluminado por la luz de la luna, nunca había sentido su corazón colmado de tanta emoción, su cuerpo tan relajado y libre, se sentía maravillosamente bien mientras se movía con ella al compas de la melodía inexistente mas sublime que hubiese escuchado algunas vez. Para la chica todo esto era lo que siempre había esperado, sentía que volaba entre los brazos de este caballero, su cuerpo temblaba sintiéndose lleno de vida, ahogada en los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto, entregándose a todas esas sensaciones que era tan nuevas, como extraordinarias para ella…

**Fin del Flash Back…**

- Como era de esperarse mi tía quedo encantada con el resultado de mi presentación, al día siguiente mi casa estaba llena de hermosos y delicados arreglos florares, todos con lindas dedicatorias… animada busque entre estos uno que viniese de lord Gallagher, pero él no había enviado uno, me sentí defraudada… pero intente ocultarlo de mi tía Amelia, quien sabia lo sucedido en el balcón – Pandora dejo libre un suspiro, su mirada se cruzo con la de Terry - ¿Seguro no te estoy aburriendo con todo esto? – Inquirió con seriedad.

- En lo absoluto… - Contesto y sin pensarlo le había dado la misma respuesta de él, se apresuró a corregir su descuido – Continua por favor – Indico en tono amable.

- Bien… después del almuerzo yo aun seguía sumida en mi fantasía de la noche anterior, pero no podía dejar de lado la pizca de desilusión que me había causado el no haber recibido flores del duque de Lancaster… observaba a través de la ventana, suspirando, cuando mi tía Amelia llego casi corriendo para avisarme que este no había enviado un presente, que había venido el en persona a traerlo. No sé cual de las dos estaba más nerviosa cuando bajamos al salón donde Arthur conversaba con mi tía Amaranta, en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí que todo mi mundo se iluminaba, se llenaba de color… me sentía tan feliz – Esbozo sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Te llevo flores? – Pregunto Terry entusiasmado por la historia.

- No… me llevo un libro – Contesto y era la primera vez que Terry veía una sonrisa sincera y radiante que llenaba de luz sus ojos – Me regalo "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia a ver la sorpresa del chico – Desde ese momento supe que Arthur seria el hombre al cual amaría siempre, me había enamorado de él la noche antes… en solo una hora, solo eso le basto para enamorarme. Después de esa visita vinieron muchas mas, salíamos a caminar casi todas las tardes, en compañía de mis tías por supuesto, durante las dos veces que se ausento para atender los asuntos del ducado, nos comunicábamos por cartas… una tarde cuando regreso de uno de sus viajes, llego hasta mi casa con un maravilloso ramo de rosas blancas… sesenta y una en total, me dijo que era una por cada día que había transcurrido desde que nos conocimos… - Ella se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro tembloroso, apretó el relicario con una mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, trago para pasar el nudo en su garganta, respiro profundamente – Ese día me dijo que no deseaba estar lejos de mi nunca mas… que ya no podía concebir una vida sin que yo estuviese en esta… se llevo una de mis manos a los labios y deposito un largo beso, cerrando los ojos, sus manos temblaban, yo también lo hacia y no sabia a ciencia cierta porque… de pronto él saco de su chaqueta una delicada bolsa de terciopelo rojo, la abrió y extrajo de esta un anillo tan precioso… el mas hermoso que hubiese visto en mi vida… "¿Quieres casarte conmigo Pandora?" Me pregunto y yo no pude hacer más que llorar… habían pasado solo dos meses desde aquella noche… pero, yo no tenia dudas, lo abrace con emoción y acepte, acepte compartir mi vida con el hombre mas encantador que había conocido, con el mas generoso, sincero, honesto… - Ella no pudo seguir dejo libre un sollozo, se levanto y camino hasta el ventanal, dándole la espalda a Terry, estaba llorando, una vez mas.

- Pandora… si deseas parar… no tienes por qué seguir, yo comprendo que no quieras – Hablo él con la voz ronca por las emociones que también lo colmaban.

- Esta bien Terruce… hacia mucho que no recordaba ese tiempo en el que fui completamente feliz, ese que atesorare por siempre – Se volvió con una sonrisa, pero esta no iluminaba su mirada como minutos atrás – Veinte días después nos desposamos, me fui a vivir en su castillo de Lancaster, la vida de casados era maravillosa, él delego muchas asuntos del ducado a otras personas para compartir mas conmigo… pasados tres meses descubrimos que estaba embarazada de Brandon, no había en este mundo una mujer mas feliz que yo, tenia mucho mas de lo que había deseado, nuestra vida era… era perfecta – Esbozo sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, su cara perdió color y la luz se fue alejando de esta – Cuando teníamos cuatro años de casados, llego hasta la campiña una extraña enfermedad que mataba a las personas en días… la peste negra… así la llamaban, algunos viejos del pueblo decían que había regresado el demonio, que ya antes había caminado por toda Europa robando vidas sin hacer distinciones y que ahora se encontraba de nuevo entre nosotros… como era de esperarse el terror se apodero de todos, las fanáticas religiosas empezaron a hacer llamados a Roma para que enviase a un representante de la Inquisición, la enfermedad sirvió de excusa a tanta barbarie… nosotros fuimos afortunados, dentro del castillo no se había presentado ningún caso, sin embargo Arthur se sentía responsable por la gente del pueblo y ofrecía toda su ayuda tantos como podía… yo lo apoyaba, aunque no dejaba de temer por él, no quería que se expusiera, me aterraba saber que se acercaba a personas contagiadas – Explico mirándolo.

- ¿Tenían algo que ver tus poderes con que ustedes estuviesen a salvo? – Pregunto el chico.

- Eso utilizaron los enemigos de la familia de mi esposo para atacarnos, pero no era cierto… yo no era lo que soy hoy en día en ese entonces Terruce, era una mujer normal como cualquier otra, madre, esposa, amiga… devota de Dios, seguía sus mandamientos, sin embargo veía lo que hacia la Inquisición como un ejemplo de atrocidad, no era un secreto para nadie que muchos de los acusados pertenecían a familias acaudaladas, a quienes se les confiscaban todo los bienes y se asesinaba en nombre de Dios… pero la verdadera razón era la ambición… fue eso lo que nos condeno a nosotros, la maldita avaricia de los Mahler, una familia enemiga del padre de Arthur ¿Recuerdas la visión que tuviste? – Inquirió mirándolo con cautela.

- ¿En el camerino? – Inquirió, ella asintió – Si, la recuerdo… eran tú y Brandon ¿Verdad? – Pregunto y ella asintió de nuevo – Estabas molesta… herida – Dijo intrigado por la pregunta.

- No… eso fue lo que quise hacerte ver… en realidad, esa fue la ultima tarde feliz y libre de angustia que pasamos, Arthur había viajado hasta el pueblo para llevar alimentos, su coche había tenido una avería en una de las ruedas y al saber que yo me preocuparía si tardaba mas de lo acostumbrado, decidió regresar a caballo, yo jugaba con Brandon en el jardín… él a pesar de estar cansado por el viaje se nos unión… "Ha crecido tan rápido" Me dijo refiriéndose a nuestro hijo… yo le respondí, que seria tan alto como su padre, él me sonrió como siempre lo hacia, de esa manera tan encantadora, me abrazo y hablo de nuevo "Deberíamos darle una hermana… deseo que tengamos una niña, tan hermosa y dulce como su madre" Emocionada le expresé que lo haría encantada… eso fue lo que realmente sucedió, siento haberte mostrado lo contrario – Se excuso avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Por celos… supongo que me molestaba ver la indiferencia con la cual me tratabas, no podía entender que tú no eras consciente de todo esto – Expreso velando obviamente la verdad.

- Tienes una manera muy particular para hacer que te presten atención Pandora – Susurro el chico, cerrando los ojos y dejando libre suspiro.

- Lo siento… no quería perturbarte de este modo… me deje llevar por lo que sentía, esto tampoco es fácil para mi, no sé como actuar, ya no puedo ser sutil o considerada como antes… he intentado serlo, pero hay dos fuerzas luchando dentro de mi y no te imaginas lo agotador que es tratar de controlarlas… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué entonces escogiste ser como eres? – Pregunto molesto, colocándose de pie.

- No lo escogí, me vi obligada a ello… no puedes juzgarme sin saber lo que ocurrió, no creas que ser como soy me hace feliz o que fue lo que desee siempre, yo solo quería hacer justicia, vengar a mi familia… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro, controlándose – Terruce lo que ocurrió después de aquella tarde no es sencillo de explicar para mi, son demasiadas cosas, yo no… no quise llegar hasta donde lo hice, pero no encontré otra manera de aliviar el dolor que me embargaba… al día siguiente de esa visita de Arthur al pueblo, llegaron hasta nuestra casa unos hombres de la familia Mahler, ellos venían en compañía de otras mujeres, los hombres se reunieron con mi esposo mientras las señoras se quedaron conmigo en el salón de té… después que se fueron le pregunte a Arthur cual había sido el motivo de esa visita, él intento ocultármelo, me dio unas razones completamente absurdas y que no encajaban con lo que sus actitudes demostraban, al final después de dos días en los cuales mi esposo casi se vuelve loco de preocupación, me confeso que ellos lo habían amenazado con denunciarme al inquisidor como bruja, si él no le cedía mas de la mitad de su fortuna, propiedades, joyas… lo querían todo. Como era de esperarse Arthur se negó rotundamente, él no les entregaría lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir a sus abuelos, padres y a él mismo, no dejaría sin patrimonio a nuestro hijo… intento encontrar una solución, hablo con varios amigos, pero en ese entonces todo aquel que era señalado por la Inquisición, como hereje se volvía persona no grata, los que se decían hermanos nos volvían la espalda, lucho por evitar que yo me viese expuesta a todo eso, pero llego la primera audiencia y fue llevaba para ser interrogada… me hicieron un montón de preguntas que no podía responder porque no conocía de lo que hablaban, mi esposo consiguió que volviéramos a casa esa noche… la mayoría de las acusadas se quedan encerrada en los calabozos; él se reunió de nuevo con los Mahler, pero esta vez ellos se aprovecharon de la desesperación que nos embargaban y le exigieron que les hiciera entrega de todo… incluso de lo que yo había heredado de mis padres y había pasado a sus manos al convertirse en mi esposo - Ella hablamos dejándole ver a Terry todo el dolor, la rabia y la desesperación que la embargaban.

- ¿Por qué no acudió a las autoridades? ¿Por qué no hizo de conocimiento público el chantaje? – Inquirió el castaño sintiendo la misma rabia que a ella la colmaba.

- Esos desgraciados estaban en todos lados, el famoso inquisidor era uno de ellos, mi esposo sabia que no teníamos salvación, incluso si le entregaba todo… ya yo había acudido a una audiencia, nada garantizaba que no me condenaran – Contesto, se sentó de nuevo para tener algo que soportase su cuerpo, revivir todo esto la hacia sentirse tan débil, aturdida. - Él decidió entonces que lo mejor era escapar… marcharnos de Inglaterra, de Europa si era necesario, tenia varios amigos que habían viajado a América… podíamos ocultarnos aquí hasta que las cosas se calmaran, estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo con tal de no perderme… reunimos las joyas mas valiosas que poseíamos, el dinero que teníamos en la casa, nuestras pertenencias personales mas valuadas y preparamos todo para partir la noche siguiente, yo ni siquiera me arriesgue a escribirle a mis tías para evitar que la carta cayese en manos equivocadas. Dos de nuestros sirvientes mas fieles irían con nosotros… salimos del castillo ya entrada la noche, la tensión en todos era insoportable, yo llevaba a Brandon en mis brazos, dormía profundamente, estaba agradecida por ello… ni un solo segundo deje de rezarle a Dios para que nos permitiese salir de Lancaster sin contratiempos, habíamos elegido un camino rural para evitar las patrullas que custodiaban los principales… - Se interrumpió llevándose las manos al rostro, estas temblaban, su voz se había tornado distinta, pero aun así decidió continuar – Llevábamos poco mas de cuarenta minutos viajando cuando dos coches nos tendieron una emboscada… a este se le sumo uno mas, que portaba el emblema de la Inquisición, nuestro chofer maniobro para escapar de ellos pero no logro hacerlo… le dispararon, los caballos se asuntaron y salieron desbocados, en ese momento Brandon se despertó alarmado y comenzó a preguntarme que sucedía, yo solo lo mecía y le decía que no era nada malo, que habían muchos baches en el camino… que empezaría a llover y debías darnos prisa… pero la situación empeoraba a cada minuto y él comenzó a llorar yo intentaba calmarlo, la chica que iba con nosotros intento sujetar las riendas con la ayuda de Arthur, pero los animales eran demasiado fuertes para ella, él decidió tomar el control, pero esos malditos dispararon de nuevo complicándolo todo, mi pequeño bebé comenzó a llamar a su padre y este como pudo se asomo a través de la ventanilla y le dijo que todo estaría bien que él nos cuidaría, que no dejara que yo llorase, mi hermoso príncipe asintió en silencio, dejo de llorar y llevo sus manos hasta mi rostro para secar mis lagrimas… "No llores mami, papi cuidara de nosotros" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo le sonreí y lo abrace con fuerza… el coche se estrello contra unos arboles y termino por volcarse… yo me aferre a Brandon para evitar que se lastimase… pero el golpe fue demasiado poderoso… ambos salimos volando del carruaje cuando este giro en varias ocasiones.

A medida que la chica hablaba su voz se iba transformando, era mas ronca, su cuerpo temblaba aun mas, Terry deseaba pedirle que parara, pero sabia que no lo haría, ella necesitaba dejar salir todo esto de su pecho, tal vez era lo mejor, pero seguramente terminaría destrozándola, se acercó a ella y le tomo una mano entre las suyas, colocándose de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos, pidiéndole que no continuase, ella lo comprendió pero negó con la cabeza, necesitaba continuar, decirle todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Quede totalmente aturdida por los golpes, cuando logre ordenar mis pensamientos, me levante y corrí para buscar a mi hijo… lo vi… - Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y le impidió continuar, se llevo las manos a la cara, Terry se irguió y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que el llanto también lo rebaza a él, este dolor era demasiado fuerte… - Su pequeño cuerpo esta tendido cerca de donde me encontraba, me acerque a él y lo tome en mis brazos… lo llamaba pidiéndole que abriese los ojos… "Príncipe despierta, abre los ojos… soy mami mírame" Le pedía una y otra vez, pero no lo hacia, su cuerpo estaba flácido y no respiraba… no hacia nada, comencé a gritar… Arthur llego hasta mi, tenia una herida de bala en el brazo y caminaba con dificultad, cuando vio a nuestro hijo… se volvió loco, tomó el arma que llevaba y también la del chofer y les disparo a los hombres que se acercaban a nosotros… yo comencé a gritar, a llamarlo… que se detuviese… me coloque de pie con mi hijo en brazos y corrí hacia él, llegue justo cuando tres balas impactaba en su cuerpo… ¡Dios mio! – Exclamo sintiendo como una vez el alma se le desgarraba, como su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza y el llanto bañaba su rostro.

- Por favor no sigas… no sigas Pandora… no te hagas mas daño, ya déjalo… por favor – Terry lloraba quizás con el mismo dolor que la embargaba a ella, la tomó en brazos y la acurruco contra su pecho como a una niña, meciéndola e intentando que se calmara.

- Me deje caer al lado de su cuerpo, viendo como agonizaba, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia lo levante para que pudiese respirar y no se ahogara con la sangre en su garganta… lo único que logro decir fue… "Perdóname" apretó mi mano con fuerza y con la otra acaricio el rostro de Brandon, rompió a llorar con tanto dolor… yo sentía que el mundo se me estaba cayendo a pedazos y termino de derrumbarse cuando la luz que iluminaba los ojos de Arthur desapareció… yo quede con los cuerpos de mi esposo y mi hijo inertes entre mis brazos… y todo por mi culpa… todo por mi culpa – Expreso y ya a estas alturas no contrala su dolor, ni su llanto o su rabia, se coloco de pie alejándose del abrazo de Terry.

- ¡Tú no los asesinaste Pandora! ¡Por Dios no tienes por qué sentirte culpable! – Exclamo el joven colocándose de pie, mirándola – Fue la ambición de esa gente, fueron ellos los que desencadenaron toda esta desgracia… tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le paso a tu familia, solo fuiste una victima… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Si no hubiesen hecho esa acusación… si no hubiesen forzado a Arthur a actuar como lo hizo, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido Terruce, todo se centraba en mi… ¿Por qué no me mataron como lo hicieron con ellos? ¿Por qué no me quitaron la vida cuando les rogué que lo hicieran? ¡Uno de los malditos Mahler se había obsesionado conmigo desde la fiesta de mi presentación! Yo no tenia ni idea… deje de responder las notas de los regalos que enviaban cuando Arthur comenzó a cortejarme, ni siquiera recordaba que uno de esos hombres que enviaba flores se apellidase así… todo eso lo descubrí después, no solo era la fortuna como Arthur me había dicho… me oculto este motivo para no hacerme sentir culpable, él sabia que no me dejarían libre, sabia que me enviarían a la hoguera y antes de eso me torturarían… - Expreso llena de rabia asombrando al castaño. – De todas formas lo hicieron… me arrancaron de los cuerpos de Arthur y Brandon y me llevaron a un calabozo en los cuarteles de la guardia local, ni siquiera me permitieron darle cristiana sepultura a mi familia, fueron enterrados en fosas comunes… un mes después llegaron mis tías, intentaron hacer cuando pudieron para liberarme pero no consiguieron nada, tía Amaranta cayo enferma con la peste y murió quince días después… le pedí a tía Amelia que se marchase y no volviese, que no quería perderla a ella también, antes de hacerlo al menos logro llevar los cuerpos de mi esposo y mi hijo a un cementerio… ya los Mahler se había apoderado del castillo de Arthur y no permitieron que lo enterrasen en el panteón familiar… estuve seis meses en aquel calabozo, en medio de inmundicia, ratas, expuesta a la peste, pero esta para mi desgracia no me toco, eso fortalecía su teoría, decían que yo era una bruja y por eso era inmune a la enfermedad… eso al menos mantuvo a los guardias que se abusaban de las demás mujeres en la prisión lejos de mi, me temían… una noche antes de un acto de fe donde me llevarían a la hoguera, un grupo de campesinos armados crearon una revuelta y atacaron la prisión, liberando a todos los que se hallaban en esta, yo incluida… deambulaba por las calles… solo quería llegar hasta el cementerio para visitar las tumbas de Arthur y mi pequeño Brandon y después de eso quitarme la vida… cuando al fin logre llegar hasta esta me quede allí por horas… no me importaba si me encontraban y me apresaban de nuevo, ya no me importaba nada, el odio en mi era tan grande que sentía estaba a punto de hacerme estallar en mil pedazos… cuando el sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos abriéndose paso entre la bruma de la mañana, un hombre llego hasta mi… pensé que era alguien de la Inquisición por como venia vestido… pero era todo lo contrario – Pandora dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió para mirar a través del ventanal.

- ¿Fue quien te dio el poder que tienes ahora? ¿Quién te convirtió en aquello por lo cual te habían condenado? – Pregunto Terry sintiendo una rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Fue quien me dio la oportunidad de hacerle justicia a mi familia – Contesto ella sin volverme a mirarlo – Y yo le pedí que justamente me diera esto… si ellos destruyeron todo lo bueno que tenia basándose en una mentira, entonces yo haría que la mentira fuese realidad… me convertiría en su pesadilla… y lo cumplí, Arthur le quito la vida a dos de los hombres que provocaron el accidente, yo me encargue de los demás… ni uno solo escapo a mi justicia, ni los que estaban presentes ese día y los demás involucrados, deje que toda la furia que había en mi alimentara la fuerza y los poderes que Hazazel me había dado… solo me bastaba mirar a alguien para matarlo, ni siquiera tenia que ensuciarme las manos con esos miserables que me lo arrebataron todo… a aquellos que ocuparon el castillo de Arthur los enloquecí, hice que ellos mismos se quitaran la vida… no busque formas sencillas por supuesto, las menos elaboradas tuvieron como protagonistas a potentes venenos… eso que hacían que su piel transpirara sangre, otros contribuyeron con la Inquisición a limpiar este mundo de escoria como ellos y se prendieron fuego… armando sus propias hogueras… así uno a uno de los que me lastimaron tuvieron su merecido, cada uno de los que llevaba por sus venas la sangre de los Mahler corrió el destino que mi mano les impuso… arrebate fortunas como me arrebataron la mía, quite hijos, esposas, esposos… - Hablaba cuando Terry la detuvo.

- ¡Pandora basta! ¿Crees que todo lo que hiciste estuvo bien? ¿Qué es para vanagloriarte de ello?- Pregunto molesto mientras la tomaba por los hombros para ver a los ojos, sorprendiéndose a ver como estos estaba completamente vacíos, negros como la noche, sin rastro de luz, sin vida.

- ¿Y acaso lo que ellos hicieron si lo estuvo Terruce? ¿Acaso yo merecía pagar por su ambición desmedida? ¿Merecía perder a mi familia de esa manera? – Contesto con preguntas, su voz era calmada pero podía helar la sangre.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero arrebatando vidas no lograrías que tu familia volviese a ti, solo te condenabas un poco mas… - Esta vez ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Yo ya estaba condenada! Cada día que estuve en ese calabozo renegué de Dios… cada minuto que pasaba me llenaba de odio y desprecio contra él… toda mi vida había actuado según sus preceptos, igual lo había hecho Arthur y así habías enseñado a Brandon… ¿Dónde estuvo Dios cuando los asesinaron? ¿Dónde estuvo cuando los vi inertes entre mis brazos? ¿Cuándo me arrastraban por ese campo alejándome de ellos? ¿O cuando me torturaban hasta hacerme sangrar para que confesara algo de lo cual no era culpable? ¡¿Dime donde estaba Dios en esos momentos Terruce?! – Le grito temblando ante la ira que la recorría.

Él se quedo congelado observándola, no de miedo… no temía por él, temía por ella, por todo ese odio que aun guardaba y la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, que no dejaría que nunca fuese libre, tal como decía ya estaba condenada, ella misma se había condenado y lo seguía haciendo mientras alimentase la ira que vivía dentro de su corazón y su alma. Ella lo miraba sin poder comprender como después de haber escuchado todo lo que le ocurrió, aun creyese que aquellas personas merecían compasión, como podía él mostrarlos como victimas cuando aquí la única sacrificada fue ella, fue quien perdió todo y lo mínimo que podía hacer era vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos… ¿Acaso como se sentiría él si algo así le hubiese ocurrido? ¿Si le hubiese quitado a Candice Andley de una manera tan atroz como le quitaron a Arthur a ella? Seguramente no se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados.

- Sabes algo Terruce… me acabas de confirmar que no hay una pizca de la esencia de mi esposo en ti, Arthur jamás se hubiese quedado sentado en un rincón lamentándose por su suerte… no lo hizo ¡A él lo mataron por que se enfrento a los asesinos de nuestro hijo! – Le grito llena de rencor, mirándolo a los ojos – Te puedo asegurar que mi esposo no hubiese dejado que un crimen como este hubiese quedado impune, así que yo tampoco lo hice y me importa una mierda lo que pienses… o si crees que soy una mujer desalmada, desquiciada y vengativa… ¡Bien créelo! Si me vas a despreciar por haberle hecho justicia a mi esposo y mi hijo por mi propia mano, hazlo no te reprimas… solo te digo una cosa ¡Eres un hipócrita, un grandísimo hipócrita, pues estando en mi lugar hubieses hecho exactamente lo mismo! – Ella gritaba dejando salir todo el resentimiento que llevaba dentro.

- Intenta calmarte… no te estoy juzgando, pero tampoco puedes pedirme que aplauda lo que hiciste ¡Pandora arrebataste vidas! – Le expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Y ellos se llevaron la mía! – Contesto ella descontrolada, respiro profundo para calmarse, comenzó a llorar al ver que… que él no había comprendido nada – Ya no importa Terruce… no importa, yo solo quería… no, no sé ni lo que quería… me deje envolver por una quimera como me dijo Gardiel… y termine mas lastimada aun… el amor que tuve con Arthur jamás volverá, tú no puedes dármelo… no eres él, yo lo perdí aquella noche y no lo tendré nunca mas – Su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto – Te juro que olvidaras todo esto… me alejare y no recordaras lo que escuchaste esta noche ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo… solo te doy un consejo, cuando uno ama de verdad y ama sobre todas las cosas a alguien jamás se queda en un rincón lamentándose, uno lucha con todas sus fuerzas por ese alguien, por mantenerlo a su lado como sea… yo he mantenido a mi esposo en recuerdos, ha sido quien me ha dado la fortaleza para hacerle justicia, esa que él no pudo tomar en sus manos… así que no me digas que lo que hice estuvo mal, porque no fue así y porque si me viese en la misma situación lo haría de nuevo – Sentencio dándole la espalda para salir del lugar.

Terry se quedo mirándola estático, pero sintió de pronto que algo lo empujaba hacia adelante y lo despertaba del elipsis en el cual había caído, corrió hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza para impedirle que se fuera, ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza y se rindió, por primera vez se rendía, ya no quería luchar mas, no podía.

- Solo quiero tenerlo… solo quiero tenerlo una vez mas… decirle que no tengo nada que perdonarle, que soy yo quien debe pedirle perdón, que lo amo… que lo ame desde que nos conocimos… solo eso – Ella lloraba hundiendo su rostro entre las manos.

Terry la volvió tomándola por los hombros para verla a los ojos, con suavidad acuno el rostro de ella entre sus manos y limpio las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, pego su frente a la de la chica, sintiendo como temblaba integra, la envolvió en sus brazos y susurro muy cerca de ella, con los ojos clavados en los topacios que no lucían su color natural sino uno mas oscuro.

- Haz que venga… tráelo aquí Pandora, puedes hacerlo… si me necesitas para ello… hazlo, si quieres tenerlo una vez mas y solo yo puedo ayudarte… hazlo – Su voz estaba ronca, cargada de emociones, que ni él mismo lograba comprender.

_**Continuara… **_


	6. Respira en mí, hazme real

**Parte VI Final**

**Respira en mí, hazme real…**

**Y un día ya no sentiré más este dolor…**

Pandora se quedo mirándolo, completamente desconcertada por las palabras que él había esbozado, seguía llorando y temblando, la verdad no sabia si había escuchado bien o solo eran sus deseos mas profundos que le hacían una cruel jugarreta, cerró los ojos para escapar de la mirada atormentada del chico. Terry pudo apreciar el miedo y la sensación de perdida en ella, de decepción y vergüenza, era evidente que pensaba que estaba haciendo esto por lastima, pero él no lo sentía de esa manera, solo quería ayudarla… necesitaba ayudarla y no quería ahora cuestionar porque lo hacia, simplemente se concentro en hacerle entender que no había nada equivocado en esto.

- Pandora mírame – Le pidió en un susurro, ella negó con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos.

Terry subió sus manos en una caricia lenta hasta llevarlas al cuello de la chica, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el rostro pálido y hermoso de ella, con suavidad deslizo sus dedos entre las hebras castañas, sintiéndola temblar y dejar libre un suspiro, despacio se aproximó al rostro de Pandora y rozo sus labios con los de ella, un toque tan leve como el viaje de una pluma en una suave brisa, justo así se movieron los labios de él sobre los de ella. Pandora se congelo ante el gesto del joven, sus labios temblaron y sintió como su corazón latía lentamente, sus brazos caídos a cada lado de su cuerpo, se mantuvieron exactamente igual, no se animo ni un solo instante a tocar a Terry, las lagrimas colmaban de nuevo sus ojos y los mantuvo cerrados para no dejarlas libres, mientras sentía que él no le daba tregua, las caricias en su cuello y nuca continuaban, sus labios suave y tibios presionaban ligeramente, persuadiéndola de participar de este intercambio que estaba desboronando todos sus cimientos de a poco pero con contundencia, sin poder evitarlo dejo libre un suspiro y él aprovecho eso para deslizar su lengua por entre los labios de ella y hacer su invasión mucho mas profunda, ella dejo libre un jadeo mientras sus manos viajaba a la cintura de Terry para apoyarse en esta y no caer cuando sintió sus rodillas doblarse ligeramente; él la estaba seduciendo, era evidente, pero no era esto lo que ella deseaba… no así, no de esta manera.

- No… - Susurro sacando fuerzas para separarse de él, pero este no se lo permitió.

- Deseo que veas que quiero esto… no lo hago por lastima Pandora – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y bajo una mano por la espalda de la chica, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo y buscaba sus labios una vez mas, con mas decisión esta vez.

- Para… por favor… yo no puedo… - Esbozo ella tensándose pues sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser presa de un exquisito calor que la turbaba, esa era la reacción física a los estímulos que él le brindaba, pero su corazón no podía obviar su verdad y su verdad era que ella no podía olvidar que su corazón era completamente de Arthur y que tener a Terruce no seria lo mismo, este no la amaba, su corazón también pertenecía a otra mujer, engañarse no era la salida a este laberinto de dolor y soledad en el cual se encontraba, había imaginado esto, si, claro que lo había hecho, pero no de esta manera, ella deseaba que él la recordase, que la amase… quería a Arthur, no a Terruce – Pensaba mientras el castaño seguía besándola - ¡No, basta! – Exclamo colocándole las manos en pecho para alejarse de él – No lo entiendes, no entiendes Terruce, no es esto lo que yo deseo… creí en algo que es imposible, me enfrasque en un sueño… pero ya es tarde, es demasiado tarde, tú no tienes por qué fingir algo que no sientes, ni que ofrecerme algo que no esta en ti darme… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Perfecto, entonces has lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir lo que deseas… te aseguro que lo que puedas darme es mucho mas de lo que tengo hasta ahora, por si no te has dado cuenta mi vida es un desastre, un calvario… ¿Puedes cambiar eso Pandora? Bien entonces hazlo, porque es lo que deseo, yo también deseo con desesperación salir de este abismo donde me encuentro – Confeso mirándola a los ojos.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que me pides Terruce, esto no es tan sencillo, ni siquiera sé si pueda hacerlo… traer a Arthur no es solo invocarlo y hacer que tome posesión de tu cuerpo, nunca lo he hecho y no sé las consecuencias que pueda tener sobre ti… - Explicaba y él la detuvo.

- Lo hiciste el otro día… con esa visión, tú hiciste todo eso dentro de mi cabeza – Esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

- Si, pero no es lo mismo… yo puedo contralarlo porque soy quien lo maneja, el espíritu de alguien mas esta completamente fuera de mi alcance, nunca lo he hecho, siquiera he intentado comunicarme con él… me da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir – Menciono con lagrimas.

- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que hace minutos me dijo que jamás se quedaría en un rincón a lamentarse por lo que perdió? – Pregunto con toda la intensión de acorralarla.

- Eso es muy distinto y lo sabes… ¿No ves lo que arriesgas? – Inquirió desesperada.

- ¡No! Veo lo que puedo ganar… mujer ni siquiera tus poderes, ni los años vividos, ni toda la experiencia y el amor que le tienes a Arthur, te han liberado de lo indecisas que ustedes pueden llegar a ser… quieres tenerlo a él, pues aquí estoy yo dispuesto a hacer que lo tengas ¡Tómalo! – Exclamo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – Pregunto mostrando cuan presionada se sentía.

- Porque sé lo que es pasar días y días pensando… en todas esas cosas que nunca dije y que debí, torturándome con cada beso y cada caricia que no brinde, que me guarde por estúpido… en todas las veces que me calle esos "Te amo" que ahora me muero por decir – Contesto con la voz ronca – Y si debo obligarte a afrontar todo eso que llevas dentro y vencer tus miedos para que puedas tener la conciencia en paz y le entregues a Arthur eso que sientes le debes, lo hare – Sentencio y sin darle tiempo acorto la distancia entre ambos, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, sujetándola con fuerza y la beso.

Pandora fue golpeada con fuerza por esas sensaciones que se desataron dentro de su cuerpo ante la actitud del castaño, sintió derretirse entre sus brazos, bajos sus labios, en ese delicioso vaivén que su lengua marcaba dentro de su boca, él la llevaría a la locura, como podía jugar con sus emociones y sensaciones de esta manera, no era justo esto que hacia, no podía pedirle esto, pretender que aceptase de buenas a primeras traer el espíritu de su esposo para que lo poseyese y… ¿Después qué? ¿Qué haría una vez que tuviese a Arthur nuevamente frente a ella? ¿Acaso Terruce no temía que una vez ella tuviese entre sus brazos a su amado, a lo mejor no quisiera dejarlo partir de nuevo? – Se cuestionaba en pensamientos y sin saber a ciencia cierta que la llevo a tomar una decisión, se separo de él para hablar.

- Lo haremos… lo traeré… solo espero que Dios cuide de ti, porque no sé hasta donde podría llegar yo – Le hizo saber mirándolo a los ojos.

- Confió en ti – Fue lo único que le respondió el castaño mostrándole una sonrisa, que intentaba ocultar el miedo que sentía.

- No lo hagas… no en esto – Susurro sin desviarle la mirada.

- No importa… cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que vivo ahora te lo puedo asegurar y si con esto puedo estar bien y ayudarte, me sentiré complacido – Menciono mirándola, un minuto de incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que él hablo – Y bien ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Esta vez su voz tembló, pero intento disimularlo.

- Terruce… Terruce… ¿Cómo podría convencerte para que desistas de esto? – Pregunto perdiéndose en el azul zafiro que mostraban los ojos de él.

- No existe manera alguna que lo hagas, y solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo – Contesto, apenas había caído en cuenta que la mantenía abrazada, pero no la soltó.

- No seas tan impaciente… - Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- Yo no tengo siglos para esperar ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió con media sonrisa.

- No lo he olvidado un instante… solo quiero que estés seguro de esto – Respondió.

- Lo estoy… además ya he estado en la piel de otros, soy actor… - Decía y ella lo detuvo.

- Esto no es igual Terruce, ni siquiera se le acerca a lo que haces sobre un escenario, aquí te perderás completamente, ya no serás tú sino Arthur quien domine todo a tu alrededor… ni siquiera podrás ser un espectador de lo que él hace o dice… ni tampoco de lo que siente, las emociones también serán de él… ¿Entiendes eso verdad? – Lo cuestiono de nuevo.

- Si… lo hago y es precisamente lo que deseo, él podrá darte lo que esperas, lo que anhelas… eso que yo no puedo lamentablemente, tendrás tú despedida si así lo deseas Pandora – Indico pegando su frente a la de ella – Podrás liberarte de todo eso que te aqueja… ojala yo pudiese hacer lo mismo, no rechaces esta oportunidad, no le temas a lo que pueda suceder… un amor como ese que él te tuvo no conoce de odios, ni reproches, tampoco de finales – Susurro.

Ella asintió en silencio al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo y sus labios temblaron por contener las emociones que la recorrían, dejo libre un suspiro que no pudo retener y se abrazó a Terry con fuerza, se sentía tan frágil y pequeña en este momento y a él tan protector.

- Debes venir conmigo… es mejor que vayamos hasta mi casa, si Arthur despierta aquí se le hará extraño este lugar y eso puede perturbarlo, lo mejor es que lo haga en un ambiente familiar para él… para que este calmado – Menciono con voz tranquila, después de un rato.

- Bien… dame unos minutos para vestirme por favor – Pidió separándose de ella, sentía miedo pero también deseos de arriesgarse a esto.

Pandora camino hasta el ventanal para darle espacio a Terry, podía sentir cierta tensión en él, pero ya no había en ella la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de este lugar y no tener que ir a un terreno mas peligroso, jamás imagino tener una oportunidad como esta, su plan era enamorar al chico e ir poco a poco haciendo renacer la esencia de su esposo en él, pero ahora saber que podía tener a Arthur casi por completo la llenaba de emoción y expectativa, no podía dejar de temblar de solo imaginarlo; estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Terry hablo.

- ¿Has estado todo el día a mi lado verdad? – Inquirió mirándola. Ella asintió en silencio volviéndose a mirarlo, él dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Cuando estaba en el baño y se cerró la puerta ¿Fuiste tú? – Pregunto de nuevo y su voz mostraba claramente el reproche. Ella emulo el gesto que hiciese un minuto atrás y desvió la mirada. – Ya veo… y supongo que todo lo que sentí después fue debido a ti también… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento… de verdad, no quería perturbarte – Se excuso mirándolo.

- Hiciste mucho mas que perturbarme Pandora, solo espero que recibas tu merecido cuando Arthur te tenga enfrente – Menciono con un hermoso brillo en los ojos. – Ahora date la vuelta, creo que ya has visto lo suficiente –Indico haciéndole un ademan. Ella abrió la boca para refutar pero la cerró de inmediato sonrojándose y se volvió hacia el ventanal.

- No es de caballeros hablar de esas cosas – Susurro mirando a través del cristal.

- No es de damas espiar a un hombre mientras se baña – Acoto él vistiéndose.

- ¡Yo no te expíe mientras te bañabas! Cerré la puesta desde este lugar, puedo hacerlo… - Se defendió sin mirarlo.

- ¿No me viste cuando salí del baño molesto por lo que habías hecho? – Pregunto, colocándose una chaqueta, afuera seguramente estaba fresco.

- Yo… no contestare a esa pregunta – Dijo mordiéndose el labio, sintió su cara calentarse.

- Ya lo has hecho Pandora… - Menciono acercándose a ella, busco su mirada – No sabia que las brujas podían sonrojarse – Agrego divertido.

- ¡No estoy sonrojada! No puede pasarme y no me llames así por favor – Le pidió, viéndolo.

- Estas más roja que una cereza madura, te queda bien, siempre estas tan pálida ¿Cómo deseas que te llame? ¿Hechicera, adivina, duquesa, mi lady? – Inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hacia mucho que nadie me llamaba duquesa como acabas de hacerlo – Contesto sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Debo deducir por tu sonrisa que así te llamaba Arthur – Dijo mientras sonreía, esto le hacia falta, le había ayudado a relajarse - ¿Hacia cuanto que no bromeaba con alguien de esta manera? – Se pregunto en pensamientos.

- En ciertas ocasiones…- Esbozo en un murmullo, se alejó de él sintiendo que una vez mas su cara se prendía en llamas – Y ya no me sigas haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, no sabias que aun conservabas esas costumbre de divertirte a costa del pudor de las damas – Menciono sin poder evitarlo, vio como la sonrisa de él se congelo.

- Solo lo hice con una mujer… al parecer sabes mucho de mi vida – Indico y de inmediato una sombra se poso sobre él.

- Sé mucho mas de lo que imaginas Terruce… por eso quiero que estés seguro sobre esto que vamos a hacer, no todo esta perdido como piensas… créeme – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Continuemos con esto por favor Pandora – Pidió esquivando la mirada de la chica mientras caminaba para tomar las llaves de su auto.

- La terquedad y el orgullo, fueron seguramente rasgos que heredaste de Arthur – Susurro ella, pero él la escucho perfectamente.

- No, las herede de mi padre… y este seguro de mi abuelo, es un rasgo muy Grandchester, así como eso de ser desgraciados en el amor… Ven, vamos – Indicó abriendo la puerta.

- Viajaremos a mi modo… ven – Menciono ella y al ver que él seguía en el mismo lugar, dejo ver una sonrisa y camino para tomarle la mano – Te prometo que estaremos bien, además quieres que sea rápido, si viajábamos en tu auto estaremos allí casi al amanecer, mientras que si lo hacemos en mis condiciones solo nos llevara unos minutos – Agrego mirándolo.

- Bien, dije que confiaba en ti y eso precisamente hare - Él dejo libre un suspiro y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, se encaminaron hasta el gran ventanal.

Pandora abrió las dos hojas con un movimiento de su mano, sin siquiera tocarlas, él dejo libre un jadeo de sorpresa pero de inmediato retomo su postura impasible, ella dejo ver media sonrisa, salieron a la cornisa, el castaño no podía evitar temblar, aunque el edificio no era muy alto, estar parado en un espacio de cincuenta centímetros y a veinte metros del suelo, no era algo para estar relajado, ella le mostro una sonrisa para relajarlo, se coloco de espaldas al vacío, apoyando apenas la punta de los pies en el borde del capitel, le extendió los brazos. Él trago en seco y con lentitud le dio primero una mano, cuando estaba a punto de soltarse para darle la otra, Pandora lo jalo rodeándolo con sus brazos y se lanzo al vacío.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Grito Terry aferrándose a ella con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que sentía que caía en picada y rápido, demasiado rápido para su tranquilidad, pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se hacia mas ligero, como si florara, sin embargo no se animo a abrir los ojos, temía lo que encontraría de hacerlo.

- Te perderás una vista hermosa de la ciudad si no abres los ojos – Esbozo y su voz vibraba por la risa contenida.

- No te preocupes, no estoy muy interesado en ella – Dijo con prisa mientras sentía la brisa alborotarle el cabello y golpear su cara.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada y deposito un suave beso en los labios del castaño, que tenia el cuerpo tan tenso que podía quebrarse en cualquier instante, como esperaba eso hizo que él se relajase un poco, en eso también se parecía mucho a Arthur… siempre que estaba tenso ella lo mimaba, lo llenaba de cariño y él se relajaba, su amado esposo y este chico eran tan parecido, no solo en lo físico, sino también en las emociones… si en realidad fuesen la misma persona, si al despertar de esto Terruce sintiese dentro de su ser ese amor que le prodigaba su esposo, si la mirara como hacia Arthur… si ella también pudiese mirarlo a él de igual manera, era un chico extraordinario, la hacia reír, era tierno y considerado, entregado a aquello que lo hacia sentirse bien, incluso a sacrificarse por los demás… - Creo que ya sé porque amas a la enfermera, sus almas son afines, ambos tienen sentimientos hermosos – Pensaba cuando sus ojos captaron la inmensa mansión enclavada en los riscos que entraban abruptamente en el océano.

- Hemos llegado… - Susurro al oído del chico.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Exclamo aliviado, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo se hacia mas pesado, y solo pasaron segundos cuando sus pies se posaron en algo solido, dejo libre un suspiro e intento erguirse pero sus rodillas temblaron.

- Si deseas puedo llevarte en brazos – Susurro ella divertida al ver que él permanecía estático en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No hace falta esto bien… es solo que… - Decía al tiempo que abría los ojos y se detuvo para ver la majestuosa vista.

El océano se abría ante ellos, como un manto negro que era bañado por la luz de la luna, el cielo despejado de nubes se mostraba ante sus ojos colmado de estrellas, millones de ellas adornándolo, el rumor de las olas estrellándose contra los riscos y la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos, todo en este lugar parecía… distinto, de otro tiempo, incluso de otro siglo, se volvió a mirar y la estructura tras su espalda complementaba el paisaje a la perfección, lucia como aquellos castillos a donde su padre alguna vez lo llevo, en el norte de Inglaterra.

- Si Arthur despierta aquí… se sentirá como en casa – Susurro ella al ver que él detallaba el lugar, se acercó hasta las puertas de cristal que dividían la extensa terraza donde había llegado, de la casa - ¿Deseas ver el interior? – Pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

- Claro me encantaría… solo una cosa, la próxima vez viajaremos a mi modo – Señalo levantando el dedo índice, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y asintió.

Entraron al lugar que se encontraba en penumbras, ella movía las manos hacia un y otro rincón de la estancia y las lámparas de velas se encendían iluminando todo el espacio, igual lo hizo la chimenea, los leños en esta comenzaron a arder con vigor colmando el lugar de una calidez muy acogedora. Terry estaba totalmente maravillado ante los poderes y el desenvolvimiento de la chica, si hasta esta mañana alguien le hubiese dicho que seria testigo de algo así, sin reparo alguno lo hubiese tildado de loco, pero ahora presenciándolo con sus propios ojos, no podía mas que intentar mantener la boca cerrada para no demostrar tan abiertamente su asombro; eso por mencionar lo que hacia Pandora, pues si hablaba de la casa, ciertamente parecía haber sido ambientada para montar una obra de la segunda década de 1.700; justo el año en el cual su familia había sido asesinada, esto le causo un poco de pena al castaño, pues era evidente que ella aun deseaba vivir en este espacio de tiempo, aferrada a todo aquello que le recordase cuando fue feliz junto a sus seres queridos.

- Bienvenido – Menciono ella con una sonrisa amable, invitándolo a tomar asiento en un sillón de terciopelo rojo granate con elaborados bordados en hilos dorados – Por favor Terruce, toma asiento, ponte cómodo… este solo es un lugar de paso, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, creo tener un poco de brandy, coñac, vino… son los que pueden durar mas tiempo sin dañarse – Agrego un tanto apenada y nerviosa, nunca había traído a un desconocido a este lugar, en realidad solo habían estado en el, Hazazel y Gardiel.

- Estoy bien Pandora, descuida… es un lugar hermoso – Contesto observándolo.

- Es solo de paso… hace mucho tiempo que no llamo hogar a un lugar en especifico, me he dedicado a vagar por el mundo, solo conservo el castillo de Lancaster… pero tampoco vivo en este, demasiados recuerdos que aunque hermosos siempre terminan doliendo, sin embargo no puedo venderlo, lo he intentado un par de veces, incluso donarlo… pero algo mas fuerte que yo me lo impide – Esbozo sin saber que decir, le resultaba fácil hablar con él, pero desde que entraron a este lugar la situación había cambiado, la tensión en ambos era mas palpable, quizás porque sabían lo que ocurriría.

- Comprendo… - Menciono mirándola con ternura.

Después de eso un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, sus miradas se buscaron y se quedaron ancladas la una en la otra por un par de minutos, tal vez mas; Terry deslizo sus ojos por el rostro de la chica, aun los de ella mostraban las huellas del llanto, su mirada aunque brillante no lucia feliz, podía percibir dudas y hasta miedo en esta, no era para menos, pero no quiso prestar mucha atención a eso, continuo con sus mejillas, estas tenían un ligero rubor que la hacia lucir tan hermosa, como una muchacha completamente normal, se acercó a ella llevando una mano para acariciar su rostro con suavidad, un movimiento totalmente espontaneo e inocente, había algo en Pandora que lo atraía muchísimo, sus ojos, las pocas sonrisas que había logrado ver, sus labios… tenia unos labios realmente hermosos y extraordinariamente dulces, tan suaves, esos mismos que lo tentaban a perderse entre besos, sabia que todo esto quizás era producto del poder que ella ejercía, de la magia que la envolvía, o tal vez era como le había dicho la esencia de su esposo que ciertamente habitaba en él y solo estaba dormida, después de todo lo vivido esta noche… la verdad no le resultaba tan increíble – Pensaba mientras su dedo se deslizaba por el pómulo de la chica.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto ella temerosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… nada – Contesto negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Cómo pretendías despertar la esencia que dices llevo dentro de mi, esa que pertenece a tu esposo? – Inquirió.

- Yo… la verdad no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, cuando te conocí pude sentir de inmediato que algo nos unía, tus reacciones me demostraron que era así y la primera noche que pase en tu casa todo se hizo mas fuerte aun, mientras te observaba dormir me llenaba mas de certezas, pensé que si conseguía que te enamoraras de mi… con el tiempo podrías reconocerme o que quizás yo podría llegar a amarte como ame a mi esposo, que podía depositar todo ese amor que se había quedado dentro de mi pecho en ti… la verdad no tenia un plan en especifico, no quería utilizar mis poderes sobre ti Terruce, solo… deseaba que te enamoraras de mi – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos y después esquivo su mirada, sintiéndose apenada.

- No te hubiese sido difícil lograrlo Pandora… eres una mujer muy hermosa… - Decía cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo y lo interrumpió.

- Me hubiese sido imposible Terruce… en primer lugar tu novia, Susana Marlowe… la maestra de la manipulación, apenas te deja respirar, es tan asfixiante, tan patética – Se detuvo al ver que él se tensaba – Lo siento… de verdad pero es lo que pienso de ella, entiendo porque estas a su lado, puedo que tengas razón en sentirte en deuda por lo que hizo, pero de allí a resignarte a una vida sin amor… sencillamente no es justo y menos amando a alguien mas, ese… ese hubiese sido el gran obstáculo que me hubiese tocado sortear para enamorarte y contra ese dudo mucho que hubiese podido, he sido egoísta muchísimas veces… lo soy en este mismo instante, le estoy robando a la mujer que amas la posibilidad de compartir una vida contigo… - Él intento hablar pero ella levanto la mano para pedirle continuar – Si esto sale bien… quiero que me prometas algo y no puede ser una promesa vacía, ni hacerla para complacerme, debes cumplirla – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, lo que sea que desees de mi si tiene que ver con… - Se interrumpió, no quería siquiera mencionar su nombre en este momento.

- Prométeme que la buscaras y no la dejaras en paz hasta que la hagas escuchar todo lo que tienes guardado aquí dentro de tu pecho – Le pidió llevando una mano hasta el corazón del chico mientras lo taladraba con los ojos, como era de esperarse él esquivo la mirada de ella – Terruce… esto es un pacto, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo… confía en mi por favor, no dejes que la vida te aleje de aquello que amas, yo no tengo nada de lo cual arrepentirme, le di todo lo que había en mi a Arthur y sin embargo siento que me faltaron miles de cosas por entregarle y decirle… no quiero ni imaginar lo que sentirías si algún día llegas a perder a Candice, sin haberle dicho cuanto la amas – Indico con seriedad.

- Pandora… lo que pides no es… - Su voz se quebró, el dolor de imaginar perder a Candy definitivamente fue como un cuchillo lacerándole el corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Esta bien, cuando el momento llegue harás lo correcto… quieres que yo tenga mi oportunidad y sea feliz… bien yo también te daré la tuya, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde – Menciono con determinación colocándose de pie y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y si mi felicidad ya no estuviese donde crees que esta? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con suavidad - ¿Has pensado en eso Pandora? ¿Si todo ha cambiado… si descubro que mi corazón ya no le pertenece a…? – No termino la pregunta, estaba confundido, pero sobre todo deseoso de terminar con el infierno que llevaba tres años viviendo, si ella le brindaba una salida ¿Por qué no tomarla? – Se cuestiono.

- Cuando puedas decir su nombre sin sentir que este te quema los labios, entonces tendrás las respuestas a esas preguntas, antes no harás nada inventándote mil excusas para no pensar en ella… Terruce yo sé lo que tu corazón siente y puedo asegurarte que nada ha cambiado… por el contrario se ha hecho mas intenso… ¡Por favor no me hagas continuar con esto! Es como pedirle a mi esposo que no renuncie a otra mujer, no es para nada cómodo, mejor acompáñame, es hora de empezar – Menciono intentando parecer natural.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto colocándose de pie, dejando el tema de lado, ella no lo dejaría en paz de continuar, y la verdad no deseaba seguir atado a esos recuerdos y ese sentimiento sin sentido, el tiempo había pasado y ya nada era igual… nada.

- A mi habitación… voy a hipnotizarte y necesito un espacio tranquilo… también debes cambiarte de ropa, intentare que Arthur llegue hasta ti mientras duermes, todo debe parecer lo mas cercano al momento en cual nos encontrábamos cuando nos separamos, le diré que ya hemos llegado América… solo espero que todo esto funcione y él no recuerde la emboscada, ni todo lo que ocurrió después – Le explico mientras subían las escaleras, su voz sonaba distinta, nerviosa y su cuerpo también mostraba una clara rigidez.

Él se mantuvo en silencio para no hacer este momento mas incomodo, entraron a la habitación y si el salón y la terraza parecían del siglo XVIII este lugar, lo hacia un mas, la inmensa cama en el fondo, escoltada por cuatro pilares de manera finamente tallados, las sabanas de satén y seda, rojas, blancas y doradas, un escritorio con un montón de papeles y un tintero donde descansaba una pluma, la iluminación era brindaba por candelabros con decenas de velas, las pesadas cortinas seguían el mismo estilo, así como los demás muebles dentro de la alcoba; su mirada se paseo por cada rincón y nuevamente se sentía en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, muy lejos de su realidad.

- Terruce… - Lo llamo la chica para captar su atención, él se volvió a mirarla – Esta bata… era de Arthur, su favorita… logre recuperarla cuando regrese al castillo, habían colocado todas nuestras pertenencias en el sótano, claro excepto las joyas, esas las tenían ellos… siempre viajo con las cosas que mas le gustaban a él, es una manera de tenerlo cerca, así como algunos juguetes y prendas de Brandon, son las únicas cosas que me quedan de mis dos amores y no me separo de ellas… ¿Puedes usarla por favor? – Pidió entendiéndose, su voz de nuevo estaba ronca y los ojos humedecidos.

- Por supuesto… - Contesto tomándola, se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla – Todo estará bien Pandora… - Susurro mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió y le indico donde podía cambiarse, él se encamino hasta el baño.

Entro a este y lo primero que lo recibió fue su reflejo en un enorme espejo con marco dorado, iluminado por las velas de los candelabros lucia distinto, pero en el fondo sabia que seguía siendo quien era y… por lo menos lo seguiría siendo por unos minutos mas, sus manos temblaron y de inmediato la certeza de lo arriesgado que era todo esto lo golpeo con fuerza, alejo esa idea de su cabeza con rapidez, ya no podía negarse y además no quería hacerlo, algo dentro de él le pedía que hiciera esto y era precisamente lo que haría, no había punto de discusión; comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación recordó que su ropa interior no era ni de cerca parecida a la que se usaba en 1.700, sin pensarlo mucho también se la quito, la doblo y la coloco donde había escondido las demás prendas, se suponía que Arthur no debía ver nada fuera de lugar. Sus ojos captaron de nuevo su imagen en el espejo y cada vez se notaba mas lejano de quien era, la seda de la bata era muy hermosa, negra, con algunos hilos de plata en el cuello y los puños, digna de un duque… - Pensó con media sonrisa - ¿Qué pensaría mi padre si supiera que el famoso duque de Lancaster era idéntico al bastardo que tuvo con Eleonor Baker? ¿Qué de una manera bastante peculiar yo fue duque antes que él, incluso que mi abuelo? – Se pregunto mostrando media sonrisa, pero esta estaba cargada de dolor y resentimiento, se acomodó el cabello un poco, ajusto el cinturón de la bata, respiro profundamente y salió con paso seguro.

Pandora se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, con el relicario entre sus dedos, sumida en sus pensamientos, se había cambiado, ya no llevaba el vestido, ni la capa que usaba hasta hace minutos, ahora su figura estaba cubierta por una delicada dormilona de seda blanca, seguramente era una de esas prendas que había recuperado por el modelo, mas recatado que los de estos tiempos, pero con un toque de sensualidad que la hacia lucir muy provocativa, la verdad no sabia porque esta mujer lo tentaba de esta manera, no quería darle mas vueltas a eso que giraba dentro de su cabeza, pero la idea de haber sido en otros tiempo verdaderamente Arthur Gallagher cobraba fuerza a cada instante que pasaba en compañía de ella… y si eso era así… quizás fuese una fortuna haberla encontrado de nuevo.

- ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Terry a su lado, mirándola.

Ella se sobresalto, no lo había sentido llegar y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura del joven envuelta por la bata de Arthur, sintió como todo su cuerpo fue estremecido con fuerza, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se iluminaron y se llenaron de lagrimas, él era idéntico a su esposo, incluso el cabello… así lo llevaba cuando lo perdió, no lo había cortado por la presión en la cual vivían desde hacia meses y la noche de su escape, se había rasurado, quedando exactamente igual a Terruce; cuando al fin salió de su embelesamiento asintió en silencio y le indico la cama.

- Por favor, siéntate… en la cama, intenta relajarte – Su voz no pudo ocultar la cantidad de emociones que la recorrían, no lo miraba a los ojos.

- Bien… creo que tú también deberías seguir ese consejo, están tan tensa que temo puedas quebrarte – Menciono intentando sonar divertido, aunque su voz también estaba ronca y sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, se encamino hasta la enorme cama en un extremo de la habitación, iluminaba por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea llenando de calidez el lugar y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las puertas de cristal que cubrían casi una pared, estas seguramente daban a alguna terraza con vista al mar.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi… estoy bien, pero si necesito que estés tranquilo Terruce, toma bebe esto – Pidió entregándole una copa de plata, con detalles en oro. Él la miro un poco dudoso y después poso su mirada en el líquido rojo que llegaba a la mitad, seguidamente subió los ojos para verla de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Inquirió sin recibirlo – ¿Es alguna especie de pócima, hecha con alas de murciélago, cabezas de gatos y corazones de algún tipo de ave exótica? – Pregunto una vez mas levantando una ceja, esta vez su voz no sonó tan relajada.

- No… - Respondió ella riendo – No es nada de eso… tranquilo, no te hare beber nada preparado con animales, nunca he hecho una pócima parecida… es solo oporto, a Arthur le gustaba mucho, siempre tomaba una copa cuando se iba a la cama – Explico mirándolo.

- Bueno en ese caso… muchas gracias – Indico recibiendo la copa y llevándosela a los labios, le dio un gran sorbo degustando el exquisito sabor del mismo, la verdad era delicioso, lo termino y le regreso la copa a ella, esta espera lo estaba matando, quería que esto comenzara ya, la ansiedad hacia estragos en su interior, se paso las manos por el cabello para drenarla un poco, viendo como ella se volvía para colocar la copa sobre una mesa cerca.

Pandora sentía un mar de emociones y sentimientos girando dentro de su ser, estaba nerviosa, si lo estaba, muchísimo, pero también estaba emocionada, todo esto era tan contradictorio, tan complejo; se giro lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño, de nuevo un montón de recuerdos llegaron hasta ella golpeándola con fuerza, uno en especial que la hizo temblar, esa primera noche que pasase junto a Arthur, cuando consumaron su amor, todo era tan parecido a aquella ocasión, la expectativa, los nervios, el miedo, los deseos; trago con fuerza y movió su cabeza para alejar todo eso de su mente, no lo pensó mucho y de repente se encontró hincada de rodillas ante el chico, quien se hallaba apenas apoyado al borde de la cama, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, depositando suaves besos en estas.

- Pandora… - Susurro el joven desconcertado al verla así.

- No tendré como pagarte por esto que estas haciendo… por la oportunidad que me bridas, tener a Arthur de nuevo… ha sido mi mayor sueño Terruce, cada día que hemos estamos separados, no he hecho mas que imaginar como seria tenerlo a mi lado… ahora gracias a ti podre hacerlo… - Respondió en el mismo todo de él, mientras subió los ojos para verlo – Gracias… gracias por esto, gracias… por todo – Agrego con lagrimas.

- No tienes que agradecer nada… me complace ayudarte Pandora, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te ha tocado vivir, permíteme ser útil al menos una vez en la vida… hacer feliz a alguien – Comento con la voz ronca, mientras llevaba una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla con suavidad – Lamento no ser eso que tanto deseas, no esta en mi… yo no soy perfecto como lo era Arthur, no hay nada mas lejos de mi que eso Pandora, no te imaginas cuanto me gustaría tener el valor y la determinación, que él tuvo para luchar por ti y por Brandon… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo, irguiéndose y colocando un par de dedos en los labios del chico para silenciarlo.

- Tú eres un hombre extraordinario Terruce, tienes un corazón bellísimo, eres comprensivo, tierno, entregado a tus ideales… y tienes mucho mas coraje del que muchos han demostrado, muestra de ello es que estas aquí dispuesto a entregarte a lo desconocido, te estas poniendo en mis manos y apenas me conoces, no creo que exista una prueba mayor de valor que esta, mucho de Arthur esta aquí dentro de ti – Menciono colocándole la mano en el pecho – Solo debes dejar de lado el miedo a amar y dejar que el viento te lleve a donde te tenga que llevar, debes seguir a tu corazón, arriesgarte a escucharlo, hazle caso… la mayoría de las veces sales ganando cuando lo haces – Agrego con una hermosa sonrisa – Recuerda que tenemos una promesa, debes cumplirla… creo que debemos empezar, recuéstate por favor – Indico con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él no quería profundizar más en ese tema que había decidido lanzar al olvido hacia tres años, ese que cerró por el bien de todos, respiro profundamente para aligerar la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se tendió completamente en medio de la cama. Pandora también respiro un par de veces para espantar los nervios que la hacían temblar como una hoja, se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevo sus manos al rostro del chico, apoyando un par de dedos sobre sus sienes, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pronunciar un ritual en una lengua antigua. Terry intento relajarse y dejarse llevar, podía escuchar las palabras de ella y algunas le resultaba familiares, quizás sonaban al latín, aunque él lo hablaba perfectamente, no podía identificar todo el conjuro, decidió dejar de lado su afán por reconocerlo y procuro relajarse, su respiración acompasada y sus músculos completamente laxos le indicaban que esto estaba haciendo efecto, dejo libre un suspiro y seguidamente cayo en un profundo sueño. Ella fue consciente de esto, ya todo había comenzado, el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo mas intenso, dudo unos segundos antes de continuar, abrió sus ojos y los clavo en él, deslizo sus dedos por el rostro del chico hasta llegar a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, abriendo la bata de seda, respiro profundamente y se decidió a continuar; minutos después sus palabras cesaron, él seguía plácidamente dormido, ella se acomodó acosándose a su lado y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño, pegando su oído allí donde el corazón de este latía calmadamente, un par de lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, fueron a terminar justo allí, tenia miedo de llamarlo, no sabia que podía esperar, ni siquiera si esto funcionaria, solo había invocado espíritus vengativos, a los que ponía a su servicio para enloquecer a sus enemigos, jamás a uno utilizando este hechizo, sintió que la respiración del chico cambiaba.

- ¿Arthur? – Lo llamo y su voz era apenas un murmullo, se irguió para buscar su rostro. Lo vio mover las pupilas bajos los parpados como si estuviese soñando, se acercó mas a él y le acaricio una mejilla con suavidad, se aventuro a hablar una vez mas – Arthur… mi amor… - Apenas lograba esbozar palabra, se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

Él abrió los ojos al fin, parpadeando para aclarar la visión, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como reconociendo el lugar, frunció el ceño y dejo libre un suspiro, después busco con la mirada a la chica, quien lo miraba expectante, en completo silencio, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, él la miro desconcertado por unos segundos y después llevo una mano hasta su mejilla, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Pandora… mi vida… ¿Por qué estas temblando? – Inquirió confundido incorporándose.

- ¡Oh, mi amor, mi Arthur! – Exclamo emocionada y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al fin, al tiempo que se lanzaba para abrazarlo.

- Hermosa… Pandora ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? – Lanzo una lluvia de preguntas mientras la abrazaba con ternura, se movió para quedar sentado en la cama y tomarla en brazos, colocándola sobre sus piernas y haciéndola descansar en su pecho – Pandora mírame por favor ¿Qué ocurre hermosa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto de nuevo.

- No… no es nada… es solo que estoy feliz… estoy demasiado feliz, te amo tanto Arthur, siempre te he amado, cada instante que hemos estado juntos han sido extraordinarios, me has hecho tan feliz… mas de lo que alguna vez soñé que seria, tú le diste sentido a mi vida, me has dado motivos para continuar, siempre has estado conmigo amor… siempre – Susurraba emocionada, acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

- Yo también estoy feliz… y te amo con toda mi alma… pero ¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar amor, jure que jamás dejaría que lo hicieras… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Lloro de felicidad… esta bien llorar de felicidad, es maravilloso hacerlo… - Mencionaba cuando callo en cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, se obligo a concentrarse, busco la mirada de su esposo y habla de nuevo - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

- Bien… bueno un poco confundido, pero me siento perfectamente ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pandora te siento diferente mi amor… este lugar… - Una vez mas ella lo interrumpió.

- Estamos en América… logramos salir de Lancaster, viajamos por un par de meses hasta llegar aquí, hace dos días sufriste una caída y habías permanecido inconsciente… apenas despertabas unos segundos y te alejabas de nuevo… ¿Seguro estas bien? – Inquirió adoptado completamente el papel que había ingeniado para no alarmarlo.

- Si, estoy bien Pandora… no recuerdo nada de eso, siento… siento la cabeza como envuelta en una nube, todo esta demasiado borroso y confuso, imágenes que no logro entender… ¿Qué sucedió con los Mahler? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Ellos… - La chica esquivo la mirada de su esposo – No sé nada de esas personas Arthur, supongo que siguen donde se encontraban… ya mi tío esta moviendo sus contactos en el Parlamento para que podamos recuperar lo nuestro, no debes preocuparte ahora por ello, solo debes descansar… debes estar agotado – Indico separándose de él y colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama, se disponía a salir cuando el joven la detuvo.

- Estoy perfectamente bien Pandora… - Menciono tomándola por el brazo con suavidad, deslizando sus ojos por el escote de la dormilona de su esposa – Quédate aquí conmigo… no es necesario que busques a nadie que me examine, si es lo que pretendías… solo necesito tenerte cerca, ven acuéstate a mi lado – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y asintió en silencio acercándose a él, Arthur la rodeo con sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo, deleitándose con la suavidad de su mujer – Siento como si hubiese pasado años sin tenerte así… sin sentir tu calor, ya no puedo vivir sin ti… eso dos días me parecen una eternidad – Susurro al tiempo que se aproximaba para besarla.

Pandora tembló ante el primer roce de sus labios, deslizo sus manos por la espalda del castaño y llevo una pierna para rodear la cadera de él, quien tomó esto como una invitación de su esposa y profundizo el beso, adueñándose de la boca de ella por completo, ahogando el gemido que la chica libero ante la invasión, coloco una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella y la aproximo hacia él para acortar la distancia que los separaba. De inmediato la sangre se encendió dentro de sus venas, sus corazones se volcaron en un ritmo acelerado y todo en ellos vibro ante las caricias que comenzaron a brindarse, esas que habían guardado por demasiado tiempo, ella consciente y él sin saberlo, pero con la misma ansiedad que los consumía. Arthur deslizo su mano por el cuello y la nuca de la chica para terminar encerrándola en el cabello castaño, sedoso y abundante de ella, sintiéndola estremecerse mientras su lengua hacia estragos en la boca de su mujer; Pandora imito el gesto de su esposo y llevo ambas manos hasta la cabellera castaña, perdiéndose en esta, entregándole con total libertad su cuerpo a él, el tiempo transcurrido ahora sencillamente parecía nunca haber existido, ella sentía como si jamás se hubiesen separado, como si todo no hubiese sido mas que un mal sueño, sin embargo el miedo latía dentro de ella, en un rincón apartado de su mente, pero allí estaba, advirtiéndole que no podía dejarse llevar, imposible de lanzar al olvido por completo.

- Arthur… amor… mírame – Le pidió entre jadeos cuando él libero su boca para llenar de besos su cuello y acariciar sus caderas. Hizo lo que le pedía tomándose unos segundos para besar con suavidad los labios de ella y mirarla a los ojos, ella dejo ver una sonrisa a la cual él respondió con una cargada de sensualidad y deslizo sus manos por una de las piernas de ella para comenzar a subir el camisón, ella se tenso sin poder evitarlo – Espera… yo… Arthur… - Esbozo sin saber que sucedía, su mente la estaba torturando, no podía desligar a Terruce de su esposo, no habían dudas que era al padre de su hijo a quien tenia junto a ella, pero solo estaba en esencia, este cuerpo seguía perteneciendo al actor y de continuar, seria él a quien se entregaría, no había sospesado esto cuando decidió invocar a su esposo – Pensaba, sin lograr concentrarse en este momento de intimidad que vivía.

- ¿Qué sucede Pandora? ¿En que piensas amor? – Inquirió él deteniendo sus avances, podía sentir que ella estaba lejana, como en otro lugar.

- Yo… no podemos… en este momento, no es adecuado mi amor… yo… - Intentaba explicar cuando él la detuvo, alejándose un poco de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos y se apoyaba en su codo, acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Estas indispuesta? – Pregunto besando los labios de su esposa con ternura – Si es así, podemos esperar… creo que resistiré una noche sin hacerte el amor, fue mucho mas tiempo después que nació Brandon… casi termino loco – Indico con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada ante los recuerdos.

- Estoy bien Arthur… pero me preocupa que tú aun estés afectado – Contesto buscando salirse por la tangente, no podía comprender porque se sentía tan nerviosa, porque no solo cedía a esta necesidad que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo y le pedía a gritos darle a su esposo aquello que él deseaba, que no era nada mas que lo mismo que ella había anhelado tanto tiempo.

- Yo estoy de maravilla duquesa… y si me deja puedo demostrárselo esta noche – Expreso con una gran sonrisa, mientras se colocaba encima del cuerpo de la chica, para después darle un beso profundo y extraordinariamente sensual, robándole el alma en ese vaivén que marcaba su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, ahogado gemidos y suspiros.

Pandora sentía que no tenia fuerzas para resistirse a esta avalancha de sensaciones y emociones que Arthur desataba en ella, esa facilidad que la hacia rendirse a él tan fácilmente, se negó a seguir pensando, se negó a perder esta oportunidad de sentir lo que era ser amada, a ser deseada nuevamente, a ser una vez mas solo una mujer que necesitaba sentirse justamente así, a plenitud en los brazos del hombre que amaba… en este momento sentía que poseía un alma y un corazón y quería entregárselos a Arthur, aunque fuese solo una vez mas. Él la insto a hacerle espacio entre sus piernas con un movimiento constante y provocativo de sus caderas, sin abandonar un instante su boca, seguía succionando y presionado sus labios, mientras su lengua se paseaba con cadencia por cada rincón de la boca femenina, pudo sentir como ella se relajaba y se entrega a él, abriendo lentamente sus piernas para mostrarle ese camino al paraíso, no podía entender porque seguía percibiendo esta sensación de no haberla poseía en demasiado tiempo, hasta donde recordaba habían estado juntos… la noche después de la audiencia, en un afán por saber que aun la tenia junto a él, esa noche le hizo el amor con desesperación, con vehemencia, atormentado por la sola idea de perderla para siempre, de no contar con los medios para mantenerla a salvo y a su lado; cuando el amanecer llego ya había tomando la determinación de fugarse y buscar refugio en América hasta que pudiesen regresar o no, eso era lo de menos, no le importaba dejar todo abandonado con tal de permanecer junto a su esposa y su hijo, debía protegerlos, entregar su vida por ellos si era necesario. Después de eso no recuerda mucho mas… había un espacio en blanco hasta este momento, hasta hace algunos minutos cuando despertó junto a ella, quizás se debía al golpe, pero no se lo diría para no alarmarla, después de todo, ahora estaban juntos y lejos de aquellos que quisieron hacerles daño, no valía la pena torturarse con esos recuerdos y mucho menos arruinar un momento como este – Pensaba el joven, besando el cuello de su mujer, dejando que sus manos la despojaran de la delicada prenda de seda que llevaba puesta.

- Arthur… te extrañe tanto amor… - Esbozo ella sin poder evitarlo, perdida en los besos y las caricias que él le brindaba.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… aunque solo fueron dos días – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la piel tersa de su mujer, que se erizaba al contacto, llego hasta la cadera de ella y dejo libre un gemido de satisfacción al comprobar que ella no llevaba nada debajo de la dormilona, su mano viajo hasta el derrier para acariciarlo con posesión, luego viajo a su muslo de nuevo y desde atrás llevo un par de dedos para rozar el punto mas vulnerable en ella, ambos jadearon al instante – Amor mio… eres perfecta Pandora… me muero por hundirme en ti – Susurro contra los labios de la chica, sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Soy toda tuya… para que hagas lo que desees conmigo… ámame hasta que quedemos sin aliento mi vida, dame todo lo que llevas dentro… y recibe, toma de mi lo que quieras… quédate en mi piel, tatúame el alma y el corazón Arthur – Esbozo en el mismo tono de él, mientras sus manos buscaban el nudo de la bata.

Con suavidad comenzó a deshacerlo, retirándola por los hombros, sacándola del cuerpo de su esposo, deseaba sentir su piel, su calor, su olor; sus labios recorrieron el cuello de él, mientras sentía que la estaba llevando al cielo con ese movimiento que sus dedos hacían en su interior, apreciaba sus piernas tensarse, cada musculo hacerlo también, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su respiración era agitada, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de alcanzar la gloria él se retiro dejándola completamente desamparada.

- Por favor… Arthur… - Susurro al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a los glúteos de su esposo y elevaba las caderas hacia él, presionado para conseguir alivio a esto que le robaba la cordura.

- Lo alcanzaras… junto a mi Pandora – Indico besando la mejilla de la chica y se incorporo para quedar de rodillas en medio de las piernas de ella.

Se quito con rapidez la bata mostrándose totalmente desnudo ante la mirada ansiosa de su esposa, después deslizo ambas manos por las piernas de ella, deteniéndose en sus rodillas unos segundos, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que lo hacia lucir arrebatadoramente sensual, le abrió las piernas un poco mas y continuo esta vez por la sensible piel interior de sus muslos, sintiéndola estremecerse ligeramente, sus ojos viajaron por la figura de la chica, aun llevaba el camisón y eso le impidió deleitarse con sus senos, pero no por mucho tiempo, con suavidad y decisión al mismo tiempo lo tomo entre sus manos haciéndolo un montón para sacarlo por la cabeza de la chica, atrampando sus labios con lentas y húmedas succiones, solo un instante hasta de hacer que se tendiese de nuevo sobre la cama. Ella ya no era consciente de nada mas que no fuese su esposo, ya no recordaba lo sucedió, ni el odio y el dolor que por tanto tiempo domino su vida, ni siquiera que habían pasado casi dos siglos desde que todo se derrumbo, lo tenia a él, de nuevo lo tenia a él y lo demás sencillamente no importaba; su corazón cantaba de felicidad, su cuerpo vibraba lleno de sensaciones, su alma danzaba colmada de emociones… estaba viva, él la hacia sentirse viva.

Él besaba el cuerpo de la chica con amor, ternura y pasión, sus labios recorrían el cuello, los senos, su estomago, su vientre, al tiempo que sus manos seguían acariciando cada rincón de aquellos lugares a los cuales sus labios no había llegado, procurando no rozar su intimidad para evitar que ella saliese volando sin llevarlo a él, sus labios siguieron su camino hacia el sur de su esposa, tomándola por las caderas la elevo, se dejo caer tendido sobre su estomago y coloca la piernas de ella por encima de sus hombros para después hundirse en ese lugar de su esposa que lo enloquecía, ese de cual nunca se saciaba. Ella dejo libre un jadeo por la sorpresa y la ola de placer que la barrio completamente, cerró los ojos y se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas, hundiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas, se arqueo en un movimiento espontaneo brindándole a él mayor libertad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se pinto de un tenue carmesí, su pecho subía y bajaba muestra de su respiración acelerada.

- Arthur… no puedo mas… por favor… ven conmigo – Rogo con la voz ronca, apenas un murmullo, mientras sus manos viajaban a la cabellera castaña de su esposo, abrió los ojos y la imagen de él completamente perdido en su lugar mas intimo fue como un tornado haciendo girar miles de emociones dentro de su ser.

Con los ojos cerrados y sus labios paseándose por cara rincón de la intimidad de ella, apenas pudo escuchar las palabras de Pandora, cada palpitación que ella le brindaba era un aliciente para continuar llenándola de placer, sumergiéndose en ese exquisito lugar que era suyo, cada espacio en ella era absolutamente suyo, se lo había ganado con amor, con pasión y con ternura, saber que su esposa jamás estaría lejos de él o a merced de otro hombre, lo llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad; abrió los ojos clavándolos en los de ella, quien lo miraba mientras bebía de su centro, eso lo excito aun mas y lo llevo a hacer sus movimientos mas lentos y sensuales, para que ella pudiese apreciar cuanto disfrutaba él de esto que hacia.

- ¡Amor! – Exclamo la chica sintiendo que no podía mas, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y tiraba de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo.

Él se incorporo con rapidez colocándose de rodillas, elevo las piernas de ella apoyándolas sobre su pecho al tiempo que se hundía lentamente en su interior, sintiendo lo estrecha que estaba, esa maravilloso sensación de sentirse abrigado lo envolvió de inmediato, la calidez y la humedad que le permitía moverse con libertad dentro de su mujer, comenzó a marcar con sus caderas esa danza que los llevaría a los dos a tocar las estrellas, primero lento, muy suave, estremeciéndose junto a ella, llegando muy profundo para retirarse después hasta casi quedar fuera de su mujer y regresar hasta sentir que la llenaba por completo, sus movimientos cada vez eran mas intensos, mas profundos, mas rápidos, la escuchaba gemir y jadear, haciendo que sus deseos aumentase, todos acumulándose en esa parte de su anatomía que era ahora parte de la de su mujer; gotas de sudor caían de sus sienes y bajaban por su espalda, su abdomen se contraía ante cada embestida, no resistiría mucho mas.

Pandora ya no podía pensar, no habían pensamientos coherente en ella que pudiese esbozar, ni siquiera tenia voz, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir y se sentía de maravilla, cada penetración de Arthur era suave y contundente al mismo tiempo, lo sentía llegar tan profundo que todo su cuerpo temblaba y se arqueaba para recibirlo, él estaba aquí con ella, le estaba haciendo el amor, entregándose a ese sentimiento que los había mantenido unidos; no pudo contener las lagrimas que colmaban sus ojos, las dejo correr, estas bajaron por sus sienes para ir a morir en las almohadas bajo su cabeza, humedeciendo sus cabellos que ya se encontraban así por el sudor que la bañaba, abrió los ojos para ver a su esposo.

- Te amo Arthur… te amo… - Susurro mirándolo, le extendió una mano – Ven, abrázame, bésame por favor… - Agrego con la voz ronca, luchando por no romper a llorar.

Él besaba el tobillo de su esposa, manteniendo el ritmo de sus caderas cuando escucho sus palabras, abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella, sintió su corazón contraerse de dolor al ver la pena reflejada en el semblante de ella, estaba llorando… - ¿Por qué lloraba? – Se pregunto en pensamientos y de inmediato deslizo con suavidad las piernas de su mujer a ambos lados, manteniéndose en medio de estas y unido a ella, se tendió sobre su cuerpo apoyándose en los antebrazos, la miro a los ojos y la beso con suavidad en los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Pandora? Algo esta ocurriendo, dime que es por favor – Susurro y su voz mostraba la pena y el desconcierto.

- Nada… no es nada mi amor… es solo que… me siento un poco abrumada por todo lo que hemos vivido… pero eso ya no importan, estamos juntos… estas aquí conmigo y te quedaras para siempre, ya nada podrá separarnos Arthur, te lo juro mi amor… te juro que estaremos juntos por la eternidad – Contesto acariciándolo, no podía dejar de llorar, aunque luchase por hacerlo, no podía.

- Yo también te lo juro Pandora, jamás te dejare sola… nunca mi amor, te amare incluso mas allá de esta vida… te amare siempre hermosa, siempre – Susurro contra los labios de la chica.

- Hazme el amor Arthur… no te detengas… por favor, hazme volar contigo mi amor, solo contigo – Le pidió abrazándolo con fuerza y busco los labios de su esposo para perderse en estos, para llenarse de seguridad, para saberlo allí junto a ella.

Arthur se dejo llevar y le entrego a su mujer aquello que le pedía, acomodándose se fundió en ella con urgencia, con pasión, con lujuria, dejando libre esas ansias que lo volvían loco cada vez que la tenia bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y entregada por completo a sus deseos, una vez mas sus caderas adoptaban ese ritmo constante que ella acompañaba a la perfección, el roce de sus senos tan suaves, llenos, cálidos, sus piernas que temblaban y lo envolvían exigiéndose cada vez una mayor cercanía, sus labios que lo besaban una y otra vez, seduciéndolo hasta volverlo loco, todo pensamiento coherente lo abandono, comenzó a gemir con fuerza sintiendo como ella lo presionaba. Pandora se lanzo a la corriente y dejo que la arrastrase hasta el mar de emociones y sensaciones placenteras que la mecían como un barco en una tempestad, ese mar era Arthur, él tenia la fuerza de mil mares y la azotaba con todo su poderío, la envolvía, la elevaba, la lanzaba al aire y la tomaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar en volteretas tan alto que el cielo no era ni siquiera el limite; el orgasmo fue tan extraordinario que su garganta se desgarro con el grito que salió desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, algo dentro de ella se rompió y su alma se libero, ya no había mas frio, ni oscuridad.

Él pudo sentir como ella se iba y aunque se había propuesto hacerlos juntos, su mente aun se encontraba nublada por todas esas sensaciones contradictorias que le produjeron ver a Pandora tan frágil, tan indefensa y aturdida, sentía la necesidad de liberarse él también, pero sus pensamientos le impidieron enfocarse; le permitió que se recuperara del clímax a donde la había llevado el placer, pero mantuvo sus movimientos constantes dentro de ella, sentía que necesitaba mas, necesitaba de esa locura y ese desenfreno que poseían minutos atrás, se incorporo dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama al tiempo que la tomaba a ella por la cintura para colocarla sobre él, sentados mirándose a los ojos, comenzó a besarla con premura, con ardor, sus manos se apoderaron del derrier de la chica para mantenerla allí mientras él la llenaba de nuevo, entrando con suavidad pero llegando hasta el fondo, estremeciéndose una vez mas, jadeando en el oído de su mujer. Pandora se acomodó para hacer que la posición fuese más cómoda, apoyando sus pies en la cama y apenas recargando su peso sobre Arthur, podía sentir cierta tensión en él, se negaba a dejar que el temor arruinara este momento así que creando una barrera entre sus miedos, se entrego a él y a eso que ambos deseaban; comenzó a moverse sincronizándose con su esposo, acariciándole el cuello, la espalda, besándolo con pasión, enredando sus manos en el cabello castaño, gimiendo cada vez que Arthur le acariciaba los senos y cuando movía sus caderas con repentina fuerza, o en este preciso instante que succionaba su pezón con suavidad y constancia, mientras un dedo llegaba a su centro y rozaba ese punto en ella que temblaba a cada roce y la hacia jadear.

- Vuela conmigo Pandora… una vez mas mi amor… ven conmigo – Susurro pegando su frente a la de ella, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Si, oh si, Arthur! – Exclamo aferrándose a él con fuerza, mientras temblaba integra, sin aliento, estallando en mil pedazos, sintiendo como la cálida esencia de su esposo se derramaba dentro de ella, como su hombría palpitaba una y otra vez en su interior.

Él atrapo la boca de ella en un beso desesperado, amarrándola con sus brazos, sin dejar de moverse un solo instante, ahogando ese gemido profundo y ronco que desgarro su pecho, cerró los ojos y tembló cuando se desahogo dentro de ella con fuerza, una serie de espasmos que no pudo contar y que lo hicieron sentir que se vaciaba por completo. Un minuto después abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, sentía que aun era recorrido por estremecimientos, se sentía débil, agotado, sus músculos laxos, ella seguía besándolo con ternura, rozándole la espalda con los dedos, manteniéndolo aun en su interior.

- Te amo Pandora Gallagher – Susurro buscando la mirada de la chica, tomando su rostro entre las manos y besando los labios con suavidad, apenas ronces.

- Te amo Arthur Gallagher… eres mi vida… eres toda mi vida – Menciono con la voz ronca y después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza.

Momentos después se encontraban acostados en la cama, unidos en un abrazo, hablando de su tiempo de novios, de su pasado, de ese que ella sabia que era mas lejano de lo que él imaginaba, no quería pensar en eso pero le era imposible no hacerlo, su realidad no era esta y lo sabia, aunque luchase por aferrarse a esta con todas sus fuerzas, debía dejar ir a Arthur, había hecho una promesa… la había hecho y debía cumplirla. Sin embargo aun quedaba noche por delante y aunque fuesen unas horas, haría que fuesen eternas para grabarlas en su memoria, para poder continuar sabiendo que aun podía salvarse y volver a estar con su familia, debía continuar por ellos.

Las caricias una vez mas despertaron sus cuerpos y ellos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo, hicieron el amor esta vez con menos premura que la anterior, animándose a participar por igual en este intercambio, esta vez fue el turno de Pandora para recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de su esposo, para amarlo tal como él lo había hecho con ella, sin cohibirse un solo minuto, entregándole todo porque así lo deseaba. Él se desvivió en ternura para con ella, pero también fue apasionado, dejando libre esa lado salvaje que poseía y que sabia a su mujer le encantaba, sintiéndose poderoso cuando ella le rogaba por mas placer, él apenas se quedo dormido un par de horas, mientras ella lo admiraba embelesada por la belleza de su esposo, quien una vez mas despertaba para amarla y la cama se volvió un mar de sabanas blancas donde sus cuerpos naufragaron mas de una vez.

Los primeros rayos de sol los sorprendieron en la tina, después de hacer el amor y quedar exhaustos, jadeantes y cubiertos de sudor, él sugirió que se bañasen juntos antes de descansar, ella acepto de inmediato pues le encantaba estar hacia con Arthur; con el agua cubriendo parte de sus cuerpos, los ojos cerrados, completamente saciados después de esa noche de lujuria desenfrenada, ahora descansaban, ella apoyando la espalda en el pecho de su esposo, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- El agua se puso fría ya… será mejor que regresemos a la cama o terminaremos resfriándonos – Indico él acariciándole el cuello.

- ¿Estas cansado? – Inquirió ella llevándose una mano de él a los labios para besarla.

- Algo… pero ¿Por qué la pregunta duquesa? ¿Acaso tiene alguna idea en mente? – Pregunto en tono sugerente mientras le acariciaba un seno.

- ¡No! – Exclamo riendo – Duque se ha vuelto usted un hombre insaciable – Acoto volviéndose para mirarlo, él solo se encogió de hombros y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa – Mejor vayamos a dormir... necesitas descansar – Indico moviéndose para quedar frente a él.

- Si sigues mostrándome tu cuerpo de esa manera… dudo mucho que te deje dormir en días – Menciono mostrando un brillo intenso en sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

- ¡Arthur! – Lo reprendió pero sonreía, alejándose cuando lo vio acercarse.

Él la atrapo con sus brazos y la beso con suavidad, ahora los dos reían como esos jóvenes que eran, llenos de felicidad y de amor, lejos de todo aquello que pudiese lastimarlos. Al final ella logro convencerlo de irse a dormir, él se notaba agotado y sabia que debía apresurarse a dormirlo de nuevo, antes que el hechizo pasase, esto era solo temporal y no sabia con exactitud si faltaba mucho para que terminase, le dolía dejarlo ir… pero no podía retenerlo.

Se quedo mirándolo por minutos que no pudo contar, aferrándose a cada recuerdo vivido horas antes, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas, sintiendo que el dolor regresaba de nuevo a ella y esta vez con mas fuerza, sintiéndose completamente perdida, desamparada y vacía, lo único que le daba aliento para continuar era cada respiro de Arthur y ya no lo tenia a él, ya no estaba… no era quien dormía a su lado, aunque lo hubiese sido hace solo instantes atrás, ya no tendría todo aquello que fue suyo, ya ni siquiera era ella misma y no podía hacer nada para regresar el tiempo, para reparar los errores… tampoco podía mantener a su esposo engañado, decir que haría el conjuro indeleble en él era imposible, notaria que todo había cambiado, preguntaría por su hijo… - Se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar los sollozos mientras temblaba, la realidad ahora era mucho mas cruel de lo que fue antes.

Se coloco de pie dejando al joven profundamente dormido, ya la esencia de Arthur lo había dejado, podía sentirlo, su corazón lo reconocía y podía perfectamente diferenciarlos a uno del otro, Terruce era un hombre maravilloso, pero no era su esposo y por mas que ella desease continuar con esto no podía hacerlo, la ausencia de Arthur era su condena y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarla, era el precio a pagar por todo lo que hizo; se coloco el salto de cama y se encamino hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza, las abrió y salió al exterior, una fría corriente de aire la envolvió por completo una vez afuera, sin embargo eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, no podía enfermarse, no podía morir… no podía ser libre y terminar con todo esto, este era el infierno, este y no otro. Su llanto ahora se hizo mas profundo y doloroso, amargo como la hiel, las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se dejo llevar por un sueño? Ese que ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla – Pensaba mientras su mirada se perdía en el océano frente a ella.

- Creo que es mejor despedirte de tu esposo con este recuerdo, que con aquel que conservabas – Se dejo escuchar una voz tras ella, era Gardiel… su voz era ronca, distinta.

- No deja de ser doloroso… jamás lo tendré de nuevo… me lo advertiste y sin embargo me negué a aceptarlo – Confeso sin volverse a mirarlo.

- Pandora… yo… no entiendo muy bien eso de los sentimientos de los humanos, pero los años que llevo caminando por la tierra me ha demostrado que ustedes se empeñan en anhelos imposibles, luchan sin descanso por alcanzarlos… y cuando lo hacen entonces se lastiman al ver que no eran lo que esperaban, pero tu caso es distinto… has encontrado aquello que deseabas, al menos por una noche… - Su voz se detuvo.

- Una que conservare mientras siga vagando errante por la tierra… no puedo hacer nada mas Gardiel lo sabes, pero me duele saber que todo lo que tuve ya no esta… si tan solo pudiera resignarme como hicieron otras, si mi corazón acallara este amor que me llena y me consume al mismo tiempo… si pudiese olvidar… pero no puedo hacerlo, es algo que me sobre pasa, que no esta en mi, que no puedo controlar… - Su voz se quebró llena de dolor e impotencia.

- Falta poco… muy poco Pandora, has recorrido tanto, no puedes derrumbarte ahora… sabia que todo esto nos traería problemas, no debí dejarte venir hasta aquí y encontrar a ese muchacho, él ha movido demasiadas cosas en ti… si no hubiese existido… - Decía molesto.

- No… no es culpa de Terruce, esto esta dentro de mi Gardiel, soy yo la culpable, es mío el dolor y la condena, él solo… él solo me dio la oportunidad de tener a mi esposo junto a mi una vez mas, jamás tendré como agradecerle… debes ayudarme a reunirlo con esa chica… con Candice, él la ama aunque se lo niegue, esta preso por la obligación que tiene con Susana Marlowe, no es justo que se condene a una vida como la que le espera de seguir con esa maldita manipuladora… de esta me encargare yo, pero con Candice es diferente, no quiero acercarme a ella, puede ser peligroso si Hazazel se entera, lo sabes – Indico mirándolo a los ojos, estos lucían distintos, mas oscuros y opacos.

- Cuidado con lo que planeas hacer con Susana Marlowe, no vale la pena que te condenes por algo que no te incumbe, en cuanto a la chica esta protegida… es un poco absurdo todo esto, me estas pidiendo que ayude a ese hombre a recuperar un viejo amor… después que paso toda la noche contigo y te tomó a su antojo – Menciono con amargura y desprecio.

- No era él… lo sabes, era la esencia de Arthur – Indico ella arrastrado las palabras, no le gusto el tono que utilizo el hombre.

- ¡Era su cuerpo, no olvides eso! – Exclamo dejándose llevar por la rabia.

- ¡Era mi esposo! ¡Al hombre que amo, al único que he amado siempre, tampoco lo olvides tú! – Grito con lagrimas en los ojos y agitada por la rabia.

Un tirante silencio se apodero del lugar mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos en franco desafío, sus respiraciones aceleradas, el rencor que ardía entre ellos los había esculpido en granito, él reprochándole claramente lo sucedió y ella dolida por esos reclamos sin razón que le hacia. Fueron sacados de la elipsis por el sonido de unas palmadas cerca de ellos, sus miradas volaron de inmediato hasta el lugar de donde provenían.

- ¡Vaya! Jamás imagine ver un espectáculo de este calibre… una patética pero impecable actuación Gardiel – Menciono el caballero vestido de negro mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a ellos y los miraba fijamente.

- Hazazel – Esbozo el ángel entre dientes, clavando su mirada furiosa en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar? – Pregunto Pandora alarmada, sin poder creerlo.

- Como siempre hago mi querida pupila… aunque si lo dices por la cantidad de sellos que colocaste en las puertas y las ventanas déjame decirte que no te sirvieron de mucho… no tienen fuerza si tú no la tienes… y mira que te lo advertí niña estúpida, entre mas cerca estés de lo que eras… mas te debilitas – Indico mirándola con rabia y movió sus dedos ligeramente.

- Yo… - Intento hablar pero comenzó a sentir que sus pulmones se cerraba y su corazón latía lentamente, un latido sumamente doloroso, se llevo una mano al pecho, liberando un jadeo.

- ¡Suéltala! – Grito Gardiel lanzándose hacia el demonio, al percatarse de lo que este hacia.

- ¡Gardiel no! – Exclamo ella recuperando el aire, aterrorizada ante la idea que su amigo pudiese salir lastimado, corrió hasta donde estos se habían estrellado contra una pared.

- Quítame las manos de encima… o te hare pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Lo amenazo Hazazel, empujándolo con fuerza.

- Sabes que puedo destruirte con un movimiento, no me provoques miserable demonio – Le advirtió este señalándolo con un dedo.

- ¡Ya basta! Por favor Gardiel… las cosas no pueden ser así, por favor – Le suplico mirándolo a los ojos, mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.

- Así que te has convertido en el nuevo juguete de Pandora – Dijo el demonio con una carcajada – No conocía esos dotes tuyo querida… habías seducido a muchos hombres y los habías destrozado con magnificencia, pero esto… esto sencillamente sobrepasa cualquier cosa – Esbozo en medio de una risotada señalándolo – Espera tengo una curiosidad… ¿Qué piensan hacer con el infante ese que tienes en tu habitación? ¿Lo utilizaras una vez más para que sea la armadura de tu ingenuo esposo o cuando despierte le propondrás hacer un trio contigo y el angelito? – Inquirió con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

- ¡Cállate Hazazel! – Le grito llena de rabia y esta vez no pudo evitar darle una bofetada.

- No me toques maldita traidora – Le dijo tomándola por las muñecas con fuerza.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Exclamo Gardiel empujando al demonio y estrellándolo contra una pared que se resquebrajo, sus ojos se habían pintado de un azul intenso y sus pies no tocaban el suelo, Pandora intento sujetarlo pero su cuerpo era como hierro ardiente y la quemo.

- Vamos… ven y acaba conmigo Gardiel, hazlo y el alma de tu hermosa amada se ira conmigo a lo mas profundo del infierno – Indico de manera triunfante, mientras sonreía tirado en el piso.

El ángel se quedo estático mirándolo a los ojos, lleno de odio y desprecio por ese ser que tenia cautiva a la mujer que amaba, sabia que tenia razón, que no podía acabar con él en este instante, aun Pandora no había liberado su alma de ese pacto diabólico que la mantenía atada a las sombras y la condenaban al infierno.

- Suponía que entrarías en razón… eres tan conmovedor, abandonando tu deber de hacer justicia por mantener a salvo a una simple niña… bueno no tan niña verdad, eso pudiste comprobarlo anoche y tampoco simple, conozco a muchas mujeres que matarían por tener sus dotes… lastima que no pude recrearme tanto como tú – Agrego haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia y desvió su mirada a Pandora quien lo veía asombrada, se encogió de hombros.

- Cállate miserable… serpiente, alimaña… solo te regodeas en sembrar la cizaña – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.

- ¿Acaso miento? ¡Por favor, vamos cuéntale! ¡Dile como lloraste anoche como un pobre cabrón mientras escuchas los gritos de placer que ese chico le arrancaba! Claro eso lo hiciste después que dejaras de mirar, apreciando la rabia crecer dentro de ti porque sabes que jamás sentirás algo así, deseando ser el actor, que bajo has caído Gardiel… te mostraste como un vulgar pervertido… - Decía cuando el ángel lo silencio dándole un golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Que te calles te dije! – Le grito empujándolo una vez más y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

- ¿Gardiel…tú…? – Ella no pudo concretar la pregunta, la mirada atormentada del ángel le dio la respuesta, se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

- Yo solo… quería cuidarte… no pretendía estar aquí… ¿Crees que soy un masoquista o que me complacía permanecer en este lugar? Mientras tú y ese joven… - Se detuvo cerrando los ojos para sacar de su cabeza los recuerdos que le dolían, respiro para continuar - Mientras dejabas que él desahogara en ti toda esa lujuria que te condenara aun mas… no me quede… - Intento excusarse pero ella no lo dejo continuar, se sentía traicionada, humillada.

- No digas una palabra mas… ninguno de los dos… ¡Esto se acabó! El juego termino y pueden irse y pudrirse donde mas les plazca… no los quiero cerca de mi a ninguno de los dos ¡Esta es mi maldita vida y hare con ella lo que me venga en gana! – Le grito hecha una furia, mirándolos con odio y desprecio, se encamino al interior de la casa con pasos enérgicos.

Los dos caballeros se quedaron allí sin poder hacer nada, no comprendía como ella podía dominarlos de esta manera, ambos estaban dolidos y llenos de rencor por lo sucedido la noche anterior, no solo Gardiel había sido testigo de la entrega y el amor que ella le profesaba a Arthur, también Hazazel lo había vivido y su dolor solo podía aliviarse haciéndole daño a quien encontrara en su camino, pero mejor aun si podía hacerlo a quien la había alejado de él, ya sospechaba la relación de Pandora con otros entes espirituales, pero jamás pensó que seria un ángel y precisamente este, a quien tanto odiaba. Los ojos de ambos la siguieron hasta la puerta, la vieron abrirla sin quiera tocarla y después cerrarla tras ella de igual manera, sin volverse a mirarlos. Se miraron mostrando el desafío y se esfumaron, mas sin embargo ninguno de ellos abandono el lugar, se mantuvieron a la espera de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Ella entro a la habitación sintiendo completamente devastada, ya no podía confiar en nadie, Gardiel solo se había acercado a ella por una enfermiza obsesión, no pensó en ayudarla sin recibir nada a cambio, tenia unos objetivos muy claros… no podía alegar que Hazazel no nos tuviese, pero en todo este tiempo supo mantenerlos bien ocultos y respeto su espacio, sin embargo ahora los dos habían profanado su intimidad, irrumpiendo en ese espacio sagrado que solo era de ella y Arthur, eso jamás se los perdonaría – Sus ojos captaron la figura de Terruce que descansaba entre las sabanas, estaba profundamente dormido, ajeno a todo lo que sucedió momentos atrás para su suerte - No quería involucrarlo en todo este desastre, debía mantenerlo alejado de sus enemigos. Con esa idea se encamino hasta el lecho, usando sus poderes lo vistió de nuevo con su ropa, susurrando unas palabras en su oído para mantenerlo profundamente dormido, lo coloco de pie, abrazándolo para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, le acaricio el rostro con ternura, pensando que debía protegerlo, era lo único que importaba ahora, lo demás podía esperar, ya vería que hacer con esos dos, una densa neblina los envolvió y segundos después habían abandonado el lugar.

_**Continuara… **_


	7. Quiero seguir enamorada de mi tristeza

**Parte VI Final**

**Capitulo extra:**

**Quiero seguir enamorada de mi tristeza… y sigo preguntándome **

**¿Qué es lo que esta mal en mi?**

Terry despertó sintiéndose abrumado y confundido, cientos de imágenes confusas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos abiertos se paseaban por la oscuridad del lugar, la luz que entraba al final de las cortinas corridas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, por la calidez de la misma se podía percibir que la chimenea que le brindaba calor se había mantenido encendida hasta hacia poco, giro sobre su costado cerrando los ojos de nuevo y un extraño cosquilleo le barrio todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza como una ola que lo hizo estremecerse, dejo libre un suspiro intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y cuando logro darle sentido a varios de estos se levanto con rapidez quedando sentado en su cama, el cabello desordenado le cubrió el rostro y su respiración se torno agitada, sus ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada no daban crédito a lo que su mente le mostraba, un leve mareo lo hizo tenderse de nuevo sobre su espalda, se llevo las manos hasta el cabello para retirarlo de su rostro, cerró los ojos moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar de él todo eso tan absurdo que lo hostigaba, sin embargo a medida que pasaba los minutos todo se mostraba con mayor claridad y mucha mas certeza; abrió sus hermosos ojos azules que se mostraban angustiados, clavándolos en el techo y respiro profundamente para calmarse al tiempo que se esforzaba por recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¡Pandora! – Exclamo sintiéndose angustiado por la chica, al tiempo que se colocaba de pie con rapidez y corría para abrir las cortinas esperando verla en algún rincón.

Grande fue su desilusión cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el espacio vacío, no había señales de ella por ningún lado, se encamino con rapidez hasta la otra habitación donde se ubicaba la cocina, el comedor y la modesta sala, pero tampoco en esta se hallaba, camino hasta el estudio y abrió la puerta de un jalón esperando encontrarla sentada en su silla leyendo algún libro o revisando los otros que llenaban la biblioteca, pero esta se encontraba igual de desolada que el resto de la casa, cerró los ojos y dejo libre suspiro lento y pesado, regreso a su habitación apreciando una extraña sensación de vacío que le llenaba el pecho. Se detuvo frente al ventanal y su mirada se perdió entre las calles, recorriendo cada una, buscándola a ella, pero no pudo encontrarla… se había esfumado, dejándole sin siquiera despedirse, no había sido un sueño, él lo recordaba todo perfectamente, al menos antes de caer en ese profundo sueño donde ella lo llevo con la hipnosis, tampoco estaba loco y se lo había inventado, todo eso había sido real… si, si lo había sido… tenia que serlo – Entre esos pensamientos se encamino hasta el baño, se quito el pantalón de su pijama y se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, a medida que se enjabonaba podía percibir una sensación de haber sido tocado… acariciado, su piel se mostraba muy sensible, todo su cuerpo lo hacia, sus músculos estaban sumamente relajados, sentía su cuerpo liviano, libre de tensiones y por experiencia solo podía conseguir una explicación lógica para todo esto: Ellos habían estado juntos… habían hecho el amor, aunque él no recordase nada.

Intento liberar la ansiedad que lo estaba torturando, quizás ella solo había salido para atender algunas cosas, quizás no podía estar junto a él durante el día, tal vez considero adecuado dejarlo descansar en soledad… existían una infinidad de razones para que no estuviese allí, se concentro en seguir con su rutina y no pensar demasiado en ello, preparo un desayuno ligero del cual apenas probo bocado, tenia el estomago hecho un nudo; minutos después termino por salir hacia el teatro, a lo mejor ella estaba en este o si no, por lo menos lograría distraerse.

Ella se encontraba observando a la chica que descansaba ajena de su presencia, envuelta en delicados y suaves edredones en colores pasteles, hermosamente bordados, con su cabeza apoyada en al menos unas cuatro almohadas, la mayoría cubiertas por finos encajes y suave algodón, la habitación de un blanco angelical, que contrastaba a la perfección con el rosa y el damasco del papel tapiz que cubría parte de la pared, cualquiera que tuviese ante sus ojos este cuadro pensaría que la dueña de este lugar y quien descansaba plácidamente en su lecho, era una chica dulce, sencilla, amable y maravillosa… pero la realidad era una muy distinta.

Incluso cuando dormía Susana Marlowe dejaba ver su verdadero rostro, sus sueños no eran tranquilos y esto no tenia nada que ver con su presencia allí, pues solo se había mantenido observándola, en ningún momento había usado sus poderes para perturbarla, había decidido esperar, ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de entrar a su cuerpo para conocerla mejor, sabia lo suficiente como para dar un veredicto sobre ella; era una chica caprichosa, manipuladora, egoísta y mala… ya había tenido que lidiar con una mujer como ella antes, la desgraciada de Esther Neumann, esa prima de Arthur que jamás acepto que este la hubiese escogido a ella, la misma que fue quien la denuncio y planeo todo junto a los Mahler para sacarla del camino, la muy estúpida pensó que solo se libraría de ella, que sus acusaciones la llevarían a la hoguera y Arthur quedaría libre, viudo y con un hijo pequeño, se vería en la obligación de casarse de nuevo y buscar una madre para Brandon, por supuesto allí estaría para brindarle todo su apoyo y envolverlo en sus garras, aprovechar la situación que había propiciado, pensaba que todo seria tan sencillo y que jamás descubrirían que había sido ella quien puso la primera piedra de aquel castillo de mentiras… bien, termino pagándolo muy claro – Pensaba la castaña al tiempo que sus ojos se fijaba en Susana quien dormía.

Terminaste pagándolo muy caro Esther, tú hiciste que mi odio creciera aun mas, tu obsesión hicieron que perdiera a Arthur y a mi hijo, por eso disfrute volviéndote loca, haciéndote padecer el dolor que significaba arder en llamas, una y otra vez… nada de lo que te hacia en ese entonces hacia que te tuviese un poco de compasión, no la merecías, habías traicionado la confianza de tu primo, él quien te había dado mas de lo que podías merecer… - Pensaba mientras su mirada no abandonaba un instante el rostro de la chica.

Susana sentía que algo la estaba ahogando, como si su cuerpo fuese presionado con fuerza contra la cama, deseaba abrir los ojos y despertar de esa pesadilla pero no lograba hacerlo, cada esfuerzo la hacia sentirse cansada, llenándola de angustia; al fin después de mucho luchar termino por abrir los ojos, parpadeando para disminuir la fuerza del coche de la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, alguien había corrido las cortinas, seguramente su madre… pero si esto había sido así ¿Por qué no la despertó? – Se pregunto en pensamientos, volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose sumamente agotada y su respiración era acelerada, como si hubiese estado en medio de un maratón – Que estúpido – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si verdaderamente estúpido y una lastima… que no puedas correr Susana, aunque para ser sincera de poco te serviría en este momento – Menciono Pandora captando la atención de la chica, quien de inmediato fijo la mirada en ella.

- ¡¿Quién es usted… qué?! – Comenzó a gritar pero fue acallada por la castaña, quien enseguida le cerro la garganta moviendo sus ojos, sin siquiera tocarla.

La rubia se lleno de pánico en segundos al experimentar la misma sensación del otro día, esa espantosa asfixia que la hizo perder el conocimiento, quiso gritar pero una vez mas su voz había desaparecido, intento colocarse de pie y salir de allí, pero no podía mover un solo musculo, solo lograba ver a la mujer a los pies de su cama que la miraba llena de odio y rencor, las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos, comenzó a temblar con fuerza y no paso mucho tiempo para que la habitación se llenara con los sollozos de la chica, la desesperación la llevo a intentar una vez mas levantarse pero le fue imposible, abrió la boca para gritar, esforzándose tanto como pudo, pero nada servía.

- Es desesperante ¿Verdad? Esa sensación de sentirte presa… atada… sin poder escoger un camino, una salida ¿Es horrible Susana? ¿Sientes miedo? – Inquirió acercándose a ella. La chica solo trago en seco y cerro los ojos dejando que nuevas lagrimas corrieran por sus sienes. Pandora presiono aun mas dentro de su pecho - ¡No cierres los ojos, mírame a la cara! – Le grito con rabia, al tiempo que sujetaba su corazón obligándolo a latir con fuerza para no detenerse. La rubia dejo libre un jadeo y se estremeció ante el dolor. – Te hice una pregunta, al menos ten la cortesía de mirarme a los ojos y asentir Susana… eso puedes hacerlo, es sencillo, solo un simple movimiento de cabeza, disfruta de esa libertad mientras puedas – Indicó tomando asiento en un sillón junto a la cama.

La chica no podía controlar su temblor, ni su llanto, respiraba afanosamente y sentía demasiado frio, además de ese insoportable dolor en el pecho, su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse, parecía estar congelándose, una vez mas su instinto la llevo a intentar colocarse de pie. Esta vez Pandora se lo permitió, aun mas la hizo caer y esta quedo tendida boca abajo en el piso, también dejo que sus pulmones se llenase un poco de aire, no quería… en realidad no debía matarla, aunque lo desease. Susana comenzó a arrastrarse para salir de la habitación, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, como si estuviese hecho de plomo, no conseguía hacer que su voz saliese de su garganta para alertar a su madre, para pedir auxilio, su cabeza era un remolido de pensamientos, se decía una y otra vez que todo era una pesadilla, solo debía concentrarse y despertar, gritar para llamar a su madre y esta lo hiciese, debía despertar o moriría de miedo, extendió su mano hasta la silla de ruedas para intentar tomarla.

- ¿Quieres subir a ella? – Pregunto la castaña colocándose de cuchillas junto a ella para mirarla a los ojos, su voz era tan suave, como si desease consolarla. Susana asintió en silencio para no desatar la furia de la mujer, más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, presa de un enorme terror. Pandora movió su mano, dejando ver media sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo macabro – Bien… no te imaginas cuanto me complace eso, después de todo es justo allí donde pasaras tus últimos días – Indico elevándola por los aire con la mano, sin siquiera rozarla.

- ¡Por favor! – Logro susurra Susana temblando de miedo, suspendida en el aire, aterrada al ver que cada vez se elevaba un poco mas del suelo - Déjame ir… por favor… por favor… - Suplico cerrando los ojos – Esto no es real… es solo una pesadilla, es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla… por favor… por favor… - Esbozaba la chica completamente aturdida.

- Lamento decirte que esto es muy… muy real Susana, tanto como la cárcel que te has encargado de crear en torno a Terruce… - Decía cuando la chica abrió los ojos para mirarla.

- No… no… yo lo amo… yo lo amo… y él también me ama, nos vamos a casar… vamos a tener una familia… seremos felices – Pronuncio con la voz trémula sin dejar de llorar.

- Eso ya no será así… en realidad nunca hubieses logrado hacerlo feliz Susana, él no te ama y jamás lo hará, conoces muy bien el motivo, pero has estado negándotelo por tres años… incluso antes de tu accidente ya actuabas con deshonestidad, te arrastrabas como una serpiente esperando el momento adecuado para dar el zarpazo… no eres mas que un animal frio y ponzoñoso, ni siquiera lastima me inspiras así que ya deja de llorar como una mártir que no tienes madera para ese papel, al menos no conmigo, aunque con Terruce lo has empleado una infinidad de veces ¿Sabes, me sigo preguntando como logra soportarte? Tus celos, tus arranques de histeria, tu obsesión, tus patéticas escenas de llanto, de autocompasión… te siente nada ¿No es así? Haces bien en sentirlo Susana porque no eres nada, solo una maldita manipuladora, una miserable chantajista que se apoyó en su desgracia para destruir la felicidad de personas inocentes – Menciono llenándose de rabia, le jalo el cabello con fuerza haciéndola colgar de este y le dio dos bofetadas - ¡No dejare que sumas a Terry en ese abismo al cual deseas llevarlo! Primero te llevo a ti maldita estúpida… no eres mas que eso una estúpida que ni siquiera sabes como enamorar a un hombre, insegura y caprichosa – Le dijo tirándole el cabello con fuerza, no hacia falta que se acercara a ella siquiera, todo lo hacia desde la distancia, pero manteniendo el control. (Fanart)

Susana comenzó a gritar con fuerza, no era posible que nadie la escuchase, las mejillas le ardían debido a los golpes, su cuero cabelludo también dolía y la tensión en su nuca era imposible de soportar, era como si su cabeza estuviese a punto de ser separada de su cuerpo, mientras sus piernas se balanceaban de un lugar a otro, apenas pudo recuperar el aliento cuando otra cachetada se lo hizo perder, lloraba desgarradoramente, se retorcía para liberarse de esta tortura, mientras rogaba a Dios para que terminase de una vez. Pandora se canso de este espectáculo que la ex actriz le ofrecía y con desprecio la dejo caer en la silla de ruedas, el estruendo fue bastante fuerte, pero no había de que preocuparse, todos en la casa se hallaban sumidos en un poderoso hechizo que los había dejado completamente inconscientes, extraídos de lo que acontecía en esta habitación, se acercó hasta la rubia, colocando sus manos en los posa brazo de la silla, mientras su mirada taladraba la de Susana.

- Él no es responsable de tu suerte, fue tu decisión, tú elegiste lanzarte ese día, bien pudiste gritarle… sin tener que moverte, he repasado la escena cientos de veces ¿Sabes? Y existía una infinidad de posibilidades que Terruce se hubiese salvado sin tu intervención… en realidad solo bastaba que lo alertaras, pero viste en su acto heroico la posibilidad de atraparlo para siempre, por eso lo hiciste, no te importaba salvarlo Susana Marlowe, no te importo en ningún momento salvarle la vida, solo quería que fuese tuyo… esperabas salir ilesa del accidente, quedar ante todos como la salvadora de Terry y por supuesto que este no pudiese rechazarte, que se viese obligado a agradecerte toda su vida por haberlo salvado quedándose a tu lado… ¡Maravillosa estrategia maldita! Pero no contabas con que las luces fuesen mas rápidas que tú y terminaran aplastándote, no contabas con quedar en esta silla de rueda, postrada, inútil… ahora descargas toda tu frustración en él, lo haces sentir culpable, miserable, perdido… ¿¡Y a eso le llamas amor!? – Inquirió en un grito moviendo con fuerza la silla.

Susana no podía moverse, estaba congelada, no podía hablar, lo único que conseguía hacer era temblar y seguir llorando, tan aterrada que ni sus pensamientos eran coherentes, la locura se estaba apoderando de ella, la mujer ante ella comenzó a cambiar y ya no era castaña y de ojos topacio, ahora era rubia y sus ojos eran… eran de un verde intenso… un verde esmeralda.

- ¡Déjame en paz, lárgate! No me lo puedes quitar… él es mio, yo lo amo… tú lo abandonaste ¡Eres una maldita Candy, no me lo quitaras! ¡No me lo quitaras! ¡Su vida es mía, es mía! – Comenzó a gritar como loca mientras se retorcía en la silla.

- ¡Cállate estúpida! – Le grito Pandora propinándole una bofetada volteándole la cara. – Aquí la única ladrona, la única que robo fuiste tú… tú la obligaste a dejarlo, eres una miserable… y ahora te sientes con derechos de reclamar, tu obsesión no tiene limites, pero no te preocupes yo le pondré uno – Indico alejándose y soltando la silla con desprecio, haciendo que esta se tambaleaba, se detuvo a pocos metros de Susana mirándola.

- No merezco esto… no lo merezco… yo no hice nada malo… soy la única victima – Susurraba la chica aun aturdida por el golpe, estremeciéndose por los sollozos.

- ¿No lo mereces? Bueno tal vez tengas razón… pero si tú no lo mereces Terruce menos ¿Qué hizo él para merecer que te empeñaras en tenerlo a cualquier precio? No confió en ti Susana… estas loca y no arriesgare a… no me arriesgare dejando al chico a tu merced, además que hacerlo seria condenarlo a una vida miserable, él nunca te amara porque su corazón ya le pertenece a Candice, es triste que no puedas ver esa realidad, te hubieses ahorrado tantas penurias, tantos desprecios y dolor… ¿Crees que has sufrido? ¿Pregúntale a él o a Candice como se siente estando alejados? ¿Pregúntale cuantas veces a llorado por sentirse vacío, solo y sin motivos para continuar? ¿Pregúntale a ella si no daría su vida por regresar el tiempo y no abandonarlo en aquellas escaleras? Ellos se aman… se aman – Mencionaba Pandora cuando la rubia la detuvo en un ataque de ira, esta había remplazado al miedo.

- ¡No, no, no! Terry me ama a mi… ¡Él me ama! Solo esta confundido y no es de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, pero lo sé, lo siento… ¡¿Qué tipo de brujería has hecho Candy?! ¡¿Quieres enloquecerme?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Cuando Terry se entere te va a odiar! – gritaba retorciéndose en la silla, con los ojos desorbitados, rojos, su mirada era asesina, su cara transfigurada por la rabia que la dominaba.

- Para tu desgracia Susana no soy Candice… ella fue muy complaciente contigo, te entrego a quien amaba para no hacerte sufrir, para que no cayeras en una depresión que te llevara a la muerte, fue una idea equivocada, no se imagina cuanto dolor le hubiese ahorrado a Terruce y cuando se hubiese ahorrado ella misma… yo te hubiese lanzado por esa baranda sin pensarlo dos veces o mínimo hubiese declarado que estabas loca y hubiese hecho que te encerraran en un manicomio – Pronuncio con calma mientras se sentaba en el sillón de nuevo.

Susana dejo libre un jadeo ante el descaro de la mujer, de pronto sus ojos apreciaron como su imagen cambiaba de nuevo, ya no era Candy… era la misma mujer que vio cuando despertó y poco a poco fue descubriendo de quien se trataba, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, esto no podía ser cierto, ella no podía ser… no podía… - Pensando mientras Pandora le sonreía.

- ¿Sucede algo? De pronto te has quedado muda – Esbozo reclinándose en el sillón.

- Tú… tú… no puede ser posible… no, no eres real… esto no es… solo es una pesadilla, tengo que despertar, tú no existes… me lo estoy inventando todo, es un mal sueño – Decía la rubia cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- La… la, la, la… si Susanita es un mal sueño… una pesadilla, bueno depende como lo veas, si esto puede ser una pesadilla, una muy espantosa y cruel, una que además no terminara hasta que dejes de respirar… ¿Sabes algo? Esto me esta tomando mucho tiempo, creo que es hora que agilicemos las cosas, ya les has robado mucho tiempo a Candice y a Terruce… - Exponía con voz calmada, cuando la chica la interrumpió.

- ¿Ha sido ella? ¿Fue ella quien te envió para que me torturaras? – Pregunto mirándola con rabia y desprecio, retomando su postura altiva.

- ¡No! ¡Candice! No me hagas reír Susana… esto no es por ella, bueno… puede que en parte, pero es sobre todo por el hombre al cual deseas arruinarle la vida, por ese ser maravilloso que estas matando lentamente, al que asfixias con tus constantes reclamos y tus celos obsesivos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eso solo hará que te rechace aun mas? Es decir eres tan bruta que no lo notas… bueno tu enfermedad te tiene cegada, no es amor lo que sientes por él – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú maldita bruja? – Le lanzo con rabia – Yo me sacrifique por él, perdí toda mi vida, mis sueños, mi futuro por salvarle la vida… él me ama… al menos eso me merezco, que se quede a mi lado, que me apoye y me valore por todo lo que le he dado… - Exponía llena de resentimiento, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¿Y que le has dado Susana? Lo del accidente fue casual… Terruce no te pido que te sacrificaras por él, no te dio nunca esperanzas, ni siquiera cuando le confesaste que estabas enamorada de él, por cierto algo tan patético sabiendo que amaba a otra chica, tus intensiones eran deshonestas… no le has dado nada Susana, ni siquiera un lecho tibio, él jamás a buscado en ti al menos un desahogo, definitivamente nunca buscara el placer porque sabe que no lo encontrara, eres fría y malvada, estas vacía… eres sencillamente… ¡Nada! – Expresó con toda la intención de lastimar a la chica, a veces las palabras podían herir más que los golpes – Y por lo del maldita bruja… pues para tu desgracia si lo soy… sobre todo maldita, no tienes idea de cuanto… pero ya lo sabrás – Indico colocándose de pie y acercándose a ella.

- ¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Lárgate, ya sal de mi habitación! ¡No harás que me aleje de Terry! ¡¿Me escuchas!? ¡No me alejare de él! ¡Él es mio… es mio! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose en la silla para salir pero al no tener la prótesis le era imposible.

- ¡Que fastidio contigo! No soporto tus gritos de maniática histérica ¡Cállate! – Le ordeno Pandora y una vez mas le cerraba la garganta, silenciándola completamente – No ganas nada con gritar como una loca, tu madre no te va a escuchar… en realidad nadie cerca de aquí va a escucharte Susana – La rubia abrió los ojos de manera desmesura y copiosas lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, la castaña dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración – Tampoco seas tan dramática, no los he matado… por lo menos tendrán mejor suerte que tú, ya deja de llorar de esa manera, parece una vaca te ves estúpida y así te jactas diciendo que Terruce es tuyo… no niña, no lo es y nunca lo fue… ¿Quieres verlo? – Inquirió con media sonrisa.

Susana negó con la cabeza, la mirada de Pandora le daba miedo, en momentos dejaba que su rabia la dominara, no podía controlarse y se lanzaba a atacar a la mujer, pero en realidad ella tenia todas las de perder, tendida en esta silla, sin ayuda de nadie, a merced de la voluntad de la empleada de la compañía de teatro… que seguramente entro en esta con una identidad falsa, enviada por alguien o quien sabe con que intensiones, esa mujer era el demonio, era despiadada, cínica y calculadora, se estaba burlando de ella, jugando a su antojo, quería enloquecerla, volverla una piltrafa y todo por amar a Terry ¿Hasta cuando continuaría pagando por haberle entregado su alma y su corazón a este? – Se pregunto en pensamientos.

- Hasta que decidas aceptar tu realidad… puedo ser compasiva contigo, puedo dejarte libre… brindarte la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo muy lejos de aquí, pero tu corazón no me deja fiarme Susana, tampoco lo hacen tus pensamientos, estas aferrada a Terruce como una garrapata y la verdad no creo que lo que prometas en este momento puedas cumplirlo mas adelante… yo no estaré para confirmarlo así que es mejor cortar de manera tajante este asunto – Menciono leyendo los pensamientos de ella.

- Por favor… déjame en paz… yo no le hice daño, yo lo amo y si él me da la oportunidad puedo hacerlo feliz… yo puedo hacerlo feliz, darle una familia, incluso prometo confiar en él, no lo hostigare, ni le reclamare por nada… no quiero separarme de Terry, sin él me moriría – Susurro la chica en medio del llanto apelando a la generosidad de la mujer.

- No podrás hacer nada de eso… le puedes dar hijos y mostrarte sumisa ante él, pero jamás obtendrás su amor Susana ¿Crees que es suficiente con recibir solo el agradecimiento del hombre que amabas para poder llevar una vida feliz? La verdad estas mas perdida de lo que pensaba, tu obsesión te tiene cegada… yo te demostrare lo que es el amor de verdad, tal vez esto logre hacer que despiertes – Indico colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Susana tembló ante el contacto, temerosa que no pudiese despertar más, que este fuese su final, de pronto sintió su cuerpo liviano pero su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se torno pesada, sentía frio, un frio que le recorría el cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Pandora se metió en la mente de la muchacha y comenzó a llenar esta de los recuerdos de su vida junto a Arthur, de la primera vez que se vieron, de sus paseos, de la petición de matrimonio de este, incluso de su noche de bodas, de la pasión que desbordaba su esposo cada vez que la tenia en sus brazos, cuando recibieron la noticia de su embarazo, cuando nació su hijo… muchos de sus momentos felices juntos.

La rubia estaba estática ante la lluvia de imágenes, no lograba entender nada, era como ver una película, solo que esto era mas vivido, con mayor sentido y sustancia, su corazón había triplicado sus latidos al ver que el hombre en las imágenes no era otro que Terruce, aunque eso era imposible, era otro tiempo… completamente distinto a este, todo era tan absurdo; de pronto nuevas imágenes la invadieron, unas mas recientes y conocidas, la pareja había cambiado, ahora eran unos chicos - Sus labios temblorosos dejaron libre un sollozo - Al ver a Terry junto a Candy en los jardines de un colegio, frente a un lago, bailando un vals vestidos de Romeo y Julieta… la despedida en un puerto, después su casi encuentro en Chicago y por ultimo el día del estreno años atrás, la noche en la cual Terry la escogió a ella… - Un jadeo cargado de dolor se dejo escuchar en la habitación al ver la escena de las escaleras, a ver como él sufría y le rogaba a ella que fuese feliz, como en cada gesto, cada palabra, cada movimiento le estaba gritando que la amaba y que no quería perderla… él jamás se decidió por ella… jamás lo hizo… solo… solo se resigno ¡Solo eso! – Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Pandora retiro la mano de su cabeza cortando los recuerdos.

- Eso no es verdad, nada de esto es verdad… no puede ser… - Decía entre sollozos, llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrirlo.

- Es la mayor verdad que veras en tu vida Susana, él jamás te ha amado, no has sido mas que una carga y una obligación, puede que suene horrible pero es la realidad… ¡Por Dios deberías valorarte un poco mas! – Expuso sintiéndose apenada al ver el dolor de la rubia - Definitivamente haber dejado su odio atrás la noche anterior al entregarse a Arthur la habían vuelto muy sentimental, se suponía que había llegado a este lugar con la intensión de acabar con este peso que Terruce llevaba sobre sus espaldas y ahora le daba lastima – Pensaba mirándola tal desvalida y dependiente de alguien que no soportaba tenerla cerca.

- ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! Solo ha venido hasta aquí para lastimarme… haciéndome creer algo que no es verdad, yo conozco a Terruce mejor que nadie, he estado junto a él todo este tiempo… sé lo que lo hace feliz… yo puedo hacerlo feliz y lo hare una vez nos hallamos casado – Sentencio con firmeza mirando a los ojos a la chica.

- ¡Oh, Susana! No te imaginas cuanto lamento que sigas pensando así… eso no pasara, no vivirás lo suficiente para que algo así ocurra, estas enferma Susana, tus días en la tierra están contados… y lo peor es que por tu intransigencia los pasaras en una prisión, tu cuerpo será tu cárcel, tendrás que padecer lo mismo que sufre Terruce cada vez que debe responder a tus reclamos, sentirás la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de estar atada a un destino que no escogiste, que te fue impuesto, así vive él todos los días, es horrible ¿Verdad? Ya sabrás lo que se siente Susana, tú misma te están condenando… no podrás opinar, no tendrás voz… tampoco podrás moverte por ti misma, si te sentías amarrada a esa pierna de goma o un bastón, créeme eso no se compara con lo que tenia que vivir todo los días él… porque amando a otra mujer tenia que mantenerse alejado y soportarte a ti, encadenado a una relación que no va a ningún lado… - Expreso mientras buscaba el alfiler en el cinturón de su vestido, lo miro unos minutos y se encamino con rapidez a Susana.

- ¡No! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira! Yo estoy bien… no estoy enferma ¡Estoy bien maldita sea! – Grito desesperada.

Pandora no menciono nada, solo llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Susana una vez mas y dejo que imágenes del futuro invadieran la mente de la chica; ciertamente se veía tendida en una cama presa de una horrible agonía, desencajada, con una delgadez extrema y a su lado Terruce convertido en una sombra, reflejo de lo que ella era, perdido, turbado, tan lejano de esa belleza que la había cautivado y que aun poseía. Ambos lucían como un cascaron vacío, ambos inertes, muertos en vida, sin un rastro de amor o pasión envolviéndolos… simplemente eran el espejo de una condena, de una prisión sin rejas, pero prisión al fin y al cabo.

- No dejare que lleguen a eso Susana… ni tú y mucho menos él, no puedo hacerlo pues tal como viste hace unos momentos, yo ame a quien fue Terruce hace muchos años, al hombre con el cual me case y tuve un hijo… una familia, yo sé lo que es el dolor de perder y no dejare que él lo siga padeciendo, lo siento mucho en verdad pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de lo contrario, solo te ahorrare la años de convalecencia – Susurro acercando el alfiler al pecho de la chica.

Susana dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, si todo esto debía terminar que fuese de una vez, su futuro tal y como lo había visto no valía nada, no deseaba ser objeto de lastima de nadie y menos de Terry, por mas que desease hacerlo sentir culpable por su destino y su discapacidad, lo que en realidad deseaba era inspirar amor, deseo y pasión en el chico; si no conseguía nada de eso en un futuro de que valía continuar. Pandora hundió el alfiler en el pecho de la rubia quien se estremeció ante el dolor y dejo libre un jadeo, la vio perder todo el color del rostro y sentir como el ritmo de su corazón disminuía, su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por una especie de capa fría y pesada que la estaba ahogando, sin embargo Susana no lucho contra ella, simplemente se dejo llevar hacia el abismo. (Litio)

Terry había regresado a su departamento, después de pasar todo el día en el teatro caminando de un lado para otro, buscando a Pandora en cada lugar, sin atreverse a preguntar por ella pues ya comenzaba a notar como algunas personas lo miraban al hacerlo, seguramente haciendo suposiciones que nada venían al caso, pero en este medio era imposible evitar que olas de rumores se desataran; por lo cual y para prevenir que las cosas se fueran a mayores y tener que verse expuesto a otra escena de celos de Susana decidió marcharse, la compañía se preparaba para comenzar una gira por el país, así que hoy tampoco tendrían función, las habían limitado nada mas durante los fines de semana para no agotar a los actores, él agradecía inmensamente esto, no tenia cabeza para concentrarse.

Cuando entro a su departamento sintió el ambiente distinto, ese persistente olor a flores que había estado presente desde hacia varios días envolvía todo de nuevo, su mirada busco por todo el lugar, dejo caer el abrigo en el sillón y se acercó al ventanal para mirar a través de este, no vio a nadie y eso hizo que su corazón latiese con dolorosa lentitud, sin embargo se aventuro a abrir la ventana, cuando lo hizo al fin pudo verla, ella estaba casi suspendida en el aire, con la mirada perdida en el parque central, absorta de todo a su alrededor. Él deseaba decir algo pero no sabia que, después de tanto esperar para verla y darle tantas vueltas en la cabeza a la conversación que tendrían, ahora solo podía mirarla, tenía cientos de preguntas, pero no lograba formular ninguna.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Inquirió ella rompiendo el silencio, se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Dónde has estado? No pasaste hoy por el teatro, estuve allá por horas y jamás apareciste, pensé que te habías marchado… - Decía sin poder evitar el tono de reproche en sus palabras, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Siento haberte angustiado, pero debía atender algunos asuntos y jamás me marcharía sin despedirme de ti Terruce, ya no regresare al teatro… voy a enviarle mi renuncia al señor Hathaway… - Le explicaba cuando él la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas marcharte Pandora? – Pregunto con la voz ronca, no deseaba alejarse de ella, su presencia ahora lo llenaba de calma, le ofrecía un sentido a sus días vacíos y carentes de interés, trago en seco para pasar el nudo en su garganta – Por favor podrías entrar… me pone nervioso verte allí, tal vez tú estés acostumbrada, pero yo no – Agrego extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, viendo sus piernas balancearse en el aire.

- No debes preocuparte tanto por mí – Indico con una sonrisa mientras recibía la mano de él y se movía con absoluta agilidad para entrar a la habitación.

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo – Susurro mirándola a los ojos y en un movimiento espontaneo la envolvió entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda con ternura – No vuelvas a dejarme así sin decirme nada… pase todo el día con el alma en vilo, no sé nada de ti y eso me molesta, me angustia y me pone de muy mal humor – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Espera! ¿No eras tú quien me odiaba y me quería lejos de ti el día de ayer? – Inquirió con diversión mirándolo a los ojos.

- Contigo ya no sé ni lo que quiero… o tal vez si lo sepa, me has trastocado de tantas maneras Pandora… pero si te lo digo… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Terruce… por favor no es momento para que confundas las cosas, sabes bien que nada de esto tiene sentido… no intentes encontrar en otro lugar lo que solo encontraras en uno y que además conoces muy bien, no te ciegues ante lo evidente y menos ahora que puedes tener una oportunidad para recuperar lo que perdiste, pero que aun anhelas – Expuso con seriedad alejándose de él y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué tienes que empeñarte en obligarme a algo que…? Es eso lo que no tiene sentido Pandora, aun si yo quisiera dárselo ¿Qué gano con ello? Solo ser rechazado una vez mas, que me digan en mi cara que no puedo decidir por mi mismo, que no estoy cumpliendo con lo acordado y que soy un irresponsable… eso como mínimo, por no contar con que ella se sentirá defraudada por ver que como es habitual siempre huyo de lo que es mi obligación… prefiero mil veces continuar con esto que ver la desilusión en Candy… - Al fin había dicho su nombre después de cuatro años y sentía como si su pecho se hundiese, revelándole aquello que no deseaba ver, que aun seguía amándola con toda su alma, que nada había cambiado durante este tiempo que por el contrario se había hecho mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo dejaba salir su peor miedo; la vergüenza de mostrarse ante ella como un cobarde que no fue capaz de llevar en bien el pacto que habían hecho años atrás.

- Ganas el liberarte… sin importar si es para bien o para mal, si esto tiene un nuevo comienzo o es un final definitivo, lo único que verdaderamente importa Terruce es que le dejes ver a ella lo que llevas aquí dentro – Menciono colocándole la mano sobre el pecho.

- Terminemos con esto Pandora por favor – Pidió arrastrando las palabras, su tono era frio y duro, evidentemente dando final a la conversación.

- Bien… si es lo que deseas, entonces me voy – Menciono ella dándole la espalda.

- Te pedí que dejaras de lado ese tema, no que te marcharas… ¡Dios que complicada puedes llegar a ser mujer! – Exclamo sintiéndose frustrado, mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello.

- No… no vengas a culparme a mi, aquí el único complicado eres tú, tú que no quieres ver lo que esta delante de tus ojos… no puedo creer que seas el mismo chico que salió de este lugar conmigo exponiéndose a algo completamente desconocido, te estas comportando como un cobarde Terruce y me consta que no lo eres… dime ¿Qué harías si en este preciso momento llama Candice a esa puerta? Te quedarías aquí parado como una estatua, no le abrirías, no le dejarías ver lo que sientes por ella… la dejarías marcharse una vez mas sin decirle que la amas ¿Harías eso Terruce? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se mantuvo en silencio tragando en seco para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, pero sus ojos mostraban la evidencia de la lucha que libraba en su interior, ella se acercó para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla, no le gustaba verlo atormentado, ni mucho menos ver como el miedo y el dolor hacían estragos en él, no lo amaba como a su esposo, pero tampoco podía desligar la imagen Terruce de la de Arthur con tanta facilidad, sus sentimientos también eran presa de ese torbellino que tal vez azotaba al chico, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se deslizo hasta los labios de él, recordándole con cuanta pasión lo había besado la noche anterior, todo su cuerpo tembló y se alejó de él con rapidez.

- Cuando llegue el momento solo sigue a tu corazón Terruce… - Esbozo y su voz sonaba distinta, trémula y lejana.

- ¿Te estas dando cuenta que haces lo mismo que hizo ella? Me impones algo sin saber si es eso lo que realmente deseo… - Dijo acercándose a ella.

- Es lo que deseas y no puedes convencerme de lo contrario aunque intentes hacerlo contigo, puedo entender que te sientas confundido, pero cuando estés junto a Candice todo será distinto… tus sentimientos se harán presentes con fuerza… es lógico que en este momento te sientas… extraño, por lo ocurrido anoche sin embargo nada de eso tiene poder en este momento, no te pertenece a ti… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche Pandora? – Pregunto en un susurro sintiendo un leve temblor en ella, mientras le posaba una mano en la cintura y la volvía para mirarla a los ojos.

- No… no eras tú, no tiene que interferir en tus emociones… solo… no volveremos a hacerlo – Indico mirándolo a los ojos y sus labios temblaron al sentir como él subía la mano por su costado en una caricia lenta y posaba los ojos en sus labios – Por favor… - Intento detener las intensiones del chico pero fue muy tarde.

Terry la tomó colocando una mano en su nuca y atrayéndola hacia él mientras se apoderaba de la boca de ella en un beso que no tuvo preámbulos, invadió la boca de Pandora en cuanto esta dejo libre un jadeo ante la acción de él, mientras con su otro brazo rodeo la cintura de la chica para pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció completamente bajo su demanda, su corazón se lanzo en una carrera frenética y sintió sus piernas doblarse, sin tener la voluntad para apartarse de él solo dejo que bebiese de su boca con libertad mientras ella le regresaba el beso con igual pasión, aun las emociones de la noche anterior estaban a flor de piel y su cuerpo jugaba en su contra, rindiéndose ante él.

- Ahora te digo yo… no niegues tú lo que sientes – Susurro Terry contra los labios de ella una vez que se separaron, sus respiraciones era agitadas y sus miradas intensas.

- Sabes que… lo que siento no es… no es por ti… - Esbozo de manera entre cortada, dejando su cabeza descansar en la pared tras ella, buscando de esta manera alejarse de él.

- Bien, el problema es que quienes estamos aquí somos tú y yo… nadie mas, el pasado es pasado y no va a regresar, dejemos de torturarnos con este de una buena vez, lo que ha de ser será Pandora, entiende eso y no me presiones… ya lo dije una vez, no me gusta que me impongan el agradecimiento, lo acepte una vez… una y viviré arrepentido hasta que deje de respirar, si me conoces tal como dices deberías saberlo – Expuso el chico con rabia mirándola a los ojos, se alejó de ella dejándola desamparada.

- Yo… no intente imponerte nada… lo siento, es solo que… estoy acostumbrada a que me obedezcan, que se haga mi voluntad sobre toda las cosas, es mi culpa lo siento, ha sido así durante tanto tiempo que cuando no ocurre me ciego… es verdad, no te conozco lo suficiente, solo te he asociado con mi esposo y era tan grande mi deseo de tenerte a mi lado que me olvide de todo lo demás… yo sentía que te conocía desde siempre, tal como conocía a Arthur, me equivoque lo lamento, solo tú tienes el poder de decidir lo que deseas hacer Terruce, me prometí no utilizar mis poderes en ti, ya falle anoche… pero no volverá a pasar, lo mejor es que terminemos con todo esto, igual solo vine para despedirme de ti y agradecerte una vez mas por todo lo que hiciste por mi… no te imaginas cuanto me ayudo… - Ella hablaba con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que nadaban en su garganta, le había dolido el reclamo de él.

- No quiero que te vayas… - Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- No puedo quedarme y lo sabes – Indico ella en el mismo tono del castaño.

- Solo sé que tú has alejado las sombras de mi, que gracias a ti me siento distinto… mi vida era tan absurda y ahora contigo es… - Él intentaba hacerle ver, pero ella lo silencio.

- No… junto a mi es un desastre, yo no soy real Terruce… no puedo darte tantas cosas que anhelas, siempre has deseado una familia y conmigo no la tendrás… yo no puedo dar vida, no tengo ese poder, ya en mi ese milagro no se da, tu vida a mi lado no seria muy distinta de la que te esperaría junto a Susana Marlowe… sin embargo existe alguien mas que si puede darte todo eso y mas, pero es tu decisión ir tras ello o quedarte aquí y esperar sentado – Sentencio con seguridad dándole la espalda pasa salir de allí.

- ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunto el castaño sin mirarla, doblegando a su orgullo para hacerlo.

- Muy lejos de aquí… no lo sé aun – Contesto con una sonrisa pero su mirada era triste.

- ¿Y te despediste ya de Arthur? – Inquirió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- En cierto modo… la verdad nunca podre hacerlo de manera definitiva, pero si me libere de todo el odio y el dolor que me cubrió por tantos años… gracias por ayudarme, fue un placer conocerte Terruce, solo deseo con todo mi corazón que seas feliz – Menciono para despedirse, acercándose hasta él para depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico – Adiós – Susurro con sus hermosos ojos topacios clavados en los de él.

Él trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas y desvió la mirada de la de ella, no le dijo nada, porque sentía que no tenia nada que decir, después de todo ya Pandora había elegido marcharse y la historia de su vida una vez mas se repetía, de nuevo quedaba él en el fondo de ese abismo, allí donde se pudriría, condenado a vivir una mentira junto a Susana.

- No tienes por qué sentirte así… ahora eres libre de escoger tu propio destino, la puerta esta abierta Terruce, es tu decisión si la atraviesas o no – Menciono ella mirándolo con su cuerpo de medio lado antes de salir, no había podido evitar leer los pensamientos del chico.

Él asintió en silencio tensando la mandíbula para no dejar libre el llanto, pero una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, se la limpio con rapidez bajando la mirada y en solo segundos sin saber que lo había impulsado a ello atravesó el lugar y llego hasta Pandora tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a la pared, la chica dejo libre un jadeo ante la sorpresa por la reacción de él y Terry aprovecho eso para apoderarse de la boca de ella con ardor y desesperación.

- Decido continuar Pandora… - Esbozo un minuto después, apenas dándose tiempo para recuperar el aliento, pero manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, como una presa imposible de quebrar, rozo una vez mas los labios de la chica – Y decido hacerlo junto a ti… te escojo… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió mirándolo asombrada, aturdida.

- No… Terruce no… - Intento decir y él la callo de nuevo con sus labios, ella se estremeció de placer cuando las manos de Terry bajaron apoderándose de sus caderas.

- Si… y no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra mas – Le ordeno notando que tenia el juego a su favor, ella se rendía a sus demandas y él no quería seguir cuestionando porque actuaba como lo hacia o porque necesitaba tanto de ella, ni siquiera darle un nombre a este sentimiento.

Se adueño de los labios de la chica presionado con fuerza y con suavidad a la vez, invitándola a seguirlo, seduciéndola y llevándola a sus dominios, ella podía tener muchos mas años que él, pero en este momento no le valdrían de nada, la podía sentir temblar como una hoja bajo una tormenta, luchando por no ceder pero a cada minuto sus muros caían, mientras él seguía persuadiéndola, animándola a dejarse llevar, con un beso de esos que no dejan pensamientos coherentes en quienes lo reciben o en quienes los dan.

La castaña dejo libre un jadeo cuando sintió las manos de Terry sujetarla con fuerza de las caderas y elevarla pegándola a la pared tras ella, por instinto o por una reacción espontanea rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del chico para mantener el equilibrio, pero fue un enorme error, pues de inmediato se dio cuenta que eso era lo que él deseaba, cuando una sonrisa triunfante afloro en sus labios aun unidos a los de ella, con agilidad coloco una mano en su espalda y la otra en sus caderas, pegándola mas a él, para después girar y encaminarse a la habitación, la puerta de esta se encontraba abierta por lo que entraron sin mucha demora y con un moviendo del pie, Terry la cerró haciéndola estrellarse con sonoro estruendo, dejando a todos y todo fuera de esa habitación.

_**Continuara… **_


	8. Después de todo este tiempo

**Parte VI Final. **

**Después de todo este tiempo, nunca pensé…**

**Que estaríamos aquí… que estaríamos así**

La habitación se llenó de esa electricidad que vibraba entre los dos, que los desbordaba mientras sus bocas mantenían esa lucha sin tregua, que les estaba arrebatando cualquier indicio de cordura; procurando ser gentil, pero sin lograr controlar su pasión Terry la deposito sobre la cama, apoyándose con su cuerpo sobre el de ella para mantenerla cautiva. Pandora intentaba contralar ese deseo que hacia estragos dentro de ella, cada caricia, cada beso, el más simple roce que Terruce le brindaba la hacían temblar, la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo le recordaba esa sensación tan exquisita que descubrió de la mano de su esposo, cuando el peso de un hombre incluso mayor que el suyo en lugar de incomodar brindaba placer, después de tantos años encontrarse de nuevo a merced de esto… de esto que nada más la noche anterior había revivido; su cuerpo aún estaba sensible, deseoso de recibir las maravillas de una entrega, justo como cuando descubrió el placer carnal, cuando solo un toque encendía la llama de la pasión entre Arthur y ella, y no había nada que pudiese detenerlos después… su cuerpo había regresado a ese momento, vibraba ante la necesidad de ser consentido y amado, de entregarse por completo y los besos de Terruce no la estaban ayudando en nada, eran tan intensos, tan exquisitos y excitantes, su lengua se movía con cadencia y conocimiento dentro de su boca, acariciando esos lugares que la hacían estremecerse, sin poder controlarse llevo sus manos hasta la cabellera castaña y las hundió en esta, dejo libre un jadeo de apreciación al sentir lo sedosa que era, tal y como los recordaba la noche anterior… solo que la noche anterior había sido su esposo.

Terry solo quería, necesitaba perderse en este placer que Pandora le ofrecía, ella era hermosa, deseable, era suave y exquisita, muy en el fondo de su pecho sabía que era una locura, que nada de esto tenía sentido y que se estaba adentrando a un terreno que podía resultar muy peligroso, no temía por su integridad física, sino por su seguridad emocional, que era un asco, bien si lo era, pero también sabia a lo que atenerse, sabía que podía esperar de esta… con Pandora no era así, no sabía que le deparaba el destino con ella, con esa idea de mantenerse aferrada a la imagen de su esposo… y era injusto reprocharle nada ¿Acaso no estaba él también aferrado a la imagen de Candy? Solo basto pensar su nombre para que la imagen de esos ojos verdes que lo habían sido todo para él se instalara en su mente, sintió como su corazón se encogió dentro del pecho y como un tumulto de emociones lo colmo, desesperado opto por hundirse un poco más en las ansias que la castaña había despertado en él, mientras su boca hacia estragos en la de ella, sus manos comenzaron a viajar a las piernas de la chica para subir la delicada tela de la prenda que llevaba, la sintió estremecerse ante el roce de sus dedos con su piel que era tan tersa… tan cálida.

- Terruce… para por favor… esto no está bien… - Esbozaba la chica aprovechando que él había abandonado sus labios para viajar hasta su cuello y colmarlo de besos.

- No hables, no pienses… solo déjate llevar Pandora… solo siente – Susurro en respuesta mientras se hacía espacio entre las piernas de la chica.

- Debes detenerte ahora… Terruce escúchame – Ella intento una vez y ya comenzaba a desesperarse, sus piernas se tensaron pero no pudieron evitar su invasión.

Sabía que de continuar así tampoco tendría la voluntad para detenerse y después todo sería peor, entendió cuan cerca estaba de rendirse a él cuando el castaño presiono sus caderas contra ella haciéndole notar la prueba de su deseo, al tiempo que su mano subía hasta uno de sus senos y se apoderaba con movimientos suaves pero posesivos, aprovechando el jadeo que ella liberase una vez más se adueñó de su boca bebiendo de esta a su antojo, sin darle tregua… quizás él no deseaba pensar, pero ella no podía dejar de hacerlo, por más que el placer hiciera espirales dentro de su cuerpo.

- Sé que me deseas… puedo sentirlo en tu cuerpo… respondes a mis besos, a mis caricias, ya deja de luchar, ríndete Pandora… ríndete a lo que debemos ser – Esbozo con la voz suave, sensual y grave, que se extendió por todo el cuerpo de ella como una caricia, la sintió temblar y su mano que mantenía el toque sobre su seno bajo para apoderarse de la cadera, haciendo a un lado la tela del vestido deslizo un par de dedos por la delicada prenda de sedas y encajes que resguardaba su lugar más sensible y secreto.

Ella se tensó al ser consciente que después de esto no habría punto de retorno y que si quería evitar que un desastre ocurriese entre los dos, era el momento de detenerse, él era un hombre maravilloso, cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz y complacida de tener lo que le estaba ofreciendo, dejarse llevar tal y como le pedía, rendirse… pero ella no podía hacerlo, solo había sido de un hombre en esta vida y lo seguiría siendo, ya era hora de acabar con las quimeras y enfrentar la realidad… un pensamiento de Terruce se atravesó en los suyos y eso le dio la fortaleza que necesitaba, ahora entendía su ansiedad, entendía esa desesperación con la cual la estaba tomando, pero de nada le serviría hacerlo, solo para sentirse miserable después.

- ¡No! ¡Terruce ya basta! – Grito moviéndose con rapidez para colocarse ella encima de él, tumbándolo de espaldas contra la cama - ¡Cálmate por favor! – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de las muñecas con fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pones de esa manera? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar su molestia, al tiempo que intentaba liberarse, pero ella verdaderamente tenia fuerza – Pandora me vas a romper las muñecas – Le indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo siento… lo siento… es solo que – Hablaba sintiéndose aturdida, soltó las manos del chico y se disponía a bajar de él cuando Terry la tomó por la cintura y la coloco de espaldas sobre la cama una vez más, invirtiendo las posiciones que tenían segundos atrás, ella dejo libre un jadeo - ¡Por favor Terruce, detente! – Le pidió mirándolo, sintiéndose frustrada ante la actitud de niño que empezaba a mostrar… esa que para su desgracia era tan parecida a la de Arthur cuando ella se molestaba con él por alguna tontería.

- ¿Realmente deseas que lo haga? – Inquirió en un susurro mostrando media sonrisa al ver como los labios de la chica temblaban, su mirada bajo hasta su escote que le mostraban generosamente la piel nívea y suave de sus senos – Muy bonitos… provocativos… se notan tan dulces ¿Lo serán? – Pregunto humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Eres insoportable! – Esbozo y de nuevo se movió con rapidez tumbándolo sobre su espalda para dar fin con este juego.

- Bien… no tengo ningún problema si deseas estar arriba – Menciono para provocarla.

- Terruce por favor que ya no eres un niño… compórtate, no ganas nada con este juego, hay que tener una paciencia infinita contigo – Esbozo soltándolo para separarse de él.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme Pandora? Hace un minuto me estaba comportando como un hombre y te molestaste, ahora me relajo y también lo haces ¿Qué se supone entonces que debo hacer? – Pregunto con seriedad, irguiéndose y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No encontraras en mi lo que estás buscando… yo no soy ella y tampoco puedo darte lo que tu corazón y tu alma necesitan, puedo satisfacer tu cuerpo, calmar la necesidad que te agobia, apagar las llamas que te recorren… pero eso no te servirá y terminaras sintiéndote miserable al saber que traicionaste el amor que llevas dentro de ti… y me harás traicionar el mío también – Contesto sin apartarse de él, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento para que supiera que hablaba en serio, que no podía engañarla – Yo no soy Candice… no me parezco a ella en ningún aspecto… – Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- No digo que lo seas, ni que te parezca… eres todo lo opuesto a ella, lo sé Pandora… lo sé muy bien… yo solo quiero… – Expreso soltándola y dejándose caer de espaldas, dejando libre un suspiro pesado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Sentía su cabeza hecha un torbellino, al igual que su cuerpo que como hombre le exigía tomar a la mujer que aún se hallaba sentada sobre él, que le había despertado este intenso calor que recorría su piel y hacia latir su corazón con fuerza… pero también como hombre sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad, ya lo había hecho antes, ya había sucumbido a sus necesidades y había buscado en otros cuerpos desconocidos lo que no hallaría en nadie más… que no fuese Candy, quizás eso era lo que más lo frustraba, que jamás lograría llenar este espacio vacío dentro de su pecho… ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, se había convertido en un estúpido sentimental, ella lo había mutilado, lo había… dañado para las demás mujeres.

- ¿Entonces por qué haces todo esto? No consigues nada engañándote Terruce, en mí no encontraras eso que llenara tu pecho, sé lo que te digo… tú eres idéntico físicamente a Arthur, pero no eres él, así yo me empeñe en querer verte como él, aunque me deje llevar y seducir por ti… terminare destrozada al saber que traicione el amor de quien dio la vida por mí – Susurro con voz temblorosa, trago para pasar las lágrimas y se sentó junto al chico apoyando la espalda en la cabecera, recogió sus piernas y las pego a su pecho.

- Lo siento… de verdad Pandora lamento haberte presionado de esta manera, me deje llevar y casi arruino todo, tú no tienes por qué pagar por lo que me ha pasado, ya has sufrido lo suficiente como para que también venga yo ahora con mis problemas a sumarte más… - Se levantó para quedar sentado al borde de la cama despaldas a ella – Es solo que me siento tan malditamente condenado a un futuro gris, vacío… absurdo – Susurro con un nudo en la garganta, respiro profundamente para no llorar.

- Eso ya no será así… si escucharas a tu corazón, si confiaras en lo que sientes y te arriesgaras a buscar tu felicidad, tienes muchos motivos para continuar Terry… uno en especial que te dará cientos más para luchar por alcanzar tus sueños… - Decía posando una mano en la espalda del chico, buscando consolarlo.

- ¿Motivos? Hace mucho que deje de tener motivos Pandora, la verdad… nunca tuve muchos, cuando era un adolescente solo me motivaba el hacer rabiar a mi padre, quería que me prestara atención a como diese lugar y como por las buenas nunca conseguí nada comencé a meterme en problemas, también quise llamar la atención de mi madre… pero esta tampoco me dio lo que deseaba, solo una persona pareció fijarse en mí, solo ella se animó a mirar más allá de lo que deseaba mostrar, se metió dentro de mi corazón y mi alma, fue la única mujer que en lugar de huirme como habían hecho todos los demás, se quedó a mi lado y me obligo a abrirme… a mostrarle mis sentimientos, fue la única que se interesó por lo que realmente sentía – Dejo libre un suspiro trémulo y cerró los ojos – Supongo que la vida creyó que era mucho para mí y ciertamente lo era, por eso termino separándonos… por eso no permitió que yo con mis malditas manías le arruinase la vida, después de todo… ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo? Alguien que había pasado todos sus años peleándose con la vida, un resentido, malcriado, arrogante y estúpido que no tuvo el valor para luchar por ella… por su amor – Expreso con un tono cargado de dolor, su voz estrangulada por las lágrimas que se empeñaba en contener.

- Terruce nadie es perfecto en esta vida… - Intento decir cuando una vez más él la detuvo.

- ¡Por Dios Pandora! Tú misma me dijiste que Arthur lo era… tu esposo lo era, lucho por ti, te dio una familia maravillosa a la cual protegió hasta su último aliento, renuncio a todo lo que era suyo, lo que por derecho le pertenecía para impedir que te hicieran daño… fue un marido y un padre ejemplar, consiguió adueñarse de tu amor de una manera tal… - Indico mirándola por encima de su hombro - ¿De verdad crees que alguien como yo inspire un amor como ese que tú le tienes a él? – Pregunto con sorna dejando ver todo el dolor en sus ojos.

- No solo lo creo, estoy segura que lo has inspirado y si te dije que Arthur era perfecto es porque lo era para mí, con todos sus defectos y sus manías, esas que me exasperaban, que me hacían odiarlo a momento y amarlo con desesperación en otros, cada detalle que alimentaba esta devoción en mi… ¿Acaso crees que jamás tuvimos una pelea? ¿O quizás piensas que nunca sentí celos cuando en algún baile él les sonreía a otras damas por cortesía? ¿O que yo no tuve que soportar los suyos que más de una vez y estuvieron a punto de volverme loca? ¡Si tú supieras lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser! ¡Oh, espera! Desconfiado, callado, perfeccionista, infantil como acabas de serlo tú… - Se interrumpió para no volver a lo de hace unos minutos y cambio rápidamente de tema – Y aun con todo eso yo lo adoraba, no cambiaría nada en él, ni siquiera esas cosas que me colmaban la paciencia, si llegase a hacerlo entonces ya no tendría al hombre del cual me enamore… Candice te conoció a ti tal y como eras, como sigues siendo ¿Crees que ella pensaría en cambiar algo en ti al menos un instante? La verdad yo no lo creo y tienes para ofrecerle muchísimo, un mundo entero tienes para ofrecerle… tu amor, tu corazón, tu alma… te puedo jurar que ella seria inmensamente feliz teniéndolos Terruce – Puntualizo mirándolo a los ojos, sentada junto a él.

Él se mantuvo en silencio analizando las palabras de la castaña, su cabeza era un ir y venir de recuerdos, al tiempo que su pecho era un gran torbellino de emociones, donde el miedo y la esperanza luchaban a brazo partido por hacerse un espacio dentro de él y hacerse vencedora, la imagen de Candy esa última vez que la vio en aquella pequeña clínica en Chicago se instaló en su cabeza, repaso todo con detalle; su risa alegre y llena de vida, su actitud de triunfadora, su energía, su estabilidad… ella lucia tan fuerte, tan hermosa y tranquila. Mientras él no era más que un despojo, borracho, sucio, abandonado, perdido, lleno de dolor, de rabia, de desesperación, solo una sombra de aquel que fue junto a ella, con el pecho colmado de un amor que lo estaba matando, él sentía tantas ganas de morirse… mientras ella irradiaba vida y felicidad… entre más le daba vueltas a esto solo una certeza llegaba hasta su cabeza ¿Por qué Candy se había recuperado tan pronto de su separación? ¿Por qué ella había retomado su vida con tanta rapidez, cuando él se encontraba en el fondo de un abismo? – Se preguntó en pensamientos, tembló dejando libre un gemido de dolor cuando la respuesta llego hasta él – Ella ya no lo amaba, por eso se había recuperado tan rápido, por eso lo había olvidado… por eso le resulto tan fácil abandonarlo en esa escalera sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo, había dejado de amarlo… o tal vez… nunca lo había amado, no como él la había amado a ella, después de todo… Candy había sido su primer amor… pero él no había sido el de ella – Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para no llorar, sentía tanta rabia y decepción lacerándole el corazón.

- Debes buscarla y decirle todo lo que sientes… obligarla a que te escuche… - Decía Pandora.

- No lo hare, no tiene caso y para tu información ella ya es completamente feliz con lo que tiene, yo deje de ser importante para Candice hace mucho tiempo… quizás nunca fui realmente importante, a lo mejor yo lo confundí todo… ella era así, dispuesta a brindarle apoyo a todos aquellos que la rodeaban, se interesaba por hacer la vida de sus amigos más agradable, yo jamás había tenido una muestra de afecto, nadie se preocupaba por lo que me ocurría, por lo que deseaba o necesitaba… ella fue la primera en hacerlo y me hizo bien, me hizo mucho bien… pero ya nada tiene caso, esto está terminado Pandora así que no insistas más por favor – Indico obligándose a mirar a la castaña a los ojos para zanjar el tema.

- ¿Te confundiste? Espera no lo entiendo… ¿Estas queriendo decir que Candice no te amaba? ¿Qué solo fue buena contigo porque también lo era con todos los demás? ¿Es eso lo que crees Terry? ¿Qué ella no te amaba, que no te ama en este momento? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos sin poder creer a la conclusión que él había llegado.

Terry solo esquivo la mirada de la mujer en respuesta, ya lo había dicho una vez ¿Acaso pretendía que se siguiera humillando haciéndolo repetir lo que sentía de nuevo? ¿Acaso no estaba claro? ¡Candy no lo amaba maldita sea! Ella se había olvidado de él, había retomado su vida dejando atrás este amor estúpido de adolescente que no iba a ningún lado, ella había madurado mientras él seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de años atrás, aferrado a un imposible… solo eso, estaba aterrado de dejarla ir y emprender un nuevo camino, jamás había conocido nada seguro más allá de Candy, por eso le costaba tanto admitir que… que esto se había acabado y ahora ella le pedía que se lo dijese una vez más ¡Una vez más! – Se dijo en pensamientos, se colocó de pie para alejarse de la chica dándole la espalda.

- No puedo creer que de verdad pienses de esa manera… después de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, de los sacrificios, de los momentos compartidos, de sus sueños de una vida y una familia juntos ¡Tú aun dudas que ella te haya amado! – Exclamo sintiéndose molesta y asombrada por la terquedad de Terry.

- ¡Eso se acabó Pandora! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo y dejas el tema de una buena vez? Puede que haya existido… pero ya no… ¡Ya no! – Grito dejando salir el dolor y la rabia.

- Eres tan malditamente orgulloso y terco Terruce… tanto que tú mismo te empeñas en negar lo evidente, dime una cosa ¿Sabes que ha sido de la vida de Candice estos últimos años? ¿Sabes si se ha casado? ¿Si sigue sola? ¿Si estudia o si regreso a su hogar de la niñez? – Inquirió y él se mantuvo en silencio mirando a través de la ventana, ella dejo libre un suspiro - ¡No, no sabes nada! ¿Sabes por qué? Bien, te lo diré… porque ni siquiera has buscado la manera de acercarte a ella de nuevo, porque estas tan enfrascado en tu papel de mártir que eres incapaz de saltarte una línea… porque los dos son igual de estúpidos que creen que sacrificándose por los demás hicieron bien, que si el uno es feliz entonces el otro también lo será, aun si se encuentran separados… pues déjame decirte algo ¡Ambos se equivocaron! Porque así como tú te sientes solo y desgraciado ella está igual, queriendo regresar el tiempo para corregir lo que hizo, para curar la herida que te causo al dejarte esa noche en aquellas escaleras… pero los dos están tan estúpidamente ciego y tan faltos de valor que dejaran que la vida se les pase estando uno lejos del otro – Menciono dejando salir lo que pensaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, no había ganado nada con ser sutil.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar con esa seguridad? Tú no sabes nada Pandora, no conoces a Candy… - Decía el chico, pero la sonrisa cargada de ironía que ella le dejo ver lo detuvo - ¿La conoces? – Inquirió desconcertado, sin saber si sentirse molesto o sorprendido.

- ¡Ven conmigo! Tengo que enseñarte algo… pero aquí no puedo hacerlo, no tengo lo necesario – Indicó extendiéndole la mano sin contestar a su pregunta, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y su mirada brillaba.

- ¡No! Primero responde la pregunta que te hice ¿Tú conoces a Candy White? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- Si… si, la conozco, sino cómo crees que sé todo lo que te he dicho o la certeza con la cual hablo, seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme… pero no seré yo directamente quien las conteste, vamos ven conmigo – Le pidió una vez más.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Cuestiono en tono serio mirándola a los ojos.

- A mi casa, necesito que veas algo – Respondió acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola sin siquiera tocarla, después se volvió a mirarlo.

- Esta bien, te acompañare pero será a mi modo… apenas tengo veinticuatro años y no quiero morir de un paro cardiaco – Menciono tomando las llaves de su auto que se hallaban junto a la mesa de noche, para después abrir la puerta invitándola a seguirlo.

- Pensé que tenías prisa por saber de lo que se trata todo esto – Expuso tentándolo.

- Y la tengo, pero no al punto de ser un suicida, vamos en mi auto y ni una palabra más… resultaste ser muy mandona Pandora, imagino cuanto sufría el pobre Arthur a tu lado – Le hizo una broma para aligerar la ansiedad que sentía.

- No lo compadezcas tanto… que de los dos él siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, tenía un gran poder de convencimiento, aunque bueno… yo también tenía el mío – Expreso guiñándole un ojo.

- No lo pongo en duda… menos después de esos besos que casi me dejan sin conocimiento – Le devolvió la estocada y soltó una carcajada al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

La chica no respondió pero igual se vengó de él, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo, y lo dejo caer sobre la cama de espaldas, dejando libre una carcajada al ver como él palidecía y sus ojos se abrían con asombro.

- ¡Madre santa, Pandora! – Exclamo asustado mirándola con reproche.

- No deberías hacerme bromas sin esperar que las regrese… - Dijo con inocencia mientras lo levantaba para ponerlo de pie tal como estaba segundos atrás, pero antes de hacerlo tocar suelo lo elevo una vez más. No tenía ni que tocarlo todo lo hacía con la mirada.

- ¡Ya basta! – Indicó con la voz temblorosa, moviendo sus manos para sujetarse de algo, una reacción espontánea que no tenía lógica. – Por favor ya deja de jugar con esto… sabes que me pone nervioso y si… quieres que te acompañe… mejor bájame ya – Le ordeno intentando parecer serio, pero su voz temblaba.

- Esta bien… que aburrido eres Terruce, tan divertido que es volar… es una de las mejores cosas, bueno y desaparecer y la fuerza… - Menciono al tiempo que lo dejaba de pie sobre el suelo con un movimiento ágil de su mano.

- Si ya veo que te gusta jugar… mejor vamos de una vez y espero que lo que tengas que mostrarme termine de sacar esa idea absurda que tienes en la cabeza y a mí me libere de esta prisión – Indico luchando por mostrarse casual pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado, sospechaba que esto estaba relacionado con Candy y tener noticias de ella después de tanto tiempo hacia que la ansiedad lo consumirá por dentro, lenta y dolorosamente.

Una hora después el auto se acercaba a la imponte propiedad enclavada en lo alto de los riscos que se abrían abruptamente en el océano, si la vista la noche anterior lo había sorprendido ahora sencillamente lo había deslumbrado, era asombroso… pero había algo que estaba mal, lucia frio y sin vida, necesitaba personas que le otorgaran calidez y luz. Él bajo primero del auto y camino para abrirle a la castaña, ella lo espero con una sonrisa solo por protocolo y para complacerlo porque la verdad hubiese llegado aquí solo en minutos, sin embargo deseaba tener la confianza de Terruce de nuevo, que este se abriese a recibir lo que deseaba mostrarle.

- Bienvenido de nuevo – Menciono la chica abriendo las puertas con esa facilidad que la caracterizaba, mostrándole una sonrisa – Vamos a la terraza, te va a encantar la vista en el día… no había detallado este lugar muy bien pero es realmente hermoso – Agrego cuando llegaron hasta esta y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Si es un lugar extraordinario… y bien… ¿Qué deseas mostrarme? – Inquirió sin rodeos.

- Recuérdame anotar a tu lista de defectos la impaciencia… - Contesto mostrando media sonrisa cuando Terry dejo libre un bufido mostrando su molestia – ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que hay un montón de personas viviendo dentro de ti… el comprensivo, el impulsivo, el luchador… el pesimista… el hombre amargado y adusto, el niño malcriado… no es una tarea nada fácil dominarlos a todos, mucho menos entenderlos, toma asiento por favor y dame unos minutos, necesito buscar algunas cosas – Agrego y acto seguido se encamino hasta la casa.

Terry se quedó mirándola alejarse, tomó asiento tal como ella le dijo pero segundos después se colocó de pie, no podía solo sentarse allí y esperar, esta ansiedad lo estaba matando, miro hacia la casa deseando que Pandora saliera por la puerta pero todo seguía igual, después hacia el océano extenso, azul y maravilloso ante sus ojos que lo invitaba, sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino hasta la balaustra que dividía el balcón del precipicio donde el mar furioso rugía al estrellase contra las rocas, sin siquiera buscarlo la imagen de ese día cuando conoció a Candy se apodero de su cabeza, una tímida sonrisa afloro en sus labios al recordar cómo se había burlado de sus pecas, pensar que después llego adorarlas y que hoy daría todo lo que tiene y más por verlas y acariciarlas con suavidad, por perderse en las preciosas esmeraldas.

- Fue un encuentro muy hermoso… les sucedió como a Arthur y a mí – Susurro Pandora llegando al lugar y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él se volvió para mirarla sorprendido, no por encontrarla allí sino por sus palabras, la castaña vio el desconcierto en su mirada y se explicó – Cuando Candy y tú se conocieron… era eso lo que estabas recordando ¿No es así? Fue durante una fiesta en el Mauritania, ella salió a tomar un poco de aire abrumada por la música, las personas y el champagne… yo estaba en mi fiesta de presentación ¿Recuerdas? También salí para escapar de la presión y el asedio de mis "pretendientes" nuestros destinos nos llevaron a ambas a encontrar al hombre que amaríamos toda la vida – Menciono con una sonrisa al ver la sonrisa tímida que él le dedicase.

- El amor de tu vida… puedes asegurar eso, pero lo otro… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Lo otro también y lo veras con tus propios ojos… bueno de cierto modo, ven conmigo, siéntate, necesito que estés relajado, que abras tu mente y también tu corazón Terruce… por favor debes confiar en mí, pero sobre todo en lo que sientes por Candice, olvida estos años lejos y ubícate en un momento especial para los dos… ese baile en el colegio, creo que es el más indicado – Le indico mientras tomaban asiento, le extendió una hermosa cinta de seda blanca sonriéndole para hacerlo sentir confiado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa, sabía lo que era y además de quien era, el aroma impregnado en la prenda le revelo a quien pertenecía.

- Algo que pensaba darte como regalo de despedida… pero tengo la ligera sospecha que sabes a quien pertenece ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. Terry asintió en silencio y ella dejo ver una gran sonrisa, mientras le apretaba la mano.

- ¿Es… estuviste con ella? – La interrogo mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la cinta.

- Si, hace una semana… un sueño tuyo despertó mi curiosidad, fui a visitarla y descubrí un montón de cosas sobre ustedes, intente aferrarme a la ilusión, pero todo cambio después, supe que no podía continuar con lo que había planeado, no actuaria yo como lo hizo alguien a quien odie demasiado, no los separaría conscientes del inmenso amor que se prodigaban – Expreso tomándolo de las manos, apretándolas con suavidad para llenarlo de seguridad.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? – Pregunto con urgencia clavando la mirada en los ojos topacios de Pandora, sintiendo que su corazón latía muy de prisa.

- Déjame mostrártelo Terruce… tú mismo lo veras con tus propios ojos… concéntrate en ella, en ese momento especial para los dos y sujeta con fuerza el listón – Respondió mirándolo.

El chico hizo lo que ella le pedía al tiempo que intentaba controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, sus manos temblaron cuando cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro pesado y lento, se concentró, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo y que ese nudo de lágrimas que tenía en la garganta no lo ahogase o terminaran por romper el dique que contenía sus emociones.

- Relájate… respira Terruce… despacio… no te contengas, solo déjate ir… entrégame tu mente – Susurro ella pegando su frente a la del chico al tiempo que también cerraba los ojos.

Una luz blanca inundo la mente de Terry, era cálida y brillante como si del sol se tratase, de repente el ambiente cambio y él se vio en un pequeño departamento, modesto pero muy hermoso, lleno de una calidez y una energía increíble, se encaminaba hacia una mesa donde se hallaba un ramo de rosas blancas que impregnaba el lugar con su aroma, estaba punto de tomar unas fotografías cuando sintió la llave girar en la cerradura; su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, sus manos temblaban y sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía.

Era ella… era Candy, estaba hermosa… ¡Por Dios bellísima! Alegre y radiante como siempre, su mirada brillante, intensa, su sonrisa era esplendida, a pesar de estar cansada por lo que ella misma había dicho, no dejaba de mostrarse amable y sonriente, un postura tan natural, dejo sus cosas en la mesa del pequeño comedor, junto a un plato de lasaña… camino hasta la cocina y se lavó las manos para regresar con cubiertos y un vaso de agua. Él sintió como ella se tensaba, vio su mano temblar mientras se llevaba el alimento a la boca, negó con la cabeza y continuo, pero su mirada se notaba precavida, Terry intento acercarse pero al ver que ella de nuevo se tensaba y llevaba su mano al crucifijo de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello prefirió no hacerlo, algo capto su atención y se volvió para mirar. Pandora también se encontraba allí, estaba parada junto a la ventana, observándolos con cuidado, pero manteniendo su distancia.

- No puede vernos… pero puede sentirnos ¿No es verdad? – Inquirió en un susurro.

- Si… pero no a ti, me está sintiendo a mi… esta visión es un recuerdo, uno mío y tampoco puede escucharnos así que puedes hablar con confianza – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo acercarme a ella? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

La castaña asintió en silencio haciendo su sonrisa más amplia, mientras sus ojos seguían a Terry que se aproximaba a Candy, el chico dudo un poco a unos pasos de ella, de pronto se puso de rodillas junto a Candy para mirarla mejor, llevo su mano hasta uno de los rizos de la rubia y lo tomo entre sus dedos, dejando ver una amplia sonrisa al contacto con este, se lo llevo a la nariz para absorber el perfume a rosas, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Candy se colocó de pie y él tuvo que moverse rápido para no ser atropellado por ella, cayendo sentado a poca distancia, todo esto era increíble, de verdad ella no podía notar su presencia allí, pero era real… si lo era, él lo sintió. Ella regreso sobre sus pasos, tomó sus cosas de la mesa y camino hasta su habitación, el chico la siguió y Pandora tras él, la rubia comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, dejando de lado primero los zapatos, se sentó al borde de la cama para quitarse las medias, subiendo su falda más allá de sus rodillas, después fue el turno de la blusa.

- Terruce – Lo llamo Pandora al verlo completamente embelesado con la imagen de la chica y que al parecer no pretendía salir de la habitación, ella camino para tomarlo del brazo – Ven conmigo… un caballero no debe espiar a una dama, aunque esta sea la mujer que ama, le debes respeto aún no están casados – Indico guiándolo fuera de la habitación.

- Lo siento yo… - Intento disculparse apenado, pero no lograba salir de su aturdimiento, ver a Candy después de tanto tiempo, ser partícipe de su rutina, compartir este espacio tan íntimo.

- No te preocupes, te comprendo… será mejor que esperemos aquí afuera, aún hay cosas que deseo mostrarte, lo más importante de esta visita – Menciono con una sonrisa.

La puerta de la habitación había quedado abierta y el chico vio como Candy paso hacia el baño, envuelta en una bata de paño rosa pálido, se recogió el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza, era evidente que Candy estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, porque al momento de entrar al baño tampoco cerró la puerta de este, trago en seco cuando ella se despojó de la bata colocándola en el perchero mostrándose ante él esplendorosa y tentadoramente desnuda, entro a la ducha y apenas si corrió la cortina de esta, que no era mucho lo que cubría la figura de la rubia.

- Dios mío… - Susurro sintiendo como su corazón triplicaba sus latidos y aparto la mirada, repitiéndose en pensamientos que debía respetarla, que no estaba bien lo que había hecho.

Pandora a su lado observaba a través de la ventana, vigilando todo a su alrededor, ella estaba en dos dimensiones aquí y en la mansión de Nueva York, justo ahora estaba completamente vulnerable y junto a Terruce eran presa fáciles de sus enemigos, no había sido consciente de lo que el chico hizo hasta que escucho la regadera y vio que él tenía el ceño fruncido, pudo escuchar los reproches que se hacía en pensamientos.

- Que mirada tan inquieta tienes Terruce Grandchester… ya deja a la pobre chica en paz o tendré que cegarte mientras dura su baño – Lo reprendió pero una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios ante la actitud de niño regañado de él.

- No tienes que hacerlo… puedo controlarme no soy un niño – Contesto volviéndose para mirar por la ventana y alejar de su cabeza la imagen anterior.

Pero justo en ese instante el cristal reflejo la imagen de Candy que corría la cortina del baño, dejo libre un jadeo y en cuestión de segundos Pandora había cortado la visión, soplo hacia el cristal y este se oscureció, borrando toda imagen de la rubia reflejada allí. Terry por su parte tembló y cerró él mismo los ojos, sabía que no estaba aquí, que no podía satisfacer el deseo que Candy despertó en él, que mirarla no solo no estaba bien, sino que además era una espantosa tortura si recordaba que kilómetros de distancia los separaban. Su corazón latía con rapidez, su respiración se había acelerado y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el marco de la ventana, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no abrirlos, mientras sentía los pasos de ella, su calidez, el sonido que hacia la toalla deslizándose por su cuerpo.

- Sácame de aquí cinco minutos – Le pidió en un susurro a la castaña sin abrir los ojos.

- Sí, creo que es lo más adecuado, ya sé que no quieres morir de un paro cardiaco – Expuso en tono divertido, guiándolo hacia el exterior del lugar hacia la azotea, aun no comenzaba a llover pero el aire era frio y eso le ayudaría a relajarse - ¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto observándolo.

- Mejor gracias… esta tan hermosa, siempre lo fue… pero ahora… - Se detuvo sin tener las palabras para decir lo que sentía por la rubia, dejo libre un suspiro pensando que él había tenido el amor de esa chica y que ahora no tenía nada… absolutamente nada, solo una cama fría que cada día se le hacía más grande sin tenerla junto a él… ¿Cómo podría continuar después de haberla visto así? ¿Cómo teniéndola lejos? – Se cuestionaba en pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué no piensas mejor en lo que será tu vida junto a ella? ¿En lo que harás para recuperarla y arriesgarte a ser feliz? Me gustaría que dejaras el pesimismo de lado un instante Terruce y volviese a ser ese chico que se llenó de ilusiones cuando descubrió cuanto amaba a la mujer que está en uno de estos apartamentos… ese que compro un boleto de tren… uno solo, con la esperanza de hacer que ella se quedara a tu lado, de pedirle que fuese su esposa, no fuiste muy bueno con las palabras, pero si con las acciones… ese gesto fue tan hermoso – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo… no sé… no sé cómo hacerlo Pandora… ¿Cómo recupero todo eso que se quedó estancado hace tanto tiempo? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? Terruce de tiempo yo sé mucho y te puedo asegurar algo… cuando se habla de amor el tiempo jamás es demasiado, ni para olvidar… ni para amarse, el tiempo sencillamente no existe cuando amas alguien así como tú la amas a ella o como ella te ama a ti… ven regresemos, ya casi llega lo que deseo mostrarte – Indico tomándolo de la mano y para aligerar esa sombra de tristeza que veía en él, se elevó por el aire llevándolo de las manos.

- ¡Pandora no hagas esto! – Exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de ella – Por favor ya… esto no es gracioso – Esbozo con la voz ronca y las manos crispadas, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez.

- Bien… lo hare, pero hasta que me prometas que dejaras detrás ese miedo a volar que tienes, que comprendas que tu futuro solo está en tus manos Terruce… en las de nadie más, solo en las tuyas… abre los ojos… vamos mírame – Le pidió manteniéndose en el aire.

- Pandora… esto es distinto ¿Tienes idea de cuantos metros hay hasta el suelo? – Inquirió clavando sus ojos en los de ella, para no mirar a su alrededor.

- Esto es un sueño Terruce, estas soñando no seas tonto… no te pasara nada, ahora mismo estas sentado junto a mí en la terraza de la mansión en Nueva York – Le informo para relajarlo.

Él dejo libre un suspiro pesado y se aventuró a mirar a su alrededor, convenciéndose a sí mismo que, sí, todo esto era un sueño… aunque últimamente ya no sabía lo que era realidad y lo que no, pues todo era tan vívido, tan tangible. Ella vio que él comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño, le dedico una sonrisa y en pensamientos, sin siquiera abrir sus labios dejo un mensaje en el pensamiento del castaño - ¿Listo para volar y alcanzar sus sueños señor Grandchester? – Él se sorprendió al escuchar la voz dentro de su mente, pero no dudo en afirmar.

Ella hizo su sonrisa más amplia y salió a toda velocidad atravesando las nubes, sintió como el corazón de Terry se lanzaba a latir con fuerza, pero su cuerpo no estaba tenso, solo era la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, lo vio mostrar una hermosa sonrisa cuando atravesaban las nubes, no podía ni siquiera sentir frio pues esto era un ilusión, tampoco se mojó cuando atravesaron una nube cargada de agua, más allá de las nubes que precedían a la tormenta las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, ya no sentía miedo, era como dar un paseo, abrazado a Pandora quien hacia esto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Después de un tiempo que paso demasiado rápido para Terry quien disfrutaba de su aventura como un niño con juguete nuevo, regresaban al apartamento, le gustaba compartir de esta manera con Pandora, ella se había convertido aparte de Candy en su única amiga; cuando entraron a la habitación ya la rubia estaba en la cama, temblaba a momentos cada vez que un trueno retumbaba en el lugar, Terry la veía apretar los ojos con fuerza y murmurar algunas palabras, estaba rezando, él se volvió para ver a Pandora quien negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que le hacía, sobre si podía acercarse o no, escucho la voz de la castaña diciéndole que esperase un momento.

Terry se sintió desconcertado cuando escucho a Candy comenzar a hablarle como si fuese consciente de su presencia allí, se congelo siguiendo cada movimiento de la chica, la vio extraer de la gaveta de su mesa de noche un portarretrato con una fotografía de él, era un recorte de periódico y empezó a hablarle, a dejarle ver que aún lo extrañaba, que lo pensaba y lo tenía junto a ella con… con amor… si era amor… ese mismo amor que él sentía por ella, mostrando una linda sonrisa, de esas francas que siempre le obsequiaba a todos.

Su mundo sencillamente cambio, se llenó de luz y de calidez de nuevo, sintió que el corazón se hinchaba dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo sentir extraordinariamente bien, como si algo lo estuviese llenando lentamente, de manera constante, alejando todas las dudas y los miedos de él, vio a la chica reprocharse por sus sentimientos y eso lo lleno de dolor.

- No Candy… pecosa no tienes por qué sentirte mal… yo también te amo, te amo de igual manera, no he dejado de hacerlo un solo momento y soy tuyo… por supuesto que lo soy, no he sido de nadie más que tuyo pecosa, tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón y mis pensamientos… desde el mismo instante que te vi en la cubierta del Mauritania… - Expreso olvidándose que ella no podía escucharlo, incluso olvidándose de Pandora.

La castaña sintió su pecho estremecerse ante esas palabras, eran tan parecidas a las que Arthur le dedicase aquella vez cuando ella le reclamo por haber bailado con su prima, bueno ella tenía ocho meses de embarazo no podía hacerlo con ella y él solo quiso ser amable… pero igual estaba tan sensible por el embarazo y todo lo que estaba viviendo que no pudo controlar sus celos, fue tan tonta en ese momento, pero su esposo como siempre logro alejar ese estúpido sentimiento de ella. Dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió para mirar hacia la ventana, brindándoles un poco de intimidad, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones dentro de ella, una gran alegría al ver que él había admitido lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo tanta nostalgia.

Terry se acercó a la rubia, tomando asiento junto a su cama, ella se recostó una vez más y él no pudo evitar acompañarla, perdido en la imagen de la chica, deslizo un dedo por su nariz, sonriendo al ver que las pecas aún seguían allí, tan hermosas como siempre imagino, sus labios… esos que solo probo una vez pero que jamás había olvidado, hundió su rostro en el cabello dorado de Candy embriagándose con el aroma a rosas, ese que era tan suyo, cerrando los ojos y deseando quedarse con ella para siempre, que esto no fuese solo un sueño… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una realidad, rodeo con un brazo la estrecha cintura de la chica y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

- Candy… mi hermosa Candy, no te imaginas cuanto te he extraño pecosa, cuantas veces he pedido ser viento y llegar hasta a ti, envolverte con mis brazos, rozar tus mejillas, desordenar tu cabello… cuanto te he amado… cuanto – Decía y su voz poco a poco se tornaba más grave por las lágrimas que colmaban su garganta – Tengo tantas cosas que decirte… que no sé por dónde empezar, quiero que me perdones… por favor Candy perdóname por no haber luchado por ti, por haber dejado derrotar tan fácil, tenía miedo… tenia tanto miedo de fallarte, de que me vieras como un cobarde por no cumplir con mi obligación con Susana, fui tan estúpido… debí retenerte, debí hacer que me escucharas, decirte que deseaba que te quedaras conmigo, que solo tú eras la luz de mi vida, que no lograría ser feliz junto a nadie más… que te amaba, pecosa debí decirte que te amaba, que eras quien vivía aquí dentro de mi pecho, que eras mi ángel, mi salvación… ¡Oh, Candy! He pagado con lágrimas no haberlo hecho, con noches llenas de soledad, frías y oscuras... he sido un miserable intentando sacarte de mi pecho, por favor perdóname, solo buscaba desesperadamente llenar este vacío, pero no se llena con nada, es imposible… lo sé… debo dejar de lado el maldito orgullo y reconocer que sin ti no soy nada, no soy nada pequeña pecosa… no soy nada sin tu amor, sin tus risas, sin tus ojos que son los luceros que iluminan mis días… - Su voz se quebró por el llanto, los sollozos irrumpieron en la habitación, mientras él seguía aferrado a ella y Candy dormía ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

Pandora miraba a través de la ventana, inmóvil en ese lugar, como si no se encontrase allí, como si no escuchase la confesión de Terry o al menos eso parecía, pero la realidad era otra totalmente distinta, la realidad era que ella lloraba en silencio sintiendo como el corazón se le comprimía y latía de manera dolorosa, sentir el dolor de él en cada palabra, sentir que ella había tenido su oportunidad de despedirse de Arthur y por miedo lo había dejado pasar, que pudo haberle dicho la noche anterior cuando lo adoraba, que había sido el centro de su existencia, que jamás tendría como agradecerle a la vida por haberlo puesto en su camino, por cada minuto de felicidad que le entrego. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo cuando escucho que el castaño dejaba libres los de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas bajaban de manera copiosa por sus mejillas; ella también deseaba pedirle perdón a su esposo por haberlo dejado… por no irse junto a él esa noche… ¿Qué había ganado al quedarse aquí? ¿Les había hecho justicia, realmente lo había hecho? Y si fue así… ¿A qué precio? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía, tan sola y desgraciada? – Se sujetó al marco de la ventana y dejo libre un jadeo cargado de dolor, uno que venía de su corazón, de su alma, uno que la estaba desgarrando y que por más que quisiese no podía detener.

- Perdóname sin te he fallado Candy, si falta a mi promesa de cuidarte y no permitir que nadie te hiciera daño… perdóname por haberlo hecho yo, no quise pecosa, nunca quise hacerte sufrir, tú eras y sigues siendo todo lo que desea mi corazón, este humilde y maltrecho corazón… que solo te ama a ti, que solo vive porque tú también lo haces, tú eres mi esperanza Candy… solo tú mi hermosa pecosa, solo tú… no puedo estar lejos de ti, ya no puedo… no sé qué pasara después de esto, pero de algo si estoy seguro, te voy a buscar y luchare por quedarme contigo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar pero te juro que estaremos juntos de nuevo… tú serás mía y yo seré tuyo, no habrá nada que nos separe Candy, te lo juro pecosa ya nunca estaremos separados – Decía en un susurro junto al oído de la chica, sintiendo como la calidez que brotaba de ella lo colmaba a él.

Sabía que era algo absurdo pues ella no lo escuchaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que sentir este juramento verdadero, que no se lo llevase el viento, aunque eran palabras que se perdían en el espacio cada vez que las pronunciaba, no le importaba tenía que encontrar el modo de hacerlo, la acerco un poco más a su cuerpo mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica, acariciando con su nariz esta, la movió con suavidad para acostarla sobre su pecho, que ella sintiese los latidos de su corazón, esos que le gritaban que la adoraba con el alma.

La castaña pudo ver la imagen reflejada en el cristal y usando sus poderos manipulo un poco las cosas, no lo hacía para engañar a Terruce, solo quería que él se sintiese aún más seguro de lo que llevaba dentro del pecho, que sus deseos de recuperar al amor de su vida cobraran mayor fuerza a cada minuto, movió los brazos de Candy para hacer que lo rodearan a él, al tiempo que hacía que ella descansara la cabeza sobre su pecho completamente relajada. Era consiente que no podía otorgarle al chico todo el tiempo que duro ella en este lugar, no solo porque estaban demasiado vulnerables sumidos en este trance, sino también porque esto requería demasiada energía de parte de ella y entre más tiempo pasaban aquí más se debilitaba; no le quedó más remedio que acelera las horas.

Terry pudo ver qué la noche comenzaba a ceder dando paso a una mañana brillante, eso lo sorprendió pues sentía que hacia tan solo minutos que se encontraba abrazado a la rubia, pero recordó que todo esto era un sueño… solo que se sentía tan real, con cuidado se movió para depositar a Candy en la cama, ella podía despertar en cualquier instante, sabía que no lograría verlo, mas sin embargo su necesidad de no perturbarla lo sobre pasaba, se colocó de pie alejándose de ella sin dejar de mirarla, de pronto sintió la presencia de Pandora junto a él, se volvió para mirarla y ella le regalo una sonrisa, aunque su mirada lucia apagada, brillante pero no por un motivo alegre, había llorado y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño, confundido, pero ella alejo esos pensamientos de él cuando hablo.

- Te vas a perder la mejor parte… mírala – Le indico haciendo un ademan y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, llegando hasta sus ojos.

Él se volvió una vez más hacia Candy quien despertaba en ese instante, sintió su corazón llenarse de alegría al ver la sonrisa en ella cuando su mano se topó con el portarretrato, pero después sintió su mundo dar vueltas y llenarse de luz, su pecho casi explota de emoción cuando ella le dio los buenos días con un beso; no le importo parece un tonto, pero no pudo evitar sus impulsos, acorto al distancia con rapidez, subiendo a la cama y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para dejar caer un suave beso en sus labios, tal vez ella no pudo sentirlo pero para él fue simplemente extraordinario. Sabía que la hora de partir había llegado por la mirada que le diese Pandora, era evidente que ella quería darles más tiempo, pero algo la estaba preocupando, así que no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de su pecosa.

- Ahora tengo que irme, pero te prometo buscarte… vendré hasta aquí y te… te diré todo lo que siento Candy, todo lo que he guardado en mi pecho durante estos años, tú puedes ser muy terca, pero yo lo soy más y no dejare que me engañes, no esta vez… no ahora que sé que también me amas, vas a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera para toda la vida… te lo prometo Candy White – Menciono desbordando convicción mientras veía como ella recorría con sus dedos la imagen de él guardada en ese portarretrato.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se encamino para alcanzar a Pandora quien ya se encontraba en la ventana, se llenó de valor para lanzarse al vacío junto con ella, ahora de día no le parecía tan fácil como lo fue la noche anterior, podía ver con exactitud lo alto que estaban, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, pero no sintió caer, ni elevarse, ni nada, solo una luz blanca y brillante que lo cegó aun con los ojos cerrado, era como mirar el sol.

- Bienvenido de regreso – Susurro ella soltándole con suavidad las manos, al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la silla.

- ¿Termino? Pero… no tuvimos que volar – Inquirió desconcertado.

- No hace falta hacerlo para despertar… espero que tu sueño haya sido placentero – Contesto con una sonrisa, lucia cansada.

- Fue más que eso… fue… ¡Maravilloso! Ella me ama Pandora… en verdad me haga, lo ha hecho todo este tiempo – Expreso colocándose de pie, lleno de euforia, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, parecía flotar – Todos estos años torturándome con la idea que no me amaba, diciéndome que yo no la merecía, que ella era demasiado buena para estar con alguien como yo y por eso el destino nos había separado… culpándome de todo, sintiendo que ni mis ruegos, ni mis lágrimas, ni nada de lo que hiciese harían que ella regresase a mí, que ya nada tenía sentido… sumido en un mundo gris… ¡Tonto, tonto de mí! Separados por no atrevernos a creer en nuestro amor, por no hablar, por no buscarla y decirle todo lo que siento – Él hablaba emocionado caminando de un lugar a otro, ahora desbordaba energía, felicidad.

Mientras ella lo observaba en silencio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón latiendo lleno de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de tanto dolor y nostalgia, ser consciente que ella jamás tendría esa oportunidad le laceraba el corazón, ya no tenía esperanzas, no guardaba la más mínima… sus razones habían terminado, ya no tenía odios, ni rencores… solo un amor inmenso y absoluto que jamás olvidaría pero también que jamás tendría. Seco con rapidez las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas mientras le sonreía a Terry, intentando no sentirse tan infeliz por su situación, no cuando en él la emoción por haber recuperado a su amor era tan grande.

- Esta tan hermosa… siempre lo fue, pero ahora luce tan bella y sus ojos, llenos de ese brillo que tanto adoro, sus sonrisas, sus manos, su cuerpo… ¡Vaya! Creo que me he enamorado un poco más de mi hermosa pecosa, me siento un hombre nuevo, sin heridas, sin dolores… ¡Ella me ama! Candy me ama… y me recuerda, quiere tenerme junto a ella… yo le cumpliré sus deseos, la buscare y me quedare a su lado para toda la vida… me quedare con ella Pandora, la hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo, porque ella me hace a mí el hombre más dichoso… la amo tanto, tanto que esto no me cabe dentro del pecho – Mencionaba mirando a la chica, tan feliz que no se percataba del dolor que la dominaba a ella, se acercó y se colocó de rodillas – Muchas gracias por darme esto Pandora Gallagher… no tendré como pagártelo nunca… siento que el aire es más liviano, que doblan campanas a mi alrededor… que el viento es una caricia, que me trae el susurro de su voz… mi mundo es distinto, es… es perfecto – Expreso tomando la manos de la chica y mirándola a los ojos.

- Me hace tan feliz verte así… verte tan enamorado, tan entregado a este sentimiento y dispuesto a luchar por él, estoy segura que cumplirás tus promesas, debes hacerlo Terruce, debes darle todo lo que guardas en tu ser… ella lo merece, porque su amor es maravilloso e infinito, te ama con toda su alma, te ama tanto que daría su vida por ti, daría su alma por ti… ella solo vive por ti... – Ella hablaba mirándolo a los ojos y sus lágrimas corrían libremente, mientras sujetaba las manos de Terry con fuerza – Te adora y no hay nada más importante que tú, no lo dudes nunca por favor… no dejes que el miedo de nuevo haga mella en tu corazón, no ocultes tus sentimientos, dile que la amabas… cada día, cada instante… incluso cuando te haga enfurecer o cuando discutan, cuando deban alejarse por cualquier motivo… déjale notas diciéndole que la amas y que es tu vida… que es todo en tu vida – Agrego con voz temblorosa, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, en el fondo sabía que esas palabras no eran para él sino para su esposo, que cada una iban dedicadas a Arthur, era a él a quien le confesaba sus sentimientos, que jamás… jamás había dejado de amarlo un instante.

Terry fue consciente de eso que hacia estragos dentro de ella, de su dolor por saber que sus palabras se iban con el viento, que aunque él fuese idéntico físicamente a Arthur, no era él y jamás podría darle a ella lo que necesitaba, el consuelo y el amor que merecía, ahora menos cuando había descubierto que Candy seguía amándolo y además sabía que ella no lo aceptaría, pero podía ser su amigo y su apoyo así como ella lo fue para él. La abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello con ternura, manteniéndose en silencio, dejándola llorar, desahogarse, que este dolor que llevaba dentro menguara un poco, que ya no la siguiese lastimando más, ya había sido mucho… ya había sufrido demasiado.

- Todo estará bien… estará bien… no llores más por favor – Pidió con la voz quebrada.

- Lo amo tanto… lo amo tanto, pero esto me estaba causando demasiado dolor… yo sé cómo te sentías Terruce, lo sabía muy bien, para mí tampoco el mundo tenía sentido, sin él nada es igual, nada me llena… ¡Lo necesito tanto! Lo extraño tanto… lo que más deseo ahora es estar junto a él, pero sé que eso no será posible… ya no será posible – Susurro aferrada al chico, en medio de sollozos llenos de dolor.

Él se colocó de pie y la tomó en brazos, sentándose en una silla y acomodándola a ella en su regazo, meciéndola como a una niña, no importaba cuanto hubiese vivido Pandora, seguía siendo esa chica frágil a la cual le había arrebatado todo, no era justo que siguiese sufriendo de esta manera, no lo era. – Pensaba mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, le dio un beso en la frente y la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo.

- Vayamos al mar… siempre que estoy triste el rumor de las olas me tranquiliza – Susurro colocándose de pie, ella no dijo nada solo asintió en silencio.

Minutos después se encontraban sentados junto a la orilla, sus pies descalzos eran bañados por las suaves olas que llegaban hasta ellos, después de romper con fuerza a pocos metros, ella tenía la mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba allí pero no su mente, sin embargo Terry no le soltó la mano un solo instante, a veces la miraba fijamente y otras también se perdía en el océano, buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas que la consolaran, pero nunca había sido muy bueno para esto y existían momentos en los cuales lo mejor era el silencio, ella se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y hablo mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

- A él también le gustaba el mar, decía que lo reconfortaba, por eso jamás pensó en mudarse a Londres, decía que allá no disfrutaría de los paisajes que encontraba en Lancaster, por eso escogí este lugar, porque estaba cerca del océano y él se sentirá como el casa… quizás porque yo también quería sentirme en casa de algún modo – Volvió su mirada a este una vez más, después que el castaño le regalo una sonrisa – Sé que a ti también te gusta mucho… por eso quiero que la tengas Terruce, yo no la necesito ya… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- No puedo aceptarla Pandora… es un lugar extraordinario pero… no, no puedo – Menciono con seguridad, abrumado ante la solicitud de ella.

- Pues ya es muy tarde… está a tu nombre y si no la recibes quedara en el abandono, además la necesitas, seguramente vas a querer formar una familia con Candice y tu departamento es demasiado pequeño para tenerla – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso es cierto, pero yo tengo los medios para comprar algo más grande… no como esto claro está, pero donde podríamos estar cómodos mientras llega el primer bebé, tengo un trabajo que cada vez me deja mejores ganancias y podría adquirir algo mejor a medida que la familia aumente – Argumento sin desviarle la mirada – Es absurdo que me dejes algo tan valioso, además esta casa debe generar muchos gasto, imagina la cantidad de personal que tendría que contratar para mantenerla… - Ahora fue ella quien lo detenía.

- Bueno… acabas de decirme que tienes un trabajo que cada vez te da mejores dividendos, no creo que eso represente un problema, no aceptare un no por respuesta así que puedes llamarme mandona de nuevo, pero esta casa es tuya… yo me iré pronto, puedes ocuparla en cuanto regreses de hablar con Candice, tienes que aprovechar estos días libres en el teatro – Menciono en tono calmado, como si tan solo hace minutos no hubiese pasado por un momento tan doloroso, algo había cambiado, Terry no sabía qué, pero podía sentirlo.

- Aun así… no puedo aceptarla, esto te pertenece a ti y no es correcto que yo… - Ella no lo dejo continuar, llevo una mano hasta sus labios, pero los retiro con rapidez.

- Es mía y puedo hacer lo que desee con ella, así que quiero entregarte a ti… yo no volveré a este lugar Terruce – Indico y desvió la mirada del chico, se colocó de pie con rapidez y le extendió la mano – Ven acompáñame… quiero que la veas desde aquí – Indico esperándolo.

- Recuérdame anotar en tu lista de defecto la terquedad – Menciono recibiendo la mano.

Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su mirada y comenzó a caminar junto a él, seguían tomados de la mano, cualquiera que viese el cuadro pensaría que era una feliz pareja que paseaba a orillas del océano, pero la verdad era que no eran más que un par de amigos, solo había transcurrido dos días desde que ella le contase su historia a él y que este le abriese su corazón revelándole sus miedos y sus esperanzas, ahora sentía que se conocían de toda la vida, quizás haber compartido sus sentimientos los habían unidos de esta manera. La mirada del castaño se iluminaba observando la casa, él jamás le había prestado mucha atención a eso de lo glamuroso, de lo ostentoso; por el contrario siempre le gustaron las cosas sencillas aun cuando se hubiese criado rodeado de lujos, pero este lugar tenía algo más aparte de lo imponente que era, estaba pidiendo a gritos convertirse en un hogar.

Cuando regresaron a la casa la tarde estaba cayendo y las luces rojas y doradas bañaban la terraza, ella le indico con una mirada que observaba la vista desde allí y él quedo completamente hechizado, se imaginó sentado junto a Candy mirando el atardecer, primero los dos juntos… recién casados, después la imagino a ella embarazada, con un vientre enorme y hermoso, su mente viajo más allá y se vio a él llevando a su hijo sobre los hombros mientras su pecosa a su lado los miraba sonriente, así fue imaginando varias etapas de su vida hasta llegar a verse anciano junto a ella, que lucía maravillosamente bella aun con el cabello blanco y suaves arrugas surcando sus rostro.

- Tendrás una vida maravillosa… justo como la acabas de imaginar – Susurro Pandora, mostrando una gran sonrisa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, sintió su corazón encogerse dentro del pecho y apretó con fuerza los dientes para no llorar, respirando profundamente para controlar las emociones que se desataban dentro de su pecho, sabía que esta era la despedida, que no lo vería nunca más… no después de esta noche.

- Tú también tendrás la tuya Pandora… quizás en otra, pero estoy seguro que la tendrás – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos y subió para darle un beso en la frente.

Se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa en silencio, ella luchando con sus emociones al ser consciente de algo que él ni siquiera sospechaba, evitando a toda costa que lo intuyera, por eso no lo miraba a los ojos. Terry podía sentir la tensión en ella, era evidente que algo la estaba presionando, le esquivaba la mirada y procuraba mantenerse a distancia mientras caminaban por el gran salón de la casa, estaban por llegar hasta la escalera que lleva a las habitaciones cuando descubrió lo que ocurría, como si un rayo lo hubiese golpeado la respuesta llego hasta él; esto era una despedida, no volvería a ver a Pandora… quizás nunca más, ella le había dicho que se marcharía, pero hasta ahora no había mencionado una fecha, su actitud se la había dado… ella desaparecería esta noche, sin decirle nada para que él no pudiese intentar convencerla de lo contrario… ¿Y acaso podía hacerlo? ¿Qué podía él ofrecerle? Nada… nada y lo sabía, pues lo que ella quería no estaba en sus manos… bueno no del todo – Pensaba sintiendo el silencio entre los dos cada vez más pesado, hasta que decidió romperlo, se volvió buscando los ojos de la chica.

- Pandora… necesito ir al baño antes de salir hacia la ciudad, por favor, el viaje es largo – Esbozo sorprendiendo a la chica que se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miro desconcertada, sin poder comprender las palabras de él, no porque no las hubiese escuchado, si no tal vez porque en 1.700 los hombres no hablaban de esas cosas delante de las damas – Pensó Terry dejando ver media sonrisa, hablo de nuevo - ¿Puedo subir al baño? Solo me llevara un momento – Indicó mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Claro! Disculpa no había… por supuesto no hay problema, bueno ya conoces el que está en mi habitación ¿Necesitas que te guie? – Pregunto sintiéndose apenada por su actitud y por el momento, la verdad era que no había compartido con alguien más, cosas tan intimas, solo con Arthur y bueno él no necesitaba permiso estando en su casa.

- No, no hace falta recuerdo el camino… regreso enseguida – Respondió encaminándose hacia las escaleras, mientras dejaba libre un suspiro y cerraba los ojos.

- Bien – Susurro ella mirando la espalda del chico, después se acercó a uno de los ventanales, ya noche ya caía, cubriendo cada espacio del lugar, movió sus manos para encender las lámparas de velas que usaba, aunque la casa tenia electricidad ella prefería mantener todo tal y como lo recordaba de su casa en Lancaster.

Terry llego hasta la habitación principal sintiendo como sus piernas temblaran ligeramente, respiro profundamente para calmar los nervios y la ansiedad que lo recorría, era absurdo sentirse así por lo que pensaba hacer, no era la primera vez y si anoche confió en Pandora que era prácticamente una desconocida, ahora después de lo que había hecho por él no le quedaban dudas que era una buena persona, además se merecía esto… sabía que ella también necesitaba un último encuentro con Arthur, aunque no le hubiese mencionado nada, aun habían cosas pendientes entre ambos, quizás nunca dejarían de haberla… como ella misma lo había dicho, el tiempo jamás es suficiente cuando se ama, pero sabía que después que ella se fuese ya no tendría otra oportunidad… a menos que encuentre dentro de algunos años otro hombre idéntico a su esposo – Pensaba mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, dejando ver una sonrisa que lo relajo, su mirada se clavó en su reflejo en el espejo, soltando el aire muy despacio, pudo ver donde descansaba la bata de Arthur que había usado la noche anterior, sin pensarlo mucho estiro la mano y la tomó apretándola con fuerza para llenarse de valor.

Un par de minutos después se encontraba de nuevo vestido como el ultimo duque de Lancaster, había guardado su roba en un baúl, se había colocado un pantalón de pijama que encontró en uno de los armarios, peino su cabello con las manos, más en un acto para drenar la ansiedad que hacia estragos en él, después la bajo apoyándolas en el mármol frio, sus ojos buscaron su imagen en el espejo.

- No sé si puedes escucharme… si donde estas puedes saber todo lo que ha ocurrido, tal vez es mejor que no lo sepas, ella se moriría de dolor si lo haces, piensa que la vas a odiar, que se lo vas a reprochar… pero yo sé que no, si la amas como siento que la amas no harías nada que le hiciese daño, jamás le reclamarías nada, no podrías guardarle rencor… además que ella hizo todo lo que hizo por ustedes, pensando que era lo justo – Se detuvo al comprender que la historia de los duques no distanciaba mucho de la suya con Candy, claro está, la rubia no creo de la venganza su arma como hizo Pandora, pero en muchas cosas eran parecidas, movió la cabeza para concentrarse, no tenía mucho tiempo – Arthur… ella te necesita, aunque sea una vez más, necesita de tu presencia, yo no puedo darle eso que puede consolarla, pero tú si… es tu esencia y tu alma lo que pueden salvarla, yo solo soy la imagen de quien fuiste, no puedo ser nada más para Pandora… ella debe tenerte a ti… aunque sea solo por esta vez – Agrego mirando sus ojos en el espejo - En otro tiempo se hubiese sentido estúpido al hablar y comportarse así, pero había visto tanto en estos últimos días… que no le resultaría extraño que el espíritu del esposo de Pandora se encontrase en ese lugar, bueno ella lo hubiese sentido de seguro… o tal vez no deseaba hacerlo – Pensaba mientras abría el grifo y metía las manos en el agua fría, para llenarlas y llevarlas hasta su cara, necesitaba refrescarse.

Salió del cuarto del baño pidiendo en un susurro una vez más al esposo de Pandora que le diese el valor de continuar con esto, de pronto sintió una ráfaga de aire frio recorrerlo, la pudo percibir subiendo por sus pies, piernas, caderas, abdomen, pecho, hasta cubrir los últimos cabellos en su cabeza, seguido de un leve estremecimiento, que hizo que su corazón se desbocara en latidos, en un acto reflejo busco con su mirada las puertas del cristal de la habitación, esas que daban a la terraza superior, encontrando en esta la explicación a esa corriente de aire, se hallaban abiertas, con paso seguro y dejando ver una sonrisa nerviosa por haberse asustado llego hasta ellas para cerrarla, lo hizo y cuando se giró su mirada se posó en la inmensa cama de cuatro postes que se ubicaba en el centro de la misma, cubierta por un liviano dosel de gasa blanca y otras cortinas de un rojo granate, con borlas doradas… - Muy propio de la realeza – Pensó relajándose al sonreír, acto que dejo de hacer cuando creyó ver una sombra, pero de nuevo no era más que se imaginación, termino por salir de allí.

_**Continuara… **_


	9. ¡Escapa! Un día ya no sentiremos más

**Parte VI Final. **

**¡Escapa! Un día ya no sentiremos más este dolor.**

Pandora se encontraba mirando a través de las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, sumida en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que había sido su vida después que perdió a su familia, esa matanza sin sentido que se encargó de llevar a cabo, se había dicho que estaba haciendo justicia, que hacia pagar a quienes le arrebataron todo, pero… ¿Qué había conseguido con ello? Arthur y Brandon jamás volverían, ella no los tendría así acabase con medio mundo, no fue justicia… fue venganza y ahora que lo veía así se sentía tan vacía, bien pudo haberse negado a aquello que Hazazel le ofreció, dejarse morir junto a la tumba de su esposo y su hijo… pero era tanto el odio y el dolor que la cegaron, no le dejaron ver que lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento no era ver correr la sangre de los Mahler, sino rencontrarse en el cielo con su familia, que eso sería lo que aliviara tanto sufrimiento. – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de Terruce en el salón nuevamente, se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa que se congelo en el acto.

El castaño bajaba las escaleras llevando las prendas de Arthur, lucia exactamente como el duque de Lancaster, con ese porte elegante, seguro y tan apuesto que ponía a temblar las piernas de cualquier mujer, sus ojos zafiros se mostraban brillante, su cabello suelto lo hacía ver salvaje y sensual, la mirada de él se centró en ella y Pandora sintió como una maravillosa calidez la envolvía; pero de inmediato la realidad la golpeo con fuerza, cuando Terry le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces Terruce? ¿Por qué te colocaste esto? – Inquirió con tono quejumbroso y después este fue remplazado por molestia, se apartó de él con un movimiento brusco – Esto no es necesario, no tienes por qué hacer nada de esto Terruce, las cosas… quedaron bien anoche, ya todo lo que debía hacer o decir a mi esposo lo hice… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió tomándola por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso te despediste de él? ¿O también piensas dejarlo como vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Piensas marcharte sin decirme nada Pandora? ¿Piensas hacer eso, no es así? – Le soltó una lluvia de preguntas, sin dejar que ella escapara de su mirada.

- Yo… yo… ya te he dicho que no puedo quedarme, no era un secreto que debía irme… solo no te dije cuándo – Contesto esquivándolo.

- Y ese cuanto… ¿Es esta noche verdad? – Inquirió buscando sus ojos.

- Lo decidí esta mañana… y hoy en la tarde pensé que no debía esperar más, es lo mejor… tú necesitas tiempo para ir a ver a Candice, ya me has dado mucho a mi – Respondió buscando salirse por la tangente, pero recordó que los había llevado a ese conversación – Sin embargo eso no explica porque estas vestido con la ropa de Arthur… - Mencionaba cuando él la detuvo.

- Sabes bien porque estoy vestido así, necesitas verlo una vez más, hablar con él… liberarte de esa pena que te aqueja Pandora, tú me ayudaste a mí, me devolviste la fe que había perdido hacía cuatro años en las frías escaleras de aquel hospital… permite ayudarte… sé que no será lo mismo, que tu caso es más complicado y esto es solo temporal, pero podemos intentarlo… estoy seguro que si hablas con Arthur, si le cuentas todo… al engañarlo a él te estas engañando a ti misma – Indico mirándola.

- No puedo hacerlo… ¿Has pensado en cómo se sentiría si le contara todo lo que he hecho, si le dijera que nuestro hijo y él ya no están aquí? Es una locura Terruce… además que terminaría odiándome al descubrir el monstruo en el cual me he convertido – Esbozo dándole la espalda.

- Bien… entonces no le digas nada de lo que sucedió después de esa noche, pero debes liberarlo y liberarte tú también, no puedes seguir aferrada a un amor que te hace más mal que bien, ahora te pregunto yo Pandora ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría él si llega a enterarse que cada vez que lo recuerdas te invade una mezcla de alegría y dolor? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si sabe que cada vez que su imagen llega hasta tu mente terminas llorando y deseando morir por que ya no soportas más este tormento? – Pregunto caminando para verla a los ojos, ella se quedó en silencio mirándolo, tembló y una lágrima gruesa rodo por su mejilla. Él dejo libre un suspiro, sabía que esto le dolía pero era necesario, así que continuo – Por favor Pandora… si debes irte yo no seré quien te detenga, pero permíteme al menos darle un poco de consuelo a tu alma, no está en mis manos hacerlo porque sé que no soy Arthur… pero puedo brindarte un medio para que lo tengas a él, te ofrezco una vez más mi cuerpo para que traigas a tu esposo y cierres esta historia – Agrego tomándola de la mano y mirándola.

- Yo… no puedo hacerlo Terruce, no puedo dejar ir a Arthur, él es todo lo que tengo… todas mis esperanzas, todo lo que me ha soportado durante estos años… sin él me sentiría perdida, además ya no tiene caso, todo terminara… te lo prometo, yo… yo dejare ir todo Terruce, pero no puedes pedirme que lo deje a él, no lo soportaría… solo deseo tenerlo hasta el final, solo eso por favor compréndeme – Le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo hago… créeme que lo hago Pandora… - Susurro abrazándola y dándole un beso en el cabello cuando ella se aferró a él y dejo libre su llanto.

Después de unos minutos ellos se encontraban sentados en la terraza mirando las estrellas, ella ya se había calmado, a momentos las lágrimas corrían por sus sienes y se perdían en su cabello, pero todo era en silencio, no sollozaba, ni suspiraba. Él la miraba fijamente, quizás para guardar esta imagen en su cabeza, debía ser su secreto, pues de decirle a alguien iría a parar a un manicomio, se llevó la mano que tenía sujeta de Pandora a los labios para captar su atención, ella se volvió para mirarlo lentamente.

- Puedo entender porque él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti… no solo eres una mujer extraordinaria, también eres muy hermosa Pandora – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias… aunque no tanto como tu Candice, estabas embelesado con ella, no podías quitar tus ojos de su imagen – Esbozo con una sonrisa.

- Tan hermosa como mi Candy, muchas veces me cuesta quitar los ojos de ti – Confeso dándole otro beso en la mano – Pero no es solo eso lo que hace a una mujer especial para un hombre… es en lo que ella hace que te conviertas, como te transforma sin siquiera darte cuenta, te libera de todas las cadenas que te aprisionan… cuando confía plenamente en ti y se entrega, cuando te acepta, te comprende y solo busca tu bien… eso me lo dio Candy, tú también lo has hecho, pero existe algo que no me has entregado y que deseo que permanezca justo donde esta – Dijo mirándola, se irguió acercándose a ella – Tu corazón… esta junto a Arthur y a tu hijo… puede que tu alma esté en manos de ese desgraciado demonio, pero tu corazón no… ese no le pertenece a él y es lo más valioso que tienes, no lo olvides nunca por favor – Pidió posando una mano sobre su mejilla, ella asintió en silencio, sus ojos se humedecieron. Terry le dedico una sonrisa y se colocó de pie – Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de marcharme… subiré a cambiarme – Agrego y su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, luchaba por mantener las lágrimas a raya y no hacer este momento más difícil de lo que ya era.

- Terry… espera – Le pidió y camino hacia él con prisa, se detuvo delante del chico y busco su mirada, dejo libre un suspiro – Me gustaría… tener un último baile con Arthur… ¿Puedes dármelo? – Pregunto sintiéndose tan nerviosa que sus piernas temblaban.

- Sera un placer duquesa de Lancaster – Contesto con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

- Gracias… ven conmigo, necesitas ropa apropiada – Indico con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano y subían las escaleras casi corriendo.

Llegaron nuevamente a la habitación principal, ella abrió sin tocar como siempre hacia, las puertas de un enorme armario integrado a una de las paredes, le hizo un ademan al chico para que se acercara a este, encendió las luces y ante los ojos zafiro se encontraban no menos de cien trajes elaborados de las más finas telas, exquisitamente bordados con hilos de plata y oro, ni siquiera a su padre o a su abuelo les vio alguna vez trajes como estos, al otro lado encontró igual cantidad de zapatos y otras prendas; ciertamente Terry no era de los hombres que se sorprendía por un guardarropa, le gustaba vestir bien, pero era más para sentirse cómodo, no por vanidad, bueno a lo mejor sí, pero solo un poco, sin embargo decir que lo que apreciaban sus ojos le resultaba indiferente era mentir, nunca llego a pensar que se toparía con algo semejante, a no ser que, alguna vez pudiese entrar al armario del Rey Jorge V.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que lo que menos le faltaba a Arthur era ropa… ¿Viajas siempre con todo esto? – Inquirió volviéndose a mirarla.

- Si… no me gusta dejar nada de él atrás, también tengo la de Brandon y todos mis vestidos de ese entonces… bueno escoge uno, tienes ciento cuarenta y cinco para decidirte… puedes cambiarte en el baño, mientras yo estaré en mi vestidor – Menciono entusiasmada y salió hacia otro extremo de la habitación, que era casi del tamaño de su departamento.

Terry dejo libre un suspiro y procedió a buscar entre los conjuntos, después de diez minutos tenia uno color marfil con bordados en oro, siempre se caracterizaba por vestir de negro y al parecer Arthur tenía sus mismos gustos porque la mayoría eran de ese color, sin embargo, sus dedos se movieron con lentitud deteniéndose en ese en especial, lo saco para observarlo con detenimiento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sintió como si alguien estuviese junto a él y se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro pensando que era Pandora, pero en el armario solo estaba él, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo, termino por decidirse por ese, no había otro que se comparase; se encamino hasta el cuarto de baño y después de veinte minutos se encontraba listo, había recogido su cabello en una coleta que lo hacía lucir aún más elegante, después de aprobar su imagen frente al espejo, salió y paseo su mirada por el lugar buscando a Pandora, pero no la encontró, solo una nota donde le pedía que la esperase en la terraza.

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras llenaba sus pulmones del aire salado que provenía del océano, el suave rumor de las olas al chocar contra las rocas del precipicio, la luz de la luna bañando su figura, lo habían ayudado a relajarse casi por completo; de pronto sintió como si algo lo hubiese movido para hacerlo salir del estado en el cual se encontraba, se estremeció pero no le dio importancia, la verdad no pudo habérsela dado pues en cuanto se volvió y sus ojos captaron a Pandora bajando las escaleras todo lo demás desapareció, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, sus manos temblaron y su corazón se lanzó en una carrera frenética, lo más extraño de todo, no era esto, sino sentir que esas emociones las emitía su cuerpo, pero era como si alguien más lo dominase.

- Luce muy guapo duque – Esbozo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Me siento completamente opacado ante ti… estas bellísima y más que una duquesa pareces una reina – Menciono acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, que se esfumo al recordar como lo había llamado – Espero que lo de duque no sea porque estés pensando también en heredarme el título de tu esposo… con eso de que ahora quieres dejarme todo lo suyo – Señalo mirándola.

- No… la verdad es que no lo había pensado, no estaría mal – Dijo con una sonrisa que se hizo más amplia al ver que él levantaba una ceja con sarcasmo – Pero no lo decía por eso… sino por el verdadero título que te corresponde, el de Grandchester… eres el heredero de tu padre, su primogénito y el mayor merecedor de portarlo – Agrego tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

- Sinceramente no estoy interesado en ello… así que no planees nada al respecto porque solo perderás tu tiempo, decidí dejarlo atrás hace mucho tiempo para tener la libertad de escoger mi destino, hasta el día de hoy había perdido la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero ahora que he retomado las riendas de mi vida no quiero poseer nada que me limite a ser lo que siempre quise, a tener una familia junto a la mujer que amo – Expreso mientras caminaban hacia las sillas en la terraza, se sentó junto a Pandora en un gran sillón, tomó ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos hablo de nuevo – Quiero… darte las gracias una vez más, antes que todo esto termine, a lo mejor y cuando despierte mañana ya no estés y no pueda hacerlo… quizás porque has estado en mi lugar entiendas cuan agradecido estoy contigo Pandora, me has dado una oportunidad tan valiosa, la mejor de toda mi vida… me has puesto en el camino de nuevo, en el camino que deseaba para mí y te prometo que lo seguiré hasta el final, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para que mis sueños sean una realidad… te prometo que lo hare, solo espero que Candy no sea tan terca como antes, que este tiempo la haya hecho comprender que a veces no lo que crees correcto es lo mejor – Indico con voz tranquila.

- Estoy segura que ha aprendido la lección Terruce y que esta vez no dejara que el amor se le vaya de las manos… pero si aún conserva esa actitud de mártir que trae tatuada en la piel, por favor oblígala a escucharte… después de todo tienes un gran poder de convencimiento – Esbozo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos – Tienes que demostrarle cuanto la amas, sin limitarte por nada… entregarle todo de ti, ponte en sus manos y confía en ella, sabrá cuidarte, quizás no sea fácil en principio pero apuesto por tu fuerza de voluntad, esa que llevas aquí dentro – Indico colocándole una mano en el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… que conste que me estás dando permiso, espero que no te vayas a alarmar si la encierro en su departamento hasta que logre convencerla, así tenga que pasar semanas con ella y lo intente día y noche – Indico dejando ver esa media sonrisa que lo hacía lucir tan hermoso y sensual, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

- ¡Terruce déjate ya de esas cosas! – Exclamo ella entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

- Pero tú me diste la idea ¿Por qué me reclamas? Y hasta hace un momento era Terry si mal no recuerdo – Menciono con una sonrisa al ver que ella se sonrojaba como una chiquilla.

- Tienes razón… te llame por tu diminutivo, suena bien – Acoto afirmando mientras sonreía.

- Bueno creo que ha llegado el momento, espero que lord Arthur este conforme con el traje que he escogido – Pronuncio mirando el atuendo.

- Estará feliz, era uno de sus favoritos y te queda perfecto, tienen la misma talla, de verdad ustedes son idénticos – Contesto sonriendo, deslizando sus dedos por el borde de la chaqueta.

- ¿Somos idénticos? ¿En todo? – Pregunto levantando una ceja y dejando libre una carcajada cuando ella se pintó de carmín una vez más, esta fue interrumpía por el golpe en su hombro.

- Eres verdaderamente insoportable – Murmuro apenada esquivando la mirada divertida de él, respiro para calmar sus latidos que se desbocaron cuando la imagen del chico desnudo se instaló en su mente unos segundos.

- Solo tenía curiosidad y no hagas como si no supieras de lo que hablo, conozco mi cuerpo Pandora y puedo casi adivinar el uso que le diste… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¡No fui yo! – Se defendió, pero su cara estaba en llamas una vez más – Fue Arthur que es tan desenfadado e insistente como tú… pues yo soy su esposa y no pude reunir argumentos que lo detuviesen, apenas si me dejo respirar – Dijo con la mirada puesta en sus manos que temblaban ligeramente, así como lo hacían sus piernas.

- No creo que eso te haya molestado y la verdad me hubiese decepcionado mucho si no lograba salirse con la suya, estando en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo… - Ella dejo libre un jadeo asombrada por cómo se expresaba, él dejo ver media sonrisa - ¿Qué? Es algo normal Pandora somos hombres profundamente enamorados y el deseo es parte de lo que ustedes nos hacen sentir… tú misma viste como me puso Candy hoy y apenas si logre verla, has sido la única testigo del amor que le profeso, incluso lo has sabido antes que ella – Menciono mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno entiendo tu punto… pero ya deja el tema de lado por favor… y ya estoy empezando a compadecer a la pobre Candice – Susurro y sin poder evitarlo dejo ver una ligera sonrisa.

- No deberías compadecerla… por el contrario algo me dice que seré yo quien lleve la mayor parte, mi pecosa siempre fue muy intensa y apasionada con todo lo que hacía – Expreso con la mirada brillante y el corazón latiéndole a mil – Me había negado por tanto tiempo cuanto anhelaba tenerla junto a mí, escondiendo en un rincón olvidado el poder que ella tiene en cada aspecto de mi vida, desde que era una chica se adueñó de todo en mi… de todo y hoy gracias a su intervención mi lady volví a sentirlo, la vida me lleno de nuevo, yo solo era un cascaron vacío Pandora y ahora… ahora siento que puedo conquistar el mundo entero… lo que sucedió anoche no influyo en mis sentimientos como dijiste, solo fue mi cuerpo, todo lo demás que recibiste te fue entregado por tu esposo… única y exclusivamente por él, así que ni eso, ni lo que ocurra esta noche, hará mella en nuestra amistad, has sido una maravillosa amiga Pandora Gallagher – Indico dándole un beso en la mano.

- Tú también has sido un amigo maravilloso Terry… gracias por todo – Dijo tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, subió para depositar un beso en su frente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… mejor digamos que los amigos estamos para ayudarnos, y nosotros lo somos, bueno ahora si… tengamos ese baile duquesa – Pronuncio mirándola.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, se miraron a los ojos dejando ver una sonrisa cómplice y después de eso se dispusieron para comenzar el hechizo que trajese a Arthur una vez más. El castaño se recostó en el mueble cerrando los ojos, dejando libre un suspiro para liberar la tensión que tenía en los hombros y apretó suavemente la mano de Pandora antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Ella comenzó a susurrarle las palabras del conjuro que le permitieron tener la noche anterior a Arthur a su lado, tomó a Terry entre sus brazos quien estaba completamente inconsciente, lo sostuvo apoyándolo con su cuerpo mientras sus manos acunaba el rostro del chico, llevo sus labios hasta los suyos y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, debía traer a Arthur a un momento distinto al anterior, era imposible que él se hubiese quedado dormido llevando ese traje, él mismo que uso el día de su ultimo aniversario, realmente se sorprendió por la casualidad cuando vio que Terruce lo llevaba. Sintió como su esposo comenzaba a despertar, podía sentir su esencia llenando al castaño muy despacio, sus labios se abrieron para brindarle el aliento que lo trajese de nuevo a ella y en solo cuestión de segundos las manos de él le acariciaban la espalda y su lengua entraba en su boca llenándola y haciendo estremecer elevada por ese maravilloso roce que le brindaba.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto me gusta besarte? – Pregunto él, una vez que se separaron, acariciando con sus labios la mejilla de su esposa, mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Si… - Esbozo ella dejando ver una amplia sonrisa, una que iluminaba su mirada como si estuviese hecha de soles, llevo su mano hasta la nuca de Arthur y continuo – La primera vez que me lo dijiste fue cuando el amanecer nos sorprendió juntos después de nuestra noche de bodas y desde ese día siempre lo has hecho – Susurro sintiendo los besos de su esposo en el cuello, esos que le erizaban la piel, se movió para buscar sus ojos – Te amo, te amo tanto que nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo… este amor que siento por ti es tan grande Arthur que no puede compararse con nada que exista en este mundo… los mares… las selvas… los desiertos… nada amor, nada de eso se compara con lo que siento por ti – Expreso con emoción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, solo que estas eran de felicidad.

- Lo sé… lo sé Pandora, tu amor es igual al mío… es idéntico mi vida, cuando Dios nos unió fue para siempre, no hay nadie en este mundo, no hay otro hombre que te amé como yo lo hago, ni hay otra mujer que me ame como tú lo haces… nosotros nacimos para amarnos y estar juntos siempre… siempre preciosa – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos, llevándose una mano de ella a los labios para besarla, un beso largo y maravilloso – Tú apareciste en mi vida para hacerme feliz, te fundiste en mi pecho y ya nunca más has salido de este y jamás lo harás… puede que suene exagerado pero puedo jurarte que incluso después de la muerte te amare Pandora, te seguiré amando, aun si este mundo llega a desaparecer… si llegas a faltarme o yo llego a faltarte a ti… - Se detuvo al ver que ella dejaba libre una lagrima - ¡No, amor! No llores por favor… sabes que no soporto verte llorar, me mata verte derramar una lagrima – Menciono y llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de ella para secarlas con sus pulgares, atrapando la mirada topacio con la zafiro, sintiéndola temblar levemente – Tengo la necesidad de decirte esto… la tengo Pandora, quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que suceda yo jamás dejare de amarte… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo?! Si desde que tú entraste a mi vida la cambiaste por completo, para muchos yo lo tenía todo… tenia fortuna, poder, abolengo… para mi edad tenía mucho más de los que otros de mí mismo nivel pudiese siquiera imaginar, pero me hacía falta algo… y ese algo eras tú, llegaste en el momento en que más te necesitaba, alejando todo el dolor, desde que llegaste deje de llorar en medio de la soledad que me rodeaba, ya no me dormía, ni me despertaban sintiendo que mi vida no tenía sentido… tú me diste uno… me diste cientos, miles… y desde que te tengo todo es alegría, luz y calidez, yo solo creo en ti, en ti y esto que me entregas a manos llenas a cada instante, en este amor que me hace volar, que corre por mis venas con fuerza y se instala en mi corazón… te amo preciosa, te amo muchísimo – Expreso buscando los labios de ella para besarla con suavidad, apenas toques de sus labios sobre los de la chica, mientras con sus pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas.

Ella se sentía en las nubes escuchando cada una de las palabras de Arthur, su corazón latía con tanta emoción que estaba segura él podía escucharlo, algo dentro de ella estaba regresando a la vida, eso que le habían arrebatado aquella noche cuando vio la luz extinguirse de los ojos de su esposo, cuando tomó el cuerpo frio y laxo de su hijo entre los brazos, de ese pequeño ser que naciera de sus entrañas, que fuese parte de su carne, de su sangre, de su alma. No sabía si estoy era un regalo que Dios le había otorgado como muestra de su infinita misericordia, al saber que al fin ella partiría, pero era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar… que Arthur jamás la había dejado de amar, que incluso después de la muerte él la seguiría adorando.

- Tú llegaste a mi cuando menos lo esperaba Arthur, a diferencia de lo que hubiesen pensado muchos, yo no esperaba encontrar un esposo en la fiesta de presentación, pensaba que aun podía esperar, me sentía demasiado joven para llevar las riendas de un hogar, para compartir mi vida con un hombre… pero… tú lo cambiaste todo, la ternura que me entregaste, tus miradas, tus sonrisas, la seguridad que me hacías sentir cuando me ofrecías tu brazo para que caminara junto a ti… la verdad fue que me enamore de ti en cuanto te vi, cuando te acercaste a mí y con esa maravillosa magia que posees me diste mi primer baile… uno absolutamente inapropiado… lo sabes, fuiste demasiado atrevido y te aprovechaste de la situación – Dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que lo enamoraron a él, esas que acompañaban el carmín que se extendía por sus mejillas, él se llevó una mano a los labios y le dio un suave beso para después mostrar media sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron – Mi tía Amelia me dio un sermón de horas por tu culpa… me dijo que como se me había ocurrido permitir que me rodearas con tus brazos de esa manera, que habías sido un desvergonzado con tan solo tomarme de la mano y por mirarme como lo hacías, que yo también lo había sido por haberte sonreído con tanta efusividad… pero estaba tan hechizada como yo por tu porte y por tu actitud, que al final quedo suspirando tanto como yo al recordar el encuentro de la noche anterior y después cuando no encontré un presente de tu parte como me habían enviado todos lo demás caballeros… pensé que me había ilusionado en vano, que tal vez por haber actuado con tanta libertad te habías formado una idea equivocada de mi… eso me dolía tanto… pero de nuevo superaste mis expectativas cuando llegaste y me entregaste personalmente ese libro, aun lo conservo… pero eso lo sabes, aunque ya está gastado por todas las veces que lo hemos leído juntos – Menciono perdiéndose en los ojos zafiros que le sonreían.

- Sabía que era un atrevimiento de mi parte abordarte de esa manera Pandora, pero te juro que no pude controlar mis impulsos… era consciente que me arriesgaba a que me abofetearas por actuar así, que podía perder cualquier derecho a acercarme a ti de nuevo, pero era más grande mi necesidad de sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío… esa necesidad me ha embargado siempre amor mío, yo te amo profundamente Pandora y para mi tocar tu piel es casi tan necesario como respirar, desde ese momento me di cuenta… no te imaginas lo desesperante que fue cuando me toco alejarme de ti en esas dos ocasiones cuando tuve que hacerlo, sentir que mis manos dolían por no poder rozar tu piel, que el aire era más pesado al no tenerte cerca… tu ausencia me dio la respuesta que necesita para llenarme de valor y pedirte que fueras mi esposa, comprendí que estaba enamorado de ti, profunda y totalmente cautivado por ti, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y en más de una ocasión me descubrí esbozando tu nombre y evocando tu imagen durante esas aburridas reuniones de negocios… mi guarda de cámara empezó a creer que me estaba volviendo loco – Indico mostrando una sonrisa.

- A mí me pasaba lo mismo… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No lo sé… quizás porque me habían dicho hasta el cansancio que los hombres no estaban hechos para estos sentimientos y menos para demostrarlos, mi madre murió cuando yo era apenas un niño y mi padre se lanzó al abandono cuando eso sucedió, sabes que fui criado por mi tío y este no veía con buenos ojos ese tipo de "debilidades" como las llamaba, decía que si un hombre se dejaba embargar por ellas, terminarían dominándolos y venciéndolo, que hasta tu voluntad perderías por completo… creo que tenía razón, yo perdí mi voluntad por ti, me deje dominar y vencer por ti Pandora, por tus hermosos ojos topacios, por tus besos, por tus caricias… ¡Y juro por Dios y por mi vida! Que nunca antes me había sentido tan victorioso como cuando escuche de tus labios un te amo… cuando te entregaste a mi preciosa… no podía vivir sin ti, era verdad… sin ti preferiría morir… y eso me hacía temer en algunos momentos, pero tú con tu amor alejabas todas mis dudas, así que lance al viento las palabras de mi tío y decidí arriesgarme a vivir y ser feliz – Confeso con sus ojos en los de ella, mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de su piel.

- No debías temer Arthur, amor mío yo jamás haría algo que pudiese herirte… jamás, tú eres lo más importante y grande que tengo… y además me has dado a Brandon, cada instante me das más motivos para amarte, si alguna vez llego a lastimarte me moriría de dolor – Susurro rodeando la cintura de su esposo con sus brazos y pegando su mejilla al pecho de él – Perdóname… ¡Oh, amor de mi vida perdóname! Perdóname por no haberme ido contigo… te falle Arthur, te deje solo… te deje solo ángel mío – Pensaba y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, al tiempo que se aferraba a él, con voz ronca dejo salir su dolor - ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin tus ojos, sin tu voz? ¡No lo haría Arthur, jamás! Tú eres mi vida entera… mis mañanas sin ti no serían mañanas… mi mundo sin ti no tendría sentido… nada lo tendría Arthur… nada… - Susurraba sin dejar de llorar, comprendiendo que solo su odio y su deseo de venganza la había impulsado a continuar, porque ciertamente su mundo había dejado de tener sentido desde que perdió a los suyos… y todo cambio cuando apareció Terry, pero solo fue un espejismo, la verdadera esencia que necesitaba, la tenía justo ahora, entre sus brazos, a su lado y era allí donde quería quedarse para siempre.

Él podía sentir el dolor en ella y se le estaba quebrando el alma, no soportaba verla así, la impotencia hacia estragos en su interior, cuanto tiempo tuvo ella que vivir en ese infierno, sola; respiro profundamente y con rapidez se limpió una lagrima que había mojado su mejilla; después de eso aparto un poco a Pandora del abrazo y la tomó para colocarla sobre su regalo y arrullarla, no podía hablar, su voz no encontraba el volumen para expresar palabra alguna. Con delicadeza le besaba el cabello mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros, dejándola llorar, aunque le doliese sabía que ella lo necesitaba, había pasado tanto… tanto – Pensaba elevando su cara al cielo y rogando en silencio, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

- Yo estoy aquí… y siempre lo estaré Pandora… siempre mi vida, jamás me perderás te lo juro… por favor mírame – Pidió colocando un par de dedos bajo la barbilla de la chica para elevarle el rostro y verla a los ojos – No existe tiempo, ni distancia, ni fuerza que nos pueda separar, necesito que tengas esa certeza por favor, nada puede separarnos… porque yo te entregue mi alma y tú me entregaste la tuya… - Se detuvo, al ver que ella se tensaba y bajaba la mirada avergonzada, pero él no la dejo huir, la tomó por la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, quedando uno frente al otro, acuno el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y sus ojos capturaban los de ella sometiéndola a esa fuerza y ese magnetismo que poseía y al cual sabía que ella no podía escapar – Solos uno solo Pandora Elizabeth, desde que yo te hice mi mujer… desde el mismo instante en el cual hice tu cuerpo el mío y deje parte de mí en ti, somos uno solo, lo que hubo entre nosotros esa noche fue más que una entrega física, fue una entrega de corazones y de almas, la misma que reforzamos cada vez que unimos nuestros cuerpos con esa intensidad y esa intimidad que nos embargó la primera vez y eso nunca, escúchame bien ángel mío… eso jamás podrán quitárnoslo, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo y lo demás no existe, créeme por favor Pandora, lo demás no importa, no significa nada – Susurro con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en su garganta.

- Te creo… te creo Arthur, somos uno solo mi vida… yo soy tuya, solo tuya… y todo lo que hay en mi te pertenece, lo que yo te entregue nadie te lo quitara jamás – Expreso en el mismo tono de él, acariciando su rostro para alejar la tensión y el miedo que podía ver en él, acerco sus labios a los de su esposo.

Arthur los tomó con posesión, con fuerza, con necesidad, adueñándose de estos por completo, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la pegaba a su cuerpo, sellando aquellos que sus palabras habían dicho. Pandora podía sentir la urgencia en él por mantenerla a su lado, hasta podía jurar que era casi idéntica a aquella que mostrase después de la audiencia a la cual fue cita por La Inquisición, la última vez que había estado juntos, esa noche cuando le hizo el amor con desesperación y ternura, arrebato y lágrimas, casi hasta el amanecer. Como si Arthur percibiese que sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ese lugar y que ella no se estaba entregando a este momento, la pego más a su cuerpo envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos, haciéndola sentir segura y sobre todo amada, ella no podía dar menos, no, cuando él le estaba brindando tanto, su amor, su fortaleza, el alivio que su corazón lastimado necesitaba; ya no quiso continuar siendo una esclava del dolor, del miedo… debía liberarse y se dejó llevar, le devolvió el beso por igual, sin pensar en que después de esta noche ya nunca más lo tendría, ni lágrimas, sin lamentaciones… solo amor, le daría solo su amor.

- ¿Baila conmigo duquesa de Lancaster? – Pregunto él con una hermosa sonrisa una vez que la intensidad de los besos menguaron, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cintura – Ya sé que no tenemos música… pero cuando estamos juntos no la necesitamos, tenemos el rumor del océano estrellándose contra las rocas, la suave brisa que nos envuelve… y este firmamento colmado de estrellas tras esa inmensa luna que nos ilumina, no creo que nos haga falta nada más… si te tengo a ti a mi lado, lo tengo todo Pandora – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sentía de nuevo todas esas maravillosas emociones que produce el amor haciendo espirales dentro de su cuerpo, no hizo falta que dijese nada, solo se acercó y beso suavemente a su esposo en los labios, le entrego la mejor de las sonrisas y asintió en silencio. Arthur la coloco de pie con cuidado sobre el suelo y de inmediato se irguió mostrando esa imponente altura que poseía, le ofreció su mano a la chica quien la recibió con una reverencia, caminaron hasta el centro de la terraza, sus miradas se anclaron la una en la otra y como si se tratase de un hechizo el ambiente se llenó de una hermosa melodía, esa que hacía a sus corazones danzar dentro del pecho, levantaron sus manos y estas se apoyaron la una en la otra, para después dar inicio a la hermosas coreografía que se acostumbraba en 1.700, esa que debieron compartir aquella noche y no el acto de osadía que tuvo Arthur al tomarla entre sus brazos.

Las sonrisas y las miradas cargadas de amor eran el marco de la misma, ambos lucían tan hermosos y elegantes, mostrando toda su destreza para este baile que acompañaba de manera sublime el momento, siguiendo cada paso que conocían de memoria, en ocasiones él se aprovechaba como hizo en esa primera oportunidad y sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad los de la chica, se acercaba a ella más de lo permitido y sonreía con picardía cuando sentía que Pandora se estremecía, sin poder evitarlo termino de ceder a la tentación y la envolvió entre sus brazos para moverse con ella a un compás que ni siquiera sabía que existía, pues no se puso de moda sino años después de su muerte. Ella fue consiente de ese hecho solo unos segundos y aparto la idea con rapidez de su cabeza, se entregó a los movimientos que su esposo le proponía y juntos parecían flotar en medio de aquel hermoso lugar. Así fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que los besos y las caricias despertaron el deseo en ambos, el chico quien se movía como si conociese el lugar la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia la gran escalera que llevaba hacia la terraza superior que comunicaba directamente con la habitación principal, las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas de par en par, las ligeras cortinas en esas se movía al compras de la brisa que provenía del océano, la luna en lo alto pintaba todo de plata y las estrellas le daban un hermoso toque azul al paisaje, o quizás era el reflejo del mar, aunque este solo era un extenso manto negro que se movía de un lado a otro. Una vez en esta él la encerró entre sus brazos de nuevo, acercándola a su pecho y dejándose colmar por esa calidez que ella le brindaba, por ese amor que se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

- Quiero hacerte el amor – Susurro contra el cuello, estrellando su aliento en la piel nívea y dócil de ella, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Pandora dejo libre un suspiro y llevo sus manos en una caricia lenta y tierna por la espalda de él, rendida ante su imagen, ante la calidez y el aroma de Arthur, el deseo en ella termino por despertar y a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez Terry no estaba en sus pensamientos cohibiéndola de amar a su esposo, ahora solo eran Arthur y ella, nadie más.

- Ámame… deseo tener tus besos, tus caricias… entrégame todo tu amor esta noche Arthur, como si fuera la primera y la última noche que estemos juntos, hazme el amor mi vida – Esbozo mientras besaba con suavidad la barbilla, los labios y las mejillas de su esposo – Te adoro, te adoro – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y llevo sus manos hasta la coleta para soltar el cabello, dejando ver una sonrisa al enredar sus dedos en la cabellera abundante y sedosa.

Él no necesito escuchar nada más, la tomó entre sus brazos y camino con ella hacia la habitación, la luz de la luna ilumino sus figuras que despacio fueron dejando caer las prendas, él la desvestía lentamente, como aquella primera noche en la tuvo entre sus brazos, con ternura, con devoción y amor, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, de sonreírle. Al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo con él, no podía entender porque tenía esta mezcla de sentimientos en su interior; excitación, nervios, deseos, amor, esperanzas… incluso esta, que desde hacía mucho la había abandonado ahora estaba instalada una vez más en su corazón. Al fin sus cuerpos se encontraron libres de prendas uno frente al otro, sus miradas se recorrían como deseando guardar esta imagen para la eternidad en sus cabezas, luego siguieron sus manos, estas palpaban, acariciaba e incluso se aferraban con fuerza a esos lugares que hacían que gemidos y jadeos se liberaran de sus gargantas, los besos aunque apenas eran roces de labios estaban envolviendo en llamas sus cuerpos, ya no podían seguir conteniendo esto que se desataba dentro de ellos y cediendo ante la necesidad de unirse, él la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, depositándola en esta con cuidado mientras la mirada a los ojos, se acostó a su lado quedando uno frente al otro, compartiendo sonrisas, besos y caricias.

No hacían faltas las palabras, lo que debían decirse ya el corazón lo estaba esbozando, sus miradas brillantes eran uno muestra clara de lo que colmaba sus pechos; con delicadeza él la acerco a su cuerpo, deleitándose ante el contacto de sus pieles desnudas, la coloco encima tal como hiciese la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, en ese momento cuando su instinto por cuidar de ella era mucho mayor que su deseo y hasta parecía haberle hecho olvidar como hacer el amor, sintió que había olvidado todo, pero junto a ella comenzó a descubrirlo nuevamente, incluso algo mucho más extraordinario fue que lo que encontró junto a Pandora y que jamás había vivido; comenzó a hacer del cuerpo de su mujer el suyo, con lentitud, con movimientos acompasados, con ternura… quería que este momento le durase para siempre. Ella se aferró a los brazos de él al tiempo que buscaba su boca para perderse con un beso en esta, sentir la manos de Arthur recorriendo su cuerpo, sentir todo esto que le estaba brindando y aun mas esta manera de hacerle el amor, sin la desesperación y la lujuria que mostrase la noche anterior era tan maravilloso y sublime, que las lágrimas comenzaban a anidarse en su garganta, se abrazó con más fuerza a él en un intento desesperado por contenerlas, así como deseaba esperar por su esposo, pero eran tantas las emociones que estaba segura no tardaría mucho en comenzar a surcar los cielos de su mano.

- Cuanto te amo… ¡Oh, Arthur! Cuanto te amo… - Susurro contra los labios de él sintiendo sus caricias en la espalda, sus manos bajar hasta su derrier y apoyarse este para tenerla más cerca.

- Como te amo yo Pandora… justo como te amo yo mi vida, soy tuyo… soy tuyo… no te he dejado de amar desde que te vi, no lo hare jamás, te lo juro… te pertenezco – Esbozo de manera entre cortada, con la respiración agitada por el ritmo de sus caderas, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para verla a los ojos – Ayer, hoy, mañana… siempre seré tuyo – Agrego con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas, pegando su frente a la de ella.

- Eres mío… eres mío… hoy, mañana y siempre… - Susurro sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba con esa certeza y sus ojos también se humedecieron.

Él se apodero de sus labios al tiempo que sus caderas cobraban fuerza, solo eso basto para que ella saliera disparada hacia el espacio, ahogando un jadeo en la boca de él y temblando con fuerza, sus labios se separaron y entre murmullos ella volvió a repetirle todas esas palabras de amor que le salían del alma, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse aún por los movimientos de su esposo en su interior, por los estrago de ese orgasmo que la llevo a tocar las estrellas, sus labios tomaron de nuevo los de él y Arthur con rapidez la agarro por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa para colocarla debajo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose apenas el tiempo necesario para que ella se acoplara a la nueva posición.

- Pandora… eres preciosa mi amor… eres preciosa – Decía con la voz sumamente ronca, mirándola a los ojos, mientras se contenía para no dejarse ir aun, se llevó una mano de ella a los labios y tomando sus dedos entre estos, los acariciaba con la lengua sin dejar de mirarla.

- Arthur… mi Arthur – Susurro ella sintiendo que la sangre en sus venas cantaba, que todo su cuerpo vibraba al sentirlo tan cerca, tan suyo, de inmediato sintió el deseo de darle lo mismo que él le había dado a ella, su mano libre acomodaba las hebras castaña que caían.

- Eres el dueño de mi universo… de todo lo que hay en mi… soy tuya Arthur… solo tuya mi vida, te juro que jamás te dejare de amar, puede caerse el sol, la luna, las estrellas… pero este amor nunca terminara, sin importar lo que pase… no se acabara – Expreso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con su pecho desbordando emociones, entrelazo sus piernas a las de él y se acercó más para hacer este contacto más íntimo y profundo, sintiendo que comenzaba a elevarse una vez más, cerró los ojos para dejarse ir.

- Pandora mírame… - Le pidió con urgencia – Necesito que me des algo más… quiero que te quites las cadenas que te atan… por favor amor mío, tienes que entregarte a mí por completo… - Decía mirándola a los ojos, haciendo sus movimientos más lentos, pegando su frente a la de ella, rozo sus labios con los de la chica y atrapo nuevamente con su mirada la de ella, respiro profundamente y continuo – Entrégame tu alma Pandora… tú eres mía… eres mía, así como yo soy tuyo… todo en mí, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma… todo es tuyo, dame lo mismo… dámelo todo – Su voz era ronca y en su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de angustia, deseo, dolor e impotencia, coloco sus brazos en torno a ella.

Pandora se congelo a escuchar lo que él le pedía pero más aún al ver la urgencia en su semblante, sentir el apremio en sus palabras, como si fuese vital para él tener eso que le pedía, un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal y sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un miedo atroz la recorrió; no quería… no podía siquiera imaginar que él supiese algo, podía sentir la tensión en los músculos de su esposo, incluso podía sentir como se detenía sobre su cuerpo, su respiración aún era agitada, pero el deseo había sido remplazado por una especie de angustia que lo estaba torturando.

- Por favor amor mío… por favor duquesa, deja que sea yo quien guarde tu alma en mi pecho… acabas de prometer que me amarías siempre, así como yo te amo… yo te juro que nada podrá separarnos, confía en mi… entrégate a mi… no tengas miedo Pandora, demuéstrame que verdaderamente soy todo para ti… que soy tu razón para continuar… entrégame todo de ti como hiciste esa primera noche que pasamos juntos – Le rogo con lágrimas en los ojos, envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, negando aquello que su mente le gritaba, vio cientos de imágenes pasar por su cabeza, todos aquellos días felices pasados juntos a él, como cuido de ella en casa instante, cuando la hizo mujer, cuando estuvo embarazada de Arthur, en las pocas ocasiones que enfermo, cuando la llevaba de viaje con él por algún motivo del ducado, siempre a su lado, sin descuidarla un solo momento, como se desvivió por mantenerla fuera de peligro después que aquella pesadilla se abalanzó sobre su familia, hasta el punto de entregar su vida por ella. Si, Arthur le había entregado mucho más de lo que pudiese haber imaginado alguna vez, no existía nadie más en este mundo que mereciese todo de ella… incluso su alma.

- Me entrego a ti… en cuerpo… corazón… y alma – Esbozo con la voz temblorosa, pero en cuanto salieron de sus labios esas palabras, sintió como toda angustia, todo dolor y todas las sombras que cubrían su alma la abandonaban, se sintió liberada y reafirmo lo que había dicho – Confió a ti todo lo que hay en mi Arthur, eres tú el dueño de mi vida, justo como te jure ante un altar… te acompañare hasta que la muerte nos separe… y más allá de esta, mi alma es tuya, solo tuya… ayer… hoy… mañana y siempre – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Él al fin dejo libre un par de lágrimas y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, liberando su llanto, temblando a causa de los sollozos, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo dentro de su pecho miles de emociones girando en rápidos torbellinos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no confesarle que la había salvado, que era tanta su felicidad. Mientras la castaña también dejo correr las suyas y le acariciaba la espalda con ternura para consolarlo, ya no sentía el vacío que se instaló en su pecho durante años, podía sentir que ese velo que cubría la verdad de los ojos de su esposo había caído, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero él estaba al tanto… conocía lo que había ocurrido y sin embargo se mantenía a su lado, le había dicho que la amaba y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo, era libre, ya nada la ataba, podía irse en paz. Arthur se movió para mirarla a los ojos, dejándole ver tanto amor y devoción, quizás mucho más de lo que tiempo atrás le entrego, busco los labios de la chica para fundirse en un beso con ella, aun mantenían la unión de sus cuerpos y el deseo renació en ambos, en medio de lágrimas, de risas, de miradas cargadas de amor y libre de tensiones se amaron, dejando que este sentimiento que los embargaba se desbordara, que lo cubriera todo y de esta manera los dos siendo uno solo se elevaron hacia el cielo… ella podía sentir que flotaba en medio de esa avalancha de emociones que se desataban en su interior, así como él se sentía mucho más vivo de lo que alguna vez se sintió, cientos de "te amo" se dejaron escuchar y ya ni el miedo, ni el dolor tenían cabida en este lugar, ahora solo existía el ritmo de dos corazones que latían llenos de amor.

Después de un par de horas, donde no hicieron referencia a la confesión velada que había hecho durante su entrega, para no traer recuerdos dolorosos a este momento perfecto, se enfocaron en aferrarse al sueño de una vida juntos, hablaron del pasado y también de un futuro que aunque ambos sabían no tendrían, en ningún momento lo dejaron ver, este era su sueño y en los sueños todo era posible, incluso construir esa familia que siempre desearon. Él dejo libre esa picardía y ese sentido de humor que a ella le encantaba, el mismo que le reprochaba a Terry, solo porque cada vez que lo mostraba, no hacía más que recordarle inevitablemente a Arthur; pero que con su esposo no solo lo disfrutaba sino que también lo compartía, los juegos de palabras, pasaron a ser juegos de caricias, de besos y miradas que los llevaron a hacer el amor una vez más, ya entrada la madrugada él la llevo hasta el cuarto de baño, entraron a la bañera y disfrutaron de este momento maravilloso e íntimo, justo como solían hacer tiempo atrás, cuando regresaron a la habitación vestidos con sus ropas de dormir, se acostaron en el centro de la cama abrazados, él le propuso a ella dormir un rato y ella como siempre fingió hacerlo… solo, para minutos después caer en un sueño profundo, sin notarlo siquiera. Mientras Arthur la miraba embelesado, absolutamente enamorado de esta mujer que le había dado mucho más de lo que espero alguna vez.

- Yo jure que te protegería y aunque tenga que entregar mi alma a cambio de la tuya lo hare, no permitiré que sigas sufriendo, no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo… te he buscado por tanto tiempo… por tanto… rete a todo aquel que quería impedírmelo, me volví un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los del cielo Pandora, pero jamás desistí, hasta me negué a volver si no era contigo, no tenía sentido hacerlo sin ti, sin ti mi mundo sería justo como era antes de ti y no quiero volver a sentirme tan perdido Pandora, tú eres mi luz… eres mi paz, eres la dueña de mi ser, la única… estaremos juntos, sea en el cielo o en infierno, es lo menos… nada de eso me importa, pero no te dejare, ahora que te he encontrado nuevamente no te dejare – Susurro acariciándole el cabello, mientras dejaba libre sus propias lagrimas evitando despertarla.

Cuando los primeros rayo de sol se estrellaron contra los parpados de la chica, esta los movió con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo pesado, entumecido, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa al ser consciente del calor que se desprendía del cuerpo de Arthur… de pronto se incorporó con rapidez al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior; no pudo haberse quedado dormida, ella no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que hizo el pacto, espabilo varias veces para aclarar su visión, de inmediato su mirada busco a la persona a su lado, quien despertaba ante el brusco movimiento que hizo al separarse.

- ¿Pandora? – Susurro Terry con voz adormilada, parpadeando ante el choque de luz, llevándose el brazo a los ojos para protegerlos de la claridad. Ella se mantenía en silencio, perdida en sus recuerdos, él acerco una mano hasta la de ella - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? – Inquirió al ver el semblante desencajado de la chica.

Ella aún se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus manos temblaban, así como el resto de su cuerpo, se notaba extrañamente fría, como si hubiese pasado la noche en la intemperie, aunque la habitación se mantenía cálida gracias a la chimenea. Terry se incorporó a su lado a ver que ella no reaccionaba, sus ojos se volvieron hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza y todavía una suave neblina la envolvía, se sintió confundido pues esa luz que lo había cegado… ¿De dónde había salido? – Se preguntó en pensamientos.

- No… no… no lo entiendo… yo estaba… me quede dormida – Susurro incrédula aun.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – Pregunto de nuevo él desconcertado.

- No es normal Terry… no debería pasarme… yo… Arthur me pidió que durmiese y así lo hice, deje que mi respiración se calmara, cerré los ojos y me acomode a su lado fingiendo que dormía, pero no sé en qué momento… ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Se cuestionó en un susurro.

De pronto en su cabeza hicieron eco las palabras de Hazazel "Entre más te acerques a lo que eras más te debilitaras" "Tu odio es lo único que te hace fuerte Pandora, lo único que te da el poder que tienes ¡Recuérdalo!" – Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, se encontraba estática en el mismo lugar, se llevó la mano al pecho sintiéndose extraña, podía sentir sus latidos con mayor claridad, miro sus manos y la piel en esta se notaba distinta también.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – Inquirió Terry buscando la mirada de la chica.

- No… no lo sé, pero me siento… distinta ¿Tú no recuerdas nada? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, los de ella mostraban su angustia.

- No recuerdo absolutamente nada Pandora y me siento… bien, como si hubiese dormido toda la noche, incluso me siento más relajado que ayer cuando desperté ¿Qué te parece extraño? ¿Qué es eso que percibes? – La interrogo una vez más pues no podía comprender.

- Siento que algo ha cambiado Terry… no sé lo que es pero es distinto, el dolor… lo que sentía ayer, esa pena que siempre me acompañaba ahora no está, es como si se hubiese esfumado, todo el peso que lleve sobre mis hombros por casi doscientos años tampoco está… todo desapareció e incluso mi cuerpo, lo percibo distinto… yo había tomado una decisión el día de ayer y se suponía que debía llevarla a cabo, debía liberarme pero… no ha hecho falta o al menos no como suponía que debía hacerlo – Indico sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Pandora no entiendo en lo absoluto, no sé qué decisión hablas… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo, volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas… - Esbozo colocándose de pie y desviando la mirada.

Terry la vio salir del lecho, tomar el salto de cama ubicado sobre un diván cercano, ponérselo y encaminarse hacia las puertas que separaban la habitación de la terraza, abrió estas y por primera vez él la veía hacerlo con la mano, después levanto la cara al cielo y murmuro algunas palabras, segundos después caía de rodillas en ese lugar.

-¡Pandora! – Grito lleno de miedo y salió corriendo para llegar hasta ella.

- Ya no está… mi poder se fue Terry… ya no lo tengo – Hablo cuando él llegó tomándola en brazos y aunque su voz sonaba distinta, débil; no percibió un rastro de congoja en esta, por el contrario su mirada brillaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto mirándola a la cara mientras se encaminaba con ella hacia el interior de la habitación y la depositaba en la cama.

- Que llego el momento para irme, las cadenas que me ataban ya no existen… ya no existen, no tengo que seguir luchando… ya puedo descansar – Esbozo con voz temblorosa, mientras se acurrucaba en medio de la cama, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

- Pandora… Pandora mírame por favor… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso que puedes marcharte? – Inquirió tomando los gruesos edredones para cubrirla, la habitación estaba cálida pero ella temblaba como el reflejo de la luna en una fuente de agua – Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, estas temblando demasiado ¿A dónde piensas ir así? Estas loca si crees que te dejare salir de aquí en ese estado – Le indico mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir desesperado sin querer reconocer lo que era evidente.

- No tendré que salir… pero tampoco tardare demasiado en marcharme, Terry… ya nada puede detener lo que me ocurre, no quiero que te sientas mal… yo estaré bien… - Decía cuando él la detuvo alejándose de la cama.

- ¡No, no, no! No puedes hacer esto… no te esta manera… - La voz del castaño se quebró, le dio la espalda a ella para ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- Terry por favor… ven acá o al menos mírame, yo estaré bien – Esbozo con debilidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo Pandora? ¿Cómo puedes saber si estarás bien? No sabes lo que te espera después que dejes de respirar… no sabes a donde iras, tiene que existir una manera de impedir todo esto… tiene que haberla – Menciono acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.

- No… no la hay Terry y no debes preocuparte por mí, te aseguro que a donde quiera que vaya estaré mucho mejor de lo que me siento en este lugar, ya no puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo sin Arthur, he pasado demasiado tiempo sin él… después de tanto buscarlo, de tanto desear tenerlo junto a mí una vez más, lo conseguí y ¿Sabes para que fue? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el chico negó con la cabeza mientras contenía las lágrimas – Para darme cuenta que por más que me aferre a un pasado este no regresara… que las cosas que viví junto a él, las que me dijo, todo lo que me entrego… puede igual dármelas en una vida o en una noche, sin importar cuando veloz sea esta… los años se hicieron tan lentos, fueron tan dolorosos sin él… jamás pude olvidarlo, todo me recordaba a él, la felicidad y el dolor en igual medida… - Ella se detuvo dejando libre un sollozo – Ya no puedo vivir atada a su recuerdo, quiero tenerlo de nuevo junto a mí, quiero todo eso que él me dio anoche y solo lo puedo tener si regresa para quedarse a mi lado o si yo me voy… y aun con esto no es seguro que logre tenerlo de nuevo… pero es lo que más deseo Terry, yo no puedo seguir en este mundo sin Arthur, no puedo… no más – Susurro con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que la ahogaban, al tiempo que el temblor en su cuerpo se intensificaba y su mirada poco a poco se tornaba opaca.

- Pero yo… yo no puedo dejarte ir… no aun… necesito que estés a mi lado… quiero que veas que cumpliré con mi promesa de ir a buscar a Candy, quiero que la conozcas, poder agradecerte junto a ella por habernos unido después de estos años… por haberme dado razones para luchar de nuevo… necesito que me des la fortaleza por si llego a fallar o a dudar… ¿Cómo voy a lograr todo esto sin ti? – Pregunto y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No necesitas de mi fortaleza Terry… no cuando tú cuentas con una mayor, sé que cumplirás con tu prometa y también que no dejaras que ella se te escape de nuevo… y ya la conozco, es una chica maravillosa y merece todo ese amor que le profesas, es generosa, es dulce, es valiente y ve la vida con tanto optimismo, ella es tu complemento perfecto, a quien siempre has esperado… un amor como el suyo es eterno, no dejes que las dudas te derroten Terry, créeme todo lo que necesita Candy, tú lo tienes… incluso su defectos… ahora ven e intenta tranquilizarte, no quiero que sufras, ni que llores, no hay motivos para hacerlo, mejor dame un abrazo y siente feliz por mí – Esbozo extendiendo sus brazos para buscarlo.

Él se acercó hasta ella despacio y se cómodo a la orilla de la cama para después envolverla con sus brazos, sintiendo que su piel estaba muy fría y a pesar de que sus mejillas tenían color, sus ojos se notaban oscuros y lejanos; Terry acomoda la cabeza de Pandora sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, luchando con el nudo de lágrimas que cada vez era más grande en su garganta. Ella aunque deseaba mostrarse tranquila no podía evitar sentir miedo, no sabía lo que le esperaba una vez se fuese, dejaba correr las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, cada vez sentía más frio y su vista se tornaba borrosa, subió la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Terry y guardar esa imagen que era idéntica a la de su esposo, en su memoria, quedarse con esta por la eternidad.

- ¿Sientes dolor? – Pregunto en un murmullo el castaño.

- No… solo frio… mucho frio – Contesto para no angustiarlo, pero la verdad era que sentía como su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a disminuir sus latidos y eso resultaba un tanto doloroso, como si lo estuviesen aprisionando entre paredes que le impedían latir, no pasarían muchos minutos hasta que se detuviese completamente y después de eso… nada.

- Ven… intentemos que no sea tan difícil – Esbozo el chico dejando correr una lagrima que no pudo contener, pero que limpio con rapidez.

La tomó en sus brazos acomodándola en su regazo, la envolvió en estos, arrullándola como a una niña pequeña, justo ahora lucia así, tan frágil, tan diminuta, sin embargo seguía siendo tan hermosa. Pandora solo se dejó llevar, ya su voz no alcanzaba el volumen que requería para hacerlo desistir, no era mucho lo que Terry podía hacer para evitarle todo esto, pero agradecía que lo intentara, hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico que aun llevaba puesta la bata de Arthur, la suavidad de la seda la reconforto y dejo ver media sonrisa.

- Necesito pedirte un favor… - Pronuncio ella dos minutos después, de inmediato él la miro a los ojos y asintió en silencio, si dejaba libre una sola palabras terminaría dejando libre las lágrimas. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Deseo que cuando… cuando deje de respirar… me lleves hasta la… balaustra y me dejes caer… en el acantilado… - Su voz era un hilo de voz.

- ¡NO! Yo no voy a hacer… algo así Pandora… no puedo – Menciono de manera determinante - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pedirme que te lance…? Definitivamente no estás en tus sentidos Pandora, no menciones otra vez algo semejante – Le ordeno con la voz ronca.

- No te convertirás en un asesino… simplemente me ayudaras a marcharme… no debes preocuparte, no me veras destrozada entre las rocas y las olas que rompen en estas… - Expuso intentando convencerlo, tomo aire y continuo – Mi cuerpo se… desvanecerá en cuando choque… como un monto de tierra cuando es lanzada… desde lo alto… quizás ni siquiera… deba tocar las rocas… puedo desintegrarme mientras caigo… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- No importa lo que me digas… no voy a hacerlo, tendrás un sepelio normal… te llevare hasta Lancaster y buscare las tumbas de Arthur y Brandon, te podre junto a ellos – Sentencio.

- No te dejaran… y mi cuerpo no resistirá un viaje tan largo, además tú no puedes perder tanto tiempo… por favor solo has lo que… deseo… por favor Terry… te prometo que no me pasara nada… y es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi después que me… haya ido – Susurraba, su voz cada vez se hacía más lejana, había dejado de temblar pero seguía estando fría.

- ¿Quiénes no me dejaran? – Pregunto mirándola, acariciándole la espalda para darle calor.

- Ellos están aquí… puedo sentirlos… pero no se acercan, quizás… no quieren ver cómo me voy – Se detuvo para pasar el nudo en su garganta – Pero cuando todo haya terminado sé que lucharan por quedarse con mi cuerpo… no dejes que lo hagan… eso solo los lastimara aún más… y no son culpables… todos somos víctimas de este juego… todos vamos a pagar por nuestros errores - Terry la interrumpió una vez más.

- ¿De quienes hablas Pandora? – Inquirió paseando su mirada por el lugar, encontrando este completamente solitario, se volvió para mirarla.

- Ya los veras cuando llegue el momento… - Dejo libre un gemido de dolor y se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho del chico. Ya el corazón le estaba dando las señales que le anunciaban el final, varias imágenes comenzaron a inundar su cabeza, de todos estos años vagando por el mundo y cobrando venganza a cambio de perder lo único bueno que tenía; las lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez más, su cuerpo se estremeció – Es… hora Terry… llévame afuera por favor… solo quiero ver el paisaje una vez más – Pidió en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico asintió en silencio sin poder negarse a ese último deseo, se colocó de pie llevándola a ella en brazos, eran tan liviana y frágil, apenas pesaba, su cuerpo seguía idéntico, pero era como si por dentro se estuviese vaciando; con pasos lentos llego hasta la terraza y ni por asomo se acercó hasta la balaustra, sin embargo ella le insto a que lo hiciera, sin decirle nada solo con la mirada, al menos unos pasos más, no le quedo de otra que complacerla.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar a colocar de pie? – Le pidió mirándolo.

- Claro… - Contesto y su voz se quebró.

Con cuidado apoyo los pies descalzos de la chica sobre la fría baldosa y muy despacio la ayudo a erguirse, sosteniéndola por la cintura, colocándose a su lado y rodeando esta con un brazo para que ella no pudiese caerse o algo peor no fuese a lanzarse al acantilado, en vista que él se había negado. Ella dejo ver una sonrisa al descubrir los miedos de Terry, levanto una mano con lentitud y le acaricio la mejilla, se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en esta, conteniendo sus lágrimas tanto como podía, no quería verlo sufrir, su mano tembló y Terry la sujeto para hacerla sentir segura, se le hacía tan difícil imaginar que ella fuese esa chica que ayer volaba, movía cosas sin ningún esfuerzo, que desbordara energía, que lo había obligado a abrir su corazón y aceptar que aun amaba a Candy – No pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y le deposito un dulce beso. Pandora no pudo mantenerse en pie un minuto más, él podía notar que a cada minuto se debilitaba así que la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y se sentó en una sillas cerca de donde se encontraban una hermosa fuente que hasta ahora no había visto, ella cerró los ojos pero aun respiraba, así que se mantuvo tranquilo, dejando libre un suspiro.

- Una anciana… una vez me dijo que las lágrimas… eran gotas de memoria que escapan de nuestra alma… y afloraban en nuestros ojos – Susurro suavemente – Creo que tenía razón… yo he derramado tantas… como recuerdos tengo, me siento cansada – Agrego en el mismo tono.

Terry dejo libre un sollozo y la abrazo con fuerza, nunca le había tocado despedir a alguien de esta manera y aunque solo tenía poco más de dos semanas conociendo a Pandora, sentía como si fuese de toda la vida y no deseaba verla partir aun, pero sabía que pedir eso era ser egoísta, ella necesitaba liberar su alma, parar con este dolor que la estaba carcomiendo.

- Todo terminara pronto… pero debes pedir perdón Pandora… pídele perdón a Dios para que te puedas ir en paz, reconcíliate con él – Menciono Terry en un murmullo.

- Ya lo hice… anoche… antes de quedarme dormida… le di gracias por permitirme tener a Arthur, por haberme dado la familia que me dio… por dejarme conocer la felicidad… pocos pueden encontrarla… pasan la vida buscando y buscando… deje todo el odio y el dolor atrás Terry… ayer pedí perdón por todo el mal que había causado… y le entregue mi alma a Arthur… solo deseo que… que sea él quien la reciba… sé que esto no será posible… pero aun en este momento deseo soñar… con que nos rencontraremos… en otro lugar… en otra vida… que podre verme de nuevo en sus ojos – Ella se quedó en silencio abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirada en la zafiro que se encontraba anegada por las lágrimas – Sus ojos – Susurro para luego mostrar una sonrisa y llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de Terry – Gracias… por estar aquí… conmigo… vas a ser feliz Terry… inmensamente feliz… - La mano cayo pesadamente y ella cerró los ojos… para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

- Pandora… Pandora… - Susurro él con la voz estrangulada - ¡No, no, abre los ojos! ¡Por favor, despierta! – La pego a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza, llorando amargamente, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho y apenas podía respirar, enterró su cabeza en la cabellera castaña de la chica, estremeciéndose por los sollozos – Señor… yo sé que… que tal vez no sea el más indicado para pedirte esto… que no he sido un fiel devoto, por el contrario he sido irrespetuoso, arrogante… pero por favor, perdónala… dale la paz que su alma necesita, no es justo que siga sufriendo… perdónala – Pedía aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de la chica, levanto la cara al cielo y las lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro, pálido y desencajado, en silencio siguió pidiendo por ella, rogando por ese perdón que tanto necesitaba Pandora.

Estuvo unos minutos así, sin lograr levantarse para caminar y hacerlo que ella le había pedido, sabía que ese era su último deseo, pero sentía miedo, no quería pensar que todo fuese un truco de ella y que le tocase ver una imagen atroz, al fin su cuerpo se irguió, pero sus pies seguían clavados en el mismo sitio, de pronto pudo sentir que algo cambiaba, el aire se hacía más denso y aunque ya el sol debía estar en lo alto, aun la neblina no se alejaba de allí. Sus ojos captaron las figuras de dos hombres a pocos metros de donde se encontraba aun con Pandora en los brazos, uno estaba vestido de negro, lucia mayor… como de cincuenta años, tal vez mas y el otro iba vestido de blanco, era rubio hasta donde podía apreciar, un poco menor que el otro caballero, ninguno hacia un intento por acercarse, pero miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Pandora, podía hasta asegurar que estaban llorando… o al menos eso parecía por sus semblantes, el dolor se podía apreciar más claramente en aquel que iba de blanco, vio cómo su un rayo de luz que se extendía de él llegase hasta la chica y le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad, se mantuvo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, solo observando al rubio quien cerró los ojos y mostro un gesto de dolor en su rostro, vio como el que iba vestido de negro miro al otro con rabia y dolor, ignorándolo camino para acercarse, Terry noto esto y un escalofrió lo recorrió entero, algo en ese hombre no le gustaba para nada, lo veía oscuro; dio un par de pasos para acercarse hasta la balaustra y ellos también se movieron aproximándose.

- Eran ellos… no querías que ella te tuvieran… creo saber quiénes son y te juro que no te tendrán, ya mucho daño te hicieron Pandora – Indico y retomo sus pasos con seguridad, al tiempo que los hombres caminaban hacia él.

- ¡Terruce! – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Se volvió muy despacio al ver que los hombres también se volvían para mirar a la persona que lo llamase con asombro, congelándose en el instante; sus ojos no podían, sencillamente no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, el hombre que se acercaba hasta él con paso seguro, llevaba una botas altas de cuero, unos pastalones de lino marrones y gruesos, una ligera camisa blanca de lino también, la piel con un tono bronceado, barba, el cabello corto… y era idéntico a él.

- Entrégamela… por favor, yo cuidare de ella – Pidió extendiendo sus brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, para después posarlos en la chica y tragar en seco al verla, pálida, fría… sin vida.

- Yo… no entiendo… ¿Cómo puedo saber si esto no es un truco? ¿Cómo lograste…? – Preguntaba mientras sus manos temblaban, manteniendo a Pandora en sus brazos.

- ¿Llegar? Ella me invoco… llevo siglos buscándola, solo que estaba haciéndolo en los lugares equivocados… pensaba que ella había muerto poco después de hacerlo… Brandon y yo, evidentemente no fue así, Pandora decidió tomar otro camino – Esbozo con dolor mirándola.

- Ella… lo hizo porque creyó que… - Intento hablar Terry pero este no lo dejo.

- Lo sé… lo sé todo, el hechizo que Pandora realizo para traerme no… no termino como habían pensado, yo me quede vagando en este lugar, desconcertado después de escuchar la conversación que había tenido con Gardiel y Hazazel, sintiéndome dolido y confundido por lo que poco a poco iba descubriendo… - Dejo libre un suspiro y se acercó para tocarla – Pero… también inmensamente feliz por haberla encontrado, por saber que me recordaba y que aún me seguía amando… aunque cuando te vi caminar por la playa con ella tomados de la mano y todas las muestras de cariño que te ofrecía, como si ciertamente te trataras de mi… tuve deseos de matarte – Menciono levantando la mirada y clavando en el chico.

- No tienes motivos para sentirte celoso… ella y yo… nosotros solo somos… - Terry no sabía porque tenía tanto miedo, bueno, era lógico que lo tuviese estaba hablando con un espíritu, aun cuando este luciese como una persona real, podía jurar que después de esto terminaría loco, encerrado en un manicomio igual a su madrastra.

- Amigos… si, sé que amas a otra chica, pero cuando los vi llegar juntos antes que ella los colocara a los dos en trance, pensé que… que ella me había olvidado y que estaba junto a ti porque nuestro parecido físico la había cautivado, creí que te habías ganado su corazón, sin embargo ella me demostró anoche que yo seguía siendo el hombre al cual amaba… se entregó a mi completamente, sin guardarse nada, bueno solo esta verdad que… no valía la pena mencionar – Indico volviendo su mirada unos segundos a los dos caballeros que lo veían atónitos, sin atreverse a acercarse. - Debes entregármela… yo la llevare a donde siempre debió estar – Agrego mirando a Terry.

- Ella me pidió que la lanzara al acantilado… no quería que tomaran su cuerpo o algo así, me dijo que si lo hacía se desvanecería – Menciono el chico, a quien todo esto le parecía un tanto absurdo, aunque a decir verdad, que de lo ocurrido en los últimos días podía denominarse como algo lógico; pensaba mirando al hombre ante él y después a las otros dos - ¿Por qué ellos desean el cuerpo de Pandora? – Pregunto con seriedad.

- Para poseerlo… sin un alma, el cuerpo de Pandora era un cascaron vacío, un espacio que puede ser habitado por cualquiera… y esos hombres que ves allá tienen el poder para hacerlo, Gardiel es un ser bueno… pero esta cegado y Hazazel es un miserable que se ha aprovechado por siglos de las desgracias de muchos para condenarlos – Contesto mirándolo directamente.

- ¿Qué harás tú con el cuerpo de Pandora? – Lo interrogo sin sutilezas, no podía confiar.

- Yo tengo su alma Terruce, ella me la entrego anoche, tal vez no consiente de que lo hacía, pero me la cedió, eso rompió el pacto con Hazazel, cuando cayó dormida fue porque el poder que tenía ya no habitaba en ella, evidentemente el hechizo para reunirme con ella también se esfumo, aunque eso me sirvió pues regrese para pedir ayuda y salvar a mi esposa, me revele contra muchos, pero otros me apoyaron, te sorprendería saber que en el cielo también existe la política y que hay rangos y todo eso, me dieron permiso para llevarla, pero igual será juzgada… solo espero que tengan en cuenta no solo lo malo sino lo bueno que también hizo… sobre todo últimamente… lamento tanto no haber llegado antes – Menciono dejando libre un par de lágrimas y acercando una mano a la frente de la chica para acariciarla con suavidad - ¿Sufrió mucho? – Pregunto con voz quebrada.

- No… fue rápido – El castaño mintió al ver el dolor en él… él… bueno, en Arthur.

- Gracias… por darme la oportunidad de rencontrarme con ella, por ayudarme a salvarla, no tienes ni idea de cuánto amo yo a Pandora… de cuanto la he extrañado todo este tiempo – Esbozo con la voz ronca y su mirada clavada en el rostro de la chica.

- Ella también me ayudo a rencontrarme con la mujer que amo y a la cual creí perdida para siempre, ninguno de los dos están en deuda conmigo y créeme puedo comprender muy bien cuanto la amas y cuanto la extrañaste, para ella fue exactamente igual… quizás con más dolor pues ciertamente los había perdido a ustedes e incluso se culpaba de ello – Expreso Terry.

- Yo también lo hice… durante mucho tiempo me recrimine el haberle fallado a mi hijo y a la mujer que amaba, me torturaba imaginando lo que pudo haberle pasado y te juro que de no haber acabado ella con esos malnacidos lo hubiese hecho yo – Pronuncio con determinación.

Terry asintió en silencio, pensando que él también hubiese actuado como ellos, miro a Pandora en sus brazos y supo que ya no podía seguir alargando esta despedida, debía entregarla a quien pertenecía y dejarla partir hacia su hogar. Su corazón latía lentamente, su respiración apenas se podía apreciar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, apretó el abrazo en torno a ella y se acercó a su oído.

- Debemos despedirnos… - Su voz se quebró en ese momento – No le des importancia a mis lágrimas, son de felicidad porque sé que tú estarás bien, que al fin tendrás de nuevo todo lo que te quitaron… y te prometo que buscare mi felicidad, que jamás… jamás me rendiré Pandora… gracias por alejar de mi la soledad que me cubría. – Susurro al oído de la chica, subió la mirada buscando los ojos de Arthur, sin importarle que este viese que estaba llorando. El caballero entendió lo que Terry pedía sin tuviese que decir una palabras, asintió en silencio y después desvió la mirada. El joven se acercó nuevamente a ella y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que dos lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – Nunca te olvidare… te quiero Pandora Gallagher – Expreso en un hilo de voz.

Después de eso dio un paso al frente para entregársela a Arthur, el hombre tenía la mirada brillante por retener las lágrimas, tomó el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y al fin el llanto se hizo presente, aunque en completo silencio, olvidándose de la presencia de Terry, pues solo había quedado él, ya que Gardiel y Hazazel en cuanto vieron el gesto del chico se esfumaron; se aproximó muy despacio a su mujer y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Vamos a casa preciosa – Susurro abrazándola con más fuerza, había dado un par de pasos cuando se volvió para mirar a Terry – Ella quiso que tuvieras esta casa por un motivo en especial Terruce Grandchester… uno para el cual nosotros no tuvimos tiempo, Pandora quería una familia numerosa al igual que yo, era lógico habiendo sido ambos hijos únicos… llénala de niños, de vida y de alegrías… estoy seguro que eso haría muy felices a Candice también – Menciono con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante, después de eso desapareció, envuelto por una luz brillante y la neblina al fin dejo lo lugar.

Terry vio a la pareja desvanecerse ante sus ojos, asintió en silencio a la petición que el duque le había hecho, sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas, el hombre lucia feliz. Dejo libre un suspiro al tiempo que recorría el lugar con la mirada, se encamino hacia el interior segundos después, acomodo todo tal cual debía estar, se cambió de ropa dejando la del inglés en su lugar, se miró una vez más en el espejo, sintiendo que volvía a ser él… sin embargo existía algo distinto en su mirada... determinación, si eso era lo que había; dejo ver una sonrisa y salió de allí, cerró la puerta principal y guardo la llave en su bolsillo, subió a su auto y miro la casa, la próxima vez que estuviese en este lugar seria guiando a Candy de su mano a través de ella.

FIN.


End file.
